PURELY LOVE
by TheLadyCraft
Summary: Jensen pensava que nunca mais encontraria o amor, mas Jared apareceu em sua vida para transformá-la para sempre.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Jared passou a mão pela testa pela milésima vez, se amaldiçoando internamente por ter escolhido uma camisa tão quente para sair num dia tão ensolarado como aquele.

"Merda!" Jared esbravejou, arregaçando as mangas de sua camisa.

Avistou um banco no pátio da faculdade, onde cursava arquitetura, que estava embaixo de uma imensa árvore. Resolveu sentar um pouco e organizar sua cabeça. Tinha que ligar para sua namorada e avisar que não poderia sair à noite e sabia que isso causaria um estress que ele não estava com saco de agüentar.

Notou que havia um rapaz, que ele nunca tinha visto, sentado no banco e se aproximou sorrindo.

"Se importa se eu me sentar aqui?" Jared perguntou olhando para o rapaz loiro, de óculos escuros e jaqueta de couro.

"Fica à vontade." O rapaz com cara de roqueiro respondeu, mas não olhou para Jared, que imediatamente se sentou, jogando a mochila em seus pés.

"Nossa, tá um calor hoje! Não acha?" Jared olhou novamente para o rapaz ao seu lado, mas ele somente assentiu, sem olhá-lo.

Jared estranhou o fato do rapaz estar usando jaqueta naquele calor, mas depois sorriu, pensando que mesmo no Alasca ele seria capaz de suar. Ele detestava suar tanto.

Sentiu seu celular vibrar e o pegou, vendo que era sua namorada, Genevieve,

"Oi Gen..." Jared falou sem paciência para agüentar o que viria pela frente.

"Não vou poder ir com você nesse jantar." "Eu sei que é importante, mas não vai dar, ok?"

Depois de muita discussão, Jared desligou o telefone com raiva. Se tivesse coragem tinha mandado ela para aquele lugar, mas o problema não era Genevieve e sim ele! Ele não agüentava mais aquela situação de se esconder, ter que ter uma namorada. A situação estava crítica, mas não podia simplesmente dizer que não gostava de mulheres. Era muito complicado.

"Conversa difícil?" O loiro perguntou se virando um pouco e sorrindo.

"Nem me fale!" Jared sorriu e olhou novamente para o loiro, que agora sorria abertamente, deixando que ele reparasse em seus dentes extremamente brancos e perfeitos, emoldurados por uma boca carnuda e extremamente sexy. Também não pode deixar de notar que o loiro tinha lindas sardas pelo rosto, o que o tornava muito mais bonito do que já era.

Jared desviou o olhar, antes que pegasse mal. Afinal, ele era homem e não devia ficar olhando descaradamente para outro homem daquela maneira. Não queria arranjar confusão em seu último semestre na faculdade.

"Já desisti de tentar entender as mulheres." O loiro disse sem olhar para Jared. "Desculpe, mas a sua namorada estava gritando tanto que praticamente deu para ouvir o que ela dizia."

"Ela é insuportável mesmo. Tudo bem." Jared sorriu e estendeu a mão para o loiro. "Prazer, meu nome é Jared."

O loiro assentiu e se levantou, deixando Jared no vácuo.

"Prazer Jared. Bem, eu tenho que ir." O loiro foi andando devagar e abriu a mochila, como se procurasse alguma coisa.

Jared estava estupefato e muito puto. Imediatamente se levantou e tocou no ombro do loiro, que se virou pela primeira vez para ele.

"Você é mal educado mesmo ou é impressão minha?" Jared falou indignado.

"Desculpe... eu..." O loiro falou, meio sem graça.

Jared demorou menos de um segundo para notar que o loiro tirava uma bengala branca de dentro da mochila. Tudo se encaixou dentro da cabeça do moreno e ele fechou os olhos, passando a mão nos cabelos.

O cara era cego e ele não tinha percebido.

"Olha, me desculpe, eu não tinha percebido..." Jared não sabia onde enfiar a cara e a essa altura já estava suando feito um porco.

"Tudo bem, já estou acostumado com isso." O loiro disse sorrindo e balançou a cabeça.

"Não cara, eu sou um babaca mesmo! Me desculpe mais uma vez."

"Sem problemas. Mas agora eu tenho mesmo que ir." O loiro falou e sorriu, colocando sua mochila nos ombros.

"Quer alguma ajuda?" – Jared perguntou tocando no braço do loiro.

"Não, obrigado Jared." O loiro disse isso e se virou, andando lentamente para o prédio da faculdade.

"Você não me disse seu nome!" Jared gritou e o loiro se virou sorrindo.

"Meu nome é Jensen."

Conforme se afastava, Jensen sentia que seu coração ia sair pela boca. Ele não entendia o motivo de ter ficado tão nervoso, já que estava mais do que acostumado com esse tipo de situação. Sempre tinha alguém que não percebia ele era cego e acontecia uma cena parecida com essa.

Lembrou que tinha que chegar na sua próxima aula e quando sua bengala encostou no banco, suspirou aliviado, pois faltavam apena dois bancos para chegar na porta da sala. Mas nem precisou, pois uma pessoa pulou nas suas costas quase o fazendo cair.

"Me conta quem era aquele cara alto e extremamente gato que estava falando com você!". Misha falou de uma forma muito gay e Jensen caiu na gargalhada.

"Vai se foder, Misha!" Jensen disse quando recuperou o fôlego.

Misha era o melhor amigo de Jensen. Se conheciam desde pequenos e quando Jensen perdeu a visão num acidente aos 19 anos, Misha foi o único que ficou ao seu lado, lhe dando apoio. Misha era a única pessoa em quem Jensen confiava.

"Não conheço aquele cara. Ele só estava se desculpando pelo fato de não ter percebido que eu era cego. Só isso!"

"Eu vi o jeito que ele tava te olhando..." Misha falou e começaram a caminhar na direção da sala.

"Porra, Misha! Você não tem outra pessoa para assombrar não?" Jensen falou meio sem paciência.

"Tá bom! Olha só Jen, eu vou precisar ir ao shopping comprar uma roupa pra sair com a Katie e você podia me fazer companhia... que tal?" – Misha perguntou com esperanças que o amigo fosse. Ele precisava sair um pouco.

Jensen suspirou alto e lembrou que precisava a comprar umas coisas também e se não fosse hoje com Misha, teria que ir sozinho.

"Tudo bem, Misha. Eu vou. Mas você tem que prometer que não vai demorar." Jensen falou e Misha se pendurou no pescoço dele.

"Você é o melhor amigo do mundo!" Misha falou e Jensen o afastou quando sentiu a boca do amigo em seu pescoço.

"E você o mais gay! Sai de cima de mim, porra!" Jensen falou sorrindo e afastou o amigo, voltando a segurar em seu ombro.

"Eu também te amo, Jen." Misha brincou com o amigo e eles entraram na sala.

Jared acompanhava tudo de longe, sorrindo.

"Como eu nunca tinha visto esse cara antes?"


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Jensen estava sentado em uma cadeira dentro da décima loja que entrava para que Misha experimentasse a milésima roupa. Se sentia cansado, com uma dor de cabeça insuportável e principalmente arrependido de ter concordado em acompanhar o amigo. Tirou os óculos por alguns instantes, pressionando as têmporas, massageando com movimentos circulares.

Jared tomava o último gole de seu suco quando quase engasgou. Jensen estava dentro de uma loja, sentado, pressionando as laterais da cabeça como se estivesse passando mal.

"O que foi Jay? Parece que viu um fantasma!" Chad falou, olhando a expressão assustada do amigo. "Jay?"

"O que?" Jared desviou o olhar para seu amigo.

"Porra Jay! Você tá passando bem?" Chad estava preocupado com Jared, que continuava a olhar para o nada. "Quem você viu, ou o que você viu que te deixou assim?"

"Não vi ninguém Chad! Não enche, porra!" Jared respondeu sem paciência. Precisava ver se Jensen estava bem. Precisava ir até aquela loja de qualquer jeito. "Vou ao banheiro. Me espera aqui."

Jared nem esperou pela resposta de Chad e se levantou imediatamente, indo na direção da loja. Entrou devagar e notou que Jensen estava sem os óculos escuros e pela primeira vez viu que ele tinha olhos incrivelmente verdes.

Jensen respondeu pela milésima vez que não podia saber se aquela roupa estava bem em Misha e suspirou aliviado quando ele finalmente se decidiu por aquela peça.

Sentiu que alguém se aproximava e recolocou os óculos rapidamente. Se sentia nú quando ficava sem seus óculos escuros. A pessoa parou perto dele e ele pode reconhecer aquele som. Aquela respiração era inconfundível e sorriu.

"Desculpe Jensen... Mas eu estava numa lanchonete aqui perto e te vi." Jared falou meio sem graça " E parecia que você estava passando mal."

Jared se achou ridículo falando aquilo, mas agora já era tarde. Para sua surpresa, Jensen abriu um sorriso imenso, fazendo com que Jared sorrisse em seguida.

"Eu estou bem. É só um pouco de dor de cabeça." Jensen franziu a testa e levantou o rosto na direção da voz. "Desculpe, esqueci seu nome. mas acho que você é o cara que sentou do meu lado lá na faculdade hoje pela manhã, não é?"

"Sim, sou eu. meu nome é Jared." O moreno mordeu o lábio de vergonha. O cara nem lembrava mais dele e ele estava ali fazendo papel de idiota, mas pensando bem, para Jared tinha valido à pena, pois ver Jensen sorrir era uma coisa incrível.

"Mas olha só quem apareceu!" Misha voltava com as roupas nas mãos. "Se não é o novo amigo do Jensen! Prazer, eu sou o Misha. Sou o namorado do Jensen."

"Misha, eu filho da puta!" Jensen se levantou rindo e depois se virou para Jared. "Desculpe Jared, esse é meu amigo babaca, o Misha."

"Oi Misha...prazer." Jared apertou a mão do amigo de Jensen, sentindo que tinha ficado vermelho.

"Vai fazer alguma coisa amanhã?" Misha perguntou para Jared de repente, deixando Jensen nervoso.

"Acho que não. Por quê?"

"É que vai rolar uma festa amanhã lá perto da nossa casa." Misha parecia animado e continuou. "E o Jensen precisa de uma carona para ir."

"Misha! Eu já falei mais de mil vezes que eu não vou nessa porra dessa festa!" Jensen falou irritado. "E além do mais, o Jared deve ter coisa muito melhor pra fazer do que tomar conta de um ceguinho numa festa! Pelo amor de Deus, Misha!"

Jensen foi em direção à saída da loja e esbarrou numas roupas, as derrubando no chão, sem querer. Se desculpou em voz alta e se abaixou, tateando algumas peças no chão. Se sentia ridículo e queria sair dali o mais rápido possível. Por que Misha tinha que o tratar sempre como se ele fosse um filho da puta inútil?

Jensen sentiu alguém tocar em seu braço e o ajudou a se levantar. Era Jared.

"Calma Jensen. Não precisa ficar assim. O Misha estava só brincando!" Jared falou e Jensen pode sentir o sorriso em sua voz.

"Olha, Jared, eu acho melhor você ir embora." Jensen falou e se afastou um pouco de Jared. Não podia se dar a esse luxo, por mais que gostasse daquele toque.

"Desculpa mais uma vez, Jensen..." Jared falou, se sentindo mal. " Não queria ter causado essa confusão toda."

"Não precisa se desculpar." Jensen teve que rir da voz que ele fazia. O loiro mentalizou um cachorrinho abandonado ouvindo a voz de Jared.

"Então... vai me dar seu endereço ou não?" Jared perguntou animado.

"Jared, eu realmente não vou nessa festa, mas obrigado por se oferecer para me levar." Jensen sorriu meio triste e Jared notou.

"Qual é Jensen! Vamos nos divertir nessa festa!" Jared tentou parecer o mais animado e empolgado que conseguiu e voltou a tocar o braço de Jensen, que se sentiu desconfortável.

"Melhor não, Jared. Eu acho que você pode se divertir muito mais se eu não for." Jensen mais uma vez se afastou daquele toque.

"Duvido! Além do mais eu ia ficar em casa mesmo, vegetando." Jared riu e viu o sorriso de Jensen se abrir novamente.

"Mas e a sua namorada?" Jensen se lembrou da voz estridente da tal namorada de Jared e sorriu.

"Nós terminamos, sabe? Não tava mais dando certo e eu resolvi cortar logo o mal pela raiz."

Jensen não sabia o que fazer e nem o que pensar. Ele não gostava de se expor em lugares que não conhecia bem, mas por alguma razão, sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de aceitar a oferta. Afinal, ele estaria com Jared e precisava mesmo sair um pouco para se divertir.

"Você venceu, Jared!" Jensen levantou a mão em sinal de redenção e Jared sorriu abertamente. " Eu vou nessa maldita festa. Anota meu endereço."

Jared rapidamente pegou uma caneta com um vendedor e tirou um pedaço de papel amassado de sua carteira. Anotou o endereço enquanto Jensen falava e se virou para Misha, que fazia um sinal positivo com o polegar.

"Posso passar às 8:00 para te pegar?" Jared estava tão empolgado, que mal conseguia disfarçar.

"Te espero ás 8:00, então." Jensen sorriu de um jeito que deixou Jared sem forças e achou estranho aquelas coisas que estava sentindo. Afinal, ele nem conhecia esse cara.

"Tchau Jensen! Te vejo mais tarde!" Jared se despediu apertando a mão de Jensen, notando que sua mão era extremamente forte.

"Até mais, Jared" Jensen saiu da loja com Misha e colocou a mão no ombro do amigo.

"Tchau grandão! Toma conta do meu amigo direito, ok?" Misha falou e Jensen balançou a cabeça.

"Eu ouvi isso, Misha". Jensen empurrou o amigo e saíram da loja.

Quando entraram no carro, Misha colocou as sacolas no banco de trás e Jensen tirou os óculos, recostando a cabeça no banco. Por mais que não quisesse, ficou tentando imaginar como Jared seria. A voz dele era grossa e sua risada muito alta. Jensen sorriu ao imaginar se ele era mesmo bonito como Misha havia falado antes.

"Então... não quer saber como ele é?" Misha perguntou olhando de relance para o amigo que agora sorria abertamente.

"Ok. Como ele é?" Jensen perguntou.

Misha olhou para Jensen novamente,notando sua expressão de curiosidade. Misha sempre soube da opção sexual do amigo, desde que eram adolescentes e sempre o apoiou. Ao contrário dos outros amigos, que o recriminaram e sempre arranjavam um jeito sacaneá-lo de alguma forma.

"Bom, ele deve ter quase dois metros de altura, cabelos castanhos, precisando urgentemente de um corte." Misha notou que Jensen sorria de uma forma que ele nunca tinha visto antes e continuou. "Os olhos dele são meio azul esverdeados e quando ele ri aparecem duas covinhas no rosto dele. Mas sério, Jensen... ele é muito fortão, parece até um ogro!" Misha riu alto e parou em frente ao prédio que eles moravam.

"É... acho que eu gostaria de vê-lo..." Jensen falou baixo e depois balançou a cabeça como se acordasse de um sonho. "Chegamos?"

"A donzela está entregue!" Misha falou sorrindo e Jensen mandou o dedo do meio pra ele.

"Obrigado, Príncipe Encantado! Você vai subir agora?"Jensen perguntou, pois moravam juntos.

"Não. Vou dar uma passada na casa do Steve pra pegar umas coisas, mas volto em meia hora."

"Ok, então amigão." Jensen falou sorrindo e soltou o cinto de segurança.

"Jen, talvez você possa mesmo ver o Jared, se você fosse naquele médico e..."

"Você vai estragar mesmo o meu momento falando dessa porra?" Jensen falou irritado. Não queria falar sobre esse assunto. Não agora.

"Desculpe, Jen... mas é que se você ao menos desse uma chance para..."

"Valeu Misha! A gente se vê mais tarde." Jensen falou, descendo do carro e andando na direção do prédio. Não queria falar sobre aquilo e saiu do carro como se não tivesse ouvido aquela última frase.

Misha sempre ficava esperando que ele entrasse em segurança.

"Pode ir! Já entrei." Jensen falou quando chegou na entrada do prédio, pois já sabia desse cuidado desnecessário de Misha e sorriu.

Jared voltou para mesa onde Chad o aguardava preocupado.

"Porra, Jared! Pensei que você tinha ido embora!" Chad falou contrariado."Por acaso estava com dor de barriga? Eu te falei para não comer aquele sorvete, mas você é teimoso pra caralho, né?" ele disse rindo se referindo ao fato de Jared ter intolerância à lactose e sempre passar mal quando fazia alguma extravagância.

"Vai se foder, Chad!" Jared falou rindo abertamente.

"Então posso saber o motivo da demora?

"Encontrei um conhecido, só isso!" Jared continuava com um sorriso babaca no rosto e Chad estreitou os olhos.

"E por acaso eu conheço esse seu amigo?" Chad perguntou e notou que Jared parou de sorrir na mesma hora.

"Acho que você não o conhece. O nome dele é Jensen." Jared falou e esperou pela reação de Chad.

"Jensen... Jensen..." Chad vasculhou em sua mente esse nome e parou de olhos arregalados quando lembrou quem era. "Jensen? O ceguinho?

Jared olhou para ele com cara de poucos amigos. Não gostou do tom de deboche que ele usou ao se referir de Jensen.

"Ele mesmo."

"E desde quando você conhece esse cara?" Chad sorriu sarcasticamente e Jared se sentiu estranhamente desconfortável.

"Não acredito que você conhece esse cara, Jay!" Chad ria abertamente agora e Jared se ajeitou na cadeira, para não socar a cara daquele babaca.

"Tá rindo de que, seu babaca?" Jared perguntou sério.

"Porra, Jared! Esse cara tem a maior fama de viado! Lá na faculdade, todo mundo sabe que ele é gay!" Chad agora gargalhava alto e apontava para Jared, como se estivesse zoando o amigo.

"Você é um babaca, cara." Jared , que continuava sério, balanço a cabeça. Então Jensen era gay?

Por mais que tentasse negar, Jared tinha se sentido de certa forma atraído por Jensen. Jared sempre soube que havia algo errado com ele, mas não queria admitir que sentia atração por homens. Sempre tinha saído com mulheres, apesar da vontade de sair com pessoas do mesmo sexo. Mas isso nunca havia acontecido.

"E daí que o cara é viado?" Jared finalmente falou, vendo que Chad recuperava o fôlego depois de tanto rir.

"E dai? Você ainda pergunta?" Chad estava perplexo com a atitude de Jared. "Se começar a andar com esse cara, vão achar que você também é viado, porra!"

Chad pediu a conta para a garçonete gostosa que passava e depois piscou para Jared quando ela se virou.

Jared revirou os olhos. Já estava cansado daquela babaquice toda.

"Mas o que você vai fazer amanhã? Eu tava pensando em fazer uma festinha particular lá em casa. O que você acha?"

"Vou numa festa, por que?" Jared se sentiu meio estranho imaginando que no dia seguinte veria Jensen novamente.

"Porra, vai ter uma festa e eu não estou sabendo? Meu Deus! O que está acontecendo com o mundo, Jay?" Chad fez uma cara de desolado e balançou a cabeça. "Posso ir junto?"

"Não." Jared respondeu prontamente.

"Por que não?"

"Porque você não foi convidado, porra!"

"E você vai com quem? Isso pelo menos eu posso saber?" Chad cruzou os braços, sorrindo desconfiado.

Jared pensou um pouco antes de responder, mas já estava mais do que na hora de começar a mostrar quem ele realmente era.

"Vou com o Jensen." Falou simplesmente.

"O QUE?" Chad praticamente gritou. "Você vai nessa festa com aquele ceguinho viado?"

"Se você falar novamente do Jensen desse jeito eu vou ter que quebrar a sua cara, Chad" Jared falou pegando o amigo pela gola da camisa e fazendo com que seus rostos ficassem bem próximos.

"Calma aí, grandão! " Chad se soltou da mão enorme de Jared e se afastou, sentando novamente. "Se você quer ficar com fama de viado e sendo ajudante de cego, o problema é seu!"

"Vai se foder, Murray!" Jared se levantou, jogou o dinheiro na mesa e saiu do shopping imaginando se teria sido mesmo uma boa idéia ir nessa festa com Jensen.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Jensen saiu do banho e Misha estava deitado em sua cama.

"Você não está deitado na minha cama, está Misha?" Jensen sorriu, secando os cabelos e tateando com as mãos para chegar até o armário.

"Claro que não, Jen!" Misha respondeu saindo devagar da cama e sentando na beirada. "E aí? Tá muito nervoso?"

"Nervoso com o que?" Jensen sorriu, pegando sua cueca e entrando novamente no banheiro. Misha não lhe dava a mínima privacidade.

"Vai me dizer então que vai sair com o Jared e não está nem um pouquinho nervoso?" Misha se levantou e ficou mexendo nas camisas de Jensen que estavam penduradas no armário.

"E por que eu deveria estar nervoso? É só uma festa, mais nada!" Jensen falou calmamente saindo do banheiro com uma boxer preta. Mas por dentro estava uma pilha de nervos. Se sentia um pouco inseguro de sair com um cara que mal conhecia e suas limitações o deixavam à mercê de qualquer coisa.

"Olha, vou te ligar a cada duas horas, ok? Se você não atender, vou chamar a polícia!" Misha riu da própria piada e pegou uma camisa preta muito bonita.

"Misha, me liga somente uma vez. Só pra saber se está tudo bem e chega." Jensen falou meio preocupado e vestiu a calça jeans. "Vai pegar mal você me ligando toda hora."

"Mas Jen, a gente não conhece o cara direito." Misha se arrependeu de ter chamado Jared para ir com ele. Jared parecia uma boa pessoa, mas o amigo ficava muito vulnerável com estranhos.

"A idéia foi sua. Agora agüenta!" Jensen calçou os tênis e levantou da cama. "Já escolheu a camisa?"

"Já. Uma camisa preta com mangas compridas." Misha entregou a camisa ao amigo, que a vestiu imediatamente. "Você fica muito gato de preto, Jensen."

"Porra cara, nem parece que o viado sou eu!" Jensen falou rindo e passando a mão nos cabelos para arrumá-los."E aí? Como é que eu estou?"

"Você está lindo Jensen! Quer namorar comigo?" Misha disse com um tom de voz muito fino e Jensen caiu na gargalhada. Só o Misha para fazê-lo relaxar naquela hora.

Já era quarta camisa que Jared trocava. Estava meio frio naquela noite, mas ele suava tanto que achou melhor colocar uma camisa mais fresca e levar uma jaqueta se sentisse frio, o que era improvável. Acabou escolhendo uma camiseta branca com uma estampa discreta na frente.

Olhou no relógio e já eram 7:30h da noite. Deu um jeito rápido nos cabelos, passou um pouco de perfume e saiu colocando o celular e as chaves no bolso.

Parou em frente do prédio de Jensen e saiu do carro com o coração mais acelerado que o normal.

Tocou o interfone e Misha atendeu, dizendo que ele podia subir.

Parou em frente ao apartamento 704 e tocou na campainha. Misha atendeu de short, sem camisa e todo descabelado.

"Entra Jared. Fica à vontade que o Jensen já vem."

"Obrigado, Misha. Tudo bem?" Jared falou um pouco envergonhado e sentou no sofá.

"Tudo tranqüilo. Se eu não tivesse que entregar essa porra de trabalho na segunda, eu ia com vocês." Misha falou, olhando para a pilha de livros que o aguardava. "Jared, queria falar com você antes do Jensen chegar."

"O que foi Misha?" Jared viu o amigo de Jensen sentar ao lado dele no sofá e ele estava muito sério.

"O Jensen é a pessoa mais incrível que eu conheço e por isso queria te pedir uma coisa." Misha falou olhando para o corredor, vendo se Jensen estava saindo do quarto. " Por favor, toma conta dele, Jared."

"Pode deixar, Misha. Comigo ele está seguro." Jared falou engolindo seco.

"Ele é como se fosse meu irmão mais velho e eu não quero que ele passe por nenhuma situação constrangedora, entendeu?"

"Claro, Misha."

"Anota meu número e se precisar de qualquer coisa, me liga, ok?" Misha falou isso e ouviu Jensen saindo do quarto.

Jared não estava preparado para o que viu. Jensen estava com uma calça jeans e uma blusa preta um pouco justa, de mangas compridas que deixavam seus músculos definidos bastante à mostra.

"Boa noite Jensen." Jared falou se aproximando do loiro e pegando sua mão para que ele a apertasse.

"E aí, Jared!" Jensen apertou a mão do moreno e sorriu abertamente. "Então, o Misha já fez todas as recomendações? Pra você cuidar de mim, não me deixar tropeçar, não deixar que eu passe por nenhum constrangimento?"

"Já está tudo devidamente anotado!" Jared riu da cara de Misha, balançando a cabeça.

"Vamos ou você quer beber alguma coisa antes?" Jensen tateou sua carteira em cima da mesa e a colocou no bolso.

"Eu não quero beber nada, obrigado." Jared queria ficar logo sozinho com Jensen.

"Então vamos." Jensen andou tateando a mesa para chegar até a porta.

"Se divirtam crianças! Por favor, não bebam, não façam sexo sem camisinha, não fumem maconha e voltem cedo!" Misha parecia uma mãe de adolescente falando.

"Pode deixar, mãe!" Jensen falou rindo e deu um abraço em Misha.

Jared apertou a mão do amigo de Jensen que o olhou sério. Jared entendeu perfeitamente o que o moreno queria dizer com aquele olhar.

Jensen segurou o ombro de Jared, notando pela primeira vez que ele era o gigante que Misha descrevera.

"Meu carro está na frente do prédio." Jared falou só para não ficarem em silêncio enquanto o elevador descia.

"Tudo bem." Jensen estava mais nervoso do que esperava e se sentia como uma adolescente virgem saindo com um cara pela primeira vez, ou seja, se sentia ridículo.

Jared abriu a porta para Jensen e entrou do lado do motorista, suando mais do que queria.

"Se importa se eu ligar o rádio?" Jared perguntou, secando a testa molhada.

"Claro que não!" Jensen sorriu e Jared se acalmou um pouco. O sorriso de Jensen tinha esse poder e nem parecia que o tinha conhecido à somente dois dias atrás.

Chegaram ao local da festa e Jared notou que estava lotada. Havia pessoas correndo pelo gramado na frente da casa, alguns já estavam bêbados, caídas no chão e a música era ensurdecedora lá dentro.

"O que foi, Jared?" Jensen perguntou, ouvindo a gritaria e a música muito alta. Provavelmente haviam chegado ao local da festa.

"Não acho que essa festa seja uma boa, Jensen." Jared falou e olhou para o loiro.

Jensen sentiu uma fisgada no peito. Jared, provavelmente tinha visto seus amigos e não queria entrar com ele.

"Tudo bem. Pode me levar pra casa, então?" Jensen falou baixo, sentindo um nó em sua garganta.

"Jensen, eu acho que essa festa é a maior furada. Só tem gente bêbada e está com o maior jeito de rolar alguma confusão." Jared falou, sentindo a diferença na voz de Jensen. "Mas podemos ir a algum bar, conversar... sei lá..."

"Está bem, Jared. Vamos para outro lugar." Jensen falou sorrindo um pouco agora. A voz de Jared tinha soado preocupada e talvez ele tivesse mesmo razão. "Que lugar você sugere?"

"Confia em mim. Vou te levar para conhecer um lugar que eu adoro." Jared falou e ligou o carro, saindo em seguida.

Os sentidos de Jensen estavam todos voltados para os mínimos movimentos que Jared fazia. Ele conseguia até ouvir a respiração forte dele. Nesse momento, começou a sentir cheiro de maresia.

"Estamos na praia? Jensen perguntou, respirando fundo.

"Estamos sim." Jared respondeu sorrindo e estacionou perto do Píer.

"Meu Deus! Nem me lembro da última vez que eu estive numa praia! Acho que foi quando eu surfava..." Jensen lembrou que adorava pegar onda quando era mais jovem.

"Você surfava?" Jared perguntou curioso. Como ele podia surfar se não enxergava nada.

"Jared, eu fiquei cego aos 19 anos, num acidente de carro. Mas antes disso, eu era normal e fazia as coisas que todo mundo faz." Jensen riu da voz que Jared havia feito a pergunta.

"Me desculpe Jensen. Eu sou um idiota mesmo." Jared falou rindo e saiu do carro, abrindo em seguida a porta do carona e pegando a mão de Jensen para ajudá-lo a sair do carro.

"Deixa eu te falar uma coisa, Jared. Você se desculpa demais." Jensen riu alto e Jared ficou hipnotizado com aquele sorriso mais uma vez.

"Mas que eu sou um idiota, isso eu sou!" Jared sorriu e deixou que Jensen apoiasse a mão em seu ombro.

Foram em direção à praia e Jensen se desequilibrou um pouco, devido á instabilidade da areia. Jared o segurou e Jensen notou que os braços de Jared eram realmente enormes.

"Valeu, Jared." Jensen se acostumou com a areia e eles sentaram perto da água, sentindo a brisa fresca bater em seus rostos.

"Está com frio?" Jared perguntou para Jensen que abraçou as pernas, apoiando o queixo em seus joelhos.

"Um pouco." Jensen se virou para Jared e sorriu." Mas está gostoso assim."

"Quer que eu pegue o meu casaco? Está lá no carro."

"Não precisa. Mesmo assim, obrigado." Jensen virou novamente para frente. "Sabe, Jared, não precisa me tratar diferente só porque eu não enxergo. Eu não preciso de cuidados especiais como o Misha acha que eu preciso."

Jared engoliu seco. Estava se comportando como um babaca perto de Jensen, mas nunca tinha saído com uma pessoa que não enxergasse e não sabia como agir.

"Pôxa, Jensen, eu sei que estou exagerando. "Jared tocou no braço do loiro, que sorriu imediatamente." Mas é que eu me preocupo com você. Não me pergunte o motivo, mas eu me importo com você até demais."

Jensen ficou paralisado com aquelas palavras e não soube o que responder. Jared se importava com ele?

"Você já deve ter ouvido comentários sobre a minha opção sexual, não ouviu?" Jensen perguntou de repente, sem mais nem menos, pegando Jared totalmente de surpresa.

"Eu ouvi alguma coisa sobre isso..." Jared respondeu de forma evasiva.

"E mesmo assim aceitou sair comigo."

"Sim." Jared sentia o coração acelerar dentro de seu peito de forma descontrolada.

"Queria que você me respondesse uma coisa." Jensen falou se virando novamente para Jared.

"O que?"

"Você ficou com vergonha de entrar comigo naquela festa, não ficou?" Jensen perguntou e tirou os óculos. "Pode me falar a verdade. Eu não vou ficar chateado com você. Eu vou entender perfeitamente."

Jared não conseguiu resistir quando Jensen tirou os óculos. Aqueles olhos, que pareciam olhar diretamente para ele e aquela boca extremamente sexy, que quando ele ficava calado, formava um biquinho lindo... ali, tão perto dele. Podia sentir a respiração do loiro em seu rosto e quando ele fechou os olhos, Jared o beijou.

À princípio, Jensen achou que estivesse apenas sonhando, mas depois sentiu a língua quente de Jared pedir passagem e entreabriu sua boca, juntando as línguas numa sintonia perfeita.

Jared segurou a nuca de Jensen e o puxou para mais perto, deixando que o loiro segurasse em seus braços.

"Jared... eu acho melhor..." Jensen ia começar a falar, mas Jared o calou com um beijo tão intenso e profundo, que Jensen não conseguiu pensar em mais nada a não ser aproveitar aquele momento que para ele estava se tornando mais do que especial.

Quando finalmente Jared permitiu que Jensen se afastasse, sentiu que estava excitado, sua ereção latejava dentro de sua calça e ficou envergonhado.

"Jensen, eu..." Jared passou a mão no rosto do loiro, que fechou os olhos, sentindo o carinho do moreno. Também estava excitado mais do que queria.

"Posso te pedir uma coisa?" Jensen perguntou segurando a mão de Jared.

"Claro que pode... qualquer coisa!"

"Eu gostaria muito de te ver." Jensen falou e Jared se sentiu confuso.

"Tudo bem." Jared respondeu, esperando o que ia acontecer em seguida.

"Fica parado e deixa eu te ver." Jensen sorriu e colocou as duas mãos no rosto de Jared, analisando com a ponta de seus dedos, todos os traços do moreno. Passou a mão em seus cabelos, que eram exatamente como Misha descrevera. Estavam compridos demais e ele sorriu, fazendo Jared sorrir envergonhado. Nesse momento, Jensen desceu os dedos para as laterais do rosto de Jared, notando as covinhas que deviam fazer seu rosto ficar mais bonito ainda. O nariz era grande, mas parecia proporcional ao rosto. Jensen sorriu novamente.

"Você está rindo de mim ou pra mim?" Jared perguntou quando Jensen tocava em seu pescoço, sentindo que ele estava um pouco suado.

"Os dois." Jensen riu abertamente enquanto sentia os ombros extremamente largos de Jensen.

"Alguém já te falou que o seu sorriso é lindo?" Jared perguntou se aproximando do loiro, segurando o rosto dele entre as mãos e o beijando em seguida.

"Já sim." Jensen respondeu quando Jared se afastou para olhá-lo nos olhos.

"Alguém que eu precise ficar com ciúmes?" Jared riu ao perguntar isso.

"Não mais." Jensen respondeu dando um suspiro forte e Jared notou um pouco de tristeza no semblante do loiro.

Jensen sentiu o telefone vibrar em seu bolso e sorriu.

"Quer apostar quem é?" Jensen atendeu. "Fala Misha! Não, está tudo bem. Não fomos para a festa, estava uma zona do cacete lá. Fica tranqüilo, Misha. Está tudo bem."

Jensen desligou o telefone e balançou a cabeça.

"O Misha ainda me mata de vergonha com essa porra." Jensen riu meio sem graça.

"Ele está certo. Ele se preocupa com você, Jensen." Jared o aconchegou abraçando-o pelos ombros, deixando que ele apoiasse a cabeça em seu peito.

"Ele é um pé no saco, Jared!" Jensen riu alto e Jared entrelaçou suas mãos.

"Quer sair amanhã?" Jared perguntou de repente.

"O que você tem em mente?" Jensen acariciou a mão de Jared com seu polegar e esperou a resposta.

"Qualquer coisa, desde que eu fique com você." Jared falou e segurou o queixo do loiro, o beijando com intensidade.

Jensen sorriu, sem acreditar que Jared estava ali ao seu lado e queria sair novamente.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Jensen não queria que aquele sonho acabasse. Queria passar a noite na praia, abraçado à Jared e o beijando a todo o momento. Queria sentir aqueles braços fortes ao seu redor, sentindo-se totalmente confortável e à vontade como fazia tempo que não se sentia.

"Já está ficando tarde, Jen." Jared falou baixinho no ouvido do loiro e deu um beijo em seu pescoço.

"Vamos ficar só mais um pouco, Jay." Jensen chamou o moreno pelo apelido pela primeira vez e sorriu ao fazer isso.

"O Misha vai me matar se eu te levar pra casa tarde." Jared sorriu e Jensen ficou sério.

"O Misha é meu melhor amigo. Não sei o que seria de mim sem ele, Jared." Jensen falou sentindo as emoções começarem a transbordar em seus olhos. "Quando eu sofri o acidente, o Misha esteve do meu lado o tempo todo. Quando eu descobri que ficaria cego, ele estava lá, segurando minha mão e me dizendo que tudo ia ficar bem."

Jensen agora chorava livremente e Jared o abraçou forte, sentindo seu coração menor do que um caroço de azeitona.

"Eu sinto muito, Jen." Jared conseguiu dizer.

"Mas não vamos pensar mais nisso!" Jensen secou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos e sorriu para Jared. "Estamos aqui num momento tão especial, que não quero estragar tudo chorando feito um babaca. O que passou, passou! Bola pra frente!"

Jared olhava admirado para aquele homem maravilhoso, sentindo seu coração ser preenchido por algo que nunca tinha sentido antes. O fato dele ser cego não importava, não fazia diferença. Jensen era maravilhoso do jeito dele, do jeito como tratava o amigo Misha, do jeito como tratava Jared, da forma como encarava a vida.

"Eu amo as suas sardas, sabia? Elas são lindas!" Jared beijou o rosto de Jensen, ainda sentindo o gosto salgado das lágrimas que o loiro tinha derramado e em seguida o abraçou, o beijando na boca intensamente.

"Queria poder passar a noite com você, Jay." Jensen falou se recuperando do beijo do moreno.

Por essa Jared não esperava. Uma coisa era beijar outro homem. Mas dormir e transar era totalmente diferente.

Jensen percebeu o leve tremor no moreno quando lhe fez a proposta.

"Calma, Jay. Tudo bem se não quiser." Jensen acariciou o braço de Jared, tranqüilizando-o.

"Não é isso, Jen." Jared passou a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso.

"Você nunca saiu com outro homem, estou certo?" Jensen se afastou dele e se virou para onde Jared estava.

"Jensen, não é que eu não queira. Acredite, eu quero e muito!" Jared falava acariciando o rosto do loiro, que sorria para ele.

Jensen segurou o rosto de Jared e o puxou para um beijo apaixonado, cheio de carinho e cuidado. Jared ficou extremamente excitado com aquilo. Jensen passava a língua pelos lábios do moreno e dava pequenas mordidas em seu lábio inferior, fazendo com que Jared soltasse pequenos gemidos.

"Jen..." Jared gemeu no ouvido do loiro que agora beijava seu pescoço e mordia o lóbulo de sua orelha. "Assim você está me deixando louco..."

"A praia está deserta?" Jensen perguntou no ouvido do moreno, fazendo-o se arrepiar dos pés à cabeça.

Jared olhou em volta e não havia uma viva alma sequer. Estavam sozinhos.

"Está deserta. Por quê?" Jared respondeu e sentiu em seguida a mão de Jensen por baixo de sua camisa, acariciando seu peito e seu abdômen. "Jen..."

Jared tomou coragem e também colocou a mão por baixo da camisa de Jensen, alisando as costas fortes do loiro. Depois, não se conteve e colocou sua mão livre em cima da ereção de Jensen, que jogou a cabeça para trás gemendo alto. Jared se sentiu estranhamente excitado e satisfeito por ter provocado essa reação em Jensen, que imediatamente abriu o botão da calça do moreno.

- Meu Deus Jen! Eu estou quase explodindo!"Jared falou rindo de suas próprias palavras.

"Eu também..." Jensen disse encostando na ereção de Jared por cima da cueca e massageando de leve seu membro.

"Jen..." Jared apertava os olhos, experimentando um prazer que nunca havia sentido antes. Começou a massagear Jensen também e o loiro beijou sua boca com intensidade, chupando sua língua de uma forma indecente e deliciosamente sensual.

Jensen abriu o zíper da calça de Jared deixando seu membro livre para poder massageá-lo de forma mais intensa, ouvindo os gemidos do moreno em seu ouvido, o que fazia com que o loiro ficasse cada vez mais excitado. Sentia as mãos de Jared em seu corpo e a cada toque, parecia que ia gozar.

"Jay... se você não parar, eu vou gozar... Jay..." Jensen fechou os olhos com aquela sensação crescendo dentro dele, o momento do êxtase total e completo se aproximando a cada toque, a cada beijo, aquela sensação de prazer por estar proporcionando prazer também.

"Quero que você goze, Jen." Jared falou intensificando os movimentos e ao mesmo tempo espantado por suas palavras.

Jensen igualmente aumentou os movimentos ritmados que fazia em Jared, mas na hora em que o êxtase veio, ele parou e o beijou, gemendo na boca do moreno, tendo um orgasmo tão forte que achou que fosse desmaiar.

Jensen se recuperou um pouco e recomeçou a massagear o membro extremamente ereto do moreno, que gozou forte e gemeu um pouco alto demais, com aqueles movimentos perfeitos que Jensen fazia nele.

Os dois estavam ofegantes e se abraçaram em seguida, sentindo o calor de seus corpos se misturar e Jared riu no ouvido de Jensen.

"Você está rindo de mim ou pra mim?" Jensen perguntou rindo e Jared o beijou.

"Os dois." O moreno respondeu com seus lábios encostados aos do loiro e o abraçou mais forte. Depois se ajeitaram e foram de mãos dadas até a água para lavarem as mãos.

Os minutos passavam e nenhum dos dois falava nada. Não era exatamente um momento para dizer alguma coisa, mas um momento para aproveitar, sentir.

O barulho das ondas quebrando, faziam Jensen sorrir. Mas não era apenas isso. Ele se sentia extremamente feliz ao lado de Jared e queria prolongar aquilo por quanto tempo pudesse.

Jared se sentia bem. Aliás, ele se sentia ótimo. Nunca tinha experimentado um prazer tão intenso quanto aquele que Jensen o havia proporcionado. Se pudesse, ficaria naquela praia para sempre, com aquele homem maravilhoso, por quem já se sentia apaixonado.

"Jensen, ainda não sei que curso você faz na faculdade." Jared falou quebrando o silêncio.

"Psicologia. E você?" Jensen perguntou, dando um beijo na mão de Jared, que estava entrelaçada a sua.

"Arquitetura. Quantos anos você tem?" Jared queria, precisava saber mais sobre o loiro.

"Isso é um interrogatório? Preciso ligar para o meu advogado?" Jensen riu e se virou para Jared. "tenho 29 e você?"

"25. Está em que ano na faculdade, Jen?"

"Estou no quinto período ainda e você?"

"Meu último semestre! Graças a Deus!" Jared riu abertamente a passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros de Jensen.

"Eu demorei para conseguir entrar para a faculdade." Jensen falou, sentindo os dedos de Jared em seus cabelos. "Depois do acidente, eu fiquei internado mais de um ano no hospital até conseguir me levantar da cama, e depois tive que aprender a ler, viver, sentir como uma pessoa que não enxerga. Foi muito, mas muito difícil pra mim ter que me adaptar e quando senti que estava pronto, Misha me ajudou a estudar, depois eu soube que tinha passado, e quase não acreditei."

Jared sentia as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto enquanto Jensen contava a história de sua vida. Se sentia emocionado com aquilo tudo, mas teve que disfarçar para que Jensen não percebesse que estava chorando.

"Como eu nunca te vi na faculdade, Jen? Não é possível!" Jared falou controlando ao máximo a voz para não dar bandeira.

"Acho que eu sei a resposta. "Jensen o beijou delicadamente nos lábios." A gente tinha que se encontrar no momento certo. E o momento foi só agora."

Continua...

_**Nota da Autora: Gostaria de agradecer à todos que estão lendo e curtindo. **_

_**Queria dizer tb que surtei com o comentário da Mary SPN. Ela é a autora mais foda do planeta! E eu me sinto extremamente honrada de tê-la lendo essa minha história maluca!**_

_**Beijundas! *-***_


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

**Jensen´s POV**

Nem nos meus melhores sonhos, eu imaginei estar onde estou agora. De repente, tenho a impressão que todas as minhas frustrações, medos e angústias estão numa espécie de torpor. Simplesmente adormecidas e esmagadas por essa sensação que invade meu peito aos poucos toda vez que sinto a respiração dele em meu pescoço, que sinto seus braços me apertarem ou sua boca me beijar de uma forma que eu nunca esperei que pudesse acontecer novamente.

Fazia muito tempo que eu não me permitia sentir assim. A culpa por tudo que aconteceu no passado ainda me corrói por dentro e fecho meus olhos, como se isso fosse o suficiente para que eu esquecesse aqueles momentos terríveis, dolorosos e de puro desespero.

O dia em que Matt morreu foi o mais desesperador da minha vida, já que era eu quem estava dirigindo aquele maldito carro. As lembranças da nossa última noite juntos atravessa minha mente como flechas em chamas, me queimando, me punindo desse crime que cometi. A última imagem que eu tenho na memória, é justamente a dele, sorrindo para mim e depois eu não vi mais nada.

Quando acordei, eu estava na escuridão total, sem saber o que havia acontecido, gritando o nome dele desesperadamente. E não posso descrever com palavras a dor que senti quando soube que ele estava morto. Eu havia matado a pessoa mais importante da minha vida.

Matt foi a única pessoa que eu amei. A única por quem lutei de verdade. A única que me deu coragem para assumir quem eu realmente era. E somente por ele, eu me levantei daquela cama, eu aprendi a viver na escuridão, tentei levar a vida de uma forma que ele gostaria que eu vivesse, mas não tem um dia sequer que eu não pense nele, que eu não deseje ter morrido com ele.

Tudo que eu passei e ainda passo é pouco. Aceito minhas limitações, meus sonhos que nunca se tornarão realidade e acho que inda tenho muito para pagar. Essa é a minha punição, apesar de na época eu ter sido inocentado. O motorista que nos acertou estava bêbado e morreu na hora. Mas eu sei que se não tivesse insistido tanto para sairmos naquela noite, ele estaria aqui.

Tento desesperadamente afastar esses pensamentos, pois sinto que posso enlouquecer a qualquer instante.

Jared está em silêncio. O som de sua respiração se torna lentamente regular.

"Dormiu?" Pergunto acariciando de leve seu braço e levanto sua mão que continua entrelaçada á minha, para um beijo.

"Sim. E estou tendo o sonho mais incrível da minha vida!" Jared responde num sussurro, beijando meu pescoço e apóia o queixo em meu ombro.

"E com quem você está sonhando?" Pergunto, sentindo meu coração acelerar um pouco.

"Com um cara que conheci há pouco tempo. Ele é incrivelmente lindo, tem olhos verdes, cabelos claros, é um pouco mais baixo que eu e tem uma boca que está me deixando cada vez mais apaixonado." Jared falou sorrindo e distribuindo beijos por meu rosto, pescoço e finalmente, boca.

Eu não esperava que ele dissesse isso e por essa razão não consigo esboçar nenhuma reação diante das palavras dele. Fico sério de repente.

"Falei alguma coisa errada?" Jared me pergunta e sinto a confusão em sua voz.

"Não. Claro que não." Respondo e volto a sorrir. Levanto minha mão à procura de seu rosto e contorno sua boca com o polegar, sentindo a suavidade de seus lábios. "É que eu não esperava que você falasse isso."

"Mas é a pura verdade. Pode acreditar." Jared me aperta mais em seus braços e sinto o coração dele bater acelerado.

"Jared, eu..." não consigo terminar a frase pois seus lábios se encostam nos meus e sinto sua língua entrar em minha boca, explorando todos os cantos e me fazendo ficar novamente excitado. Nos abraçamos e coloco meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço, inspirando aquele cheiro de perfume misturado com maresia. Sua barba por fazer arranha um pouco meu rosto e me arrepio inteiro quando ele morde minha orelha, deixando sua respiração forte entrar com força em meu ouvido.

"Será que o Misha vai te deixar de castigo se eu não te levar pra casa hoje?" Jared pergunta de uma forma engraçada, me fazendo ter um acesso de riso.

"O Misha é uma figura!" Falei me recostando novamente no peito dele e me sentindo um pouco sem graça também. "Mas nós vamos pra onde?"

"Lembra que você disse que queria passar a noite comigo?" Jared pergunta acariciando meus ombros.

Engulo seco, pois não sei mais se realmente quero isso. Não porque eu não queira, mas porque acho que se transar com ele vou me apaixonar e eu não quero isso.

"Lembro." Respondo simplesmente.

"Então... eu estava pensando que talvez pudéssemos ir para algum lugar. Amanhã é sábado e a gente não tem aula e eu não trabalho." Jared fazia planos e eu fiquei calado.

"Não sei, Jared. Acho melhor não." Falo e sinto a respiração dele parar, como se estivesse surpreso com a minha resposta. "Não é que eu não queira, mas acho melhor a gente ir mais devagar, sabe?" Me sinto totalmente ridículo falando aquelas coisas, mas preciso pensar mais e me arrependo de ter falado que queria passar a noite com ele, mas foi num momento de impulso e agora não tenho mais como retirar o que disse.

"Tudo bem, Jen." Jared muda o tom de voz e eu aperto sua mão.

"Estou um pouco cansado e amanhã eu tenho que ajudar o Misha a arrumar umas coisas." Minto descaradamente, pois mesmo com esse compromisso eu poderia sair com ele.

"Que coisas?"

"O Misha inventou de pegar umas caixas na casa de um amigo nosso, com alguns livros e prometi que ia ajudá-lo e se eu não for, você já sabe, né?" Digo rindo muito da maluquice do Misha. "O cara é maluco, Jared. Você não percebeu ainda?"

"Vamos embora?" Jared pergunta já se afastando de mim e eu começo a sentir frio.

"Vamos. To congelando aqui."

Nos levantamos e caminhamos de volta ao carro, abraçados.

Durante o trajeto de volta, fico em silêncio, ouvindo a música que toca numa rádio qualquer que Jared sintonizou e me perco em meus pensamentos.

Penso que a coisa que eu mais queria naquele momento era me virar para ele e dizer para irmos ao tal lugar onde ele queria me levar, mas me contenho, pois não sei se estou preparado para as conseqüências que uma atitude tão descabida como essa poderia causar.

"Vamos nos ver amanhã, Jen?" Jared pergunta, me tirando do transe.

"Claro! O que gostaria de fazer?" Pergunto, tentando parecer mais animado do que realmente estou e ele fica imediatamente em silêncio. Com certeza deve estar pensando em algum programa que eu poderia compartilhar com ele.

"Não sei... o que você sugere?" Jared devolve a pergunta, porque provavelmente não conseguiu pensar em nada que um cego possa fazer para se divertir.

"O que você acha de ir jantar lá em casa? O Misha vai sair com a namorada e podemos conversar, ouvir música... Sei lá..." Proponho, mas me arrependo em seguida. Ficar sozinho na minha casa com ele não era uma boa idéia. Ou melhor, seria uma ótima idéia se eu não estivesse com medo de me envolver com alguém.

"Adorei a idéia, Jensen!" Jared responde animado e consigo ouvir o sorriso em sua voz.

"Então está marcado. Amanhã às 7:00h na minha casa." Falo sorrindo imaginando o que eu vou preparar para comermos.

"Quer que eu leve alguma coisa?" Jared pergunta e eu sinto pela sua voz que ele está feliz. A vontade que eu tenho nessa hora é de dizer que ele já vai levar o mais importante. Ele mesmo. Mas somente abro um sorriso aberto pelos meus pensamentos malucos.

"Não sei... Se você quiser levar alguma sobremesa... sei lá!"

"Vou pensar em alguma coisa, pode deixar." Ele responde e segura em minha mão.

Jared para o carro, fica em silêncio, ainda segurando minha mão. Imediatamente, sinto um tremor percorrer meu corpo inteiro somente com aquele simples toque.

"Chegamos." Jared fala e se aproxima de mim, segurando meu queixo, me obrigando a virar para ele. "Quer que eu suba com você?"

"Não precisa. O Misha deve estar acordado, me esperando." Sinto sua boca encostar na minha com um beijo tranqüilo e carinhoso. Me perco naquele beijo, sentindo que estou ficando excitado novamente. A vontade de pedir para ele me levar embora dali se torna insuportável e eu tento me acalmar.

"Boa noite, Jensen. E eu queria te dizer que essa foi a melhor noite da minha vida." Jared fala e eu sinto sua voz meio embargada.

Fico sem reação e sorrio abertamente, com a felicidade explodindo dentro do meu peito. Eu queria dizer tantas coisas para ele, mas perco a coragem quando imagino que isso pode não dar em nada. Que aquela noite foi só mais uma noite na vida dele, quando para mim significou muito mais do que isso. Para mim foi uma noite de libertação, onde eu consegui começar a me livrar dos fantasmas que me atormentam há dez anos. Mas isso, ao mesmo tempo, me trouxe um medo muito grande, que me impediu de dizer tudo que eu realmente queria.

"Boa noite, Jared. Até amanhã." Digo somente isso, solto meu cinto de segurança e saio do carro. Enquanto caminho lentamente na direção da entrada do meu prédio, quase consigo sentir os olhos de Jared nas minhas costas e ouço o motor do carro ser ligado no exato momento em que cruzo a porta de entrada.

"Porra, Jensen! Já ia te ligar!" Misha fala assim que abro a porta do apartamento. "Por que você demorou tanto?"

"Me mira, mas me erra, Misha! Porra, eu acabei de chegar são e salvo, não cheguei?" Falo jogando a chave na mesa e sento no sofá, ainda sentindo o gosto da boca de Jared na minha. "Então larga do meu pé!"

"Nossa, foi tão ruim assim?" Misha senta ao meu lado e eu sei que o interrogatório vai começar, mas não me sinto com o mínimo saco para responder as perguntas dele.

"Foi a melhor noite de toda a minha vida." Falo sorrindo e encosto minha cabeça no sofá. Tiro meus óculos e imagino Misha me olhando quase tendo uma síncope esperando que eu conte como foi.

"Jensen, você está todo sujo de areia! Vai sujar a casa toda!" Misha começou a falar alto e eu senti vontade de socar a cara dele, mas estava me sentindo tão feliz, que apenas sorri.

"Estávamos na praia..." Falei somente e ele se mexeu inquieto do meu lado. "Vou tomar um banho e cair na cama."

"Mas você ficou com ele?" Misha perguntou e eu ouvi o tom sarcástico em sua voz.

"Fiquei, mas não vai acontecer nada mais além disso, Misha." Falei encerrando o assunto. Eu já sabia onde ele queria chegar com aquele papo e não estava a fim de discutir.

"Não vai contar mais nada? Porra Jen, eu queria saber os detalhes sórdidos... Tipo, como foi ficar com ele? Rolou mais alguma coisa?" Misha perguntava rindo.

"A única coisa que você precisava saber, eu já te contei. Boa noite, Misha!"

Saio da sala e vou direto para o quarto. Tiro a roupa toda e me enfio embaixo daquela água quente e relaxante, imaginando o que aconteceria se o Jared estivesse ali comigo. O que estaríamos fazendo? Somente esse pensamento já me deixa mais do que excitado.

Saio do banho com Jared em minha cabeça o tempo todo, mas tenho medo que ele não esteja somente ali. Tenho medo que ele tenha conseguido invadir também meu coração.

Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Jared deu uma última olhada no espelho de seu quarto, ajeitando os cabelos. Passou um pouco de perfume e sorriu abertamente, se sentindo nervoso e excitado ao mesmo tempo. Aos poucos ia finalmente percebendo que ter reprimido suas verdadeiras vontades durante todo esse tempo não fazia mais sentido. Ele gostava de homens e pronto!

Mas Jared sabia que gostar de homens era uma coisa, mas namorar um era outra totalmente diferente. Por mais que não quisesse, ele sabia que se fosse namorar Jensen, teria vários problemas pela frente. Seus amigos, que eram extremamente babacas, não aceitariam numa boa se ele chegasse e dissesse que estava apaixonado por um homem.

Mas alguma coisa em Jensen, o fazia acreditar que poderia lutar contra tudo e todos. Jared sentia que ao lado de Jensen, todas as outras coisas pareciam muito pequenas e insignificantes.

Com esse pensamento positivo, pegou sua carteira, seu celular e saiu do quarto animado e principalmente ansioso para encontrar Jensen. Mal podia esperar para beijar aquela boca maravilhosa e sentir aquele corpo macio encostado ao seu.

Chad, que dividia o apartamento com Jared, estava esparramado no sofá e desviou os olhos da televisão para ver seu amigo todo arrumado.

"Vai sair com quem, Jay?" Chad bebeu um gole de sua cerveja.

"Vou jantar fora." Jared falou secamente. Ainda não tinha esquecido a forma pejorativa que ele havia falado de Jensen.

"E quem é a gata da vez?" Chad perguntou se levantando e olhando o moreno dos pés à cabeça. "Deve ser alguém muito especial. Você nunca se arruma assim."

"Não é da sua conta." Jared respondeu, lembrando que tinha que passar na confeitaria para buscar a torta que havia encomendado mais cedo. "Até mais, Chad!"

"Aposto que vai sair com o seu amiguinho cego..." Chad voltou para o sofá e pegou o controle remoto."Descobriu se ele é viado mesmo ou é só boato?"

Jared parou na porta ao ouvir aquilo e apertou os punhos.

"Se eu fosse você, calaria a boca, Chad." Jared se virou e chegou bem perto do amigo. "Se eu te ouvir falar do Jensen novamente desse jeito escroto, eu vou te arrebentar, escutou seu babaca?"

"Desculpe, Jay!"Chad falou engolindo seco. Jared era muito mais alto e forte que ele. Não precisava levar uma surra à toa. "Foi só uma brincadeira, porra!"

Jared saiu do apartamento batendo a porta com força e foi direto para a confeitaria buscar sua encomenda. Esperava que Jensen também gostasse de torta de morando com chocolate.

Misha estava mais nervoso que Jensen. Andava de um lado para o outro, provando a comida, arrumando a mesa e ajeitando pela décima vez, as flores que ele havia comprado mais cedo.

"Jen, acho que não vai dar tempo de tudo ficar pronto!" Misha falou aflito, provando o molho de tomate para a massa que Jensen escorria na pia.

"Pára de viadagem, Misha! Se por acaso não der tempo, ele espera ficar pronto!" Jensen soltou uma gargalhada, imaginando Misha de avental e de um lado para o outro, todo atrapalhado.

"Eu estou tão nervoso, Jensen." Misha falou se aproximando de Jensen, que o empurrou." Parece que esse jantar romântico é pra mim!

"Vai sonhando, vai!" Jensen riu e tateou o refratário em cima da bancada. Colocou o macarrão ali dentro e esperou que o amigo despejasse o molho. Misha salpicou o queijo parmesão e colocou no forno.

"Enquanto a massa está gratinando, vou tomar uma ducha, Jen." Misha correu para o banheiro, pois já estava mais do que atrasado para seu encontro com Katie e ela o mataria que se atrasasse mais uma vez.

Jensen já estava pronto e se sentia extremamente nervoso. E se Jared não aparecesse? E se ele estivesse arrependido de ter saído com ele?

O loiro passou a mão pelos cabelos e tateou até a geladeira para pegar uma cerveja. Precisava urgentemente relaxar. No fundo, ele só relaxaria quando Jared estivesse ali, com ele.

Ouviu um barulho de alguma coisa caindo no quarto e logo em seguida um palavrão soltado por Misha.

"Tá vivo ou precisa de ajuda?" Jensen perguntou da sala.

"Tirando que o vidro de perfume caiu no meu pé e que minha unha está ficando roxa, está tudo bem!" Misha falou e Jensen não teve como não cair na gargalhada. Morar com Misha era realmente muito engraçado mesmo.

"Porra, Jen. Acho que não vai dar pra colocar o tênis. Será que a Katie vai ficar puta se eu for de chinelo?" Misha entrou na sala e olhava para Jensen, que se escangalhava de rir no sofá. "Olha, você é um amigão mesmo! Eu to machucado, te pedindo um conselho e você fica aí rindo."

"Desculpa... Misha..." Jensen não conseguia parar de rir. "Acho melhor você colocar um sapato qualquer, porque se você aparecer na casa da Katie de chinelo, ela vai te matar!"

Misha suspirou e olhou para o dedo vermelho em seu pé.

O interfone tocou e Jensen sentiu seu coração praticamente sair pela boca.

"Ai Meu Deus! É ele, Jen!" Misha disse quase gritando.

"Pára Misha! Caralho! Assim eu não vou conseguir parar de rir!" Jensen se levantou do sofá e secou os olhos, que estavam lacrimejando de tanto rir. Colocou os óculos e atendeu o interfone.

Jared havia chegado e estava subindo.

"Vai dar tudo certo, Jensen." Misha falou sério colocando a mão no ombro do amigo, sabendo que aquela calma toda era só fachada.

"Valeu, Misha." Jensen sentiu seus olhos arderem quando o amigo falou aquelas palavras que o recordavam de tantas coisas, tentando acalmá-lo. Ele o conhecia mais do que qualquer pessoa e sabia como estava nervoso.

A campainha tocou e Jensen foi tateando em direção a porta para abrir. O perfume de Jared invadiu o ambiente assim que ele entrou.

"Oi Jen." Jared falou, notando que o loiro estava mais bonito do que no dia anterior. "Onde eu coloco a torta?"

"Não acredito que você trouxe mesmo a sobremesa!" Jensen tocou no braço de Jared e ele pegou em sua mão, o surpreendendo com um selinho nos lábios.

"Oi Misha. Tudo bem?" Jared falou, apertando a mão do amigo de Jensen.

"Oi Jared!" Misha nem conseguia disfarçar a alegria que sentia ao ver o semblante feliz de Jensen. Ele mais do que ninguém merecia ser feliz e se sentir amado depois de tanta dor. "Já estou de saída, antes que a Katie me ligue!"

"Gosta de macarrão. Jay?" Jensen perguntou para Jared, que o abraçou depois de colocar a torta na bancada da cozinha.

"Adoro!" Jared falou no ouvido de Jensen, que não se conteve e virou o rosto para beijá-lo intensamente.

"Eu ainda estou aqui, rapazes!" Misha gritou do quarto e eles pararam o beijo, rindo da voz de reprovação do amigo de Jensen.

Depois que Misha finalmente foi embora, eles jantaram e conversaram muito. Jensen não conseguia parar de rir e nem disfarçar alegria de estar ali com Jared. Ele tinha esquecido como era bom simplesmente sentar, conversar, rir...

"Escolhe um CD qualquer ali na estante e coloca uma música enquanto eu tiro a mesa." Jensen se levantou e pegou seu prato, o levando para a cozinha.

Jared observava os movimentos de Jensen com atenção. Como ele não esbarrava em nada? Como conseguia se mover com tanta agilidade pela casa?

Jensen sentia que Jared ainda estava sentado e o olhava. Estava um pouco desconfortável, mas entendia a curiosidade que ele devia ter e sorriu, ligando a torneira da pia.

"Porra, Jay! Essa música vai começar ou não?" Jensen perguntou, sabendo que Jared o podia ver de onde estava, já que a cozinha era separada da sala apenas por uma estante vazada e que continha poucos objetos. "Estou começando a achar que você desmaiou, está passando mal por causa da comida ou que você foi embora!" Jensen concluiu sorrindo, escutando Jared arrastar a cadeira e gargalhar alto.

Jared escolheu uma música calma, meio romântica e foi até a cozinha onde Jensen estava.

"Precisa de alguma ajuda?" Jared o abraçou por trás, beijando seu pescoço extremamente cheiroso. "Eu sei lavar louça muito bem, sabia?" Jared falava enquanto se encostava no loiro e suas duas mãos estavam agora por baixo da camisa de Jensen.

"Jay..." Jensen colocou sua cabeça para trás, soltando um gemido, quando o moreno alcançou o botão de sua calça e começou a massageá-lo por cima do jeans com uma das mãos e com a outra, explorava o peito definido do loiro. A boca de Jared estava no pescoço de Jensen e fazia movimentos com a língua, fazendo com que o loiro sentisse suas pernas fracas.

"Chega dessa louça, Jen. Quero fazer uma coisa." Jared virou Jensen para ele, beijou longamente sua boca e segurando sua mão, o guiou até o sofá.

"Que coisa?" Jensen perguntou meio desconfiado quando se sentou.

"Você confia em mim ou não?" Jared perguntou, pegando um morango da torta que havia trazido e colocou num guardanapo em cima da mesa ao lado do sofá.

"Eu vou me arrepender se eu confiar?"

"Você nunca vai se arrepender de nada enquanto estiver comigo, Jen."

Jensen apenas sorriu abertamente, sentindo seu peito se aquecer a cada coisa que Jared fazia ou dizia e o moreno beijou sua boca com sofreguidão, não dando tempo para que eles nem respirassem. Mas afinal quem precisava respirar tendo uma boca como a do Jensen colada à sua?

Jared foi aos poucos acalmando o beijo, e depois que se afastou um pouco, tirou lentamente os óculos do loiro, vendo o rosto de Jensen bem de perto, na claridade, pela primeira vez.

Jensen imediatamente fechou os olhos e sorriu, mostrando as pequenas rugas que se formavam em volta de seus olhos quando ele sorria.

"Abra os olhos, Jen." Jared pediu, dando um beijo na boca do loiro.

Jensen se sentia mais nervoso ainda, naquela situação. Mas os abriu e Jared ficou olhando os grandes olhos verdes de Jensen, que pareciam olhar para ele, hipnotizá-lo. As sardas se estendiam por todo o rosto do loiro e a boca entreaberta, fazia com que Jared sentisse sua ereção latejar.

Jensen levantou a mão e afagou o rosto de Jared, sentindo imediatamente a covinha ao lado da boca do moreno se aprofundar e sorriu também.

"Abra a boca, Jensen." Jared pediu e viu que Jensen imediatamente ficou sério. Com certeza estranhando aquele pedido. "Calma... eu só quero que você prove uma coisa." Jared riu alto.

Jensen abriu um pouco a boca e por pouco Jared não desistiu do morango e colocou a sua própria boca ali. Era tentador vê-lo nessa posição.

"Quero que você prove uma coisa que eu trouxe." Jared falou e encostou o morango na boca de Jensen, que abocanhou com cuidado, sentindo o que era e que gosto tinha.

"Como você adivinhou que eu adoro morango?" Jensen falou sorrindo e comeu o morango inteiro, ainda "sujo" de chantilly.

Jared ficou tão duro assistindo Jensen comer aquele morango, que sua ereção chegava a doer.

"Jen..." Jared falou meio ofegante e colou seus lábios naqueles com gosto de morango com chantilly.

Jared o beijou de forma desesperada, como se precisasse daquilo para viver. Abaixou a mão de leve e começou a massagear a ereção de Jensen, que gemia em sua boca, fazendo com que ele se excitasse mais ainda.

"Vem comigo, Jared..." Jensen pediu e se levantou do sofá, estendendo a mão para o moreno, que o olhava com olhos famintos de desejo.

Jared o seguiu e eles entraram no que o moreno achou que fosse o quarto de Jensen. O local era espaçoso e bem arrumado. Jensen se virou para ele e o beijou com muita vontade, levantando a camisa de Jared e tirando a sua própria.

Jensen beijava o tórax extremamente musculoso de Jared enquanto suas mãos habilidosas desabotoavam as calças do moreno.

Jared sentia como se estivesse no paraíso. Jamais havia sentido aquele tipo de excitação e beijava o loiro, acariciando cada parte do seu corpo.

O moreno abriu a calça de Jensen e ela caiu nos tornozelos dele, deixando à mostra a boxer preta que ele usava. Jensen levantou uma perna de cada vez até que a calça saísse por completo de seu corpo.

"Jensen, você é lindo!" Jared disse olhando aquele homem extremamente másculo e forte parado somente de cueca na sua frente e tirou o que restava de suas roupas o mais rápido que conseguiu.

"Sei que não posso te ver como você me vê, Jared. Mas tenho certeza absoluta que você também é lindo." Jensen falou e segurou a mão de Jared, o puxando para a cama.

Jensen era um amante e tanto, acariciava Jared de um jeito que o moreno gemia cada vez mais alto e sua ereção parecia que iria rasgar a cueca a qualquer instante. A massagem torturantemente lenta de Jensen e sua boca mordendo os lábios de Jared eram a combinação mais que perfeita do mundo.

"Jen..." Jared gemia e Jensen, que também se sentia extremamente duro, ficava cada vez mais excitado cada vez eu ouvia eu nome.

"Eu sei que é a sua primeira vez, Jay." Jensen falou no ouvido do moreno e mordeu sua orelha em seguida. "Por isso quero que seja especial."

Jared fechou os olhos, gemendo alto diante das palavras de Jensen.

Jensen tirou sua cueca, sem desgrudar seus lábios de Jared, que imediatamente fez o mesmo. Os beijos foram se intensificando cada vez mais e Jensen se soltou de Jared, tateando a gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira, retirando de lá o lubrificante e a camisinha.

Jared engoliu seco quando viu aquelas coisas na mão do loiro, imaginando o que estava prestes a acontecer.

Jensen segurou em seus ombros, o empurrando de leve para que Jared deitasse na cama e abriu suas pernas para que ele ficasse exatamente no meio.

"Agora quero que você relaxe." Jensen falou beijando a barriga de Jared, que soltou um gemido alto. "Prometo que não vou te machucar."

Jared não disse nada, estava em completo transe e gemia repetidamente o nome de Jensen.

Jensen então lambuzou os dedos e acariciou a entrada de Jared, que mordeu o lábio para não soltar um grito. O loiro introduziu de leve o primeiro dígito, tomando todo o cuidado para não machucá-lo, depois girou o dedo lentamente para que Jared se acostumasse.

Sentir como Jared era apertado fez com que Jensen quase gozasse imaginando como seria estar dentro dele. O loiro introduziu mais um dígito e depois mais outro, fazendo movimentos tão gostosos que Jared pensou que isso era o que se dizia quando se pensava na expressão _Morrer de Prazer_.

"Jen, eu preciso de você dentro de mim, agora!" Jared falou de repente e Jensen com sua experiência, colocou a camisinha rapidamente e acariciou com mais lubrificante a entrada de Jared e a ponta da camisinha.

Jensen deslizou com cuidado para dentro de Jared e aos poucos aquela sensação desagradável que o moreno sentia, foi surpreendentemente substituída por um prazer tão grande, que pegou Jared de surpresa.

"Jay... como você é apertadinho... Oh... Meu Deus!" Jensen estocava agora com mais vontade, sentindo que todo o sangue que havia em seu corpo era transferido somente para aquela parte que estava dentro de Jared.

O moreno abriu os olhos e a visão de Jensen em cima dele, com os olhos fechados e segurando as laterais de seu corpo, puxando-o para ele era deliciosamente pornográfica e linda. Os músculos dos braços dele estavam mais evidentes agora e Jared sorriu.

Jensen sentiu que ia gozar e diminuiu a velocidade. Queria aproveitar, prolongar mais aquele momento maravilhoso e Jared gemeu alto.

"Não pára Jen... não pára..." Jared implorava, segurando os braços de Jensen. "Mais forte!" Vai! Mais forte!"

Jensen começou a bombear a ereção do moreno, que gozou quase que instantaneamente. O loiro sentiu o líquido quente ser espirrado em sua mão e o orgasmo que teve em seguida foi o mais forte de toda a sua vida.

Jensen tombou em cima de Jared, suado, feliz. Depois que se recuperou um pouco, saiu de dentro dele lentamente e deitou ao seu lado, ofegante.

Jared estava em outro mundo. Estava num mundo que se chamava Jensen.

"Eu te machuquei?" Jared ouviu a voz grossa de Jensen e se virou para ele, que passava a mão na testa, secando o suor.

"Claro que não, Jen. Foi a coisa mais prazerosa que eu já senti." Jared puxou o loiro para se deitar praticamente em cima dele e o beijou inúmeras vezes, acariciando seu rosto e depois o abraçando forte.

A cabeça de Jensen girava ainda em função do orgasmo fortíssimo que havia sentido. Os beijos que Jared distribuía em seu rosto tiravam qualquer forma de raciocínio que ele pudesse ter.

"Jensen, eu estou me apaixonado por você" Jared falou acariciando as costas largas do loiro.

"Eu também, Jay." Jensen o abraçou mais forte e sorriu, pensando que a vida estava lhe dando uma segunda chance de ser feliz, mesmo que ele não se sentisse digno de tal presente.

Continua...

**N/A: Espero que estejam curtindo viu? *medo***

**Beijo grande no coração de todos vcs!**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 07

O sol invadia o quarto através da fresta da cortina, e aos poucos Jared começou a despertar. A princípio, achou que estava sonhando, pois não reconheceu o lugar. Mas conforme seus olhos se acostumavam com o local, as lembranças da noite anterior vieram e colocaram mais do que um sorriso em seu rosto. Aquelas lembranças aqueceram seu coração de uma forma inexplicavelmente boa.

Sentiu alguém se mexer ao seu lado e imediatamente virou o rosto. Seu sorriso se abriu mais ainda quando viu que Jensen dormia de bruços e parecia um anjo. Suas mãos estavam embaixo do travesseiro, e ele vestia somente a boxer preta. Sua boca estava entre aberta e Jared se virou de lado na cama bem devagar, se apoiando no cotovelo, para poder observar aquele homem que tinha tomado conta de seu coração. Acariciou de leve os cabelos do loiro e sorriu, imaginando como alguém em tão pouco tempo poderia significar tanto na sua vida.

Enquanto velava o sono do loiro, Jared percebeu que Jensen havia transformado sua vida para sempre. Ele era tão lindo, mas não somente por fora. Jensen era lindo de todas as formas e o moreno se pegou rindo abertamente enquanto seus olhos brilhavam com lágrimas de pura felicidade.

Jensen se mexeu um pouco na cama, ouvindo que Jared provavelmente já estava acordado. Continuou quieto, pois estava demasiadamente inseguro imaginando o que aconteceria dali para frente. Ele estava realmente apaixonado por Jared e sentiu que era retribuído, mas tinha outras coisas envolvidas. Outras coisas que um cara como Jared talvez não soubesse lidar. E ele, Jensen, era o mais velho dos dois, portanto deveria saber como agir e o que fazer, mas seu peito doía somente com a possibilidade de que não ficariam juntos. E Jensen, mais do que tudo, precisava ter, sentir Jared perto dele.

Sentiu Jared acariciar seu cabelo de uma forma tão suave e ouviu novamente o riso baixo dele. Com isso, não teve como não sorrir. Jared devia estar o observando enquanto dormia e ele se mexeu, se espreguiçando um pouco.

"Sabia que é falta de educação ficar olhando os outros dormirem, Jay?" Jensen perguntou com a voz rouca ainda pelo sono e sorriu mais abertamente.

"Se você soubesse como fica lindo dormindo de boca aberta, parecendo um anjinho, não diria isso."Jared rebateu sorrindo e se inclinou para beijá-lo na boca." Bom dia, Jen."

"Bom dia." Jensen respondeu e passou a mão pelo rosto e cabelos de Jared, que sorria abertamente, se sentindo, de repente a pessoa mais feliz e sortuda do universo simplesmente por ter acordado ao lado de Jensen.

"Posso te falar uma coisa, Jen?" Jared perguntou abraçando o corpo do loiro e encostando-se nele o máximo que conseguiu.

"Você sabe que pode, Jay. Fala logo!" Jensen sorriu e beijou o pescoço do moreno, que se arrepiou inteiro.

Jensen, na verdade, se sentiu meio aflito com aquela pergunta, mas tentou se acalmar. O que era extremamente fácil tendo aquele homem que parecia um gigante o abraçando, acariciando e beijando.

"Estou com muita fome. Depois de tudo que aconteceu essa noite, preciso comer alguma coisa, Jen." Jared falou e viu o sorriso sacana nos rosto de Jensen.

"E o que exatamente você quer comer, Jay?" Jensen perguntou beijando o pescoço de Jared e depois chupou intensamente o lóbulo da orelha do moreno, o deixando imediatamente duro quando percebeu a intenção do loiro.

"Porra, Jensen! Assim você me deixa maluco!" Jared falou em meio a um gemido rouco."Eu poderia comer você Jensen... Você seria o café da manhã mais gostoso que eu já comi na vida!"

"Não tem nada que eu queira mais do que isso, Jay!" Jensen falou sorrindo e acariciando os cabelos de Jared, beijando-o intensamente em seguida com aquela boca que deixava o moreno sem chão.

Jared colocou o loiro deitado com as costas na cama e olhou em volta, procurando pelos apetrechos usados na noite passada. Ele se sentia extremamente excitado e só o pensamento de poder estar dentro de Jensen o deixava louco de tesão.

O moreno tentou imitar os movimentos que Jensen havia feito na noite anterior e Jensen apenas sorriu.

"Comigo não precisa ser tão cuidadoso, Jay!" O loiro o puxou mais para si. "Eu não sou mais virgem... Me come Jared!".

Ao ouvir as palavras de Jensen, Jared ficou tão duro que sua ereção parecia ser feita de aço. Colocou a camisinha e em seguida, lambuzou a entrada de Jensen com um pouco de lubrificante também, ouvindo o gemido alto do loiro.

Jared colocou a camisinha, passou um pouco de lubrificante e se encaixou em Jensen, sentindo aquele calor abraçar sua ereção.

"Jay..." Jensen gemeu com o moreno entro dele. Ter a sensação de ser preenchido por Jared o deixava descontrolado e quando ele começou a massageá-lo devagar, Jensen gritou alto.

Jensen já havia reparado desde o dia da praia que Jared era muito bem dotado e conforme ele o estocava, atingia seu ponto P, fazendo com que o loiro se sentisse derreter. A cada choque que levava, Jensen gemia alto e mordia os lábios de forma extremamente sensual, deixando Jared à beira do orgasmo.

"To te machucando, Jen?" Jared perguntou ofegante enquanto fazia os movimentos de vai e vem, achando que gozaria em tempo recorde se não se controlasse. Mas Jensen se mexia por baixo dele, passava as mãos em sua barriga e em seus braços, o deixando cada vez mais perto do ápice.

Quando Jared começou a bombear a ereção de Jensen, o loiro podia sentir perfeitamente que ia até a lua e voltava em seguida. As mãos enormes de Jared o massageavam de uma forma tão habilidosa que Jensen sentiu que ia gozar.

"Jay... Vou gozar..." Jensen falou e Jared sorriu maliciosamente, retirando seu membro de dentro de Jensen e parando com a massagem de repente.

"Ainda não..." Jared respondeu e entrou tão lentamente em Jensen que o loiro teve vontade de socá-lo. O moreno entrava lentamente e saía mais lentamente ainda. Ele sabia que quanto mais demorassem para gozar, mais forte seria o orgasmo e ele queria proporcionar à Jensen um prazer que ele nunca tinha sentido antes.

"Porra Jared! Caralho!" Jensen falou impaciente e tentou puxar Jared com força, mas o moreno estava decidido a prolongar aquele momento até quando agüentasse.

"Estou degustando meu café da manhã, Jen." Jared disse entrando inteiro em Jensen e tocando a próstata do loiro, fazendo com que ele fosse novamente até a lua voltasse.

"Jay... Pára com essa tortura!" Jensen gemeu e se contorceu na cama, implorando que o moreno aumentasse a velocidade e a força dos movimentos e ele pudesse alcançar o êxtase.

"Ta gostoso, Jen?" Jared perguntou colocando a cabeça para trás, gemendo de prazer.

Jensen não conseguia falar absolutamente nada. Os únicos sons que saíam de sua garganta eram gemidos e gritos quando sentia os choques.

"Fala meu nome , Jensen!" Jared ordenou, aumentando um pouco a velocidade e recomeçou a massagear o loiro. "Fala meu nome quando você gozar, Jen...".

Jensen teve a sensação de estar ligado em alguma tomada, porque o ápice o atingiu com uma força brutal e ele sentiu como se levasse choques elétricos de um prazer inimaginável. "Jared... Jay..." Jensen sussurrou enquanto a sensação de prazer o invadia num orgasmo que parecia não ter fim.

Jared aumentou a velocidade e ouvia o barulho de seus corpos se chocando um contra o outro. Olhou para Jensen no momento exato em que ele disse seu nome, no momento em que gozara na mão dele e a expressão de prazer que o loiro esboçava era uma coisa que o moreno nunca mais esqueceria.

Jared gozou muito forte e sentiu sua vista escurecer rapidamente. Nunca tinha sentido isso na vida e desabou em cima de Jensen, que o abraçou, beijando seu pescoço e alisando suas costas.

"Jen, eu nunca tive um orgasmo tão intenso assim." Jared falou com a voz abafada pelo peito de Jensen e levantou a cabeça para ver a coisa que mais amava no loiro. Seu imenso sorriso.

"Nem eu, Jay... nem eu..." Jensen procurou a boca de Jared e a beijou intensamente, deixando que as línguas dançassem, namorassem dentro de suas bocas. O beijo de Jared era maravilhoso, sua boca tinha sempre gosto de bala de morango com iogurte e Jensen sorriu entre o beijo.

"O que foi?" Jared afastou um pouco o rosto, se apoiando nos cotovelos, pois tinha consciência de seu tamanho e achava que estava esmagando Jensen. Aproveitou para sair de dentro de Jensen bem devagar, ainda sentindo sua ereção latejar um pouco, de tão sensível que estava.

"Nada... Só estou feliz." Jensen respondeu e abraçou Jared novamente, passando a mão em seus cabelos, não o deixando se afastar.

"Jen?"

"Hum..."

"Ainda estou com fome."

Jensen riu da voz de coitadinho de Jared e o beijou mais uma vez, carinhosamente.

"Vamos comer então, seu esfomeado!" Jensen riu de suas palavras e sentou na cama."O que você gosta? Acho que tem pão, queijo, posso fazer umas torradas e café...

Jared sentou também e o abraçou por trás, beijando a curva de seu pescoço.

"Qualquer coisa que eu experimente daqui para frente, nunca chegará nem perto do que eu provei agora, Jensen." Jared falou abraçando o loiro, sentindo seu coração bater muito forte pela intensidade de suas palavras.

"Jared, eu..." Jensen não sabia o que dizer e sentiu medo diante do que ouviu de Jared. O medo de se entregar, mergulhar de cabeça nessa história e perder Jared. Não agüentaria mais uma perda em sua vida.

Imediatamente pensou em Matt e seu coração doeu. Uma lágrima solitária desceu por seu rosto e seu peito latejava.

"Você está chorando, Jen?" Jared levantou da cama e se ajoelhou perto de Jensen, que não conseguia se controlar, por mais que tentasse e colocou a cabeça entre suas mãos, soluçando incontrolavelmente. "O que foi, Jensen?"

Jensen chorava copiosamente e Jared sentou na cama ao lado dele, o abraçando, praticamente colocando o loiro em seu colo, acariciando seus cabelos enquanto se desesperava com aquelas lágrimas derramadas, que não faziam o menor sentido para ele.

"Jen... Fala comigo. O que aconteceu? Foi alguma coisa que eu fiz? Que eu falei?" Jared o abraçou forte e Jensen colocou seu rosto nos ombros do moreno, conseguindo aos poucos se acalmar.

"Desculpe..." Jensen soluçava enquanto falava. A barreira de força que ele tentava sustentar à todo custo tinha sido derrubada por aquele homem que o embalava e ele falou o que estava no fundo da sua alma. "Estou com medo, Jared. Medo de me apaixonar e você sumir. Medo de te amar e você ir embora."

"Não precisa ter medo disso, meu amor." Jared percebeu o que tinha falado e sorriu ao pensar na naturalidade com que o havia chamado daquela forma. "Tenho certeza que o nosso encontro não foi por acaso, Jen. Eu acredito que tudo na vida tem um propósito, tudo tem uma razão para ser."

"Também gostaria de acreditar nisso, Jared, mas a vida foi muito dura comigo e eu não sei mais em que acreditar." Jensen secou o rosto e buscou as mãos do moreno, entrelaçando-as com as suas. Jensen também havia escutado do que Jared o chamou e não teve como não sorrir.

"Eu vou te ensinar a acreditar, Jen. Confia em mim." Jared falou tão sério, que Jensen pode perceber que suas palavras eram verdadeiras e que vinham de dentro do coração.

Ficaram em silêncio e Jared não se cansava de olhar para aquele homem, que agora era o seu homem. "Você quer ficar comigo? Quero você só pra mim a partir de agora, Jen."

"O que?" Jensen se virou para Jared perplexo. "Por acaso você está me pedindo em namoro, Jared?" O loiro perguntou sem conter o riso.

"Estou. Qual o problema? Você não quer?" Jared falou e beijou o pescoço de Jensen.

"Não é isso. Jay... É que..." Jensen não conseguia nem pensar direito enquanto falava. Sentiu as mãos de Jared ficarem um pouco suadas, denunciando seu nervosismo.

"Aceita ou não, Jensen?" Jared estava impaciente e com medo de ser rejeitado pelo loiro.

"Aceito." Jensen falou sorrindo e foi o suficiente para que Jared o jogasse novamente na cama e o abraçasse e beijasse até que os dois ficassem sem fôlego.

"Tenho que confessar que sou ciumento, Jen." Jared disse rindo e acariciando o rosto de Jensen.

"Presta atenção numa coisa, Jared." Jensen buscou com as mãos o rosto do moreno e o segurou firme." Eu sou seu."


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

As semanas passaram muito rápido e de repente eles já iam fazer um mês de namoro. Era um relacionamento com muito amor, paixão e respeito. Eles se sentiam tão bem um ao lado do outro que parecia que se conheciam há séculos e não somente há um mês. Não gostavam de ficar separados e por isso Jared dormia praticamente quase todas as noites na casa de Jensen.

Jared levou o loiro somente duas vezes para dormir em sua casa, mas teve que aturar as caras feias de Chad, que achava aquele tipo de relacionamento uma coisa repulsiva e o moreno não quis mais expor Jensen a esse tipo de coisa.

Jared tentava proteger Jensen ao máximo das investidas de seus amigos babacas e preconceituosos. Ninguém se metia com o loiro, pois tinham medo da reação de Jared e o moreno era alto e forte o suficiente para acabar com a raça de todos eles.

Já havia dado mais de um aviso aos seus amigos, principalmente Chad, para não chegarem perto de Jensen e que se isso acontecesse, Jared teria que tomar uma providência. Além do que, ninguém tinha absolutamente nada a ver com a vida que ele havia escolhido.

Jared havia conseguido ser efetivado no trabalho e agora tinha um emprego que pagava muito bem e que ele amava.

A loja de Jensen e Misha era um sucesso e eles já pensavam em expandir. Jensen teve a idéia de colocar um Café e uma parte que vendesse livros também. Misha ia se encontrar com um patrocinador, que talvez comprasse a idéia deles e os ajudasse a crescer mais ainda.

"Te vejo no almoço, então?" Jared falava com Jensen no celular antes de sair para o trabalho

"Claro, Jay. A gente se vê mais tarde!" Jensen respondeu sorrindo.

"Tem certeza que não quer que eu vá te buscar?" Jared perguntou preocupado. A distância que ele teria que andar sozinho era grande e Jared tinha medo que acontecesse alguma coisa. Principalmente se Chad encontrasse Jensen sozinho na rua.

"Porra, Jay! Eu não sou nenhuma criança idiota que não pode sair sozinho!" Jensen riu da preocupação do moreno. "Fica tranqüilo. Não vai acontecer nada, ok? Além do mais, são só três quarteirões da loja até a faculdade."

Jared não se sentia tranqüilo, mas teve que aceitar. Jensen não gostava quando ele exagerava nos cuidados, mas aquilo era uma coisa séria. Jensen poderia se machucar de verdade se Chad o pegasse sozinho e isso Jared nunca ia deixar acontecer.

"Jensen?"

"Fala!"

"To com saudades."

"Eu também, Jay."

Jared desligou o telefone com um sorriso bobo nos lábios e se recostou no sofá, não se importando que já estivesse mais de vinte minutos atrasado. Suspirou alto e não viu que Chad, além de ter ouvido a conversa, também arquitetava um plano em sua mente.

Jared havia combinado com Misha que faria uma surpresa bem romântica para Jensen naquela noite para poderem comemorar um mês de namoro.

Mas o fato de deixar Jensen sozinho na rua não o agradava nenhum pouco. Resolveu chegar mais cedo e esperá-lo só para ter certeza de que não aconteceria nada.

Levantou do sofá suspirando feito um adolescente apaixonado, e enquanto saía ia pensando em todos os detalhes para que a surpresa saísse do jeito que ele queria.

Conviver com Jensen era muito bom. Ele era realmente uma pessoa extraordinária em todos os sentidos, era muito inteligente e divertido, romântico e possessivo. Não havia uma única coisa que Jared não amasse em Jensen.

Jensen aceitava suas limitações com resignação e paciência. Não reclamava de quase nada e Jared às vezes ficava impressionado com as atitudes do namorado diante de certas situações.

Jared leu muito a respeito dos deficientes visuais e aprendeu mais sobre seu namorado, pois não queria tratá-lo como um inútil ou como uma criança indefesa.

E isso era uma coisa que Jensen não era. Ele era um homem forte de 1,85m de altura e às vezes conseguia derrubar mesmo Jared, que era mais alto e mais forte que ele.

Depois que Jared saiu, Chad sacou o celular do bolso e ligou para um de seus amigos.

"Greg? Sou eu." Chad falava e seu sorriso era maquiavélico. "Vai ser hoje antes do almoço. Os pombinhos vão se encontrar na faculdade, então temos que pegá-lo antes."

Jensen estava em casa se preparando para sair. Colocou a camisa, sabendo que já estava mais do que atrasado. Katie já devia estar esperando e a namorada de Misha não era exatamente um amor de pessoa quando se travava de compromissos de trabalho.

O loiro se sentia nas nuvens. Seu relacionamento com Jared ia de vento em polpa e ele estava completamente apaixonado pelo moreno.

Jensen sabia que era difícil para Jared lidar com seus amigos preconceituosos e por causa disso, às vezes, ele exagerava um pouco na proteção do loiro. Jared tinha ficado neurótico com relação a isso e Jensen sempre tentava acalmá-lo dizendo que ninguém nunca ia fazer nada com ele, que era para ele parar de se preocupar. Mas Jared não conseguia e Jensen já tinha ouvido várias vezes ele discutindo com Chad, o amigo babaca dele.

Ouviu Misha gritar alguma coisa que não deu para entender, pois o moreno estava escovando os dentes e falando ao mesmo tempo.

"Porra Misha! Não tá dando pra entender nada que você tá falando." Jensen disse sorrindo guardando o celular que havia falado com Jared no bolso da calça e foi andando na direção da voz do amigo.

"Jen, eu estou falando que a gente podia sair pra jantar hoje. Eu, a Katie, você e o Jared." Misha riu internamente da expressão surpresa do amigo, mas tinha que manter o plano de Jared." O eu você acha?"

"Não sei. Tenho que falar com o Jay primeiro." Jensen falou, verificando a hora em seu relógio mecânico, onde ele abria o vidro que cobria os ponteiros e podia saber as horas, que estavam em braile perto dos números. "Já são 8:30h Misha. A Katie já deve estar puta com a gente! Anda logo com essa porra! Parece uma mulherzinha se arrumando!" Jensen deu uma gargalhada e voltou para a sala, escutando as piadinhas indecentes que Misha fazia, dizendo várias sacanagens para o loiro.

"Vou te deixar lá e depois eu tenho um encontro com aquele patrocinador. Cruza os dedos para a gente conseguir fazer um bom negócio!" Misha falou depois que terminou de se arrumar, pegou a carteira, o celular e as chaves."Você combinou alguma coisa com o Jared hoje?"

"Vou almoçar com ele lá na faculdade." Jensen falou enquanto desciam pelo elevador e Misha não teve como não notar o sorriso no rosto do amigo cada vez que falava o nome de Jared. Jensen estava verdadeiramente feliz.

"Então aproveita e fala com ele do jantar e me liga depois." Misha conseguiu prender o riso ao falar. Jensen não sabia o que o esperava.

Jared chegou cedo na faculdade e olhou para o relógio, vendo que ainda não era nem meio dia. Tentou ligar para Jensen, mas caiu na caixa postal e ele sorriu, sentindo que estava com muita saudade de seu namorado e doido para beijar aquela boca espetacular dele.

Ele estava muito apaixonado e nunca imaginou se sentir daquela forma com alguém. Jensen havia se tornado tudo na vida de Jared.

Estacionou um pouco longe, pois já havia dado duas voltas no quarteirão sem encontrar uma vaga sequer. Desceu do carro e foi andando em direção ao prédio antigo da faculdade para buscar Jensen e irem almoçar. Tentou mais uma vez ligar para o celular dele, mas novamente só caiu na caixa postal.

Jared sentiu um aperto forte no peito e parou por alguns segundos, tentando se convencer que era só a saudade de Jensen e mais nada.

Notou que acontecia uma pequena confusão numa parte da faculdade que era meio deserta e reconheceu algumas pessoas. Uma delas era Chad, que ria e apontava para alguém que Jared não conseguia ver. Com certeza estavam dando um trote em algum calouro e Jared não queria participar mais desse tipo de coisa.

Nesse momento, Jared viu Jensen no meio da confusão e foi como se um muro tivesse se chocado contra o peito dele. Mesmo sentindo suas pernas fraquejarem e seu coração bater acelerado, andou rapidamente para onde eles estavam, onde os _seus amigos_ humilhavam Jensen.

"Não encosta em mim, porra!" Jared escutou a voz alta e grossa de Jensen falando vendo que Chad o cercava e lhe deu um empurrão tão forte que Jensen caiu de costas no chão.

"Isso é para você entender de uma vez por todas que não pode chegar e dar em cima do meu amigo, seu viadinho filho da puta!" Chad falou, se abaixando, ficando tão perto de Jensen, que ele praticamente cuspiu no rosto do loiro. "Meu amigo não é babá de cego não, entendeu, porra!"

"Sai de perto dele, Chad!" Jared o puxou pelo braço, depois segurou sua camisa e deferiu um soco tão forte que Chad caiu no chão meio tonto.

"Jen?" Jared chamou por Jensen, se aproximando do loiro e tocando em seu braço. "Tudo bem, Jen? Consegue levantar? Esse filho da puta te machucou?"

Jared estava desesperado e sentia seu peito ser pressionado pela culpa. Tudo que ele tentara evitar havia acontecido e agora via o sangue escorrer no canto da boca de Jensen."Jen? Fala comigo..."

"Me tira daqui, por favor." Jensen falou baixo e Jared sentiu o desespero naquela voz doer dentro de seu peito.

Jensen havia saído da loja um pouco mais cedo, pois precisava ir até a biblioteca para pegar uns livros em braile que haviam chegado para ele. Já fazia aquele mesmo caminho há muito tempo, então não tinha perigo de se perder nem de acontecer nada mais sério. Eram apenas três quarteirões da loja até a faculdade.

No momento em que cruzava a lateral do prédio foi surpreendido por uma pessoa ao seu lado e logo em seguida sentiu seu braço ser puxado com força.

"Me solta, porra" Jensen, que era um homem extremamente forte, se soltou daquelas mãos, se sentindo um pouco assustado.

"Jen? Não é assim que o Padalecki te chama?" Jensen reconheceu a voz de Chad, amigo de Jared falando.

"Chad?" Jensen perguntou, tentando ganhar tempo. Estava fodido e não sabia como ia se defender, pois certamente Chad não estava sozinho. "Chad, eu não quero confusão, por favor...".

Chad arrancou a bengala branca de suas mãos e Jensen engoliu seco, mas não ia cair sem lutar. Ele definitivamente não era um covarde!

"Quem você pensa que é, seu viado?" Chad falou e o empurrou, fazendo com que Jensen se desequilibrasse um pouco. Em seguida lhe deu um soco na boca e Jensen caiu de joelhos no chão. "Você deve adorar chupar o pau do Padalecki nessa posição, não é?"

Jensen fechou os olhos, tentando conter as lágrimas que teimavam em cair. Nunca em sua vida fora tão humilhado. As gargalhadas debochadas invadiam seus ouvidos como facas em brasa. Se sentia um verdadeiro idiota à mercê desses babacas.

Jared tinha razão. Ele não deveria ter saído sozinho, mas agora não podia se dar ao luxo de se arrepender. Estava numa situação periclitante e precisava fazer alguma coisa.

"Levanta viado! Porra!" A voz de Chad era ódio puro e Jensen sentiu um pouco de medo. "Além de viado ainda é covarde também?"

A vontade de Jensen era socar a cara daquele escroto, mas se ele fizesse isso, ia piorar mais ainda sua situação e principalmente o loiro não sabia em quantos eles estavam.

Seus joelhos doíam e sentia suas mãos raladas pelo chão áspero que havia caído.

Mesmo assim, se levantou devagar, um pouco tonto ainda pelo soco e passou a mão na boca, sentindo gosto de sangue.

"Não encosta em mim, porra!" Jensen falou alto quando sentiu a mão do amigo de Jared segurar seu braço e o puxou, se livrando dele. Mas Chad lhe deu um empurrão muito forte e Jensen acabou caindo de costas no chão, batendo dolorosamente seus cotovelos no concreto.

"Isso é para você entender de uma vez por todas que não pode chegar e dar em cima do meu amigo, seu viadinho filho da puta!" Chad falou cuspindo as palavras na cara de Jensen, que fechou os olhos com aquele hálito forte demais."O Jared não é babá de cego não, entendeu, porra!"

"Sai de perto dele, Chad!" Jensen ouviu a voz de Jared e cerrou os punhos. Não queria que Jared o visse naquela situação humilhante. Se sentia diminuído, sozinho, limitado, inútil.

Ouviu Jared socando Chad e depois várias pessoas falando ao mesmo tempo. Até que sentiu a mãos de Jared segurando seu braço, perguntando se ele estava bem e outras coisas que ele não conseguiu entender. Sua cabeça latejava, suas mãos queimavam, seus cotovelos ardiam e sua boca doía.

"Me tira daqui, por favor." Jensen pediu e Jared o ajudou a se levantar.

Jared catou as coisas de Jensen que estavam espalhadas pelo chão e pegou sua bengala, agora quebrada. Sua única preocupação naquele momento era Jensen, depois cuidaria pessoalmente de Chad.

"Vem, amor. Se apóia em mim. Meu carro está logo ali na frente." Jared ajudava o loiro a andar até o carro. "Vamos direto para um hospital, Jen."

"Quero ir para casa." Jensen falou trincando os dentes e sua voz estava um pouco rouca.

"Mas, Jen... você pode ter quebrado alguma coisa. Sua boca está sangrando e...".

"Caralho, Jared!" Você por acaso é surdo ou o que? Eu quero ir pra casa agora, porra!" Jensen vociferou no carro e Jared ficou mudo. Nunca tinha visto Jensen daquele jeito.

"Está bem. Vamos pra casa."

O silêncio era desconfortável dentro do carro, mas Jensen não queria conversar e Jared estava com medo de irritar o loiro mais ainda.

Na cabeça de Jensen, as palavras de Chad ecoavam como um mantra. "_O Jared não é babá de cego não, entendeu, porra!"_

A mão de Jared tocou gentilmente a sua e nessa hora, uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto sem que ele quisesse. Levantou um pouco os óculos para secar aquela maldita lágrima que teimava em cair. Estava com raiva, estava frustrado, estava se sentindo um idiota.

"Jen... não fica assim... Olha, eu prometo que vou dar um jeito naqueles filhos da puta!" Jared falou com tanta raiva e já arquitetava em sua mente o que faria com Chad. "Nunca mais eles vão se aproximar de você de novo, eu juro!"

Jensen não respondeu. Tinha medo do que pudesse sair de sua boca se falasse alguma coisa, e não queria magoar Jared. Estava tão frustrado que sua vontade era deitar e ficar sem se mexer até morrer.

Jared parou o carro e olhou para Jensen, que continuava mudo, imóvel.

"Chegamos, Jen." Jared falou baixo e saltou do carro rapidamente, dando a volta para ajudar Jensen. Mas ele já tinha saído e recusou a mão de Jared quando este foi ajudá-lo.

Subiram em silêncio, e Jensen abriu a porta do apartamento. Parou na porta antes de Jared entrar.

"Obrigado por me trazer." O loiro falou secamente. Precisava ficar sozinho naquele momento e não queria que Jared visse como ele realmente estava se sentindo.

"Não vai me deixar entrar, Jensen?" Jared o olhava espantado.

"Acho melhor você ir embora, Jared."

"Por favor, Jen... Não faz isso, vai. Me deixa entrar e cuidar do seu machucado. Vamos conversar?"Jared entrou em pânico quando notou que Jensen estava irredutível. "Pelo amor que você sente por mim... Me deixa cuidar de você..." Jared pediu e segurou as mãos machucadas do loiro, sentindo nitidamente que seu coração ficava cada vez mais apertado.

"Será que você não entende, Jared? "Jensen perguntou tirando os óculos e passando a mão nos cabelos, "Não quero que você cuide de mim, porra! Não é isso que eu quero!"

"Calma, Jen... Me deixa entrar e a gente conversa melhor enquanto eu te ajudo com o machucado." Jared praticamente repetiu as mesmas coisas, pois não conseguia raciocinar direito. Seu coração bombeava o sangue muito rápido dentro de seu corpo e ele já estava suando em bicas.

"Você não precisa fazer isso, Jay." Jensen sentiu que ia desabar a qualquer instante.

"Fazer o que?" Jared perguntou sentindo sua garganta se fechar.

"Ser uma babá de cego..." Jensen falou e se virou, tateando até o sofá, onde se sentou e colocou a cabeça entre as mãos, fazendo com que sua boca doesse mais ainda.

Jared sentia seu coração menor do que uma cabeça de alfinete quando ouviu Jensen repetir as palavras do filho da puta do Chad. Entrou no apartamento e fechou a porta. Se aproximou de Jensen e sentou ao seu lado.

"Não quero que você fale uma coisa dessas, Jensen." Jared segurou as mãos do loiro que ainda tampavam seu rosto e as segurou entre as suas, notando que estavam raladas e um pouco sujas de sangue. "Nunca mais diga isso. Eu te amo, Jensen. Não sou babá de ninguém, porra!" Era a primeira vez que Jared dizia que o amava e Jensen ficou sem ação. Sua cabeça trabalhava rapidamente, tentando encontrar alguma coisa para dizer, mas estava tão abalado que não conseguia pensar em nada.

"Vai embora, Jared...por favor... eu preciso ficar sozinho." Jensen falou e sua voz estava embargada. " Me deixa sozinho..."

"Mas eu não quero e não vou te deixar sozinho, Jen! Nunca!" Jared falou e sentiu seu peito ser espremido por uma força descomunal. Jensen estava totalmente vulnerável e o moreno não sabia como agir.

"Por favor... vai embora..." Jensen não sabia mais quanto tempo agüentaria aquela tortura. A sua vontade era se jogar nos braços de Jared, mas não podia. Não podia mais fazer isso. Não queria mais.

Todos os seus medos tinham sido jogados na cara dele de uma maneira cruel e ele percebeu que a vida não havia lhe dado uma segunda chance. A vida estava lhe punindo como sempre fazia desde a morte de Matt.

"Jen..." Jared tentou segurar as mãos do loiro, que as puxou violentamente. "Eu te amo..."

"Mas eu não, Jared." Jensen se sentiu completamente oco ao falar aquela mentira deslavada, mas não tinha outro jeito. "Agora vai embora da minha casa, por favor."

O coração de Jared ia parando de bater aos poucos. Jensen não o amava. Jensen o estava mandando ir embora. Jensen... o seu Jensen, não o queria.

"Você está terminando comigo?" Jared perguntou com o um fio de voz, temendo ouvir o que não queria.

"Entenda como quiser, Jared. Acho que não estou mais a fim de apanhar dos seus amiguinhos homofóbicos e preconceituosos." Jensen falou forçando um sorriso sarcástico, mas por dentro estava tendo uma hemorragia. Seu coração sangrava tanto, que a sensação era que iria morrer.

Jared ficou alguns segundos olhando para Jensen, com esperança que aquilo fosse uma espécie de piada de mal gosto. Mas os segundos foram passando e Jensen continuava sério. As lágrimas começaram a cair pelo rosto do moreno sem que ele sequer percebesse e lentamente ele se levantou.

Jensen notou que Jared estava chorando e seu coração, que já estava sem uma gota de sangue, nesse momento rachou ao meio. A dor foi muito forte, mas ele precisava aguentar. Ele era forte e aguentaria tudo, afinal, Jensen era especialista em suportar as poires dores.

"Jensen..." Jared soluçava enquanto tentava falar, sem entender aquilo tudo. " Você não pode estar falando sério."

"Só vai embora, Jared. Eu preciso pensar... por favor." Jensen conseguiu dizer e se levantou do sofá, sentindo seu corpo doer, mas não era do tombo, nem do soco que havia levado. "Depois a gente se fala."

Jared ficou mais um tempo olhando para o homem que ele amava, ali, de pé na frente dele, machucado e se sentiu culpado mais uma vez. A culpa de tudo que estava acontecendo era dele. Só dele! Como ele tinha deixado aquilo acontecer? Como ele tinha deixado Jensen sozinho?

Lentamente, Jared saiu do apartamento e fechou a porta atrás de si e a sensação era que alguém havia colocado mais de uma tonelada em seus ombros. Ele mal conseguia andar até o elevador. Teve vontade de voltar, de implorar que Jensen não fizesse aquilo, mas não conseguiu.

Quando Jensen notou que estava sozinho, que Jared tinha ido embora, andou até o seu quarto e se jogou na cama, abafando com o travesseiro os soluços que saíam do fundo de sua alma.

Continua...

N/A: Gente, esse capítulo ficou meio deprê né? kkkkkkkk...Sorry, mas não tinha como ser diferente...

Bj no coração de todos. *-*


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 09

Jared saiu do prédio desolado. Ainda não conseguia acreditar no que acabara de acontecer. Entrou no carro, mas não conseguiu sair da frente do prédio de Jensen. Sua cabeça fervilhava e ele pensou em Chad.

"Filho da puta! Desgraçado! Você vai me pagar por isso" Jared falou entre os dentes.

Seu telefone vibrou no bolso de sua calça e ele olhou o visor com um fio de esperança que talvez pudesse ser Jensen, o chamando para voltar, dizendo que o amava e que nunca ia deixá-lo.

Mas era Misha.

"Hey, Jared!" Misha parecia muito animado. "O Jen está com você? Estou tentando falar com ele e não consigo."

"Misha... O Jen está em casa." Jared respondeu e Misha automaticamente percebeu algo na voz do moreno.

"O que aconteceu, Jared? Por que está com essa voz?" Misha perguntou se sentindo extremamente preocupado.

"Onde você está? Precisamos conversar, Misha."

"Assim você está me assustando! O Jensen está bem?" Misha sentiu seu coração na garganta.

"Ele está bem." Jared falou, mas sabia que não era verdade. Os machucados de Jensen não eram sérios, mas o que preocupava Jared eram as feridas que esse episódio havia causado dentro dele, na parte emocional do loiro. "Onde você está? Preciso falar com você."

"Estou na loja, Jared." Misha falou inquieto. Enquanto não falasse com Jensen não ficaria em paz. "Por que ele não atende a porra do telefone?"

"Ele não quer falar com ninguém. Nem comigo." Jared falou ligando o carro e indo na direção da loja de Jensen e Misha. "Eu chego em 15 minutos, Misha."

Jared desligou sem ao menos esperar o amigo responder.

Ele e Misha haviam se tornado muito amigos desde que começara a namorar Jensen.

Jared podia perceber os olhares cuidadosos e protetores de Misha em Jensen e se sentia aliviado por saber que ele sempre protegeria Jensen quando ele, Jared, não estivesse por perto.

Jared sabia que Jensen odiava esse tipo de coisa, mas ele e Misha tinham chegado a conclusão que era melhor agir assim, mesmo que Jensen às vezes nem percebesse.

Assim que estacionou, Misha já o esperava na calçada e parecia extremamente impaciente. Jared saltou do carro e abraçou o amigo, que não entendeu nada.

"Pelo amor de Deus, Jay! O que aconteceu?" Misha ainda estava sendo esmagado por Jared quando perguntou.

"Vamos entrar? Preciso te contar o que aconteceu." Jared estava chorando e Misha entrou em pânico.

Misha ouvia calado o relato de Jared, mas não por não ter o que perguntar, simplesmente porque estava perplexo com tudo que escutava. A cada palavra que o moreno dizia, Misha sentia seu sangue ferver. Sentia como se aquilo tudo tivesse acontecido com ele próprio.

"E ele terminou comigo... ainda há pouco, Misha." Jared não conseguia conter as lágrimas. "A culpa foi minha..."

"Mas que filhos da puta! Como ele está, Jared? Ele se machucou muito?" Misha perguntou finalmente, quando sentiu que sua voz conseguiria sair de sua garganta.

"Por fora ele está bem. Não se machucou muito, mas eu tenho medo de como ele está se sentindo por dentro, Misha. "Jared se desesperou e colocou as mãos no rosto, deixando as lágrimas correrem livremente. "Eu nunca tinha visto o Jen daquele jeito."

"E como você queria que ele tivesse Jared? Porra!" Misha passou a mão pelos cabelos, tentando afastar de sua mente as imagens que Jared havia narrado, mas não conseguiu. "Eu vou pra casa agora conversar com ele, ver como ele está."

"Misha..." Jared não conseguia falar. Estava engasgado com as próprias palavras. "Cuida dele, por favor. Ele não me deixou nem chegar perto...Ele caiu, deve estar com dor nas costas...eu queria poder estar com ele nesse momento... eu o amo tanto, Misha..." Jared falava soluçando e Misha segurou o braço do moreno.

"Jared, se eu conheço o Jensen, ele vai precisar de um tempo para digerir tudo isso." Misha falou sabendo que seu amigo era cabeça dura. "Mas com o tempo, ele vai melhorar e então, você pode começar a se aproximar novamente. Ele deve estar se sentindo humilhado e isso para qualquer um é muito difícil. Tente se colocar na posição dele."

"Eu sei Misha, mas..."

"O Jensen já passou por coisas que você nem imagina, Jared. Eu sei que ele te contou do acidente em que o Matt morreu, mas eu vi o estado que ele ficou, eu estava lá. Eu acompanhei toda a recuperação dele, o sofrimento dele e sinceramente não sei como ele conseguiu agüentar." Misha estava chorando também e olhou para Jared, sentindo que aquele homem amava realmente seu amigo. "Mas apesar de tudo, o Jensen não é mais tão forte como ele tenta se mostrar. Ele é muito frágil psicologicamente. E o meu maior medo é que ele um dia desista de tudo."

Jared não conseguia falar. O pânico que as palavras de Misha causaram nele foi totalmente inesperado. Jared não podia mais viver sem Jensen e agora o medo assolava seu coração despedaçado. Agora ele precisava fazer alguma coisa para reverter essa situação.

"Ele não vai desistir, Misha. Eu não vou deixar." Jared de repente parecia decidido. "Vai pra casa e tenta falar com ele. Não o deixe sozinho, e me liga assim que der. Vou estar esperando."

"Tudo bem Jared. Mas acho que você vai ter que ser muito paciente com ele." Misha falou se levantando. "O Jensen é uma ótima pessoa e eu o amo como se ele fosse meu irmão, mas às vezes ele é muito cabeça dura e não volta atrás com muita facilidade."

"Eu amo o Jensen mais que tudo e vou lutar por ele com toda a força da minha alma e do meu coração."

"Assim que der, eu te ligo. Agora vai pra casa e tenta descansar um pouco. O dia hoje foi bem estressante." Misha falou tocando os ombros de Jared e saiu para ir ver seu amigo, que devia estar arrasado em casa. Com certeza ele não ia falar, devia estar mal humorado, sem paciência e Misha teria que cuidar dele.

Quando Misha entrou no apartamento, ele estava totalmente silencioso. Jensen devia estar em seu quarto e Misha foi imediatamente até lá. Tinha que se preparar para conversar com Jensen e, se o conhecia tão bem quanto pensava, essa tarefa não seria exatamente fácil.

Bateu na porta do quarto e não obteve resposta.

"Jen? Está acordado?" Misha abriu a porta bem devagar e viu que Jensen estava sentado na beirada da cama, exatamente com a roupa que vestia pela manhã e Misha deduziu que ele não tinha nem tomado banho, nem cuidado dos machucados. "Posso entrar, Jen? Está tudo bem?"

Jensen continuava em silêncio e Misha foi até onde ele estava.

O loiro estava como se olhasse para o nada e seu rosto estava banhado de lágrimas. Percebeu que sua boca estava inchada e um pouco de sangue coagulado ainda estava em seu queixo, mas não era nada demais. Misha simplesmente sentou ao lado dele na cama e o abraçou.

"Jensen, não fica assim. Vai dar tudo certo, meu amigo."

Jensen começou a soluçar alto quando ouviu aquelas palavras. Ele sabia que Misha não fazia por mal, mas toda vez que ele falava isso, a dor da perda de Matt e o sofrimento de sua recuperação voltavam com força total. Jensen sempre conseguia disfarçar a tristeza, mas naquele momento, ele se sentia tão quebrado que não pode mais suportar a dor que estava sentindo.

"Calma, Jen... vamos concertar isso, ouviu?" Misha falava embalando o amigo, que chorava copiosamente. "Olha, que tal se você tomar um banho bem quente enquanto eu preparo uma coisa pra gente comer? A gente pode conversar e você me conta tudo que aconteceu." Misha parecia falar com um filho e de certa forma, à vezes, se sentia pai de Jensen mesmo. A diferença de idade entre eles era mínima, mas dede que decidiu morar com Jensen, ele assumiu esse papel.

"Por quê? Por que, Misha?" Jensen conseguiu dizer em meio aos soluços. "Eu nunca fui tão humilhado em toda a minha vida, Misha! Eu ouvia as gargalhadas dos caras e não conseguia lutar. Eles me pegaram de jeito."

"Eu sei que é difícil, mas você sabe que o Jared te ama... ele está se sentindo igual ou pior que você, Jensen." Misha falou e Jensen chorou mais ainda, sem conseguir se controlar. "Ele te ama e está muito preocupado."

"E o que eu tenho para oferecer ao Jared? Me diz! Eu não quero que ele passe o resto da vida se preocupando comigo. Cuidando de mim! Eu não vou agüentar isso!" Jensen falou com uma voz tão sentida que uma lágrima rolou pelo rosto de Misha. "Eu não posso e não vou estragar a vida dele. Já basta a minha vida ser uma merda e eu não vou arrastar o Jared pro buraco em que eu estou enfiado até o pescoço!"

"O Jared é adulto e pode tomar as próprias decisões, Jensen. Você não pode fazer isso!" Misha agora secava o rosto de Jensen." O Jared te ama e está completamente desesperado com tudo que aconteceu. Ele está se culpando por tudo, Jen."

"Mas a culpa não é dele!" Jensen passou a mão pelo rosto, sentindo suas mãos arderem em contato com o salgado das lágrimas. "Ele não tem culpa de nada!"

"Você vai dar queixa na delegacia?" Misha perguntou cauteloso.

"Não. Não quero me expor mais." Jensen falou mais controlado agora. "Já basta a vergonha que eu passei. Só quero esquecer tudo e voltar a viver a minha vida normal."

"Então... toma um banho, come alguma coisa, esfria a cabeça e liga pra ele, Jensen." Misha falou, vendo que o loiro fechou os olhos e negou com a cabeça.

"Misha, eu não posso mais ficar com o Jared."

"Mas você ama aquele gigante, Jensen!"

"Exatamente por isso... eu não posso mais me aproximar dele."

Jared andava de um lado para o outro no meio da sala de seu apartamento. Ele esperava Chad. Sabia que teria que se controlar, senão acabaria matando aquele filho da puta que acabou com a sua felicidade. Mas Jared já sabia qual era o problema de Chad e quando ele chegasse, ia ter que escutar.

Além disso, Jared olhava o celular de dois em dois minutos, esperando ansioso a ligação de Misha. Estava aflito demais para saber como estava Jensen, saber se ele estava bem.

Lembrou das surpresas que havia preparado para aquela noite e as lágrimas vieram com força, quando se deu conta que nada aconteceria. Ele estava sem Jensen.

Jared escutou a porta se abrindo e se escondeu na cozinha.

Chad entrou cantarolando, como se nada tivesse acontecido e Jared não agüentou.

"Seu filho da puta!" Jared deu um soco na cara de Chad, derrubando-o no sofá e ficou por cima dele, praticamente esmagando sua garganta com o antebraço. "Eu devia te matar pelo que você fez hoje, Chad."

"Calma, Jay! Eu posso explicar!" Chad falou com dificuldade e Jared afrouxou um pouco a pressão que fazia.

"Explicar o que, Chad? Explicar que você humilhou o Jensen no meio da rua, bateu nele, e tudo por que? Porque ele é homossexual? Porque ele é deficiente visual? Por que ele é o meu namorado? Qual o seu problema, Chad?" Jared sentia que ele queria se soltar, mas Padalecki era imenso e Chad não conseguia nem se mover direito. "O seu problema é que não consegue ver ninguém feliz ou que você é apaixonado por mim?"

"O que?" Chad o olhava perplexo.

"É isso mesmo que você escutou, seu babaca! Pensa que eu não percebo o jeito que você me olha quando eu saio do banho de toalha? Pensa que eu não sei que você já saiu com o David?" Jared cuspia os fatos na cara de Chad, que não sabia o que dizer. "Você acha que eu sou otário, mas eu observo você há anos! Eu sei que você gosta de homens, Chad."

"Você está louco, Padalecki!" Chad tentava se soltar a todo custo, mas era como se um trator estivesse sobre ele.

"E eu nunca vou te perdoar pelo que você fez com o Jensen hoje. Nunca!" Jared falou e saiu de cima do loiro.

Jared foi para o quarto e começou a tirar algumas roupas da gaveta e do armário, colocando tudo numa imensa bolsa de viagem. Precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Quando passou pela sala, Chad se afastou e o olhou para Jared com medo.

"Desculpe, Jared. Eu não pensei que fosse acabar assim... Eu só queria dar um susto nele." Chad tentou justificar o que não tinha justificativa.

"Se você tem amor pela sua vida, Chad, nunca mais fala comigo, entendeu?" Jared falou quando parou na porta, se virando para o ex-amigo. "E avisa os babacas dos seus amigos que se eu souber que vocês chegaram perto do Jensen, ou que olharam para ele, ou mesmo falaram dele pra alguém, eu não respondo por mim."

Chad somente assentiu, se sentindo arrependido pelo que fez.

"Depois eu volto pra pegar o resto das minhas coisas e te devolver as chaves."

"A casa é sua, Jay. Você não precisa sair. Eu saio."

"Tchau, Chad." Jared nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar para trás. Precisava sair dali, antes que fizesse uma besteira qualquer.

O celular vibrou e ele vu aliviado que era Misha.

"Misha? Como ele está?"

Jensen demorou no chuveiro, tentando colocar sua cabeça em ordem depois que se acalmou. Seu corpo estava dolorido e sentia sua boca latejar um pouco, mas o que mais doía naquela hora era realmente seu coração. Lembrou-se de suas palavras para Jared e mais uma vez chorou. Se arrependeu de ter sido tão cabeça dura, tão intransigente.

Mas por outro lado, Jensen não sabia se era certo ficar com Jared. Se não seria um tremendo egoísmo de sua parte ficar com ele, sabendo que certas coisas nunca iriam mudar. O fato de Jensen amar Jared mais do que a si mesmo, nunca seria suficiente.

Jared não merecia ser tratado daquela forma e Jensen tomou a decisão de ligar para ele quando terminasse o banho.

Colocou só uma calça de moletom e foi na direção da sala, onde já conseguia sentir o cheiro da comida que Misha estava preparando.

"O cheiro tá bom, Misha!" Jensen entrou na cozinha inspirando profundamente. Mas alguém o abraçou por trás e ele reconheceu na mesma hora que não era Misha.

"Feliz um mês de namoro, Jen!" Jared falou em seu ouvido e depois beijando o pescoço do loiro de leve. "Não adianta me expulsar. Eu te amo muito pra desistir tão fácil assim, ouviu?"

Continua...


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Jensen foi pego totalmente de surpresa. Nunca poderia imaginar que Jared estaria ali, o abraçando, dizendo que não ia desistir deles.

"Jay..." Jensen se virou sorrindo para Jared, acariciando o rosto do moreno que o olhava em devoção.

"Eu estava sentindo tanta falta desse sorriso, Jen." Jared passou os dedos de leve na boca do loiro, percebendo que estava um pouco inchada ainda. "Como você está?"

"Estou bem, Jay." Jensen sorriu de lado e balançou a cabeça. "Só um pouco dolorido, não se preocupe."

Jared puxou o loiro para um abraço, tomando cuidado para não apertá-lo demais e em seguida Jensen procurou a boca do moreno desesperadamente.

Misha, que observava toda a cena de longe, ficou com os olhos marejados e o coração aliviado.

"Nunca mais tente se afastar de mim, ouviu!" Jared falou cortando o beijo e segurando o rosto do loiro entre suas mãos. "Eu te amo tanto, Jen. Não me manda embora nunca mais... por favor..."

"Precisamos conversar, Jared." Jensen conseguiu pensar melhor agora que não estava com a boca de Jared na sua e tinha se recuperado da surpresa." Isso tudo foi idéia do Misha?"

"Não... foi minha." Jared respondeu ainda acariciando os cabelos do loiro, mas se sentia nervoso pelas palavras de Jensen. "Eu não podia passar essa noite longe de você. Aliás, eu não posso mais passar nenhum dia sem te ver, Jen... sem ouvir a sua voz, sentir seus carinhos, sua pele, sua boca..."

"Estou te ouvindo rir, Misha! Seu filho da puta!" Jensen conseguiu rir e sentiu o amigo tocar em seu braço.

"Esse seu gigante tem um poder de persuasão incrível, Jen!" Misha falou e em seguida abraçou o amigo. "Bom, vou encontrar a Katie e não sei se venho dormir em casa. Portanto, podem ficar à vontade, crianças."

"Muito obrigado Misha!" Jared falou apertando a mão do amigo e em seguida saiu, deixando os dois sozinhos.

Misha saiu fazendo um sinal de positivo para Jared quando chegou na porta e sorriu.

Jensen sabia o que teria que falar, mas não encontrava a coragem necessária. Talvez porque ele mesmo não quisesse isso, mas era o mais certo. Ele não podia deixar que uma pessoa tão especial como Jared desperdiçasse sua vida ao lado dele. Jensen não ia permitir isso de jeito nenhum! Jared era um cara incrível em todos os sentidos e o completava totalmente, mas Jensen não era egoísta para deixar que isso acontecesse e por isso, por mais que o amasse, teria que deixá-lo seguir sua vida. Jared tinha todas as chances de ser feliz, constituir uma família, viver completamente sem ter que carregar um fardo pelo resto da vida.

"Jen?" Jared o chamou notando que Jensen estava em outro mundo e não prestava atenção no que ele dizia. "Vamos sentar ali no sofá, amor."

"Olha Jen, eu já sei tudo que você vai falar, por isso eu já vou adiantar que não vou aceitar nenhuma coisa que você me disser para te deixar." Jared falou quando se sentaram e segurou as mãos do loiro, que estava com um semblante indecifrável. "A gente se ama e pronto, porra! Eu sei que podemos enfrentar qualquer coisa, desde que estejamos juntos!"

"Jared..." Jensen tentava encontrar as palavras certas para explicar as suas razões, mas não conseguia. Jared estava perto demais e ele podia sentir aquele perfume inebriante que vinha dele, a respiração forte que batia em seu rosto e aquelas mãos acariciando as suas. Jensen não conseguia pensar. Não conseguia se focar no que precisava fazer. "Preciso que você entenda que..."

"Que a gente não pode ficar junto porque você acha que eu posso encontrar alguém melhor? Que você não é o cara certo pra mim?" Jared falava sem parar, sem dar chance de Jensen rebater. "Que você acha que estou desperdiçando a minha vida ficando com um cara como você? Quando eu te conheci e decidi ficar com você, eu já sabia como seria, mas não me importei porque eu acho que isso é muito irrelevante diante do que eu senti naquele dia na praia. Você lembra como aquele dia foi especial, Jensen?"

Jensen lembrava de cada momento com Jared, mas precisava fazê-lo entender seu ponto de vista da situação.

"Jay, quero que você entenda que tudo isso, por mais que me magoe profundamente, é a mais pura verdade!" Jensen buscou o rosto de Jared e o acariciou, sentindo a barba por fazer, que ele tanto amava, os cabelos que eram incrivelmente macios e a boca, que agora não sorria. "Eu queria que tudo fosse diferente, Jay... Mas não é."

"E por acaso você se importa com o que eu sinto? Com o que eu quero?"

"Claro que eu me importo! Mas acho que às vezes quando a gente age somente pelo coração, não tomamos as melhores decisões."

"Como eu posso agir sem ser pelo coração, Jensen? Eu te amo demais e quero passar o resto da minha vida ao seu lado! Não tem como eu não deixar meus sentimentos falarem mais alto."

"Jared... eu não quero me transformar em um fardo na sua vida. Eu sei que agora, nesse momento, você realmente não acha que eu sou um peso pra você, mas eu tenho medo que daqui a algum tempo você caia em si e veja que poderia estar com alguém melhor, alguém que pudesse ir com você ao cinema, dirigisse quando você estivesse cansado... essas coisas simples e bobas, mas que no dia-a-dia fazem muita diferença."

"Jensen, isso tudo é uma bobagem!" Jared segurou os ombros do loiro e o abraçou em seguida, sentindo que ele ia insistir em se afastar. "Eu não me importo de nunca mais ir ao cinema, de passar dois dias inteiros dirigindo ou seja lá o que for, contanto que você esteja ao meu lado, me amando, dizendo que eu sou importante pra você e que, principalmente, você nunca vai me deixar. O que eu preciso fazer pra você entender de uma vez por todas que eu te amo e que você nunca será um peso na minha vida? Você _é_ a minha vida Jensen!""

Um a um, todos os argumentos de Jensen foram sendo quebrados por Jared e ele não tinha mais forças para lutar contra o sentimento que doía em seu peito.

Jared percebeu que o loiro estava cedendo e o puxou para um beijo apaixonado e que aos poucos ia ficando mais intenso.

"Não faça isso, Jen... Não lute contra o nosso amor. Não me deixa..." Jared pediu, beijando-o em seguida, sentindo sua língua entrar naquela boca que parecia ter sido feita especialmente para se encaixar na dele.

Jensen não conseguiu mais lutar e abraçou Jared, colocando suas mãos por baixo da camisa do moreno, ouvindo o gemido baixo que ele soltou.

"Jen..." Jared sussurrou no ouvido do loiro, se sentindo tão duro, que chegava a doer. "Vamos pro quarto..."

"Jay... Você me deixa louco quando me beija assim." Jensen falou, mordendo a orelha de Jared e passando sua língua no pescoço do moreno, que gemia alto.

Jared conseguiu se levantar e puxou lentamente Jensen na direção do quarto. Seu coração praticamente explodia no peito, assim como sua ereção, que latejava doloridamente, pedindo por liberdade.

"Você fica tão sexy assim com esse visual despojado... De calça de moletom, descalço, sem camisa, com o cabelo molhado... Oh meu Deus Jen..." Jared gemeu quando Jensen encontrou o botão de sua calça e o abriu, colocando sua mão em cima da ereção imensa do moreno, massageando-o lentamente. "Quando eu te vi entrando na sala, assim desse jeito, a vontade que eu tive foi de te empurrar contra a parede e te comer ali na sala mesmo, na frente do Misha."

"Ainda bem que você se controlou." Jensen riu das palavras insanas de Jared. "Se você tivesse feito isso, acho que ele desmaiaria!"

Ambos riram com vontade e depois se beijaram com intensidade, deixando seus corpos falarem por si.

"Mas eu teria adorado se você tivesse feito isso, Jay..." Jensen falou soltando um gemido fraco quando Jared colocou a mão dentro de sua calça de moletom tocando direto em sua ereção, pois o loiro estava sem cueca.

Jared tirou a camisa, depois a calça e por último a cueca. Se aproximou de Jensen e o deitou na cama, tirando lentamente sua calça de moletom. O moreno não pode deixar de notar como o corpo de Jensen era perfeito, os músculos na medida certa, aquelas pernas arcadas que deixavam Jared excitado só de vê-lo andar e olhou para a boca pecaminosa dele que agora sorria, mostrando que ele estava gostando. Se abaixou um pouco e colocou o membro de Jensen inteiro em sua boca, chupando com vontade e fazendo movimentos com a língua, que arrancavam do loiro gemidos roucos.

Jensen estava muito excitado e sua ereção parecia ter vida própria. Ele simplesmente adorava ser chupado por Jared, se sentia nas nuvens. Jared parecia ter nascido para isso e ninguém chupava tão gostoso como ele.

"Oh... Jay... Como sua boca é quente... Por Deus Jay..." Jensen delirava com aquela sensação de calor sendo irradiada por todo o seu corpo.

Jared massageava o saco de Jensen junto com os movimentos que fazia, chupando-o como se ele fosse um sorvete. Jared adorava chupar Jensen até que ele gritasse seu nome e sentia que sua ereção agora latejava muito forte. Com habilidade, pegou o pote de lubrificante e molhou seus dedos. Introduziu um dígito em Jensen, que arqueou as costas, gemendo muito alto.

"Jay..." Jensen repetia incessantemente o nome do namorado, sentindo que faltava pouco para gozar. "Vai Jay... me chupa... me engole inteiro..."

Jared sorriu ao ouvir as palavras de Jensen, se sentindo mais excitado. Ele adorava quando Jensen falava aquelas coisas durante o sexo.

Jared intensificou os movimentos que agora fazia com a mão e passava a língua, abocanhando somente a cabeça, dando umas lambidas e chupando a glande de Jensen com vontade, fazendo o loiro gozar muito forte e gemer muito alto.

"Jay... Jay... Meu Deus... Oh Jay..." Jensen gemeu e sentiu seu corpo inteiro estremecer quando o prazer máximo o invadiu. Jared sempre o fazia gozar assim, desse jeito intenso. Jensen sentiu que Jared passava a língua e limpava tudo que o loiro tinha expelido, fazendo com que ele sentisse pequenos choques cada vez que a língua macia e quente de Jared tocava em algum ponto sensível.

"Como você é gostoso, Jensen..." Jared falou quando terminou sua "limpeza" no loiro. "Eu poderia ficar um dia inteiro te chupando desse jeito."

Jensen sorriu, sem forças e puxou o moreno pelos braços, sabendo que ele deveria estar muito duro.

Jared abriu mais as pernas arcadas de Jensen e lubrificou com os dedos a entrada do loiro. Estava tão excitado que teve que se controlar para não invadir Jensen de uma só vez.

"Vem Jay... Vem aqui pra dentro... Preciso te sentir dentro de mim agora!" Jensen pediu já se sentindo excitado novamente.

"Não fala assim, Jen... senão não vou agüentar porra!" Jared entrou em Jensen lentamente, sentindo que se fosse rápido demais, ia gozar. "Eu não vou agüentar mais... Você é muito apertado...Jen..."

Jared gemia enquanto intensificada suas estocadas e via a expressão de Jensen, com aquela boca entreaberta, e mordendo os lábios de vez em quando. Não ia agüentar mais e gozou forte, puxando as laterais do corpo de Jensen com força, como se quisesse entrar inteiro dentro do loiro.

"Jen... eu te amo..." Jared falou antes de desabar em cima de Jensen, que o recebeu carinhosamente, beijando seu pescoço, apertando-o entre seus braços.

"Eu também te amo, Jay... muito."

Depois que tomaram um banho demorado, foram finalmente comer alguma coisa, pois a barriga de ambos estavam roncando de fome. Jared foi para a cozinha e colocou a lasanha de volta no forno.

Jensen encontrou a toalha de mesa e começou a pegar os pratos, talheres e copos.

"Jen, eu queria saber se posso dormir aqui hoje." Jared perguntou ajudando o loiro enquanto ele arrumava os talheres.

"Que tipo de pergunta é essa Jay? Claro que pode!"

"Eu saí do apartamento e vou ter que ficar num hotel até achar um outro lugar pra morar." Jared falou e se sentiu irritado ao pensar em Chad.

"Olha, eu não conheço um hotel que vá te tratar como você será tratado aqui, Jay... Eu vou te dar tratamento vip!" Jensen riu das próprias palavras e sentiu o seu gigante o abraçar por trás, colocando o queixo em seu ombro.

"Eu não quero atrapalhar, Jen." Jared falou e beijou o rosto do loiro, que sorria.

"Essa possibilidade não existe, Jared. Você nunca vai conseguir essa proeza, fica tranqüilo."

"Mas e o Misha?"

"O que tem ele?"

"Sei lá Jen... Ele pode não gostar. Uma coisa é dormir aqui de vez em quando, outra totalmente diferente é se mudar de mala e cuia pra cá!" Jared estava apreensivo e Jensen soltou uma gargalhada muito gostosa.

"Jay... O Misha não vai se importar. A não ser que a gente faça muito barulho durante a madrugada ou que ele acorde com algum grito nosso." Jensen ainda ria abertamente e Jared riu junto.

"Mas é provisório, ouviu? É só até eu encontrar um apartamento pra gente." Jared falou tranquilamente e Jensen ficou paralisado.

"Pra gente?" Jensen perguntou e seu sorriso tinha sumido do rosto. "Como assim, pra gente?"

Jared puxou Jensen para perto e segurou seu rosto entre as mãos, notando que ele agora esboçava um pequeno sorriso e o beijou nos lábios, sentindo aquele gosto delicioso da boca do loiro.

"O que você acha que eu quis dizer?" Jared perguntou sentindo o coração acelerar. "Essa era uma das surpresas da noite. Eu ia te chamar para morar comigo, Jen."

O sorriso de Jensen agora se abriu de uma maneira que Jared nunca tinha visto antes.

"Uma das surpresas?" Jensen perguntou curioso, como todo pisciano.

"Isso mesmo, meu amor." Jared eu um selinho em Jensen e sorriu ao ver a expressão de espanto no rosto do loiro. "Mas antes eu tenho que comer, senão não vou conseguir nem ficar em pé, Jen."

Comeram a lasanha maravilhosa que Misha havia preparado e beberam um vinho que Jared tinha trazido especialmente para aquela noite. Jensen se sentia feliz e realizado. Tinha que esquecer tudo o que tinha acontecido mais cedo e tentar viver sua vida ao lado desse homem maravilhoso, que o amava exatamente como ele era. Não importava como fosse, Jensen ia fazê-lo feliz.

"Acho que comi demais, Jen!" Jared falou recostando na cadeira e sorrindo ao ver que Jensen ainda terminava sua comida.

"Eu não estou agüentando mais também... Essa lasanha estava muito boa mesmo!" Jensen sorriu e tateou o guardanapo para limpar a boca. "Vai descansar no sofá enquanto eu tiro a mesa e lavo a louça."

"De jeito nenhum! A gente faz isso depois." Jared se levantou e puxou Jensen para o sofá, se sentando ao lado dele. "Chegou a hora de mais uma surpresa, Jen."

"Fala logo Jay! Eu estou morrendo de curiosidade, porra!" Jensen estava se sentindo como um adolescente.

"Jensen, eu sei que não é nada demais, mas eu queria que a gente usasse isso." Jared falou e colocou um anel prateado no dedo de Jensen. Era um anel grosso de aço inox onde dentro estava escrito: _J2 Forever_. "Mandei gravar em braile pra você."

Jensen tirou rapidamente o anel e sentiu o que estava escrito, mas não conseguiu emitir um som sequer. Sua garganta tinha um nó muito grande que o impedia de falar. "No meu também está gravado em braile."

Jared pegou a mão de Jensen e colou seu anel, para que o loiro o colocasse em seu dedo. Jensen lentamente sentiu a inscrição feita dentro do anel de Jared e o colocou no dedo do moreno.

"Jared, eu não sei o que dizer... eu..." Jensen sorria e chorava ao mesmo tempo. Jamais em sua vida ele imaginou passar por uma coisa dessas.

"Diga somente que me ama e que nunca vai me deixar." Jared falou unindo suas mãos e olhando para aqueles imensos olhos verdes.

"Eu te amo, Jared Padalecki!"

Chad entrou no quarto de Jared e sentou na cama do moreno. Acariciou o lençol e pegou o travesseiro que ainda tinha o perfume que ele tanto gostava, cheirando profundamente.

"Jay... meu Jay..."

Jared o havia trocado por aquele ceguinho idiota. Eles viviam tão bem juntos e agora ele havia ido embora. Jared não podia ter feito isso. Ele sempre fora seu melhor amigo e Chad estava prestes a conseguir o que queria. Mas agora via tudo indo por água abaixo.

"Isso não vai ficar assim, Jared. Não vai mesmo!" Chad abraçou o travesseiro com força e sorriu. "Se você não puder ser meu, não vai ser de mais ninguém!"

Chad pegou seu celular e discou um número conhecido.

"Genevieve? Sou eu, o Chad. Descobriu o que eu pedi?"

Continua...

N/A: Oie gente! Sei que demorei pra postar, mas segue mais um capítulo pra vcs viu! Beijundas meus amores!


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Chad precisava saber tudo o que pudesse sobre esse namorado de Jared e por isso pediu a sua amiga Genevieve, que trabalhava num jornal, para recolher o máximo de informações sobre o loiro.

Genevieve fez inúmeras perguntas sobre o motivo dele querer esse tipo de informação, mas Chad disse que era para a própria segurança de Jared, já que não sabia absolutamente nada sobre Jensen. Era só por precaução.

Como Genevieve era muito influenciável, ela simplesmente acreditou e entregou a Chad um relatório completo sobre o passado de Jensen. Havia pedido ajuda a alguns conhecidos do jornal e conseguiu uma ficha completa do loiro.

Conforme Chad olhava a papelada que Genevieve havia lhe dado, não acreditava nas informações que lia. Eram muito boas para ser verdade.

Quando pediu a amiga por aquilo, nunca imaginou que descobriria uma coisa tão importante, queria apenas saber se Jensen tinha algum podre escondido, se tinha alguma coisa que pudesse usar contra ele, mas agora com aquele trunfo nas mãos, Chad não podia acreditar na sua sorte.

"Não pode ser... Não é possível que seja isso." Chad falava para si mesmo e um sorriso brotou em seu rosto enquanto já imaginava o que fazer para confirmar se as informações realmente batiam.

"Mas pra que você quer isso tudo, Chad?" Gen perguntou ainda sem entender direito as intenções do amigo. "O Jay está namorando esse cara e a gente não pode mais fazer nada."

Genevieve não era má pessoa, mas sua inteligência era bastante limitada e Chad se aproveitava disso sempre.

"Não se preocupe, Gen. Só estou tentando proteger o Jay!" Chad falou categórico, querendo afastar qualquer suspeita de suas intenções. Não que Chad realmente achasse que ela seria capaz de fazer as comparações que ele havia feito, mas era melhor não arriscar. "É só para saber quem é esse tal de Jensen. Nada demais."

"Estou com tantas saudades dele, Chad." Gen falou triste e olhou para o amigo, que ainda lia os papéis que ela havia trazido. "Sabe que eu ainda não acredito que ele me trocou por outro homem!"

"Não fica assim, Gen. Um dia o Jared vai cair na real e ver a mulher maravilhosa que ele perdeu e voltar pra você." Chad mentiu descaradamente com um sorriso nos lábios, acariciando os cabelos longos da morena e vendo que um sorriso se abria em seu rosto, satisfeita.

"Você acha mesmo?" Gen estava se sentindo o máximo com aquele elogio inesperado de Chad.

"Acho não! Tenho certeza!" Chad riu ao dizer isso e piscou o olho para ela. "Mas eu tenho que estudar, Gen. Tem um trabalho da faculdade que ainda tenho que fazer."

"Claro, Chad! Eu também tenho que voltar pro trabalho." Gen falou se levantando do sofá e deu um beijo no rosto do amigo. "Se precisar de mais alguma coisa, pode me ligar, ok?"

Chad não via a hora dela ir embora logo para que ele confirmasse suas suspeitas.

"Pode deixar Gen. E obrigado mais uma vez." Chad abraçou e beijou o rosto da morena, que saiu em seguida.

No instante em que fechou a porta, Chad sentiu um formigamento tomar conta do seu corpo. Voltou para o sofá e leu a informação que havia chamado sua atenção.

"Jensen Ross Ackles, 29 anos, nascido em Dallas, no Texas. No dia 23 de Setembro de 1997 se envolveu num acidente de carro, que resultou na a morte de Matthew Joseph Cohen. Foi provado que o motorista que acertou o carro que Jensen dirigia, estava alcoolizado e que havia avançado o sinal vermelho." Chad leu em voz alta. "Matthew ainda chegou vivo ao hospital, mas não resistiu aos ferimentos e morreu depois de várias tentativas dos médicos para reanimá-lo . Jensen sofreu inúmeras fraturas, traumatismo craniano, hemorragia interna, teve várias paradas cardíacas e ficou em coma por aproximadamente três meses. Os médicos consideraram um verdadeiro milagre ele não ter morrido. Quando recuperou a consciência, não conseguia andar, falar e não enxergava também. Depois de um tempo, com muito esforço, conseguiu recuperar os movimentos, mas a visão tinha sido severamente afetada pela pancada na cabeça."

Chad sentiu uma pontada de culpa em seu peito enquanto lia a ficha de Jensen. O cara tinha passado por poucas e boas, mas nem isso lhe dava o direito de ficar com Jared.

O loiro continuou a ler e não havia mais nada de interessante. Juntou os papéis e se dirigiu para o quarto de Jared, vasculhando o armário do moreno e encontrando finalmente o que estava procurando. Pegou a caixa de papelão e colocou em cima da cama. Estava tão excitado para confirmar suas suspeitas, que seu coração batia descompassado, suas mãos suavam e seu corpo tremia. Tirou um recorte de jornal e olhou a data, sentindo a vista embaçar um pouco quando viu que eram exatamente iguais.

Jensen bem que tentava esconder a dor que sempre sentia naquela data, mas estava longe disso.

Naquele dia, 23 de Setembro de 2007, estava completando exatamente dez anos desde aquele maldito acidente que matara Matt e o deixara na escuridão para sempre. Jensen não queria pensar nisso esse ano, ainda mais porque tinha Jared perto dele, vivendo a fase mais feliz de sua vida. Mas era inevitável que uma coisa tão forte como essa não o abalasse e por mais que quisesse esquecer, ele sempre lembrava.

Dez anos sem Matt. Dez anos que o havia matado.

"Jen? Tudo bem?" Jared perguntou quando saiu do banho e viu que Jensen ainda continuava sentado na cama somente de cueca. "O que houve?"

"Nada, Jay! Só estou com preguiça." Jensen respondeu, sentindo imediatamente aquele corpo imenso e todo molhado o abraçando. "Acho que não vou pra aula hoje..."

"Jen, eu já te falei que não precisa mais se preocupar com nada. Eu já dei uma dura no Chad e acho que ele desistiu da gente." Jared falou dando graças a Deus que fazia mais de um mês que Chad e seus amiguinhos idiotas não os aborreciam.

"Não é isso, Jared. Eu só não estou com vontade de sair hoje... Só isso." Jensen falou beijando longamente o moreno, que ainda o abraçava.

"Eu queria ficar, mas não posso! Droga! Tenho prova hoje e mais tarde preciso ir para o trabalho, Jen." Jared falou resignado, beijando a ponta do nariz perfeito do loiro. "Mas vou vir pra casa o mais rápido que conseguir."

"Vou arrumar umas coisas e vou pedir ao Misha que fique na loja hoje." Jensen falou, já imaginando o que faria quando todos saíssem.

"Tem certeza que está tudo bem, amor?" Jared perguntou desconfiado. Jensen estava muito esquisito naquela manhã e ele estava com a pulga atrás da orelha.

"Tenho certeza. Agora vai se arrumar, senão vai perder a prova!" Jensen sorriu e Jared o beijou antes de se afastar para poder trocar de roupa.

Quando Jared acabou de escovar os dentes e saiu do banheiro, notou que Jensen tinha voltado a dormir e sentou na beirada da cama, acariciando os cabelos do loiro. Não teve coragem de acordá-lo e o cobriu com o lençol, dando um beijo em sua testa.

"Eu te amo, Jen." Jared falou baixinho antes de sair do quarto.

Misha já estava na sala tomando café e lia o jornal, quando Jared entrou.

"Bom dia, Misha!" Jared falou sorrindo para o amigo.

"Bom dia, Jay." Misha esperou que Jensen viesse atrás dele, mas ele não veio e Misha suspirou. "O Jen não vai pra aula hoje, não é?

"Ele está tão esquisito, Misha, Estou preocupado." Jared falou se servindo de café e sentando á mesa ao lado de Misha.

"Jared..." Misha falou dobrando o jornal e apoiando os cotovelos na mesa, cruzando os dedos. "Hoje é aniversário de morte do Matt."

"O que?" Jared olhou surpreso para Misha, que assentia com a cabeça. "Mas porque ele não me disse nada?"

"Eu não sei, Jay." Misha falou sinceramente. "Eu tive esperanças que esse ano fosse diferente, mas..."

Jared sentiu um aperto no peito quando ouviu as palavras de Misha. O moreno não sabia o que fazer.

"Olha Jay, eu já passo por isso há muito tempo e nunca foi diferente. Aprendi que a única coisa a fazer é deixá-lo sozinho e amanhã ele estará melhor." Misha aconselhou.

"De jeito nenhum eu vou deixar o Jensen sozinho, Misha!" Jared falou e se levantou imediatamente, mas Misha segurou em seu braço.

"Preciso te contar uma coisa antes, Jared." Misha passou a mão nos cabelos e olhou para o moreno à sua frente. "Senta aqui por um instante, por favor."

Jared sentou novamente e esperou Misha começar a falar, se sentindo inquieto. Queria correr para o quarto e abraçar Jensen, para que ele não pensasse em mais nada triste.

"Se o Jensen souber que eu te contei isso, ele vai me matar, entendeu?" Misha falava baixo e se inclinou para frente. "Promete que nunca vai tocar nesse assunto com ele, Jay?"

"Prometo! Agora fala logo porque você está me assustando!" Jared falou sério vendo a expressão de Misha.

"Eu só vou te contar porque eu acho que você merece saber de uma coisa dessas. E também porque eu vejo que você realmente ama o Jensen como eu nunca vi ninguém amar. Nem o Matt." Misha se emocionou ao falar aquelas palavras e Jared se mexeu na cadeira, sem desviar do olhar do amigo. "Eu sei que só por sua causa ele pode mudar de idéia, Jared."

"Porra, Misha! Eu não estou entendendo nada!" Jared estava quase sufocando.

"O Jensen tem mais de 70% de chances de voltar a enxergar, Jay. Mas ele se recusa terminantemente a fazer esse tratamento. Já tentei de mil formas possíveis, já o chantageei, já disse que ele ia ter que se virar sozinho, falei que ia embora daqui, já fiz de tudo... mas ele continua irredutível." Misha falou e passou as mãos pelo rosto, esperando uma reação de Jared.

"O que? Ele pode voltar a enxergar?" Jared sorria tão abertamente que parecia ter ganho na loteria.

"Ele se culpa pela morte do Matt e acha que ter ficado cego é uma punição por seu crime." Misha falou balançando a cabeça negativamente. "Nos últimos anos, eu nem posso mais tocar no assunto com ele. O Jensen é muito radical e cabeça dura, então acabei desistindo de tentar. Mas agora que ele te encontrou, eu acho que existe uma pequena possibilidade dele voltar atrás e tentar o tratamento."

A cabeça de Jared estava na velocidade da luz. Jensen poderia voltar a enxergar! Foi tudo que conseguiu ouvir de Misha.

"Eu vou conseguir fazê-lo mudar de idéia, Misha." Jared falou com lágrimas nos olhos. "Confia em mim. O Jen nunca vai saber que você me contou isso."

"Quer saber, Jared? Quando você achar que o momento chegou, pode dizer que fui eu que contei." Misha riu das próprias palavras. "O máximo que pode acontecer é... não! Ele vai me matar! "Misha riu abertamente, se sentindo aliviado por compartilhar aquilo com Jared.

"Vou fazer o máximo para que ele não descubra que você me contou, Misha. Não quero que ele te mate!" Jared falou sorrindo e abraçou o amigo. "Obrigado por tudo Misha! Você é o melhor amigo que alguém pode ter!"

"Sai de cima de mim, seu gigante! O seu namorado está lá no quarto!" Misha se afastou de Jared sorrindo e o moreno notou que lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto daquele amigo tão querido.

Jared decidiu que não iria para a faculdade naquele dia, mas não poderia faltar ao trabalho. Foi para o quarto e tirou a roupa, ficando somente de cueca. Se deitou na cama e ficou olhando Jensen dormir, imaginando quantas coisas deveriam passar pela cabeça esse homem tão extraordinário, que se culpava por uma coisa que ele realmente não tinha culpa nenhuma. Foi uma fatalidade o que aconteceu. Ninguém teve culpa de nada.

O celular de Jared vibrou em cima da mesa ao lado da cama e ele viu que era sua mãe. Leu a mensagem e fechou os olhos. Ele também havia lembrado, mas agora tinha uma coisa mais importante para fazer. Colocou o celular de volta na mesa e voltou a olhar para Jensen.

"Jay?" Jensen colocou a mão no braço de Jared e se aconchegou mais a ele. "Que horas são? Você já não devia estar na faculdade? Você não tinha prova?"

"Não vou fazer a prova, meu amor. Decidi que vou ficar a manhã inteira com você." Jared o enlaçou com seus braços enormes e aconchegantes. "Eu sei que dia é hoje, Jen."

Jared sentiu o loiro tremer um pouco em seus braços e o apertou com força.

"Jay..." Jensen não conseguiu falar. Sentia as lágrimas invadirem seus olhos e os soluços vieram sem que ele conseguisse sufocá-los. "Desculpe..."

"Você nunca precisa me pedir desculpas Jensen. Nunca se esqueça disso." Jared secou as lágrimas do loiro e beijou seu rosto. "Eu sei que você se sente culpado pelo que aconteceu, mas não foi culpa sua, Jen."

"Claro que foi, Jared. Eu estava dirigindo e o Matt tinha pedido pra dirigir, mas eu não deixei. " Jensen se afastou de Jared e secou um pouco seu rosto."Eu achei que estava mais descansado, que ele devia dormir um pouco... e acabei matando o Matt, Jay!"

"Não Jensen! Você não matou ninguém! Foi um acidente, amor... foi uma fatalidade!" Jared falava com carinho e o abraçou novamente. "Jen, você precisa esquecer o que aconteceu. Precisa seguir em frente e parar de se culpar por uma coisa que você não teve culpa."

"Todos os dias quando eu abro meus olhos de manhã, eu sei que sou culpado. Eu sei por que vivo na escuridão e aceito isso, Jay." Jensen agora tinha se acalmado e passou a mão no rosto de Jared. "A minha punição é nunca mais poder ver o sol, a lua, o mar... A minha punição, Jared, é nunca poder te ver... E a coisa que eu mais queria no mundo era poder ver seu rosto, seus olhos..."

"Não fala assim, Jen. Você não está sendo punido de nada." Jared estava agora chorando também. "E eu queria te pedir uma coisa, posso?"

"Claro que pode." Jensen sorriu fraco estranhado a pergunta do namorado.

"Mas antes eu queria saber se você me ama." Jared falou beijando de leve os lábios de Jensen.

"Claro que eu te amo, Jay! Como eu poderia não te amar?" Jensen agora sorriu abertamente em meio às lágrimas que ainda escorriam por seu rosto.

"Queria que você fosse num médico que eu conheço." Jared falou analisando a expressão de Jensen, que havia ficado pálido diante das palavras do moreno.

"Não posso Jay... desculpe, mas eu não quero. Me peça qualquer outra coisa, mas não isso." Jensen tentou se afastar um pouco de Jared, mas estava preso naqueles braços fortes.

"Jensen, é só uma consulta! Qual o problema se você for numa consulta?" Jared perguntou, cruzando os dedos mentalmente.

"Eu não posso, Jared."

"Por que você acha que não merece enxergar outra vez? Por que você tem que sofrer o resto da vida por uma coisa que não teve culpa?"

"Você não entende Jared..."

"Não, não entendo mesmo, Jen." Jared falou tentando transparecer que estava chateado com o loiro.

Ficaram em silêncio e Jensen travava uma batalha interna. Tentava se decidir se seria capaz de fazer isso por Jared. Se finalmente conseguiria deixar de se culpar tanto. Se finalmente conseguiria se libertar totalmente e ser feliz.

"Amor, é só uma consulta. Não vai te matar! Deixa eu marcar, vai?" Jared falou usando sua arma mais poderosa. O amor que o loiro sentia por ele.

"Acho que o Misha estava certo, sabia?" Jensen segurou o rosto de Jared entre suas mãos e o beijou longamente na boca. "O seu poder de persuasão é infalível! Pode marcar essa porra de médico, Jay."

"Você ainda não viu nada, Jen... deixa eu te mostrar uma outra coisa que também é infalível..." Jared falou no ouvido de Jensen e em seguida começou a massagear lentamente o loiro.

"Jay..." Jensen gemeu baixo no ouvido de Jared, que já estava mais do que duro nessa hora.

"Eu te amo tanto, Jensen... Eu te amo..." Jared sussurrava no ouvido do loiro, levando-o ao delírio com essas palavras e a massagem torturante que fazia.

Jensen não pensava em mais nada a não ser naquele homem ao seu lado.

Jared sorria feliz enquanto ouvia os gemidos de Jensen em seu ouvido. Sentia que poderia ficar eternamente dando prazer àquele homem.

Jensen se levantou de repente e sorriu segurando os ombros do moreno.

"Pega o nosso kit porque eu quero te comer agora, Padalecki! E não vou ser cuidadoso!" Jensen falou com sua voz extremamente grossa, fazendo com que Jared sentisse sua ereção pulsando freneticamente. Jensen era muito másculo e quando ele falava assim tão autoritário, Jared não conseguia resistir àquela voz de comando.

Jared pegou rapidamente o kit, que continha o lubrificante e as camisinhas, colocando-o na mão de Jensen. O loiro tirou a cueca de Jared habilmente e depois a sua própria. Empurrou Jared para que ele se deitasse de costas e engolfou o pênis do moreno com sua boca, fazendo Jared quase sufocar de prazer.

Jared não conseguia nem olhar a boca de Jensen chupando seu pau daquele jeito, pois somente essa visão o faria gozar. A boca de Jensen era a coisa mais gostosa do mundo, fosse beijando sua boca ou chupando seu pau. Devia ser proibido alguém ter uma boca como aquela!

Jensen então pegou o lubrificante, lambuzou seus dedos e enquanto chupava Jared de maneira obscena, introduziu um dedo dentro do moreno.

"Porra Jen! Assim eu vou gozar, caralho!" Jared falou entre os dentes, tentando se controlar.

Jensen apenas sorriu, ainda com o pau de Jared em sua boca e introduziu mais um dedo, massageando, fazendo com que o moreno relaxasse e ficasse mais preparado para ele.

Quando sentiu que Jared estava pronto, colocou a camisinha e entrou com vontade no moreno, que gemeu alto.

"Jen...Assim você me mata!" Jared falou gemendo.

Jensen começou a estocar cada vez mais rápido e ao mesmo tempo massageava Jared, que sentia que ia explodir.

"Jay... eu amo você..." Jensen repetia e Jared sorria ao ouvir aquelas palavras que era como música para seus ouvidos. Jared gozou forte quando Jensen o massageou com movimentos ritmados e fortes ao mesmo tempo, lambuzando sua barriga e a mão do loiro.

Jensen apertou os olhos e sentiu o prazer vir como uma corrente elétrica, que terminava pulsando em seu membro dentro de Jared.

De repente, pela primeira vez, não existia mais culpa, nem acidente, nem Matt, nem nada.

No coração e na alma de Jensen a única coisa que existia agora, era Jared.

Continua...

n/a: Gente! Tudo bem? Desculpa pela demora... Espero que curtam! Beijundas...


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Jared conseguiu marcar a consulta de Jensen somente para o final de Outubro, pois o médico estava em um congresso no Japão e só voltaria dentro de um mês, mas pelo menos já estava marcada e o loiro havia aceitado ir.

Na sexta-feira, Jared ia deixar Jensen na porta da faculdade, já que precisava ir para o trabalho mais cedo nesse dia.

"Jen, vou almoçar na casa da minha mãe no domingo." Jared falou se sentindo culpado por não ter falado com Jensen sobre esse almoço. "Queria que você fosse comigo."

"O que?" Jensen engasgou com a própria saliva. "Jay... eu..."

"Olha, a minha mãe é super legal e eu contei pra ela sobre a gente."

"E quando você contou?"

"Ontem quando ela me ligou... você já estava dormindo e eu não quis te acordar." Jared falou colocando a mão na coxa de Jensen. "Ela está doida pra te conhecer, Jen."

"Mas ela sabe que eu... eu não..." Jensen não conseguiu terminar a frase. Jared apertou um pouco sua coxa e Jensen ouviu a risada baixa do moreno.

"Ela sabe de tudo Jen. Ela sabe que você é o amor da minha vida!" Jared sorriu mais abertamente.

"E o que ela falou sobre isso? Ela aceitou numa boa? E o seu pai?" Jensen se sentia extremamente nervoso com aquela situação totalmente nova.

"Meu pai morreu quando era ainda era muito criança, mas minha mãe e minha irmã aceitaram numa boa. Na verdade, minha mãe falou que já desconfiava." Jared riu alto. "Será que eu tenho tanto jeito de viado assim, Jen?"

"Eu não acho. Na verdade, eu te acho muito másculo." Jensen segurou a mão de Jared e a colocou sobre sua ereção já um pouco estufada. "E olha só como você me deixa, Jay!"

"Isso é muito bom, Jensen. Eu sempre quero te deixar assim, amor." Jared parou num sinal vermelho e se inclinou para beijar o namorado no rosto.

"Não sei, Jared. Estou meio nervoso com esse almoço." Jensen falou apertando a mão de Jared que havia voltado para sua perna. "E se elas não forem com a minha cara?"

"É esse o problema?"

"Esse, também."

"Então não temos problema nenhum!" Jared falou rindo e estacionou na frente da faculdade. "É impossível alguém não ir com a sua cara, Jen. Você tem o rosto mais doce, perfeito, meigo e lindo que eu já vi na vida!"

"Mas você é suspeito pra falar..." Jensen buscou o rosto de Jared e o beijou longamente, se afastando em seguida. "Além do mais, o problema não é só esse."

Jensen se sentia apavorado com a possibilidade de não ser aceito pela família de Jared. Ele tinha medo da mãe de Jared não achar que ele fosse capaz de fazer seu filho feliz, de não aceitar que seu filho se relacionasse com alguém como ele.

"Eu conheço a minha mãe e ela vai simplesmente te amar! Confia em mim, vai?" Jared falou e passou a mão pelos cabelos do loiro.

Jared sabia que toda essa insegurança de Jensen ia acabar quando conhecesse sua mãe. Ele havia contado toda a história dele para ela e avisou que ele detestava quando o tratavam como um inútil. Que era para tratá-lo normalmente, sem cerimônias.

Jared ainda sorria, mas quando avistou Chad e seus amigos parados na porta do prédio e decidiu acompanhar o loiro até a sala de aula.

"Jay, eu posso achar a minha sala de aula sozinho!" Jensen falou quando notou que Jared estava saindo do carro.

"Eu sei que você pode, mas eu quero te acompanhar até lá, posso?" Jared falou, tentando esconder a raiva que sentia toda vez que via Chad.

"Eles estão por perto, não estão?" Jensen perguntou e soltou um suspiro alto. "Olha Jay, você está atrasado pro trabalho. Deixa que eu entro sozinho. Eles não vão fazer nada!"

"Jen, não sei... Não confio no babaca do Chad e muito menos naqueles idiotas que estão com ele." Jared saltou do carro e Jensen desceu em seguida. "Deixa pelo menos eu te levar na porta da sala. O Misha não vai vir hoje e eu não quero você sozinho andando por aí."

Jensen não teve alternativa senão deixar que Jared o acompanhasse. Por mais que achasse essa situação insustentável, não queria brigar, muito menos por causa do Chad.

Jared foi andando um pouco na frente e Jensen apoiou a mão no ombro do namorado enquanto ele o guiava pelo caminho.

"Assim você vai me acostumar mal, Jay." Jensen falou rindo e apertou o ombro de Jared, que se virou imediatamente para ele.

"Você merece!" Jared respondeu e tocou na mão do loiro.

Quando passaram por onde Chad estava, Jared o fuzilou com o olhar e fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça, como se dissesse que era para eles ficarem na deles e não se meterem com Jensen. Chad assentiu e virou de costas para eles, que continuaram andando.

"Jen, esqueci de te avisar que o cara da imobiliária ligou e que aquele apartamento que a gente gostou está disponível." Jared falou parando na frente da sala de Jensen.

"Que maravilha! Vamos hoje mesmo falar com esse corretor, o que você acha?" Jensen falou animado e abriu seu sorriso mais perfeito, para deleite de Jared.

"Vamos sim, amor." Jared olhou no relógio notando que estava mais do que atrasado. "Tenho que ir! Se comporte, ouviu? O Misha vai passar mais tarde aqui pra te pegar."

"Ah... que ótimo..." Jensen falou desanimado. Agora ele não podia mais sair sozinho e além do mala do Misha, agora tinha o _malão_ do Jared também para tomar conta de qualquer passo que ele desse.

"Não fica com essa cara, Jen. É por pouco tempo!" Jared deu um selinho rápido em Jensen e o abraçou em seguida. "Te vejo mais tarde! Te amo, Jen!"

"Também te amo, Jay..." Jensen falou sorrindo e entrou na sala em seguida.

Jared saiu do prédio sorrindo e nem viu que Chad o seguia até o carro.

"Será que podemos conversar um pouco, Jay?" Chad perguntou e Jared passou a mão nos cabelos, se sentindo extremamente irritado.

"Eu to atrasado Chad! Não pode ser depois?" Jared falou abrindo a porta do carro.

"Isso depende." Chad falou acendendo um cigarro.

"Depende de que?" Jared apoiou os braços no teto do carro e ficou olhando enquanto ele tragava profundamente seu cigarro. "E desde quando você fuma?"

"O que você está pensando Jared? Que pode ficar circulando por aí com esse ceguinho pra cima e pra baixo sem dar a mínima pros comentários maldosos que todos estão fazendo sobre você?" Chad perguntou passando a mão na nuca, por cima dos cabelos loiros.

"Eu quero que todo mundo se foda! E tem mais uma coisa..." Jared deu a volta e segurou Chad pela gola da camisa. "Não quero mais que chame o Jensen de ceguinho, de viadinho, nem nada disso, entendeu?" Jared segurava a camisa do loiro com tanta força, que quando soltou, ela ficou toda esgarçada. "Se por acaso você não entendeu, vou ter o maior prazer de te fazer engolir letra por letra do que disse." O moreno falou sorrindo de forma sarcástica. "Eu não vou mais tolerar esse tipo de comentário maldoso, Chad!"

"Tudo bem! Me desculpe por isso, Jay!" Chad falou sorrindo abertamente e tragou mais uma vez seu cigarro.

"Fala logo o que você quer, Chad! Eu to atrasado e não posso ficar de papo furado, porra!" Jared falou impaciente.

"Não é nada... Eu só queria saber como foi o aniversário de morte do Jeff." Chad falou e Jared o olhou curioso.

"E por que diabos você quer saber isso, Chad? Você nem conheceu meu irmão!" Jared estava nervoso e com uma vontade incontrolável de dar um murro naquele babaca.

"É verdade. Eu não o conheci, mas sei muito bem que você até bem pouco tempo atrás chorava por ele e se sentia bastante culpado por ter deixado que ele bebesse tanto naquele dia e..."

"Cala essa boca seu filho da puta!" Jared partiu para cima dele e deu-lhe um soco no meio da cara. "O que você quer com isso tudo, Chad?"

Jared estava agora com lágrimas nos olhos. Ele se lembrava de cada minuto daquela noite e sentiu seu coração ser esmagado com aquela lembrança.

Seu irmão era tudo na vida dele e tinha morrido daquela maneira tão estúpida.

"Eu queria apenas que você fizesse os cálculos, comparasse as datas e percebesse que foi no carro do seu namoradinho que o Jeff bateu, Jared!"

Jared soltou Chad imediatamente, que caiu no chão.

"Você enlouqueceu, Chad?" Jared perguntava perplexo.

"Não enlouqueci porra nenhuma, Jay! Eu pedi um amigo eu me desse a ficha completa do Jensen e quando vi a data, o local e as circunstâncias que ele sofreu o acidente que matou o namoradinho dele na época, foi só encaixar uma peça na outra."

"Do que você está falando, Chad?" Jared ainda o olhava sem entender.

"O Jensen foi o responsável pela morte do seu irmão, Jared!" Chad falou sentindo que Jared ia cair a qualquer instante e segurou o braço dele. "Ele matou o Jeff!"

"O que?" Jared perguntou, pois a voz de Chad havia ficado muito longe agora. Só existia um zumbido na mente de Jared e ele não conseguia prestar atenção mais em nada.

Jared sentou no meio fio, sentindo que ia desmaiar a qualquer instante. As datas, os acontecimentos, a noite do acidente, as sirenes da polícia, os gritos de sua mãe, o enterro... Tudo veio como uma avalanche na sua cabeça e as lágrimas caíam livremente por seu rosto transtornado.

"O Jensen..." Jared murmurou, colocando a cabeça entre as mãos, sentindo que sua pressão havia caído assustadoramente. "O Jensen não!"

Chad sentou ao lado o moreno na calçada e seu olhar era de puro triunfo. Lógico que ele estava sofrendo junto com Jared, mas só de pensar que ele nunca mais ia querer ver a cara daquele loiro escroto na sua frente, fazia com que ele sentisse um frenesi percorrer todo o seu corpo.

Ele sabia que depois do acidente, Jared ficou obcecado por saber quem tinha sido o filho da puta que tinha matado seu irmão naquele acidente, mas depois o tempo foi passando, eles se mudaram da casa onde moravam e Jared foi esquecendo um pouco esse assunto. Mas só um pouco, pois em todos os anos no aniversário de morte de Jeff, ele sempre falava que se um dia encontrasse com esse cara, o mataria. Mas na verdade, Jared nunca procurou saber quem tinha sido.

"Jay? Jay?" Chad chamava o amigo, mas ele estava catatônico e Chad se preocupou de verdade. "Cara, fala comigo!"

Jared não conseguia falar. Não conseguia pensar direito. Sabia que tinha alguém o chamando, mas não se importava.

Jared não se importava com mais nada. Seu mundo acabara de ser totalmente destruído e ele não conseguia mais enxergar a luz no fim do túnel.

Jensen não podia ser o responsável pela morte de Jeff! Simplesmente não podia!

"Jay, entra no carro que eu te levo pra casa." Chad falou e segurou no braço do moreno que se esquivou com uma brutalidade absurda. "Calma Jay!"

"Me larga porra!" Jared se levantou, ignorando os protestos de Chad. Entrou no caro e saiu em disparada.

Chad ficou gritando em pé na calçada e colocou as mãos na cabeça, pensando se não tinha ido longe demais dessa vez. Chad sabia que no fundo, Jeff havia provocado o acidente. O irmão de Jared havia bebido demais e avançou o sinal vermelho de forma imprudente.

Jeff foi o único responsável por tudo que tinha acontecido.

A vista de Jared estava embaçada e quando ele viu, estava parado em frente à praia. A mesma praia que havia levado Jensen.

Saiu do carro lentamente, sem se dar conta que chamava atenção por estar chorando abertamente e sentou-se no mesmo local onde tinha se apaixonado pelo homem que havia matado seu irmão.

Abraçou as pernas e chorou. Chorou tanto que imaginou que suas lágrimas secariam, mas elas continuavam a cair e quando se deu conta, já havia anoitecido.

Sentiu seu celular vibrar em seu bolso pela milésima vez e pegou para ver que havia mais de trinta chamadas de Jensen. Tocou o nome do loiro com a ponta dos dedos e jogou o celular na água, o mais longe que conseguiu.

Não queria falar com ninguém, muito menos com Jensen.

"Jensen..." Jared falou o nome dele e seus olhos transbordaram mais uma vez.

Jensen andava de um lado para o outro na sala.

"Calma Jen! Assim você está me deixando nervoso, porra!" Misha falou olhando para o amigo que tinha o semblante preocupado. "Daqui a pouco ele liga!"

"Não é possível, Misha! Eu já liguei pra ele mais de mil vezes e ele não atende!" Jensen sentou no sofá, colocando a cabeça entre as mão, desesperado. "Aconteceu alguma coisa... eu sei... eu sinto!"

Jensen sentia uma dor no peito e sabia que tinha algo de errado acontecendo. Jared não era do tipo que sumia sem avisar. Se ele tivesse qualquer contra tempo, ele teria ligado.

"Vamos esperar mais um pouco, Jen." Misha sentou ao lado do amigo no sofá e passou o braço por cima de seus ombros. Não queria dizer para Jensen que também estava muito preocupado com Jared. Ele parecia ter evaporado do mapa.

As horas foram passando rapidamente e Jensen foi entrando num desespero tão grande que Misha começou a cogitar a possibilidade de chamar a polícia para relatar um desaparecimento, mas nesse instante a porta se abriu e um Jared totalmente embriagado entrou cambaleando.

"Graças a Deus!" Misha falou quando viu que Jared não estava machucado. Só estava bêbado.

"Jay? Jay!" Jensen se levantou do sofá e conseguiu tocar em Jared, que o abraçou chorando. "Pelo amor de Deus, Jared! O que houve? Você está bem?"

Jared não repondeu, colocando todo o seu peso em Jensen, que estava se desequilibrando.

"Misha, me ajuda aqui, porra!" Jensen falou abraçando Jared com força e agradecendo que ele estivesse bem. "Ele está bem? Está machucado?"

"Não... ele só está bêbado feito um gambá!" Misha disse sorrindo um pouco aliviado.

"Jay, vamos pro quarto! Você precisa de um banho urgente!" Jensen falou segurando Jared com força e ajudado por Misha, o levaram para o quarto.

Jared não conseguia parar de chorar e falava palavras desconexas. Depois que Jensen e Misha o deitaram na cama, Jensen deitou ao lado dele, acariciando seus cabelos.

"Misha, por favor, faz um café bem forte pra esse gigante aqui!" Jensen falou sorrindo e Misha saiu do quarto.

"Jen..." Jared falou e começou a chorar novamente.

"Estou aqui, amor." O loiro respondeu sorrindo.

Jensen não sabia o que fazer e colocou a cabeça do moreno em seu colo, beijando e acariciando o rosto de Jared.

"O que houve, Jay?" Jensen perguntou carinhosamente, vendo que ele tinha se acalmado um pouco.

"Eu não posso Jen..." Jared falou recomeçando a chorar. As lagrimas molhavam as mãos do loiro, que se sentiu impotente por não poder ver a expressão de Jared naquele momento e tentar decifrar o que ele estava sentindo. "Eu não posso... por favor... não..."

"Calma, Jay... me conta o que aconteceu?" Jensen pediu entrelaçando seus dedos nos cabelos do moreno.

"O acidente Jen... o acidente do Jeff..."

Jared soluçava alto agora.

"Quem é Jeff, Jared?" Jensen sentiu uma dor no peito. Será que Jared tinha outra pessoa?

"Foi você Jen... o carro do Jeff bateu no seu..." Jared tentava formular as palavras, mas não conseguia.

Jensen estava paralisado. Quem era Jeff? Ele estava alando do acidente em que Matt havia morrido? Era isso?

"Não estou entendendo Jared... do que você está falando?" Jensen conseguiu perguntar, mas seu coração não estava preparado para ouvir a resposta que saiu da boca da pessoa que ele mais amava.

"Jeff era meu irmão, Jen..." Jared falou apertando os olhos e trincando os dentes. "Foi o meu irmão que morreu naquele acidente... Era ele no outro carro...

Continua...


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

_**Dallas, 23 de Setembro de 1997 – 08:30 PM**_

Matt olhava através do pára-brisa e a chuva tinha aumentado consideravelmente. Diminuiu a velocidade e parou o carro no acostamento.

"O que foi, Matt?" Jensen o olhava sem entender o motivo de terem parado de repente.

"Jen, está chovendo muito! Acho melhor a gente parar e esperar a chuva passar um pouco!" Matt falou para seu namorado, que apenas sorriu.

"Pára de besteira, Matt! Vamos logo que eu quero chegar ainda hoje nesse hotel que você falou!" Jensen tocou no rosto do moreno de olhos extremamente azuis. "Você fez tanta propaganda desse hotel, que eu quero chegar e me jogar na cama maravilhosa que deve ter lá completamente nu!" O loiro riu de forma sacana.

"Caralho Jensen, assim você vai me deixar de pau duro! Só de te imaginar desse jeito..." Matt riu e olhou para a própria ereção, que agora estava bem visível.

"Mas a intenção é exatamente essa, amor." Jensen sorriu com aquela boca que Matt sabia que fazia milagres e afagou delicadamente o rosto de seu amado.

"Seu sorriso é a coisa mais bonita que eu já vi, Jens." Matt falou olhando diretamente para a boca do loiro.

"Matt..." Jensen falou corando um pouco. "Você quer me deixar sem graça, amor..." Jensen falou olhando diretamente para aqueles olhos que eram o seu porto seguro.

"Mas essa chuva..." Matt desviou o olhar de Jensen e encarou aquela estrada escura e escorregadia à sua frente, depois voltou para aqueles olhos extremamente verdes que o encaravam sorrindo e sorriu de volta.

"Tudo bem! Eu deixo você usar as algemas!" Jensen sorriu e levantou as duas mãos em sinal de redenção. "Mas não se acostuma, entendeu?"

Matt teve que rir de Jensen. Se bem que essa idéia das algemas era muito tentadora.

Ele o amava tanto, que seu coração chegava a doer, mas não podia se arriscar saindo numa tempestade dessas. Além do mais, estava há mais de cinco horas dirigindo direto e se sentia cansado demais. Queria só parar em qualquer hotel de beira de estrada, abraçar seu loiro bem perto de si e dormir. Bem, não exatamente dormir...

"Amor, olha só, vamos fazer o seguinte." Jensen disse colocando a mãos de Matt entre as suas. "Você dirigiu o dia todo, não deve nem estar enxergando a estrada direito." Jensen riu quando Matt fez a careta que ele achava linda e o beijou nos lábios de leve. "Troca de lugar comigo, dorme um pouco e quando você acordar, já estaremos lá! Que tal?"

Matt olhou para Jensen e realmente ele parecia muito jovem, mesmo já tendo 19 anos, mas quando ele falava assim tão decidido e seguro, Matt ficava com a impressão que ele era muito mais velho.

"Não sei, Jen... Tem certeza?" Matt perguntou e deu um bocejo, sorrindo depois.

"Sai logo daí! Deixa que eu dirijo. Passa pra cá e descansa um pouco, amor." Jensen falou e trocaram de lugar rapidamente.

Jensen ligou o carro novamente, ajeitou o banco, já que era mais alto que Matt, olhou no retrovisor e voltou para a estrada.

Depois de três horas, quando já estavam na cidade, começou a tocar _Highway to Hell__ do AC/_DC no radio e Jensen cantava a plenos pulmões, batendo um pouco com a mão no volante, acompanhando as batidas fortes da música.

"Como você pode gostar desse tipo de música?" Matt perguntou para irritar Jensen, que era amante do Rock and Roll.

"Qual é, Matt! Esse tipo de música?"Jensen balançou a cabeça sorrindo. "O que você quer ouvir então? Frank Sinatra, porra?"

"Nada melhor que o bom e velho Frank para fazer qualquer casal se apaixonar..." Matt falou de forma sonhadora e começou a acariciar a nuca de Jensen, que olhou para o namorado sorrindo, totalmente apaixonado.

"Nisso você tem toda a razão!" Jensen falou se lembrando do dia em que se conheceram num bar e estava tocando exatamente _My Way__._

"Eu te amo, Jensen Ackles!" Matt falou se virando um pouco no banco do carro, soltando o cinto de segurança, de forma que ficasse virado de frente para Jensen, que alternava encarar a estrada e os olhos azuis de Matt.

"Eu tamb..." Jensen estava sorrindo. Ia dizer que também o amava, mas de repente um farol muito alto se aproximou e Jensen viu, em fração de segundos, que era um carro e que ia bater atrás de Matt, acertando bem na lateral. "MATT! CUIDADO!" Jensen conseguiu falar e Matt ainda virou um pouco o rosto, mas não deu tempo para mais nada.

O carro se chocou violentamente contra o deles, lançando Matt na direção do loiro. Jensen sentiu o baque forte em seu corpo e depois uma mistura de barulhos, freadas, buzina... Sua cabeça bateu no teto do carro e ele sentiu gosto de sangue na boca.

O carro de Jensen e Matt capotou quatro vezes, parando somente quando bateu num poste, mas eles não estavam mais conscientes.

Jeff estava feliz. No dia seguinte ia começar no emprego novo e não via a hora de poder ter sua própria vida. Claro que morar com sua mãe e seus irmãos, era muito bom. Mas ele queria ter a própria casa, queria ter mais liberdade e agora com essa nova oportunidade, podia ter esperanças.

Como havia tomado apenas três cervejas, achou que não teria problemas em dirigir, já que estava mais do que acostumado com aquele caminho, que poderia fazer até de olhos fechados.

Viu o clarão do raio no céu e escutou o trovão alguns segundos depois. Se arrependeu de ter saído naquela tempestade, mas tinha prometido à Jared que veria o jogo com ele e já estava atrasado. Não ia agüentar seu irmão mais novo reclamando em seus ouvidos.

Depois da morte de seu pai, Jeff tinha se tornado praticamente um para ele e não gostava de decepcionar seu irmão.

Tentou ligar para casa, mas seu celular estava sem bateria.

"Merda! O Jay vai me matar!" Jeff praguejou alto, rindo logo depois e jogou o aparelho no banco do carona de sua velha caminhonete.

Jeff sentiu o carro derrapar um pouco e diminuiu a velocidade. A estrada estava deserta e se amaldiçoou internamente por ter decido ir naquele bar tão longe, mas agora era melhor se concentrar na estrada e rezar para chegar em casa ainda em tempo de ver o jogo.

Resolveu colocar uma música no toca fitas que havia comprado há apenas duas semanas.

Jeff alternava os olhos na estrada e na caixa que tinha em seu colo, tentando escolher a música que iria ouvir.

Assim que entrou na cidade, parou num sinal vermelho e finalmente conseguiu escolher a fita que iria ouvir. Colocou-a no aparelho e aumentou o volume no máximo. Notou que as ruas estavam muito vazias e somente algumas pessoas ainda se arriscavam, correndo pelas ruas, procurando algum abrigo para se proteger da chuva intensa que caía.

Aumentou um pouco a velocidade e a música parou dentro de carro.

"Porra de toca fita!" Jeff falou dando um soco fraco no aparelho para que a música voltasse. "Filho da puta!"

Quando Jeff reparou que o sinal tinha ficado vermelho de repente, não teve mais como parar. Ao tentar frear, com o asfalto molhado, sua caminhonete derrapou, aumentando sua velocidade consideravelmente.

Jeff viu que ia bater num carro preto que passava pelo cruzamento naquela hora e tentou desesperadamente desviar, mas na velocidade em que estava, sabia que não iria conseguir.

A caminhonete de Jeff bateu violentamente contra o carro preto e ele foi lançado para fora do automóvel, atravessando o pára brisa. Bateu com uma força brutal no chão e morreu instantaneamente.

Jared já estava vendo o final jogo e toda hora olhava no relógio, chateado. Jeff tinha prometido ver aquele jogo com ele e não chegava nunca.

O garoto se levantou do sofá quando avistou a luz de uma sirene vermelha atravessar a janela de sua casa.

A campainha tocou e Joe, o policial que era amigo de seu irmão, olhou para ele com uma cara estranha.

"Jared, sua mãe está em casa?" Joe perguntou ainda sem saber como ia dar aquela notícia para eles.

"O que aconteceu, Joe?" Jared estava nervoso e alguma coisa em seu coração dizia que era alguma coisa com Jeff. "O Jeff fez alguma besteira?" Jared perguntou, mas sabia que não era isso.

"Chama sua mãe, Jay..." Joe falou e baixou a cabeça para não olhar nos olhos do garoto de quinze anos parado à sua frente. "O Jeff... ele bateu com o carro..."

Jared viu sua mãe aparecer ao lado dele e em seguida somente ouviu que seu irmão tinha sofrido um acidente grave e que não havia resistido aos ferimentos.

O garoto de quinze anos sentiu sua mãe o abraçar e ele achou que ela chorava. Jared não ouvia mais nada. Tudo havia se tornado um borrão e nem mesmo as lágrimas que caíam de seu olhos, ele sentia. Os gritos muito altos de sua mãe ecoavam em seus ouvidos, mas ele estava em outro lugar.

Jared se afastou da mãe, que ainda chorava muito e se encostou na parede, deixando seu corpo descer até o chão.

Ouvia Joe dizer que o motorista do outro carro não havia morrido e que Jeff estava sem cinto de segurança. As palavras de Joe entravam nos ouvidos de Jared, o deixando cada vez mais atordoado. O rapaz sentia que estavam mais para ecos do que realmente palavras.

Mas as únicas coisas que Jared conseguiu realmente processar, a única coisa que realmente o dilacerou foram as que diziam que Jeff estava morto.

Seu irmão havia morrido. Seu herói nunca mais ia entrar por aquela porta novamente.

Continua...


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

"_Foi o meu irmão que morreu naquele acidente... Era ele no outro carro..."_

Essas palavras ecoavam na cabeça de Jensen.

E ele sentia como se um veneno potente entrasse em suas veias, se misturando ao seu sangue e se espalhando rapidamente por todos os lugares de seu corpo, que cada vez mais ficava entorpecido, dormente.

Jensen não conseguia pensar, raciocinar sobre o que tinha ouvido e aqueles instantes em que Jared, o amor de sua vida, a pessoa que ele julgou ser a certa, a quem ele havia aberto uma exceção, o acusava de ter matado seu irmão, foram como se ele de repente sentisse que isso era mais uma obra do destino.

Jensen estava sendo mais uma vez punido e agora sabia que não era apenas pela morte de uma só pessoa, mas de duas. O irmão de Jared.

Além de ter matado Matt, agora ele teria que carregar mais aquela culpa.

"Jay...eu..." Jensen falou acariciando a mão de Jared, que estava segurando a sua e sentiu que Jared a puxou com força.

"Jensen, você matou meu irmão, porra!" Jared falava alto e se levantou da cama, cambaleando um pouco ainda. "Como eu vou viver com isso? Como vou continuar te amando sabendo disso? Eu te procurei durante um bom tempo da minha vida e eu pensava no que aconteceria quando eu finalmente te encontrasse... você sabe o que eu faria?"

Jensen não conseguia nem levantar da cama. Estava em estado de choque, mas tentou se controlar, pois o tom de voz de Jared o estava deixando preocupado. Jared ainda estava bêbado.

"Escuta, Jared..." Jensen se apoiou na cama e levantou devagar, tateando para alcançar onde o moreno estava. "Vamos conversar sobre isso quando você estiver sóbrio..."

"Eu não quero conversar com... você..." Jared falou e Jensen notou o tom de desprezo na voz do moreno. Fechou seus olhos e sentiu que iria chorar se não se controlasse.

"Olha... descansa um pouco e amanhã a gente conversa melhor!" Jensen falou se afastando um pouco de Jared, pois a respiração do moreno estava muito forte e parecia meio que descontrolado.

"Vai se foder, Jensen! Eu não quero descansar, porra! Eu não quero mais nada que venha de você!" Jared falou e colocou o rosto entre as mãos, desesperado.

Jensen ficou petrificado e se perguntou se Misha não estava ouvindo Jared falando tão alto.

"Calma, Jay... eu..."

"Cala a boca!" Jared estava descontrolado e no instante que o loiro tocou em seu braço, ele deu um soco na boca de Jensen, que caiu sobre a cama. "Não encosta em mim nunca mais, Jensen!"

"Mas que porra é essa?" Misha entrou no quarto com a caneca de café na mão e viu Jensen caído na cama, com a mão no queixo. "Jen, tudo bem?" Misha se aproximou de Jensen, o ajudando a se levantar e olhou para um Jared enfurecido, com os punhos cerrados.

"Se você não se acalmar, eu vou chamar a polícia, escutou?" Misha pegou a ponta de lençol e secou o sangue que escorria no rosto de Jensen, que continuava mudo. "Você enlouqueceu, Jared!"

"Isso, Misha! Chama mesmo a polícia! Quero denunciar um assassinato aqui!" Jared falou rindo com amargura.

"Jensen, do que esse psicopata está falando?" Misha se virou para Jensen, que não tinha forças para falar, mas sussurrou.

"Era o irmão do Jared no outro carro, Misha..."

"Que carro, porra?"

"O caro que bateu no meu... naquela noite em que Matt..." Jensen não conseguiu terminar a frase. Fechou os olhos sentindo uma dor tão forte no peito que por alguns segundos pensou que fosse ter um derrame ali mesmo.

"O que?" Misha colocou a mão no rosto e olhou para Jared, que estava com as duas mãos no rosto. "Foi o seu irmão que bateu no carro do Jensen, porra! Ele avançou o sinal vermelho, Jared! Ele que tinha bebido!" Misha falou, se levantando da cama e indo na direção do moreno, que o olhava com raiva.

"Cala a boca!" Jared conseguiu falar com a voz abafada por suas mãos que continuavam em seu rosto. "Cala essa boca, Misha!"

Misha, com seus 1,81m de altura, empurrou Jared, que era bem mais alto que ele, contra a parede e o moreno o olhou meio assustado.

"Cala a boca você, seu covarde filho da puta! Se eu fosse você, pegava seus panos de bunda e saía daqui o mais rápido possível, antes que eu chame a polícia e você seja preso!" Misha falava baixo e com calma. "Você é um babaca sem coração para dizer as coisas que disse para ele!" Misha apontou para Jensen. "Se você parar para pensar um pouco com esse seu cérebro de azeitona, vai ver que o Jensen não teve culpa de porra nenhuma! O _seu_ irmão bateu no carro dele! Matou o namorado dele! Deixou ele todo fodido e em coma por três meses! Ele ficou cego por causa desse acidente! Por causa do _seu_ irmão! Caralho, Jared! Como você pode não enxergar isso?" Misha praticamente espumava ao falar, tamanha era a raiva que sentia. "Você é só um babaca que não consegue entender nada. É igual aos seus amiguinhos covardes da faculdade, Jared!"

De repente, foi como se tivessem jogado um balde de água gelada no corpo suado do moreno. O choque da adrenalina em seu sangue foi imediato, foi arrasador. Foi simplesmente assustador!

"Eu quero que você saia da minha casa agora, Jared. Você não é mais bem vindo aqui." Misha falou com desprezo. "E tem mais uma coisa. Espero que você nunca mais nos procure. Finja simplesmente que nunca conheceu o Jensen."

"Misha... calma... ele só está nervoso!" Jensen falou pela primeira vez e se levantou da cama, alcançando o amigo com facilidade. "Não precisa falar assim."

"Mas eu não acredito no que estou ouvindo!" Misha estava estupefato diante das palavras de Jensen. "Quer dizer que o cara te bate, te acusa, te humilha e você ainda o defende?"

"Misha, me deixe sozinho com o Jared, por favor?" Jensen pediu e voltou a se sentar na cama, passando as mãos pelo rosto, extremamente cansado.

"Eu vou, mas antes eu quero te dar um aviso, Jared." Misha voltou a se aproximar do moreno e colocou o dedo na cara dele. "Se você encostar num fio de cabelo do Jensen, eu chamo a polícia na hora! Entendeu?"

"Misha... Por favor..." Jensen suspirou e sentiu a mão do amigo em seu ombro.

"Eu estou na sala." Misha falou olhando para Jared com cara de poucos amigos e saiu do quarto contrariado.

A cabeça de Jared rodava e ele sentou na cama ao lado de Jensen, que permanecia calado. Ele se sentia um idiota, babaca e principalmente um covarde por ter dado aquele soco em Jensen. O loiro não era nenhum inútil, nem fraco, mas não podia ver, nem se defender se alguém o atacasse de surpresa como ele fez. Como Chad havia feito...

"Jensen... me desculpe..." Jared falou e as lágrimas desceram por seu rosto desolado. "Eu não queria te bater..."

"Mas bateu Jared." Jensen falou ainda com a mão no rosto. "E sabe o que doeu mais do que o soco? Foi ouvir o ódio na sua voz. Foi sentir a raiva que emanava de você quando me bateu..." Jensen falou quase num sussurro.

"Jensen, eu realmente queria que você..."

"Não existe mais nada pra querer Jared." Jensen se afastou quando Jared tentou tocar sua mão. "Eu só posso te pedir perdão por tudo que aconteceu no passado, mas principalmente, eu queria te dizer que eu..." Jensen não conseguiu concluir. Os soluços invadiram sua garganta e ele tentou com todas as forças que ainda lhe restavam, se conter.

Jared olhava desolado para o homem que ele amava, se culpando internamente pelas barbaridades que havia dito.

Jensen não tinha culpa de nada, como ele mesmo já havia dito tantas vezes para o loiro, mas o fato de descobrir que era Jeff no outro carro o fez ficar descontrolado e perder a cabeça, literalmente. Jared o acusara de forma insana e sabia que não o havia ferido somente fisicamente, mas internamente também. E isso era uma coisa que ele não podia suportar.

Misha tinha toda a razão quando disse que seu irmão é quem havia batido no carro de Jensen e por causa disso Jeff havia morrido, Matt havia morrido, Jensen havia ficado cego, havia sofrido, ficado em coma... Jared não podia ter feito aquilo.

"Jen... sou eu quem tem que pedir perdão. Eu passei tanto tempo da minha vida alimentando esse sentimento ruim e agora eu não sei o que fazer..." Jared chorava abertamente e tentou pegar a mão de Jensen mais uma vez, mas o loiro puxou delicadamente a mão e se afastou um pouco mais do moreno. "Por favor, não se afaste de mim, Jensen."

"Depois de tudo isso, Jared, não dá mais." Jensen falou sentindo seu rosto ser molhado com suas próprias lágrimas. "Eu não vou conseguir conviver com mais essa culpa... não dá, entende?"

O moreno olhou para Jensen, que parecia extremamente indefeso, triste e cansado. Queria somente colocá-lo em seu colo e acabar com aquela tristeza toda. Queria sumir dali com Jensen, levá-lo para algum lugar distante, onde só houvesse eles dois. Jared só queria desesperadamente esquecer tudo aquilo, aquele pesadelo que havia se apossado de suas vidas.

"Jensen, eu te amo tanto." Jared falou quando conseguiu emitir algum som, mas sua voz saiu engasgada pelas lágrimas. "Me perdoa, por favor... Eu sou um filho da puta idiota!"

"Não, Jared. Você não é." Jensen falou calmamente e suspirou logo em seguida. "Eu é que sempre consigo estragar tudo, de uma maneira ou de outra."

"Não fala isso, Jen. Por favor, eu estava nervoso, fora de mim... eu não pensei no que estava falando! Eu agi por puro impulso!" Jared falava aflito, olhando para Jensen. "O Misha estava coberto de razão quando falou o que eu precisava ouvir para acordar!"

Jensen sabia que Jared tentaria absolutamente tudo para que ele mudasse de idéia, mas não queria discutir mais. Jensen já tinha planos e não haveria ninguém na face da terra que o faria mudar de idéia.

"Podemos dormir, Jared? Estou me sentindo muito cansado e queria descansar um pouco." Jensen falou calmamente e sentiu Jared segurar suas mãos. "Amanhã, com a cabeça em ordem, a gente conversa melhor. Tudo bem?"

"Tudo bem, Jen." Jared respondeu um pouco aliviado. Jensen entenderia aos poucos e o perdoaria. "Desculpe por te machucar tanto, Jensen... eu te amo."

Jensen sabia que Jared não estava se referindo somente ao soco, mas principalmente no ferimento que tinha causado em sua alma.

"Tudo bem, Jay... Vamos dormir." Jensen tateou a cama e se deitou, cobrindo-se com o edredom. "Boa noite, Jay."

"Boa noite, Jen."

Jared não conseguia dormir. Sua consciência estava pesada demais e ele se revirava na cama, de um lado para o outro, sem conseguir relaxar. Sabia que não estava tudo bem. Tinha medo que nunca mais ficasse tudo bem entre eles.

Realmente, os últimos acontecimentos haviam destruído a coisa linda que eles viviam. Um simples fato do passado, que na verdade não era tão simples assim, havia desestabilizado o relacionamento de Jared e Jensen.

Jensen estava de olhos fechados e fingia dormir, mas por baixo de seu travesseiro, acariciava seu anel, tocando a inscrição que Jared tinha mandado gravar em braile... _J2 Forever._

Uma lágrima rolou pela face de Jensen quando ele pensou que nada era para sempre. Nem eles.

Jared acordou assustado. Era como se tivesse tido um pesadelo e acordasse de repente.

Mas não era.

A dor que sentia em sua cabeça, não o deixava esquecer tudo que havia acontecido na noite anterior.

Olhou para o lado e Jensen não estava mais ali.

"Jen?" Jared o chamou, achando que ele estava no banheiro. "Jensen?"

Jared se levantou da cama e aos poucos começou a perceber que a porta do armário estava aberta e que quase não havia roupas.

Jared colocou as mãos na cabeça, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, já imaginando o que aquilo significava,

Jensen tinha ido embora.

O moreno sentou na cama, aos prantos e pelo canto dos olhos viu uma coisa brilhar em cima da cama, enquanto os primeiros raios de sol invadiam o quarto.

Deitou de lado na cama lentamente e pegou o anel, olhando para o próprio em seu dedo anelar. Eram iguais.

Jensen o havia deixado e a culpa era toda dele.

Jensen não dormiu naquela noite e quando percebeu que a respiração de Jared havia se tornado regular, ele presumiu que o moreno havia dormido.

Lentamente se levantou, procurando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas quando percebeu que nem mesmo poderia se despedir dele sem que o acordasse.

Mas era melhor assim. Afinal, o que dói mais? Arrancar um braço aos poucos, com uma faca de serra ou com um machado bem afiado, de uma vez só?

Jensen foi até o quarto de Misha e o acordou.

"O que foi Jen? Tudo bem?" Misha perguntou assustado quando viu o amigo. "Aconteceu mais alguma coisa?"

"Eu preciso ir embora, Misha." Jensen falou simplesmente, sem esboçar nenhuma reação. "Preciso da sua ajuda."

Misha pegou as roupas do amigo, tomando cuidado para não acordar Jared e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

"Tem certeza disso, Jen?" Misha falou arrumando as últimas coisas do amigo. "Sabe que não precisa ir embora."

"Preciso ir, Misha. Preciso pensar. Preciso de um tempo, sabe?" Jensen passou a mão pelos cabelos e começou a chorar.

Misha abraçou o amigo, confortando-o.

"Quero que você me faça um último favor." Jensen falou, acariciando de leve seu anel e o tirou, entregando ao amigo. "Coloque na cama ao lado dele, ou em qualquer lugar que ele veja."

Misha pegou o anel das mãos de Jensen e entrou no quarto, jogando o anel na cama. Olhou para Jared adormecido e não acreditava no que tinha acontecido. Balançou a cabeça, pesaroso e saiu.

Quando voltou para a sala e viu seu melhor amigo sentado no sofá com o semblante extremamente triste.

"Jensen, pensa bem..."

"Eu não posso pensar... se eu pensar, entro correndo naquele quarto e me jogo na cama em cima dele." Jensen falou com um sorriso triste nos lábios.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes e Jensen se levantou do sofá.

"Vamos?" Jensen falou tateando a mesa e pegou a alça de sua bolsa.

"Vou sentir sua falta, Jen."

"Misha, eu não vou embora pra sempre. Só preciso dar um tempo!" Jensen colocou a mão no ombro do amigo e sorriu. "Além do mais você pode me monitorar pelo telefone."

"Jensen, você sabe que ele vai querer saber onde você está, não sabe?"

"Eu sei, Misha. Mas você não vai contar." Jensen falou seriamente. "Diga que não sabe, que eu não falei pra onde eu ia."

"Lógico! E ele vai acreditar muito..."

"Não me interessa o que você vai fazer! Ele não pode saber onde eu estou, Misha!"

"Tudo bem, Jen. Vou pensar em alguma coisa." Misha falou suspirando. "Vamos logo antes que ele acorde."

Jensen parou na porta do apartamento e ainda conseguia sentir o perfume discreto de Jared. Fechou os olhos inspirando profundamente e saiu, guiado por Misha.

Continua...


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

**Jared´s POV**

A dor de cabeça que eu sentia era insuportável naquela manhã. Coloquei minhas mãos no rosto, sem entender direito a razão de estar me sentindo tão enjoado. Precisei de apenas alguns segundos para que as lágrimas viessem e eu me lembrasse de tudo.

Estava no quarto de Jensen, mas ele não estava ali.

"Jen? Eu o chamei. Quem sabe estaria somente no banheiro. "Jensen?

Mas não obtive resposta.

Me levantei da cama e olhei para o armário aberto, notando que estava meio vazio.

Em total desespero, me sentei na cama com as lágrimas molhando meu rosto e notei que o anel de Jensen brilhava em cima da cama e eu me deitei, já chorando, pois somente nesse momento notei que ele realmente não me queria mais.

Lembrei da conversa que tivemos depois da confusão e de como ele parecia calmo ao falar comigo. Ele disse que estava cansado e que queria dormir.

Jensen deve ter saído de madrugada, depois que eu peguei no sono.

Imediatamente dei um pulo da cama e saí do quarto a passos largos. Misha estava na sala, sentado no sofá, com a cabeça entre as mãos.

"Misha... Onde ele está?"

"Jared, eu acho melhor você dar o fora daqui!" Misha se levantou e me olhou com raiva nos olhos.

"Onde está o Jensen?" Perguntei novamente, ignorando a visível irritação dele.

"Eu só tenho uma pergunta pra você, Jared." Misha me olhou com tanta raiva que eu achei, por um segundo, que ele ia partir pra cima de mim. "Por que você fez aquilo?"

Entrei em pânico. Lembrei que havia bebido além da conta e dado um soco em Jensen.

"Misha, eu falar com ele... por favor..." Falei aflito.

"Não me venha com essa porra agora, seu idiota!" Misha falava e virou de costas para mim, me deixando mais perturbado ainda. "Como você conseguiu, Jared? O Jensen te ama tanto, cara! Como você o humilhou daquela maneira? Como teve coragem de acusá-lo de uma coisa que ele não fez?"

"Eu não queria...Misha, eu..." Falei com as lágrimas em meu rosto. "Eu amo o Jensen, só que na hora eu me descontrolei, eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo..."

"Você é um babaca, Jared." Misha falou entre os dentes. "Você socou a cara do Jensen e se eu não tivesse chegado, não sei o que teria acontecido. Por Deus, Jared! Ele não teve culpa! O seu irmão avançou o sinal vermelho e bateu no carro dele! Será que você não percebe que o Jensen já se culpa o suficiente pela morte do Matt? Ele não vai agüentar carregar mais esse fardo nas costas e a culpa disso é toda sua, seu filho da puta!""

Me encolhi e coloquei minha cabeça entre as mãos. O que eu tinha feito?

"Onde ele está agora?" Consegui perguntar em meio ao meu desespero.

"Nunca mais você vai chegar perto do Jensen, ouviu bem?" Misha falou decidido. "Você não tem mais esse direito!"

"Preciso saber onde ele está!" falei me sentindo enjoado. "Ele está bem?"

"Vai se foder, Padalecki! Eu só não te coloquei pra fora ontem mesmo porque o Jensen não deixou!" Misha sorriu de forma sarcástica e eu engoli seco. "O Jensen, mesmo depois de tudo, com a cara toda fodida, ainda se preocupou com você, seu babaca!"

"Misha... eu..." Tentei falar, sentindo meu coração despedaçado. Eu havia feito aquilo mesmo? Eu havia machucado a pessoa que eu mais amava no mundo?

"Não adianta insistir, Jared. Eu não vou contar onde ele está, ok?" Misha olhava diretamente nos meus olhos e eu vi que ele não ia falar nem sob tortura. "Primeiro por que ele não quer que você saiba e segundo por que eu acho que a melhor coisa que o Jensen tem a fazer é te esquecer."

Ouvi o amigo de Jensen falar e me virei para pegar minhas roupas no quarto de Jensen. O anel dele estava em minha mão e eu o apertava violentamente.

Vesti minhas roupas, olhei em volta e vi que a camisa que ele tinha usado na noite anterior ainda estava jogada numa cadeira perto do banheiro. Peguei a camisa entre as mãos e o cheiro que ela exalava era tão bom, tão familiar e eu senti que não ia conseguir viver sem ele. Não dava nem para respirar se eu soubesse que ele não estava por perto.

Lembrei de seu sorriso tão lindo e chorei abertamente, deixando meu corpo escorregar até chão. Estava difícil até ficar em pé. Minhas pernas e meu corpo não agüentaram a força do sentimento de culpa e desespero que me invadiu quando percebi que havia perdido o Jensen.

Talvez para sempre.

Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei sentado no chão, agarrado à camisa de Jensen. Mas quando dei por mim, Misha estava parado na minha frente de braços cruzados.

"Eu preciso sair agora." Misha me olhava de forma acusadora e eu merecia isso. Eu merecia todo o desprezo do olhar dele. "Quero que você vá embora, Jared."

"Desculpa... eu já estou saindo." Falei, levantando devagar, me sentindo enjoado. "Misha, eu realmente não te culpo por me tratar assim, mas queria que você soubesse que eu amo o Jensen mais do que amei qualquer pessoa em minha vida e que não vou desistir dele tão fácil assim." Falei olhando para Misha, que não esboçou nenhuma reação diante das minhas palavras.

"Boa sorte pra você." Ele simplesmente disse. "Agora se me dá licença, eu preciso ir pra loja."

Escondi a camisa de Jensen dentro da minha jaqueta sem que Misha percebesse, ou se percebeu, não falou nada. Abri a corrente de ouro que eu usava no pescoço e coloquei o anel de Jensen ali. Um dia ele voltaria a usar aquele anel e eu o guardaria para ele.

Sinceramente, eu preferia pensar daquela forma. Isso me ajudaria a reconquistá-lo e principalmente, me manteria lúcido para esperar o tempo que fosse necessário por Jensen.

Lembrei que não tinha para onde ir e que minhas roupas estavam todas lá.

"Misha, eu vou para um hotel e depois passo para buscar minhas coisas." Falei pegando somente algumas peças para poder me virar durante alguns dias.

"Não me interessa pra onde você vai ou o que vai fazer, Jared." Misha falou secamente. "Quando vier buscar suas coisas, me liga para eu poder abrir a porta." Ele disse e estendeu a mão na minha direção. A princípio achei que ele se referia à camisa que eu havia escondido, mas não era isso. "Por favor, Jared, devolva a chave da minha casa."

"Claro, me desculpe." Engoli seco com todo aquele desprezo de Misha e tirei a chave do meu chaveiro, entregando a ele.

"Obrigado. Agora dá o fora que eu preciso trabalhar." Ele disse se virando para sair do quarto e eu o segui.

Não conseguia deixar de lembrar do Misha rindo, brincando, fazendo piadas. Ele agora estava tão seco, irritado, debochado de uma forma que eu nunca havia visto antes.

"Espero não ter que olhar nunca mais pra você Jared." Misha falou fechando a porta do apartamento.

"Eu... o que eu tenho que fazer para você me desculpar pelo soco que eu dei no Jensen?" perguntei com lágrima nos olhos.

"Jared, o problema não foi o soco que você deu nele." Misha passou a mão pelos cabelos e fechou os olhos, parecendo extremamente cansado. "O problema foi o que você falou! A forma como agiu! Você destruiu todas as esperanças dele com apenas algumas palavras."

Baixei minha cabeça, envergonhado.

"Desde o acidente, eu nunca mais tinha visto o Jensen tão feliz, com tanta vontade de viver, Jared! Ele tinha até aceitado ir naquele maldito médico!" Misha estava chorando enquanto falava e eu chorei junto com ele.

"E agora, voltamos pra estaca zero." Ele falou soltando um suspiro profundo. "Mas, se depender de mim, ele vai voltar e quando isso acontecer, não vai nem lembrar que você existe."

Eu não tinha o que falar. Eu não sabia o que dizer para que Misha me entendesse e visse o que eu realmente sentia.

Mas era tarde e eu já tinha feito a maior merda da minha vida.

Pelo menos por enquanto, não tinha mais volta.

Continua...


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

O barulho das ondas ao longe trazia lembranças que Jensen não queria ter. Pelo menos não naquele momento.

Ele estava na casa de sua irmã Mackenzie, que na verdade tinha sido de seus pais enquanto eles eram vivos, há quase um mês.

E não havia um dia sequer em que não pensasse em Jared.

Não havia um dia sequer em que não pegasse seu telefone e quisesse ligar para ele.

Não havia um dia sequer que a saudade não o machucasse tão profundamente que Jensen não desejasse morrer.

Ele realmente gostaria de ter tido a coragem necessária para atender as milhares de ligações de Jared ou ouvido as mensagens de voz que ele havia deixado em sua caixa postal, mas preferiu, depois de um tempo, simplesmente desligar seu telefone, já que Misha sabia o número da casa de sua irmã.

Jensen estava sentado na confortável poltrona na varanda da casa e de onde estava, conseguia escutar com clareza as ondas batendo nas pedras. Ele se lembrava exatamente como era essa visão e sorriu ao se lembrar de quantas vezes havia mergulhado de cima daquelas pedras com seus amigos. Concluiu que ele era um cara de sorte, pois tinha tido uma infância e adolescência muito feliz.

Suspirou alto e voltou a passar a ponta de seus dedos sobre o livro que lia. Era Otelo, de William Shakespeare. Realmente não era bem o que Jensen gostaria de ler, mas na biblioteca da cidade, os livros em braile não estavam em abundância e ele teve que se contentar com os que tinham disponíveis.

Ele lia _Otelo_, uma verdadeira _"Tragédia Shakespeariana",_ onde tudo girava torno de traição, ciúme e inveja. Jensen suspirou alto e deixou o livro de lado. Tudo o que menos precisava agora era de mais tragédias em sua vida.

Jensen fechou os olhos, recostando na poltrona. Sua cabeça doía bastante, com certeza pela falta de sono e má alimentação, já que não conseguia dormir direito e nem comer.

Quando vestia suas roupas já sentia um pouco a diferença. Sua irmã até preparava vários de seus pratos favoritos, mas a fome não vinha. O sono se afastava dele à noite.

A vontade viver já tinha ido embora há muito tempo.

A coisa que Jensen mais desejava no mundo era que Jared encontrasse uma pessoa legal, que o amasse do jeito que ele merecia ser amado, que o fizesse feliz de um jeito que ele nunca seria capaz de fazer.

Jensen tinha trazido uma camisa de Jared. Ele simplesmente não resistiu e pediu à Misha que pegasse uma para que ele levasse. E aquela camisa lhe fazia companhia em todas as noites. Jensen não conseguia relaxar e dormir, nem que fosse por apenas algumas horas, sem aquele cheiro tão gostoso de Jared. Era como se fosse um bálsamo para sua dor. Um paliativo, ele sabia, mas mesmo assim, Jensen só conseguia se acalmar nas horas de desespero se sentisse aquele perfume tão familiar. Isso o fazia ter uma ponta de esperança, por menor que fosse, que, de alguma forma, eles um dia ainda ficariam juntos novamente.

Sempre que falava com Misha no telefone, Jensen tentava não perguntar por Jared, mas não conseguia se conter e acabava querendo saber do moreno. Misha havia dito que às vezes o via na faculdade ou em algum bar perto da casa dele. Segundo Misha, Jared estava sempre sozinho, calado, triste, com a barba grande e mal arrumado, como se não tivesse nem a vontade de tomar banho, se barbear... viver.

Jensen ficou tentado em ligar para o moreno depois que ficou sabendo desse detalhes, mas se controlou. O loiro tinha a plena certeza que Jared ia se recuperar com o tempo e encontrar alguém que valesse à pena. Alguém que cuidasse dele como ele merecia.

Tinha tomado aquela decisão difícil e agora teria que mantê-la.

No dia em que deixou seu apartamento, preferiu não esperar Jared acordar, pois sabia que qualquer contato que tivesse com o homem que ele amava seria suficiente para que mudasse de idéia no mesmo instante em que ele o tocasse ou que Jensen ouvisse a sua voz.

Ainda se arrependia um pouco por ter deixado seu anel para Jared, mas para que ele ia querer guardá-lo? Para que ia querer se machucar mais ainda com aquele objeto que o faria ter lembranças tão dolorosas?

Jensen não encontrava, por mais que tentasse, algum motivo que o fizesse procurar Jared. O amor que ele sentia pelo moreno era maior do que seu coração poderia agüentar e mesmo assim, não se achava suficientemente digno para estar ao lado daquele homem tão maravilhoso.

Resolveu falar com Misha e ligou seu celular, ouvindo primeiro as duas mensagens e voz do amigo.

"Misha?" Jensen falou assim que o amigo atendeu com voz de sono. "Te acordei?"

"Não, não..." Misha respondeu, sentando na cama e passando a mão pelos cabelos. "Tá tudo bem, Jen?"

"Tudo... só um pouco entediado aqui." Jensen sorriu ao falar. "E por aí? Alguma novidade?"

Misha sabia perfeitamente sobre qual _novidade_ Jensen estava interessado.

"Jen, eu acho que você deveria tentar esquecer esse cara..." Misha falou em meio a um bocejo.

"Eu respeito a sua opinião, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não queira saber como ele está." Jensen respondeu simplesmente.

"Do mesmo jeito, Jensen." Misha respondeu pensando se deveria contar para o amigo o que realmente sabia.

"Mas você tem visto o Jay?" Jensen perguntou preocupado. Misha havia dito da última vez que ele não parecia bem.

"De vez em quando eu o vejo, mas não falei mais com ele, Jen."

"Misha, fica de olho nele..." Jensen pediu. "E qualquer novidade você me fala, por favor."

"Porra, Jensen! Eu não vou ficar seguindo esse cara pra saber o que ele está fazendo! Me poupe!" Misha falou irritado.

"Eu não estou pedindo para que você o siga, porra! Eu só estou falando que quando você encontrar com ele veja se está bem... Só isso!" Jensen respondeu mais irritado ainda.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos.

Misha discordava dessa atitude do amigo. Jared, definitivamente, não era o cara que Jensen precisava. E ele não ia deixar seu amigo se iludir novamente por alguém que não valia à pena.

Jensen entendia que Misha estivesse com raiva de Jared e não aceitasse que ele ainda fosse apaixonado pelo moreno, mas o que Misha realmente não entendia era que Jensen nunca conseguiria tirar Jared de seu coração.

"Jen... desculpe." Misha falou finalmente. Ele sabia o quanto Jensen estava sofrendo e não queria ser mais uma pessoa a fazê-lo sentir-se mal. "Se por acaso eu encontrar com ele, te ligo pra te contar como ele está, tudo bem?"

"Obrigado, Misha." Jensen agradeceu sinceramente. "Mas me diz... Você e a Katie vão vir no próximo fim de semana?"

"Claro! Estou querendo te falar sobre aquele projeto que eu fiz na semana passada pra nossa loja!" Misha falou animado.

"Tudo bem, Misha! Espero vocês então!" Jensen falou tentando parecer animado.

Jensen desligou o telefone e seu pensamento foi direto para Jared. Será que ele estaria bem? O que estaria fazendo? Será que sentia sua falta tanto quanto ele?

A cabeça de Jensen girava um pouco e ele resolveu entrar, pois já estava anoitecendo e tinha esfriado consideravelmente.

Sua irmã, seu cunhado e seus sobrinhos haviam ido passar o fim de semana na fazenda dos pais de amigo. E depois de milhares de recomendações, ele tiveram que aceitar a vontade de Jensen em ficar sozinho. Ele não conhecia aquelas pessoas e não estava no clima de viagem para se divertir.

Levantou-se da poltrona e entrou, indo diretamente para seu quarto, depois de verificar mais de uma vez que estava tudo trancado, tomou uma ducha demorada e desceu para preparar alguma coisa para comer.

Ligou o rádio e começou a tocar _In My Place_, do Coldplay. Jensen adorava essa banda britânica e aumentou o volume.

Ele já sabia que ia ficar deprimido se ouvisse essa música, mas sorriu triste quando chegou à conclusão que qualquer música que falasse de amor iria deprimi-lo daqui para frente.

Colocou a água para esquentar enquanto começava a cantar junto com Chris Martin...

_**In my place, in my place**_

_**Were lines that I couldn't change**_

_**I was lost, oh yeah**_

_**I was lost, I was lost**_

_**Crossed lines I shouldn't have crossed**_

_**I was lost, oh yeah**_

Jensen continuava a cantar e a emoção foi tomando conta de seu semblante. A dor e a tristeza de ter perdido Jared eram quase insuportáveis de agüentar. A pressão em seu peito era tão forte que às vezes ele pensava que iria simplesmente ter um ataque cardíaco enquanto chorava incessantemente agarrado à camisa de Jared.

_**Yeah, how long must you wait for it?**_

_**Yeah, how long must you pay for it?**_

_**Yeah, how long must you wait for it?**_

_**For it**_

Por mais que soubesse o quanto era necessário ficar longe de Jared, Jensen não podia suportar a idéia que o moreno não estivesse bem. O simples fato de que ele estava sofrendo, bebendo em excesso, não se cuidando, como Misha havia contado, era inaceitável para Jensen. Se pudesse, se tivesse coragem, ligaria para ele naquele exato momento e pediria que ele fosse buscá-lo. Mas não tinha esse direito.

_**I was scared, I was scared**_

_**Tired and underprepared**_

_**But I waited for it**_

_**If you go, if you go**_

_**Then Leave me down here on my own**_

_**Then I'll wait for you, yeah**_

A água da chaleira começou a ferver e Jensen preparou seu chá. Fez um rápido sanduíche e sentou-se à mesa criando coragem para comer.

Era essa coisa mais constante na vida de Jensen de uns tempos para cá. Ele tinha que criar coragem desde a hora em que acordava até a hora em que ia dormir. O esforço que fazia para parecer bem, tranqüilo, era quase sufocante e seu corpo também sentia aquilo. Aquela vontade de extravasar livremente seus sentimentos e mandar todo mundo ir se foder.

_**Yeah, how long must you wait for it?**_

_**Yeah, how long must you pay for it?**_

_**Yeah, how long must you wait for it?**_

_**For it, yeah**_

Mas Jensen agüentava firme. Fingia que tudo estava bem e que logo ele voltaria a viver a sua vida normalmente. Só precisava descansar e colocar sua cabeça em ordem, nada mais.

Às vezes ele mesmo acreditava que seria simples assim, mas quando tentava dormir à noite, naquele quarto, sozinho, somente com suas lembranças, ele era jogado violentamente para dentro de sua realidade.

_**Sing it please, please, please**_

_**Come back and sing to me**_

_**To me, me**_

_**Come on and sing it out, now, now**_

_**Come on and sing it out, to me, me**_

_**Come back and sing it**_.

Jensen conseguiu comer metade do sanduíche e bebeu a caneca de chá inteira, o que já era uma grande coisa. A música continuava tocando no rádio e ele se levantou lentamente, levando a louça até a pia.

Assim que ligou a torneira, lembrou-se da vez em que Jared fora jantar em sua casa, logo que se conheceram e a lembrança da voz dele falando em seu ouvido e o toque daquelas mãos imensas, mas suaves, por baixo de sua camisa, foi demais para Jensen.

_**In my place, in my place**_

_**Were lines that I couldn't change**_

_**I was lost, oh yeah**_

_**Oh Yeah**_

Jensen sentiu mais uma vez seu rosto ser lavado por lágrimas que pareciam queimar seu rosto. A vergonha por tudo que havia acontecido, por tudo que havia feito no passado o queimavam como brasas e nada no mundo poderia tirar de seus ombros aquele fardo que ele teria que carregar sozinho para o resto de sua vida.

Além de não se perdoar pela morte tão prematura de Matt, agora teria que enfrentar mais essa culpa. Tinha matado o irmão de Jared e nada mudaria esse fato.

Jared jamais o perdoaria de verdade.

Continua...

N/A: Meus amores... Espero que estejam curtindo essa minha maluquice... Comentem bastante!

P.S. Mary... Amei conversar com vc no twitter, e como vc já está careca de saber, eu sou a sua fã nº 1! Beijos no seu coração!


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Jared abriu os olhos se sentindo mais cansado do que quando tinha ido se deitar. E como não conseguiu pegar no sono de jeito nenhum na noite anterior, decidiu tomar um dos remédios que tomava constantemente devido à sua falta de sono. Mas seu organismo já havia criado uma certa resistência devido ao uso constante, dessa vez ele teve que tomar mais de um comprimido, que somado à quantidade de álcool que tinha ingerido , fez com que ele apagasse rapidamente.

E assim, começava outro dia na vida de Jared.

Mais um dia em que teria que suportar a falta que Jensen fazia, que teria que sobreviver sem a presença do loiro em sua vida.

Jensen era sempre a primeira pessoa em que Jared pensava assim que acordava e em todas as vezes ele olhava para o lado, torcendo para que aquilo tudo fosse somente um pesadelo e que o loiro estivesse dormindo ali ao lado dele, como um anjo, com a boca entre aberta e as mãos embaixo do travesseiro. Mas não era nenhum pesadelo. Era a dura realidade que o atacava quando percebia onde estava e que Jensen nunca mais acordaria ao seu lado.

Jared havia tentado ligar milhares de vez para Jensen depois daquela briga, além das mensagens de voz que havia deixado em sua caixa postal, mas ele nunca atendeu ao telefone e provavelmente nem tinha ouvido o que Jared queria dizer. Jensen apenas tinha ido embora de sua vida e ele não podia suportar que ele nem tivesse se despedido, que ele ao menos tivesse tido a chance de se desculpar direito, que não pudesse ao menos tentar reparar o erro que havia cometido.

Tentou falar com Misha inúmeras vezes, mas o moreno se mostrara irredutível e da última vez em que o seguiu até a loja, ele foi bem categórico em dizer que Jensen estava ótimo e que nem falava mais nele. Jared sentiu a apunhalada em seu coração quando Misha disse isso e resolveu deixar Jensen em paz para ser feliz da maneira como ele achasse melhor.

Com certeza um homem com as qualidades e o encanto de Jensen, não ficaria sozinho por muito tempo, mas Jared tinha perdido o direito de sentir ciúmes e tentava levar sua vida da melhor forma possível. Infelizmente não estava obtendo nenhum sucesso em sua tentativa.

Jared passava a maioria de suas noites em bares, enchendo a cara até cair. Seus amigos haviam se afastado e ele tinha voltado a morar na casa de sua mãe, já que não tinha mais como se sustentar. Todo o dinheiro que havia guardado durante tanto tempo aos poucos era gasto com remédios de tarja preta e bebidas alcoólicas.

A camisa que Jensen usou naquela noite estava sempre dobrada embaixo de seu travesseiro, mas era insuportável para Jared sentir aquele cheiro inebriante e não ter Jensen ao seu lado. Era uma tortura a qual Jared se submetia quando a saudade chegava de uma forma tão arrasadora, que ele chorava sentindo seu corpo inteiro tremer numa agonia profunda. Era como se Jensen fosse seu vício e ele estivesse numa espécie de crise de abstinência. Era insuportável, mas ele tinha que continuar.

Levantou-se da cama sentindo cada parte de deu corpo dolorido e sua garganta amarga devido à bebedeira da noite anterior. Olhou seu reflexo no espelho e não reconheceu aquele homem barbudo, com olheiras profundas, magro e com os olhos totalmente sem vida, tristes.

Ele passou uma água no rosto e escovou os dentes para ver se conseguia melhorar, pelo menos um pouco, aquele gosto ruim em sua boca.

Saiu do banheiro e sentou na beirada da cama, olhando para a bagunça ao redor em seu quarto, sem vontade nenhuma de arrumar. Olhou para o relógio e viu eu já eram quase três da tarde, mas não precisava mais se importar com horários, afinal fora demitido há duas semanas e ainda não havia começado a procurar emprego.

Pegou seu celular e ligou para Jensen, mas caiu na caixa postal onde Jensen falava com sua voz grossa... _"Aqui é o Jensen. Você já sabe o que fazer!"_

Jared às vezes ligava inúmeras vezes, mesmo sabendo que ele não atenderia, mas somente o fato de poder ouvir a voz de Jensen já era um alívio de certa forma. Isso também era uma tortura, mas Jared não ligava, ele só queria ouvir aquela voz que o acalmava, que nas entrelinhas dizia que tudo ia ficar bem.

Jared tomou duas aspirinas e voltou a deitar. Provavelmente, naquele horário, estaria sozinho em casa e pensou que talvez devesse sair para procurar emprego, afinal não era justo que somente sua mãe e sua irmã trabalhassem. Mas um segundo depois teve uma crise de choro e soluçou deitado em sua cama agarrado à camisa de Jensen, até que pegou novamente no sono, sem ter forças para lutar e se sentindo o mais derrotado dos homens.

O bar estava cheio naquela noite, afinal era sexta-feira e todos queriam se divertir um pouco, esquecer os problemas do trabalho, relaxar e encontrar seus amigos.

Jared estava sentado no bar tomando seu quinto whisky. Já estava meio bêbado, mas mesmo assim despejou o restante do conteúdo todo na boca de uma vez só.

Olhou as pessoas em volta e notou como todos estavam felizes, rindo de alguma coisa, dançando, namorando ou simplesmente curtindo uma noite normal de sexta-feira com os amigos. Riu amargamente para si mesmo, pensando se um dia ele seria novamente como aquelas pessoas. Mas ele nunca mais seria igual à elas. Não depois de Jensen.

Pediu mais uma dose e sentiu-se levemente tonto e um pouco enjoado, mesmo assim entornou mais uma vez aquele líquido que queimava sua garganta.

Com o coração acelerado viu Misha entrar no bar acompanhado de Katie, sua namorada. Ficou observando de longe, decidindo se ia ou não falar com ele.

Jared tinha que descobrir onde Jensen estava. Ele precisava pelo menos tentar e dessa vez, Misha ia ter que falar.

Se levantou do banco se sentindo meio tonto e foi andando na direção do amigo de Jensen.

"E aí, Misha!" Jared falou, fazendo com que moreno se virasse sorrindo, mas quando viu que era Jared seu sorriso sumiu na hora.

"Jared." Ele falou simplesmente, notado que o moreno estava bêbado, com a roupa toda amassada, despenteado e não devia fazer a barba há pelo menos um mês.

"Misha, eu preciso saber onde ele está!" Jared falou um pouco alterado. "Só me diz onde ele está pra que eu possa resolver as coisas, está bem?"

"Jared..." Misha suspirou, se arrependendo de ter saído de casa. "Você está bêbado. De novo."

"Onde ele está?" Jared perguntou mais uma vez ignorando totalmente o comentário de Misha.

"Olha, Jared, eu falei com ele ontem e ele está bem. Por favor, não estrague tudo!" Misha implorou. " Ele está feliz, vivendo a vida dele e nunca mais perguntou de você."

"MENTIRA PORRA!" Jared falou, agora visivelmente irritado. "FALA QUE ISSO É MENTIRA, MISHA!"

"Jared, se acalme, por favor..." Misha segurou o braço do moreno e o conduziu lentamente para fora do bar.

"O que você quer, Jared? O que você pretende fazer?" Misha olhava o moreno que agora parecia um mendigo parado à sua frente. "Deixa o Jensen em paz, cara! Você só trouxe mais tristeza pra vida dele!"

"Eu amo o Jensen, Misha..." Jared falou num sussurro. "Eu preciso dele pra viver..."

Jared se sentiu extremamente cansado naquele momento e fechou seus olhos, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

"Se você realmente ama o Jensen, se afasta dele, cara. Não o procure, não queira saber pra onde ele foi... por favor, Jared, o Jen não merece nada do que você fez e falou. Por favor, se afasta e vai viver a sua vida, assim como ele está fazendo!"

"Ele me esqueceu?" Jared nem conseguia falar direito, tamanha era a dor em seu peito.

"Eu diria que ele já superou. Ele está bem, Jared... Não estrague tudo!"

Se um rolo compressor tivesse passado por cima de Jared naquele instante, ele não sentiria seu coração tão esmagado como quando ouviu as palavras de Misha.

Jensen tinha superado. Estava vivendo a vida dele e nem devia mais lembrar dos momentos que haviam vivido juntos.

Levou sua mão até o cordão que carregava o anel de Jensen em seu pescoço e o apertou com força. Jensen o havia esquecido. Jensen não o amava mais.

Jensen... Jensen... O seu Jensen...

"Olha Jared, vai pra casa, toma um banho e descansa. Sua aparência tá horrível e sinceramente, está parecendo um mendigo!" Misha falou analisando o moreno.

Jared teve um acesso de riso, que depois de alguns segundos se trasfomou num choro tão sentido que Misha se arrependeu de ter dito que Jensen havia superado. Ele sabia perfeitamente que Jensen estava sofrendo tanto ou mais que Jared. O moreno tinha sentado na calçada em frente ao bar e colocou a mãos no rosto, soluçando violentamente.

"Vou te levar pra casa. Vai! Levanta do chão!" Misha pegou em seu braço e Jared o empurrou.

"Não preciso da sua ajuda e muito menos da sua pena, Misha!" Jared falou se recompondo e olhando dentro dos olhos azuis de Misha. "A única coisa que poderia nos salvar, você se recusou a fazer..."

"Jared..." Misha passou a mão nos cabelos, na dúvida se falava ou não onde Jensen estava.

"Se você o encontrar, diga a ele que eu o amo." Jared falou chorando e tirou o cordão de seu pescoço, soltando o anel. "E isso, ele deixou pra trás. Por favor, devolva pra ele por mim..."

Misha pegou o anel da mão de Jared, sabendo que jamais o entregaria ao amigo.

"Você não está pensando em dirigir, está?" Misha perguntou quando viu Jared andar na direção de seu carro.

"Vai se foder, Misha!" Jared falou ainda com lágrimas nos olhos, tentando desesperadamente achar as chaves em seu bolso.

"Jared, não faça isso!" Misha falou se aproximando de Jared e segurando em seu braço.

"E por que não? Eu não tenho mais nada a perder."

"Claro que tem! E a sua família?" Misha apelou.

"Relaxa, Misha! Vaso ruim não quebra!" Jared falou sorrindo triste e Misha se lembrou da promessa que havia feito a Jensen de ficar de olho em Jared. Se acontecesse alguma coisa com Jared, Jensen ia surtar de vez.

"Deixa pelo menos eu te levar em casa, por favor?" Misha pediu.

"Não precisa, Misha. Eu estou em plenas condições de dirigir."

Jared entrou no carro e saiu cantando pneu.

Misha ficou parado vendo o carro fazer um ziguezague e rezou internamente para que ele chegasse em casa inteiro.

Mas no momento em que Misha se virou para entrar no bar, escutou o barulho da batida.

O carro de Jared tinha atingido em cheio um caminhão no cruzamento.

Misha andava de um lado para o outro na sala de espera do hospital. Se sentia verdadeiramente culpado pelo que tinha acontecido. Não devia ter deixado que Jared entrasse naquele carro vendo como ele estava embriagado. Não devia ter falado aquelas coisas para o moreno. Mas ele tinha que proteger Jensen.

E o pior... Teria que ligar para Jensen, avisando. Mas não podia simplesmente ligar e jogar isso em cima do amigo. Tinha que esperar pelas notícias primeiro antes de tomar qualquer atitude precipitada.

Lembrou que Jared havia ficado preso nas ferragens por mais de duas horas antes dos bombeiros conseguirem tirá-lo de lá e se desesperou.

O que falaria para Jensen? Como explicaria aquilo sem que o amigo surtasse?

Não tinha como.

Katie havia ido para casa e Misha sentou no banco desconfortável da sala de espera. Assim que o médico se aproximou, ele imediatamente levantou quase num pulo. Notou que a roupa do médico estava toda manchada e sangue e se sentiu enjoado.

"Como ele está, doutor?"

"Você é da família?" O médico olhou para Misha, secando a testa, visivelmente cansado.

"Não. Sou amigo dele."

"Ele tem família?"

"Tem sim, por que?"

"Chame a família dele por que não acho que ele vai passar dessa noite." O médico falou com uma expressão triste. "Eu sinto muito, mas seu amigo não deu sorte e infelizmente os ferimentos dele são muito graves. Ele está em coma induzido para diminuir o inchaço em seu cérebro e tem muitas fraturas pelo corpo. Se ele sobreviver, vai ser um verdadeiro milagre. E não sabemos que tipo de seqüelas ele poderá ter... Eu sinto muito."

Misha estava mais branco que uma folha de papel.

"Mas o senhor não pode fazer mais nada?"

"Já fizemos tudo que estava ao nosso alcance. Agora é só esperar e ver como ele vai reagir."

"Eu posso vê-lo?"

"Ele está na UTI, mas não aconselho que o senhor o veja. Não será uma visão muito agradável."

O médico se desculpou e em seguida voltou para o mesmo corredor de onde veio, dizendo que qualquer alteração, ele o avisaria.

O corpo de Misha tremia violentamente e ele sentou novamente no banco, pegando seu celular em seguida.

Ele não queria fazer aquilo, mas Jensen merecia saber, ou não o perdoaria nunca.

Jensen atendeu no quarto toque.

"_Misha?"_ A voz sonolenta de Jensen atendeu. "_Aconteceu alguma coisa? Misha?"_

"Jensen..." Misha não conseguia falar e as lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto. "Jen..."

"_Porra, Misha! O que aconteceu? Você está bem?_" Jensen agora falava desesperado.

"É o Jared... O Jared sofreu um acidente..." A voz de Misha era quase um sussurro.

Continua...


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

Quando Jared entrou no carro, suas lágrimas desciam livremente. A tristeza em seu peito era muito grande, a decepção que sentiu quando Misha disse que Jensen nem se lembrava mais dele foi tão forte que ele pensou que não fosse agüentar. Tinha vontade somente de desaparecer. Sumir. Evaporar.

Jensen nunca teve culpa de nada. Jared negou com a cabeça, pesando no quanto tinha sido injusto com Jensen. O quanto tinha sido estúpido e egoísta. Tinha visto somente o seu lado e não pensou nem por um minuto no que Jensen havia passado, na morte de Matt, na recuperação dolorosa que o loiro teve que passar... Não. Jared só pensou nele mesmo e agora tinha perdido Jensen para sempre.

Jensen nunca o perdoaria.

Jensen não matou Jeff...

E agora, depois de tudo que havia feito e dito, esperava que Jensen simplesmente esquecesse? Esperava que Jensen o perdoasse?

Jared pensou em ligar para Jensen e viu pelo espelho retrovisor o olhar preocupado de Misha, que ainda estava parado na porta do bar.

Arrancou com velocidade e pegou seu celular no bolso da calça. Alternando o olhar entre a rua e o aparelho.

Ligou para Jensen. Sabia que ele não atenderia, mas precisava ouvir a voz dele. A voz que o fazia se sentir vivo.

A voz de Jensen o fazia se sentir protegido, sentir como se estivesse tudo bem, que nada nem ninguém poderia machucá-lo. Jared sorriu ao ouvir aquela voz rouca e fechou brevemente os olhos, lembrando dos inúmeros momentos maravilhosos que tinha vivido ao lado do loiro. Seu sorriso, seus carinhos, sua alma tão linda! Jared sentia falta de tudo. De seu _mundo_. Sentia falta de Jensen mais do que podia suportar. Mas, mais do que tudo, se sentia cansado e desanimado.

Não deixou nenhum recado dessa vez. Jensen nunca ouviria mesmo. Jensen não o amava mais.

A voz de Jensen foi a última coisa que Jared ouviu, pois devido ao seu estado de torpor, ele não percebeu que o sinal havia fechado e bateu violentamente contra um caminhão.

Jensen não conseguia dormir. Já tinha feito de tudo. Já tinha tomado um calmante, bebido três xícaras de chá, tomou um banho quente pra relaxar, mas foi tudo em vão.

Seu coração estava muito apertado e sentia uma agonia que não conseguia explicar.

Lá no fundo, Jensen sabia o que era. Era saudade de Jared, dos momentos que tinham vivido, das promessas que haviam feito um para o outro e que Jensen sabia que, mesmo que se passassem mil anos, ele nunca esqueceria de Jared.

Sentou na cama, inquieto demais e ouviu seu celular tocar e pelo toque, sabia que era Jared.

Tateou e apanhou o aparelho em cima da mesa ao lado da cama com o coração batendo acelerado em seu peito. Se por acaso atendesse, o que iria dizer? O que Jared diria para ele?

Mas o telefone parou de tocar antes que Jensen conseguisse se decidir se atenderia ou não.

Jensen fechou os olhos, ainda com o celular nas mãos e chorou, soluçando forte.

Jared era sua vida. Como poderia viver sem a sua vida?

"Eu não agüento mais..." Jensen falou em meio aos soluços. "Eu não agüento mais..."

Quando conseguiu se acalmar, secou seu rosto e deitou novamente. Sentia-se extremamente cansado e a saudade cavava um buraco cada vez mais profundo em seu peito.

Durante quanto tempo Jensen conseguiria fugir? Por quanto tempo conseguiria mentir para si mesmo que aquilo um dia iria passar?

A falta que Jared fazia em sua vida jamais poderia ser superada, e com o pensamento de voltar amanhã mesmo para sua casa, resolver de uma vez essa situação e talvez ter Jared novamente em seus braços, Jensen conseguiu finalmente adormecer.

Jared não sabia onde estava e nem o que havia acontecido. Tentava gritar, mas havia alguma coisa em sua boca, um líquido viscoso, que o fazia engasgar toda vez que tentava emitir algum som. Mas estava com muita dor e seu instinto de sobrevivência, o fazia querer sair daquele lugar. Sentia que não conseguia mover seu corpo e que seus braços e pernas não obedeciam. Que diabos estava acontecendo?

Em todas as vezes que Jared havia aberto seus olhos, estava sempre tudo embaçado e ele não conseguia identificar onde estava. Será que havia morrido? Batido com o carro?

Uma espécie de pânico tomou conta do moreno quando ele começou a ouvir sirenes e muita gente gritando o nome dele, o chamando. Mas como sabiam seu nome?

Jared não conseguia mais pensar, sentia-se fraco, como se todas as suas forças estivessem se esvaindo lentamente de seu corpo. Imediatamente pensou em Jensen e visualizou em sua cabeça aquele sorriso tão lindo que ele amava tanto...

E de repente, não sentia mais dor. Não sentia mais nada.

Jensen acordou de madrugada com seu celular tocando e pelo toque, o loiro identificou rapidamente que era Misha. Pegou seu relógio e verificou que eram 3:20h da madrugada.

Por que o Misha estaria ligando aquela hora da madrugada? Jensen se preocupou e atendeu rapidamente.

"Misha_?"_ Jensen falou preocupado. "Aconteceu alguma coisa? Misha?"

"_Jensen..."_ A voz do amigo parecia trêmula. _"Jen..."_

"Porra, Misha! O que aconteceu? Você está bem?" Jensen sentou na cama sentindo que podia sufocar a qualquer instante.

"_É o Jared... O Jared sofreu um acidente..."_ Misha finalmente falou.

Foi como se Jensen tivesse um levado um soco na boca do estômago. O Jared não...

"O que?" Jensen levantou da cama num impulso e colocou a mão nos cabelos, com as lágrimas já descendo pelo rosto. "O que aconteceu, Misha?"

"_Jen... ele bateu com o carro... ele estava bêbado..."_ Misha falou e Jensen percebeu que ele estava chorando.

"Como ele está?" Jensen teve até medo de perguntar. "Ele está bem?"

"_Não..." _Misha respondeu depois de alguns segundos em silêncio. _"Foi feio, Jensen. Ele foi operado e agora está na UTI... Eu sinto muito, Jen..."_

Jensen não conseguia pensar. Teve que sentar na cama novamente ao ouvir as palavras de Misha. Seu Jared estava no hospital. Seu Jay tinha batido com o carro e estava na UTI.

"_Jen? Jensen?"_ Misha o chamou, mas o loiro estava tão desesperado que não conseguia responder. _"Pelo amor de Deus, Jen? Você ainda está aí?_

"Como eu faço pra chegar até aí, Misha?" Jensen perguntou secando seu rosto. "Me dá o endereço que eu vou dar um jeito."

"_De jeito nenhum, Jen! Como você vai vir sozinho essa hora da madrugada? Tá maluco?"_ Misha falou sério, mas sabia que isso não impediria Jensen de sair da casa da irmã para ir até o hospital. Nem que ele tivesse que pedir carona na estrada e Misha não queria nem pensar nessa possibilidade. _"Só vou esperar a família dele chegar e vou te buscar."_

"Eu não vou discutir isso com você! Me dá a porra do endereço e deixa que eu cuido do resto!" Jensen falou alto e tateou suas roupas. Precisava arrumar um jeito de sair dali o mais rápido possível.

"_Jensen, eu..."_ Misha estava desesperado. Não sabia o que fazer e acima de tudo, a culpa o invadia. Não podia contar para Jensen que a culpa era dele.

"Misha... pela última vez... me dá a porra do nome do hospital..." Jensen falou com os dentes trincados e Misha cedeu. Falou onde eles estavam e Jensen conhecia aquele local da cidade.

"_Cuidado Jensen."_ Misha falou com o coração apertado.

"Chego o mais rápido que eu conseguir." Jensen falou e parou por alguns instantes. "Misha... fica com o Jay... por favor. Se ele acordar, fala que eu tô chegando, ok?

"Tudo bem, Jen..." Misha respondeu e fechou os olhos, sentindo as lágrimas caírem. Ele sabia que Jared talvez nunca mais acordasse, mas não podia falar isso para o Jensen pelo telefone.

Jensen desligou e colocou suas roupas rapidamente, em seguida calçou os tênis e tateou sua carteira, celular e chaves. Mas ele não sabia como faria para sair daquele lugar naquela hora da madrugada.

Sua irmã tinha ido viajar e ele estava sozinho em casa.

"Merda!" Jensen falou, se sentindo um completo inútil. "Como vou sair dessa porra desse lugar?"

Jensen andou pela sala, de um lado para o outro, tentando achar alguma saída para seu problema.

De repente, lembrou de Tom Welling, seu amigo de infância que o tinha visitado há uma semana. Eles tinham conversado bastante e ele ainda morava na casa perto da praia.

Jensen não pensou duas vezes e ligou para o amigo, mesmo sendo de madrugada.

"_Alô?"_ Tom atendeu sonolento.

"Tom? É o Jensen." O loiro falou nervoso. "Olha, desculpa te ligar essa hora, mas preciso de um favor seu."

"_Jensen? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"_ Tom estava preocupado. Ninguém ligaria numa hora daquelas se não estivesse com problemas.

"Aconteceu. Um amigo meu sofreu um acidente..." Jensen sentiu seus olhos queimarem e as lágrimas desceram novamente, embargando sua voz. "E eu preciso de uma carona até o hospital..."

"Calma, Jen... Se arruma que eu chego aí em dez minutos, ok?" Tom falou, se levantando da cama em seguida.

"Obrigado, Tom..." Jensen agradeceu e desligou. Pegou o pequeno gravador que sua irmã tinha deixado para se ele quisesse deixar algum recado, caso fosse sair e deixou a mensagem, dizendo que tinha voltado para casa e que depois explicava melhor. Preferiu assim, já era de madrugada e se ligasse para sua irmã, com certeza ela faria Jason e as crianças voltarem de madrugada mesmo.

Jensen trancou a porta com cuidado e sentou na varanda para esperar por Tom.

O que tinha acontecido? Jared estava dirigindo bêbado? Por que?

Ele não podia perder Jared agora... Ele não podia perder Jared nunca!

Jensen colocou a cabeça entre as mãos e chorou mais uma vez, sentindo seu coração ser despedaçado. Cada partícula de seu corpo parecia estar sendo arrancada lentamente e a aflição por não saber a real situação de Jared o deixava mais do que desesperado.

Jensen conhecia Misha muito bem e sabia que ele não tinha contado como Jared realmente estava, mas pelas palavras do amigo, a coisa devia estar muito ruim e Misha estava chorando. Isso para Jensen já era mais do que suficiente para saber que Jared não estava nada bem.

Jensen ouviu o barulho do motor do carro de Tom se aproximando e se levantou, descendo as escadas da varanda com cuidado, segurando no corrimão.

Tom avistou Jensen e se aproximou com o carro.

"Jen! Espera aí, que eu vou te ajudar!" Tom falou e desceu rapidamente do carro, guiando Jensen até a porta do carona. "Entra aí, Jen."

Tom correu para o lado do motorista e notou que Jensen chorava baixinho.

"Se acalma, Jen. Seu amigo vai ficar bem." Tom falou tocando de leve no braço do amigo. "Agora me diz onde é esse hospital."

Jensen disse e eles seguiram para lá.

A viagem estava demorando demais e Jensen já havia perguntado mais de mil vezes se estava perto. Ligou para Misha outras mil vezes para saber o estado de Jared.

Jensen ficou sabendo que ele estava na mesma e que a família dele estava lá também. Sentiu um frio na espinha quando lembrou do acidente que matou Jeff.

Será que Jared tinha contado para sua mãe e irmã que era ele quem estava dirigindo o carro? E se tivesse contado? Como elas o receberiam?

Ele havia matado um, e era, mesmo que indiretamente, responsável pelo outro ter sofrido aquele acidente.

Depois de quase três horas, Tom finalmente parou o carro e se virou para Jensen, notando que as mãos do loiro tremiam.

"Chegamos, Jen." Tom falou e desceu do carro, abrindo a porta para Jensen e o ajudando a descer. "Vamos lá ver como está o seu amigo."

Jensen assentiu e desceu do carro. Mesmo querendo, mais do que tudo, saber como estava Jared, Jensen estava com medo do que descobriria.

Ele não ia suportar perder Jared.

"Jen!" Jensen ouviu a voz de Misha e o amigo se jogou em cima dele, quando se aproximou.

"Misha... como ele está?" Jensen perguntou aflito, com as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

"Jen... ele não está nada bem. Ele teve duas paradas cardíacas e os médicos conseguiram trazê-lo de volta, mas..." Misha falou olhando para o amigo.

"Mas..." Jensen sentia que seu peito era esmagado, prensado numa parede coberta de arame farpado. "Fala Misha..."

"Os médicos acham que ele não vai sobreviver, Jen... foi bem feio o acidente e ele está muito machucado..." Misha falou e agora olhou para Tom, que ouvia tudo. Misha fez um sinal de negativo com a cabeça e Tom entendeu que a situação era bem grave. Misha conhecia Tom desde de criança, assim como Jensen e eles eram amigos também.

Jensen sentiu suas pernas falharem e segurou-se em Misha para não cair.

"Não pode ser, Misha! Isso não pode estar acontecendo... não!" Jensen abraçou Misha com força, chorando desesperadamente.

"Calma, Jensen... vai dar tudo certo..." Misha falou e Jensen o apertou com mais força.

"Ele não pode morrer... eu não vou deixar!" Jensen falava agarrado à Misha, que praticamente o segurava sustentando seu peso. "Ele precisa voltar pra mim..."

Jensen achava que poderia desmaiar a qualquer instante. Não queria se sentir assim, queria estar forte para quando o seu Jared acordasse e pudesse vê-lo. Queria ouvir a gargalhada gostosa dele ou ouvi-lo reclamando de alguma coisa. Jensen não podia perder a pessoa mais importante de sua vida, mas se sentia fraco, triste, sem esperanças. Mal conseguia ficar de pé e soltou mais ainda seu peso sem se importar se Misha agüentaria ou não.

"Tom, me ajuda a levar o Jensen lá pra dentro?" Misha pediu ao moreno e eles, cada um de um lado, ajudaram Jensen a entrar no hospital.

"Jen, estamos com você..." Tom falou e segurou praticamente Jensen nos braços. "Fica calmo. O Jared vai sair dessa!"

Mas Jensen não conseguiu responder. Em algum lugar, seu coração lhe dizia que as coisas não seriam tão fáceis assim.

Continua...


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

_Dois meses depois..._

Jensen entrou em seu apartamento parecendo extremamente cansado. Precisava tomar um banho e tentar dormir um pouco, mesmo que não quisesse.

E ele não queria...

Ele sabia que tinha que descansar, seu corpo implorava por isso, mas sua mente, assim como seu coração, havia ficado lá naquele hospital, onde estava o amor de sua vida.

Jared estava em coma há dois meses e os médicos não sabiam se ele acordaria algum dia e se acordasse, não sabiam a extensão dos danos causados no acidente. Se ele teria alguma seqüela, se reconheceria alguém, se conseguiria falar, ter uma vida normal...

O loiro tirou suas roupas, ligando o chuveiro e não teve como evitar a lembrança dos banhos que havia tomado com Jared naquele mesmo box.

Tudo que acontecia na vida de Jensen, na maioria das vezes o fazia lembrar-se de Jared.

Jensen suspirou quando o jato quente bateu em suas costas, relaxando um pouco seus músculos tencionados e doloridos pela seqüência de noites mal dormidas. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, deixando que a água molhasse seu rosto e se misturasse com as lágrimas que teimavam em cair.

Por mais que Jensen se mostrasse forte, com pensamento positivo e tentasse fingir que estava tudo bem na frente de seus amigos, nos momentos em que ficava sozinho, podia extravasar sua tristeza e frustração por não poder fazer nada. Sentia-se impotente diante daquela situação em que Jared se encontrava.

Jensen, infelizmente, não podia mudar o passado e isso o atormentava. Se pelo menos tivesse atendido às ligações de Jared, talvez a situação hoje fosse diferente.

Se tivesse atendido pelo menos aquela última ligação na noite do acidente...

Mas Jensen não atendeu a nenhuma e apagava todas as mensagens de voz que o moreno lhe enviava.

E mais uma vez, a culpa de tudo, era somente dele.

Os médicos haviam dito que não havia mais nada a ser feito, que agora era somente esperar que Jared reagisse ao tratamento, que lutasse para voltar.

Segundo eles, Jared poderia acordar hoje, amanhã, daqui a um mês... Nunca mais...

Jensen não gostava de pensar que nunca mais ouviria a voz dele, sentiria seus beijos carinhosos, o toque daquelas mãos grandes que seguravam as suas com tanta suavidade, o cheiro gostoso dele quando acordava de manhã com aqueles braços fortes envolta de si. Jensen preferia acreditar que Jared acordaria e que voltariam a viver juntos, felizes...

Jensen tinha voltado a usar seu anel, depois que Misha havia contado o que Jared tinha dito quando pediu que o amigo o devolvesse. E igualmente como Jared tinha feito, agora Jensen usava um fino cordão de ouro, onde carregava o anel do moreno como um pingente, o guardando para quando ele acordasse.

Na verdade, Jensen nunca havia perdido a esperança e justamente por essa razão, hoje havia marcado uma conversa com o novo médico de Jared. Não teve a oportunidade de conversar com ele pessoalmente e precisava saber, de verdade, qual a situação do moreno.

Terminou seu banho, não se preocupou em fazer a barba, que já estava um pouco grande, colocou uma roupa qualquer e se jogou na cama. Colocou o celular do lado do travesseiro, caso alguém ligasse e adormeceu quase que imediatamente.

Acordou com seu telefone tocando e atendeu quase que instantaneamente, quando percebeu que era Misha.

"O que aconteceu, Misha? O Jared está bem?" Jensen perguntou quase que inconscientemente.

"Calma, Jen! Está tudo bem. Deixei a Katie e a Megan com ele e estou indo pra casa tomar um banho." Misha respondeu, se referindo a sua namorada e à irmã de Jared. "Tenho que ir pra loja hoje à noite e queria saber se você não quer ir comigo."

"Não, Misha. Eu marquei com o médico do Jay e não posso desmarcar." Jensen falou se sentando na cama. "Amanhã eu fico na loja, se você quiser."

"Tudo bem, Jen." Misha respondeu. "Que horas você marcou com ele?"

"Seis e meia, eu acho." Jensen ainda estava com sono. "Que horas são?"

"Cinco horas. Eu vou ter que passar aí mesmo, Jen. Posso te dar uma carona até o hospital se você quiser." Misha falou também se sentindo cansado.

"Obrigado, Misha. Vou levantar agora e trocar de roupa." Jensen respondeu e desligou em seguida. Ainda se sentia muito cansado, mas não podia deixar de ter aquele encontro com o médico de Jared, pois essa conversa definiria o que Jensen ia fazer daqui para frente.

Tocou o anel pendurado em seu cordão e em seguida o beijou.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, Jay... Eu sei que vai..." Jensen falou e as lágrimas rolaram por seu rosto. Chorou durante alguns minutos, se sentindo totalmente sozinho, sem forças para levantar e enfrentar mais uma noite naquele hospital que cheirava à morte. Mas ele queria ir... ele precisava tocar em Jared, nas mãos dele, ouvir aquele _bip, _que ao mesmo tempo que era irritante, também era a certeza que ele estava vivo, que seu coração ainda batia.

Precisou reunir todas as suas forças para poder levantar daquela cama, trocar de roupa e esperar Misha. Enquanto o amigo não chegava, comeu alguma coisa, mas só para não ficar passando mal, pois a vontade de comer era praticamente inexistente para Jensen.

Misha abriu a porta e Jensen estava sentado no sofá, já o aguardando. Ele notou que o amigo estava muito abatido, parecendo cansado e com certeza havia chorado bastante.

"Oi, Jen. Tudo bem?" Misha perguntou mais por força do hábito, já que sabia que _nada_ estava realmente bem.

"Tudo. Você vai demorar muito? Eu posso pegar um táxi e ir sozinho..." Jensen falou meio impaciente.

"Jen, só vou tomar uma ducha e a gente já vai, tudo bem?" Misha falou tocando no ombro de Jensen.

"Tudo bem, Misha." Jensen respondeu somente e apoiou sua cabeça no sofá, tentando acalmar seu coração. Queria estar perto de Jared quando ele acordasse, e por essa razão não gostava de deixar o hospital. E se ele acordasse justamente no momento em que Jensen não estivesse lá?

Lembrou-se que a mãe e a irmã de Jared o receberam de braços abertos e que Jared não havia contado absolutamente nada sobre o acidente que matou Jeff. Os três se revezavam para ficar com o moreno, mas as noites eram de Jensen, assim como ele mesmo havia insistido. Não conseguiria ficar em casa sabendo que Jared estava no hospital e poderia precisar dele a qualquer momento.

Jensen gostaria, se pudesse, estar lá ao lado de seu amor em todas as horas do dia, mas ele era apenas um ser humano e precisava comer, descansar e dormir.

Jensen esfregou o rosto com as mãos tentando se acalmar. Estava um pouco nervoso pela conversa franca que teria com o Dr. Mark Pellegrino, mas queria saber quais as chances de Jared depois de tanto tempo em coma.

Se bem que ele próprio havia ficado mais de três meses nessa mesma situação e havia sobrevivido.

Jensen baixou a cabeça, lembrando de tudo que havia acontecido desde o momento em que abriu seus olhos pela primeira vez e o dia em que finalmente saiu do hospital depois do acidente que matou Matt. Tinha sido a pior época de sua vida e ele não desejava isso para seu grande amor.

Jared não ia agüentar passar por tudo que ele havia passado. Jensen sabia disso e esse fato lhe causava um medo tão grande que às vezes ele achava que ia enlouquecer.

Queria que Jared acordasse bem, e mesmo precisando de um tempo para se recuperar, torcia para que se recuperasse logo e que não tivesse nenhuma seqüela.

"Vamos?" Misha saiu do quarto, colocando sua carteira no bolso.

Jensen se levantou e andaram para o elevador. Misha queria falar alguma coisa que pudesse animar Jensen, mas não havia nada no mundo que o fizesse sorrir daquela maneira espontânea e feliz que ele fazia quando estava perto de Jared.

Andaram até o carro e foram em silêncio até o hospital.

"Chegamos, Jen." Misha falou desligando o motor e olhou para o amigo. "Qualquer novidade, me liga!"

"Valeu, Misha." Jensen falou já descendo do carro. "Mais tarde eu te ligo."

Misha ainda pensou em falar alguma coisa, mas não havia nada a ser dito.

Ficou observando enquanto Jensen andava devagar, balançando sua bengala branca na frente de seus pés, indo na direção da porta do hospital.

Misha colocou as mãos no rosto e chorou. Não agüentava mais ver Jensen assim, mas não podia fazer nada.

Jensen entrou no quarto onde Jared estava, guiado pela enfermeira que tinha virado sua amiga, e sentou numa cadeira que estava ao lado da cama do moreno.

"Como ele está, Sandy" Jensen perguntou aflito, tocando de leve seus dedos na mão de Jared e em seguida a pegando entre suas mãos.

"Não teve alteração, Jensen. Ele está estável." Sandy respondeu, vendo Jensen assentir com a cabeça. A enfermeira, então, se aproximou do loiro e tocou em seus ombros. "Ele vai acordar, Jen. Os sinais vitais dele estão mais fortes e eu acho que é só mais uma questão de tempo, mas..."

"Mas?" Jensen se virou para Sandy.

"Jensen, desculpa ter que voltar a falar sobre esse assunto, mas você tem que entender que se o Jared acordar, talvez ele não seja a mesma pessoa que você conheceu..." Sandy falava com cuidado para não machucar mais ainda o coração de Jensen. E ele já parecia tão ferido...

"Eu sei..." Jensen respondeu com um fio de voz , se inclinando para beijar a mão de Jared e as lágrimas vieram, molhando a mão de ambos.

"Ele vai precisar de cuidados especiais, Jen..."

"E ele vai ter esses cuidados, Sandy..." Jensen falou secando um pouco seu rosto e beijou a mão de Jared. "Você vai ter tudo que precisa, meu amor... Eu juro!" Jensen falou e passou os dedos de leve pelo rosto de Jared, sentindo a maciez e se levantou, beijando de leve seus lábios frios.

"Bem, eu tenho que ver outros pacientes, mas se precisar de mim, pode me chamar!" Sandy checou pela última vez o soro de Jared e tocou o ombro de Jensen, se despedindo.

"Obrigado, Sandy." Jensen beijou a mão da enfermeira e ficou sozinho no quarto com Jared.

O único som que se ouvia era o _bip,_ mas Jensen até gostava desse barulho, pois assim sabia que o seu amor estava bem, relativamente.

"Estou com tanta saudade, Jay..." Jensen falou com a mão de Jared entrelaçada a sua. "Volta pra mim... Acorda de uma vez pra gente ir pra casa..."

Jensen passava horas a fio sentado naquela cadeira desconfortável, apenas ao lado de Jared, segurando sua mão, conversando com ele, contando coisas sobre os acontecimentos atuais e relembrando os momentos que tinham vivido.

"Sabe o que eu lembrei outro dia?" Jensen perguntou em meio às lágrimas, acariciando a mão do moreno. "Daquele dia em que você me pediu em namoro... É... eu me senti tão importante naquele dia, Jay... eu senti que podia ser amado por alguém novamente e você, com aquele seu jeito meio atrapalhado de falar as coisas, me pediu para ser somente seu... Você se lembra disso, meu amor?" Jensen perguntava como se Jared pudesse responder, como se pudesse realmente ouvir. "Eu sei que você lembra, amor. Volta pra mim, Jay..."

Jensen se levantou da cadeira e passou a acariciar o rosto e os cabelos do moreno, de uma forma suave e delicada, reconhecendo aqueles traços marcantes do rosto de Jared e por fim, tocou em seus lábios, beijando-os em seguida.

Jensen ouviu uma pessoa entrando no quarto e se levantou da cadeira, sem soltar a mão de Jared.

"Boa noite, Sr. Ackles. Sou o Dr. Pellegrino, o novo médico de Jared." O médico estendeu a mão e depois a retirou. Jensen não podia ver e ele então se aproximou do loiro e pegou sua mão. "Desculpe pelo atraso, mas tive uma emergência e só consegui chegar agora."

"Tudo bem, acho que peguei no sono." Jensen falou passando uma de suas mãos pelo rosto. "Pode me chamar de Jensen, doutor."

"Sim. Claro." O médico disse e olhou para a mão do loiro, que ainda estava entrelaçada a mão do moreno. "Mas vamos nos sentar, Jensen. Sobre o que você gostaria de conversar comigo?"

"Eu preciso saber o real estado do Jared. Preciso saber quais as chances dele acordar." Jensen falou, sentando-se novamente na cadeira ao lado da cama. "Quero saber a sua opinião sincera, doutor."

Mark Pellegrino passou a mão pelo rosto e depois olhou para o rapaz deitado e em seguida para o loiro, que esperava uma resposta sua, mas na voz dele, Mark pode detectar um fio de esperança.

"Jensen, o caso dele é complicado." Mark começou a falar. "Não sabemos nem se ele realmente vai acordar... eu sinto muito."

"Tudo bem... mas e se ele acordar? Como vai ser?" Jensen precisava saber. Precisava tomar uma decisão.

"Bem, se ele acordar, precisará fazer alguns exames para sabermos a gravidade da lesão no cérebro dele." Mark continuou. "Olha, Jensen, você precisa ser forte... Se ele acordar, vai ter uma batalha pela frente e você precisa ter certeza que está pronto para enfrentar junto com ele."

"Eu amo esse homem mais do que a mim mesmo, doutor. Como eu poderia me recusar a ficar do lado dele num momento tão difícil como esse?" Jensen disse chorando diante das palavras de Mark. "Eu nunca vou abandonar o Jared!"

"Eu não estou dizendo que é isso que vai acontecer, pode ser que aconteça algo melhor. Pode ser que ele não fique com nenhuma seqüela." O médico tentou amenizar a situação diante da expressão desolada do loiro. "Mas se ele ficar, você precisará de ajuda para cuidar dele, Jensen."

Jensen tomou sua decisão ali naquele exato momento e precisava falar com Misha urgentemente.

"Muito obrigado, doutor. Eu já sei o que tenho que fazer." Jensen disse e acariciou o braço de Jared.

"Qualquer alteração no estado dele, pode deixar que eu te aviso." Mark falou e tocou no ombro de Jensen, saindo do quarto em seguida.

Jensen voltou a ficar sozinho com Jared e sentou novamente ao lado do moreno, tomando a mão dele entre as suas.

"Eu vou fazer o que você tinha me pedido, Jared." Jensen falou e encostou a mão de Jared em seu rosto. "Eu preciso estar bem quando você acordar. Para te ajudar, eu preciso poder te ver, Jay..."

Jensen chorava e seus soluços o impediram de continuar. Ele precisava fazer aquela cirurgia, aquele tratamento, seja lá o que fosse... Mas precisava voltar a enxergar para poder ter condições de cuidar de Jared quando ele acordasse.

E Jared ia acordar!

Jensen se acalmou e seu celular tocou. Era Misha.

"_Como foi a conversa com o médico novo, Jen? Tudo bem?"_ Misha falou assim que Jensen atendeu.

"Foi tudo bem, Misha... ele disse que Jared ainda tem chances de acordar." Jensen falou acariciando a mão de Jared.

"_Eu fico feliz, Jen, mas será que esse médico está certo?"_

"E o que mais podemos fazer? Temos que acreditar que o Jay vai melhorar e eu tenho certeza que ele vai!" Jensen falou apertando a mão de Jared. "Por falar nisso, Misha, eu queria te pedir um favor..."

"_Pode falar, Jen."_

"Preciso que você marque aquela consulta que vem me pedindo para ir há mais de cinco anos."

"_O que?"_ Misha perguntou estupefato.

"Marque para o mais rápido possível, Misha!" Jensen falou sentindo medo pela primeira vez.

Ele precisava ajudar Jared e a única maneira de fazer isso seria se voltasse a enxergar.

Continuar...

N/A: Galeraaaaaaa...desculpem pela demora na atualização, mas fiquei sem o meu notebook e agora vou postar dois capítulos por dia! Bj no coração de todos e obrigada pelos reviews lindos que vcs deixam pra mim.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

Nos últimos dez anos, essa data era sempre deprimente para Jensen, mas esse ano parecia particularmente pior.

Era natal e Jensen estava sentado em sua cama pensando em tudo que tinha acontecido em sua vida desde que conhecera Jared. Com certeza foi a época mais feliz de sua vida, mas também a mais triste.

Depois de viver um amor tão intenso, que às vezes beirava a loucura, Jensen se viu sozinho, acusado pelo amor de sua vida de assassino e agora, talvez, nunca mais ouvisse a voz dele, não poderia receber mais aquele abraço que amava tanto e que o fazia sentir-se tão seguro, nunca mais sentiria aquela boca que o enlouquecia a cada beijo.

Em uma de suas mãos segurava a camisa de Jared e na outra, segurava o anel que carregava em seu pescoço, esperando pelo momento em que ele poderia colocar no dedo do moreno novamente. Estava com a cabeça baixa, deixando que as lágrimas pingassem em suas pernas e sentindo seu corpo tremer por causa do choro incontrolável.

Será que ele já não havia pago o suficiente? Será que já não tinha sofrido o suficiente? Por que Jared estava sendo punido também? Jared era inocente e somente ele, Jensen, merecia sofrer. Mas o que o faria sofrer mais do que poderia suportar? Somente se acontecesse alguma coisa com Jared e tinha sido isso! Jared estava sofrendo por causa dele. Jared talvez nunca mais acordasse ou ficaria inválido para o resto de sua vida por causa dele.

Jensen não suportava mais esse peso sobre seus ombros e naquela manhã fria de natal, achou que ia enlouquecer. Queria gritar! Queria xingar! Queria morrer...

Mas só conseguiu chorar e quando Misha entrou no quarto, Jensen soluçava tanto que o amigo se assustou. Correu para Jensen e sentou-se ao lado do loiro, colocando o pacote que trazia nas mãos em cima da cama.

"Jen... Não fica assim..." Misha falou abraçando o loiro. "Você não pode ficar assim Jensen!"

Mas Misha sabia o quanto essa data era difícil para Jensen. Ainda mais com o Jared naquele estado.

"Eu não... agüento mais essa porra toda!" Jensen falou fechando as mãos em punho. "Eu não sei mais o que fazer, Misha! Eu não sei o que fazer... Por que, Meu Deus! Por que..." Jensen enterrou seu rosto no ombro de Misha e chorou por aproximadamente vinte minutos seguidos, sem parar. Derramou todas as lágrimas que podia e nem mesmo isso acalentou seu coração ou tirou um pouco do peso de seus ombros.

Misha preferiu não falar mais nada, somente abraçou Jensen e acariciou as costas do loiro num gesto de carinho e amizade. Jensen soluçava muito alto e às vezes ele sentia o loiro se contorcer, como se estivesse com raiva, mas no instante seguinte seu corpo ficava mole e ele chorava mais alto ainda.

"Eu vou ficar com ele hoje à noite, Misha..." Jensen falou depois que se acalmou e se afastou um pouco do amigo.

"Jen... não gosto nenhum pouco da idéia de você sozinho naquele hospital, ao lado de Jared, deprimido e se sentindo a última das criaturas." Misha balançou a cabeça e tocou os ombros de Jensen. "Vamos pra casa da Katie. Prometo que a hora que você quiser ir embora, a gente volta pra casa."

"Não quero estragar o seu natal." Jensen falou tateando em cima da cama e encontrando a camisa de Jared. "Eu quero ficar com ele, Misha. Eu não posso deixá-lo sozinho no nosso primeiro natal..." Jensen falou e as lágrimas vieram com força mais uma vez. O loiro colocou as mãos no rosto, tentando de controlar.

Misha não teve coragem de dizer que Jared não saberia se ele estivesse lá ou não, ou que o moreno não tinha como saber que era natal. Seu melhor amigo não merecia ouvir essas palavras.

"Tudo bem, Jen. Eu não vou insistir." Misha falou e olhou para seu amigo, que parecia acabado ali na frente dele e suspirou. "Mas eu posso pelo menos que levar até lá?"

"Pode sim. Obrigado, Misha... por tudo." Jensen abraçou o amigo novamente e depois se lembrou do que havia pedido para ele. "Você comprou o que eu te pedi?"

"Jensen... não acho que seja uma boa idéia." Misha falou pegando o pacote, entregando nas mãos do amigo. "Tem certeza disso, Jen?"

"Tenho certeza..." Jensen respondeu e deu um sorriso fraco.

"Tudo bem! Você quem sabe!" Misha não ia se meter nas loucuras do amigo. Afinal dar um presente para uma pessoa em coma, era muita maluquice, mas se Jensen queria fazer isso, Misha o ajudaria.

"Mais uma vez, obrigado." Jensen sorriu de novo, mas seu sorriso era triste demais para Misha o acompanhar.

"O que pretende fazer até a hora de sair, Jen?" Misha perguntou olhando para o amigo que acariciava a caixa em seu colo.

"Vou descansar, dormir... sei lá." Jensen respondeu e em seguida colocou a caixa na cama, se levantando."Por que?"

"Eu estava pensando se a gente podia sair pra almoçar... que tal?" Misha perguntou cruzando os dedos.

"Acho melhor não. Eu preciso descansar um pouco, mas obrigado." Jensen respondeu tateando a porta de seu armário e retirando uma camiseta, a vestindo em seguida."A consulta é na segunda agora né?" Jensen perguntou se referindo a consulta no oftalmologista.

"Isso! Jen, eu não estou agüentando de ansiedade!" Misha falou sorrindo e segurou os ombros do loiro. "Eu tenho certeza que você vai voltar a enxergar e vai poder ajudar o Jay do jeito que você quer fazer."

"Espero que sim, Misha. Senão, não sei o que vou fazer!" Jensen falou passando a mão pelos cabelos. "Eu preciso voltar a enxergar de qualquer jeito e o mais rápido possível."

Misha deixou Jensen na porta do hospital ainda tentando convencer o loiro até o último minuto de não ficar sozinho, mas Jensen não aceitou e abraçou o amigo.

"Feliz natal, Misha!" Jensen falou e seus olhos imediatamente se encheram de lágrimas.

"Feliz natal, Jen." Misha falou sentindo um nó em sua garganta. "Quer que eu fique com você? Eu posso ligar pra Katie, Jen! Ela vai entender e..."

"Não, Misha." Jensen disse sorrindo um pouco. "A Katie vai te matar se você não aparecer em plena noite de natal."

"Vai nada! Cão que ladra não morde!" Misha falou e Jensen sorriu um pouco mais.

"Misha, vai pra sua festa. Eu vou ficar bem." Jensen falou mais uma vez e desceu do carro, levando a caixa dentro de uma sacola.

Misha ficou observando e como já era hábito, esperou Jensen entrar. Suspirou alto e uma lágrima rolou por sua face. Ele torcia para que tudo acabasse logo, que Jensen voltasse a enxergar, que Jared ficasse logo bom e eles um dia iriam rir de tudo aquilo.

O moreno arrancou com o carro, pois estava mais do que atrasado e não viu quando Chad entrou no hospital, vestindo um moletom com capuz preto.

Sandy estava arrumando Jared e enquanto fazia isso, observava o moreno. Ele estava um pouco abatido, mas era incrivelmente lindo. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos dele, arrumando os fios e depois não se conteve e tocou em seu rosto, agora um pouco mais magro.

A enfermeira pensou em Jensen e em tudo que o loiro havia lhe contado sobre o amor deles. Lágrimas emocionadas vieram em seus olhos, olhando para aquele rapaz tão lindo, deitado ali naquela cama, em coma. Não era justo! Mas quase nada na vida era justo.

Sandy ajeitou o travesseiro de Jared e em seguida o lençol que o cobria. Queria que tudo estivesse perfeito, que Jared estivesse lindo e cheiroso para quando Jen chegasse.

Sentiu uma pontada no peito quando pensou que Jensen não podia ver Jared e chorou mais ainda.

"_Com certeza a vida dele não é justa!" _Sandy pensou e nesse exato momento, Jensen entrou no quarto.

"Quem está aí?" O loiro perguntou sentindo que tinha alguém no quarto de Jared e se preocupou.

"Sou eu, Jen." Sandy sorriu ao ver que a expressão do loiro se suavizou quando reconheceu sua voz. "Estou arrumando o Jared."

"Como ele está, Sandy?" Jensen perguntou se aproximando da enfermeira e a abraçando. Depois a soltou e tateou a mão de Jared, a segurando e depois beijando. "Oi amor... Como você está hoje?"

"Ele está bem, Jen." Sandy falou sentindo uma lágrima descer por seu rosto ao ver aquela cena. "Tem certeza que você vai passar a noite da natal aqui, Jen?"

"Tenho. É o nosso primeiro natal e não quero ficar longe dele, Sandy." Jensen disse e beijou longamente a mão do namorado.

"Quer que eu traga alguma coisa pra você antes de eu ter que ir?" Sandy perguntou aflita por deixar o amigo ali sozinho. "Jen, eu não queria te deixar sozinho aqui."

"Mas eu não vou ficar sozinho, Sandy! Eu vou ficar com Jared." Jensen falou, mas sua voz parecia extremamente triste.

Sandy balançou a cabeça desolada, mas não podia forçar um homem com o tamanho de Jensen a sair do quarto. E não queria mesmo fazer isso, mas também não queria deixá-lo sozinho na noite de natal.

"Jen, quer que eu fique com vocês?" Sandy perguntou acariciando os cabelos do loiro, que sorriu.

"Não precisa, minha flor." Jensen se levantou e a abraçou mais uma vez com carinho. "Obrigado por tudo, Sandy! Feliz natal!"

"Feliz Natal, Jen!" A enfermeira falou com lágrimas nos olhos e Jensen tateou o rosto dela, sentindo que estava molhado.

"Você é muito bonita, Sandy. Se eu não estivesse tão apaixonado pelo Jared eu ia querer namorar com você, sabia?" Jensen falou em tom de brincadeira e Sandy riu alto.

"Até parece que eu sou páreo para o Jared!" Sandy apontou para o moreno, que era enorme, deitado.

"Desculpe Sandy... mas ninguém é páreo para o meu Jay!" Jensen sorriu um pouco mais descontraído e a enfermeira se afastou do loiro, ainda rindo.

"Eu sei, Jen..." Sandy falou terminando de arrumar Jared na cama. "Tem certeza que não quer que eu fique?"

"Tenho! Agora que você já acabou de alisar meu namorado..." Jensen riu imaginando Sandy passando a mão em Jared. "Quero que você vá para a sua casa e aproveite bastante a noite da natal com seus amigos e família, está bem?"

"Eu não fico alisando o Jared... É o meu trabalho arrumar os cabelos dele, ajeitar a roupa dele..." Sandy riu e abraçou Jensen. "Além do mais, seu namorado é muito gostoso e você não pode me culpar por eu tirar uma casquinha de vez em quando, pode?"

"Você eu deixo!" Jensen beijou a bochecha da enfermeira. "A gente se vê amanhã?"

"Claro Jen! Amanhã a gente fofoca mais e eu tenho que te entregar o presente que comprei pra você!"

"Sandy! Não precisava comprar nada! A sua amizade já é um presente pra mim!" Jensen falou se emocionando um pouco. "O jeito como cuida do Jared... sempre com tanto carinho..."

"Assim eu vou chorar, Jen!" Sandy falou emocionada. "Até amanhã!"

"Se cuida, ok?" Jensen recomendou e Sandy saiu do quarto, deixando Jensen sozinho com Jared.

"Feliz natal, amor!" Jensen falou se aproximando de Jared e buscou seus lábios com a ponta dos dedos, para depois encostar sua boca na dele. As lágrimas do loiro molharam o rosto de Jared.

Chad aguardava a enfermeira gostosa sair do quarto de Jared e assim que a viu indo na direção da porta do hospital, passou pela recepção disfarçadamente e abriu a porta do quarto.

Jensen estava debruçado sobre Jared e falava alguma coisa para o moreno, mas notou quando uma pessoa abriu a porta do quarto e sorriu.

"Sandy... Você ainda não foi, minha flor?" Jensen falou na direção do barulho e não ouviu nenhuma resposta.

"Que vergonha, Jensen! O seu namorado está em coma e você o está traindo com aquela enfermeira super gostosa?" Chad falou e entrou no quarto, fechando a porta em seguida.

"O que você está fazendo aqui Chad?" Jensen perguntou reconhecendo aquela voz que lhe dava arrepios.

"Calma, loirão! Eu não vim aqui pra te bater. Mesmo porque o seu namorado não vai poder te defender dessa vez." Chad falou e soltou uma risada debochada que irritou Jensen.

Jensen respirou fundo e segurou a mão de Jared, como se isso de certa forma o tranqüilizasse.

"Chad, por favor, vai embora." Jensen falou se sentindo cansado. "Hoje é natal e eu queria ficar com o Jared. Outro dia você volta para visitar ele, ok?"

"Como você é babaca! Eu venho aqui desde que soube do acidente!" Chad falou indignado por Jensen pensar que ele nunca tinha visitado o amigo. "Eu venho nas horas em que você não está!"

"É mesmo? E como ninguém nunca me contou que você esteve aqui?" Jensen ficou intrigado.

"Não sei. Talvez as pessoas achem que você já está sofrendo muito e não precise de mais alguma coisa pra se aborrecer." Chad respondeu se aproximando mais do loiro. "Mas eu vim aqui só pra te dizer uma coisa. Eu não quero brigar e muito menos discutir, Jensen."

"Fala logo e se manda, Chad!" Jensen exigiu e sentou na cadeira ao lado da cama de Jared, sem soltar sua mão um só instante.

Chad queria contar para Jensen que tinha sido ele o culpado por tudo que havia acontecido, mas não conseguia encontrar a coragem necessária para começar a falar.

Ele sabia que tinha agido errado e que Jared nunca o perdoaria, mas continuou levando sua vida. Viu a transformação que aconteceu com Jared depois que ele e Jensen brigaram. Soube que Jared tinha sido demitido do emprego e que passava todas as noites se embebedando, mas não tinha sido capaz de procurá-lo e esclarecer as coisas. Simplesmente dizer que Jensen não era o culpado.

"Você vai falar ou não?" Jensen perguntou para Chad, o tirando de seus devaneios.

"É o seguinte Jensen..." Chad começou a falar e parecia que seu peito estava sendo esmagado enquanto contava para o loiro tudo que havia acontecido, tudo que ele havia feito para separá-los.

Jensen ouvia tudo calado, sem conseguir ter nenhum reação diante das palavras de Chad.

"Você não é o culpado por nada, Jensen! Quem matou seu namorado foi o Jeff! Quem contou tudo de maneira destorcida para o Jay, fui eu!" Chad agora chorava olhando para o amigo deitado imóvel na cama. "E eu não consigo mais viver com isso, Jensen!"

"Você sabe que se ele acordar, nunca vai te perdoar, não sabe, Chad?" Jensen falou com a voz rouca.

"Eu sei... me perdoa Jensen!" Chad implorou. "Eu juro que não queria que as coisas acontecessem assim... Eu não queria que o Jay se machucasse desse jeito!"

"Mas ele se machucou e talvez nunca mais acorde, Chad! Você conseguiu nos separar de uma forma tão dolorosa, que nem ódio eu consigo ter de você." Jensen falou de forma controlada e se levantou. "Agora sai daqui antes que eu acabe com a sua raça."

Jensen tinha noção que não conseguiria dar a surra que Chad merecia. Mas fez uma promessa para si mesmo que quando voltasse a enxergar, o procuraria e aí então, a conversa seria de outra forma.

Jensen ouviu que Chad chorava e quando ele saiu do quarto, Jensen desabou. Chorou agarrado à mão de Jared.

"Jay... você sabe o quanto eu te amo, não sabe?" Jensen perguntou depositando vários beijos no braço do moreno. "Eu te amo tanto... Volta pra mim..."

Jensen chorou até conseguir se acalmar e colocou a mão de Jared em seu rosto, acariciando com sua barba por fazer. Jensen tinha decidido fazer a barba porque Jared não ia gostar de vê-lo daquele jeito quando acordasse.

A certeza que Jensen tinha de que Jared acordaria a qualquer minuto era muito forte e ele sentia que cada vez estava mais perto.

Baixou um pouco a cabeça, encostando a testa no colchão da cama de Jared e acabou pegando no sono sem conseguir evitar o cansaço enorme que o envolveu.

Acordou com alguém acariciando seus cabelos e ele conhecia bem aquele toque.

"Jay?" Jensen falou segurando a mão que o acariciava. Era a mão de Jared! "Jay! Você acordou!"

"Jen..." Jared falou com uma voz muito fraca, sentindo sua boca extremamente seca. "O... que... aconteceu?"

Continua...


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

_**JARED´S POV**_

A sensação era como se eu tivesse acordando depois de dormir por cem anos. Meu corpo inteiro parecia dormente e tentei com todas as minhas forças abrir meus olhos, mas não consegui.

O que estaria acontecendo? Por que eu não conseguia me mexer?

Ouvi a voz de Jensen dizendo que me amava e me pedindo para voltar para ele, mas não consegui responder. Parecia que eu estava dentro do meu corpo, mas ao mesmo tempo não estava... Era muito estranha essa sensação.

Depois de alguns minutos, não ouvi mais a voz de Jensen e me desesperei. Fiquei com muito medo dele ter ido embora e me deixado sozinho naquele lugar que eu não conhecia e nem sabia a razão pela qual eu estava ali, mas senti que minha mão estava sendo segura por uma outra mão quente, que reconheci apenas pelo toque. Eram as mãos de Jensen.

Que saudades daquelas mãos macias...

Tentei me controlar e mais uma vez me concentrei para abrir meus olhos e aos poucos consegui abri-los devagar. Primeiro ficou tudo escuro, depois embaçado e conforme eu piscava, ficava cada vez mais nítido.

Com certeza eu estava num quarto de hospital e fiquei assustado, pois não conseguia me lembrar o que poderia ter acontecido.

Baixei o olhar e Jensen estava com a cabeça encostada na cama, com minha mão entrelaçada nas dele e parecia estar dormindo, pois sua respiração estava lenta e ritmada. Jensen dormia pesadamente.

Tentei mexer minha mão, mas não consegui. Tentei mexer meu pescoço novamente para o lado e lentamente ele foi virando doloridamente e eu pude ver Jensen direito. Lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto e um sorriso surgiu em meus lábios.

Ele estava ali... E como eu o amava...

A saudade que eu sentia dele era tanta que tive vontade de tomá-lo em meus braços e beijar aquela boca que me deixava tonto, sentir aquele perfume que me extasiava.

Eu precisava tanto ver o rosto dele, mas não conseguia falar e nem me mexer... Como eu faria para que ele acordasse e se virasse para mim? Como eu faria para dizer que estava acordado?

Me concentrei novamente, tentei mexer meus dedos da mão e consegui aos poucos tirá-la do meio das mãos dele. Meus braços pareciam sem força, pareciam extremamente pesados, mas mesmo assim eu consegui tocar naqueles cabelos loiros e macios que eu tanto amava e sentia falta.

Levei um susto quando percebi que Jensen havia acordado e segurava minha mão com força.

"Jay?" Jensen falou chorando "Jay! Você acordou!".

Jensen não podia ver que eu estava acordado e eu tinha que falar alguma coisa, mas estava difícil demais.

Eu sentia minha garganta muito seca e a quantidade de saliva que eu tinha em minha boca não parecia ser suficiente para molhá-la, mas ainda assim eu consegui falar muito baixo.

"Jen... O... que... aconteceu?"

O sorriso que ele abriu ao ouvir a minha voz valeu toda a dor que eu sentia em minha garganta.

Ver aquele rosto, estampado com aquele sorriso magnífico que só ele tinha era um bálsamo para mim.

"Jay... você está sentindo alguma coisa? Está tudo bem? Você consegue me ver?" Jensen perguntava chorando e rindo ao mesmo tempo, passando as mãos pelo meu rosto, tentando identificar alguma coisa que ele não podia ver e eu sorri.

"Jen...Eu estou bem, mas... o que aconteceu?" Perguntei com muita dificuldade. Parecia que eu tinha comido um prato de areia da praia e agora até engolir a saliva era um sacrifício.

"Você bateu com carro, amor... e depois teve que ser operado, perdeu muito sangue..." Jensen falava e as lágrimas não paravam de lavar seu rosto lindo.

"Não chora assim, amor..." pedi e consegui pegar sua mão sem ter força suficiente para puxá-lo de encontro ao meu corpo.

"Eu vou chamar um médico ou uma enfermeira pra te ver..." Jensen parou de repente e eu fiquei intrigado. "Mas acho que hoje o hospital deve estar muito vazio..."

"De noite os hospitais ficam mais... vazios mesmo, Jen" Falei sorrindo um pouco. Eu não queria que ele saísse de perto de mim nunca mais.

"Jay... Hoje é noite de natal..." Jensen falou para o meu total espanto.

"O Que?" falei e meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Então eu estava ali naquele hospital há mais de um mês?

"Calma, amor... O importante é que você acordou e voltou pra mim." Jensen falou e buscou meus lábios. Eu queria abraçar aquele corpo quente e forte, mas meus braços não me obedeciam e eu comecei a ficar assustado com aquilo.

"Estraguei seu natal, né?" perguntei já conseguindo falar um pouco melhor.

"Jared, você acordar foi o melhor presente de natal que eu poderia ganhar!" Jensen falou segurando meu rosto entre as mãos e me beijou longamente. Fiquei com medo de não estar com um hálito muito bom, mas o contato da língua quente e macia dele com a minha foi o suficiente para eu esquecer até o meu nome.

No dia seguinte, a cara do médico não estava muito boa enquanto ele me avaliava. Ele tinha se apresentado com Dr. Mark Pellegrino e estava acompanhando o meu caso.

De acordo com as informações dele, eu havia sofrido vários traumas na cabeça e isso me levou a ficar em coma por aproximadamente dois meses. Além disso, eu havia tido hemorragia interna, quebrado vários ossos e talvez tivesse uma lesão na coluna. Foi um milagre eu não ter morrido.

Eu ouvia tudo em silêncio, esperando para poder fazer as minhas perguntas. Eu conseguia mexer um pouco meus braços, mas minhas pernas pareciam dormentes ainda e eu não conseguia mexê-las de jeito nenhum. Podia ser da possível lesão na minha coluna, mas eu nem queria pensar o que esse tipo de coisa poderia significar.

Jensen estava sentado perecendo muito aflito e de repente uma enfermeira entrou no quarto com cara de assustada. Ela me olhou espantada e depois foi na direção de Jensen.

"Jen! Eu não acredito que ele acordou!" Ela o abraçou e beijou o rosto dele, acariciando a nuca de Jensen e eu me senti desconfortável vendo aquela cena de demonstração de carinho tão explícita. "Quando me ligaram eu não acreditei!"

"Sandy... eu também não acredito que o Jay acordou... É muita felicidade para uma pessoa só!" Jensen a abraçou novamente e eu definitivamente não gostei da intimidade dele com aquela mulher.

O médico fez mais alguns testes comigo para ver se eu estava enxergando bem, se eu conseguia segurar coisas com a minha mão, perguntou algumas coisas e se virou para Jensen. A tal enfermeira falou alguma coisa no ouvido dele, que ficou sério na mesma hora.

"E então, doutor..." Jensen perguntou para o Dr. Pellegrino e eu vi quando a tal de Sandy segurou a mão dele. Fiquei com tanta raiva nessa hora que a minha vontade foi chutar aquela mulher do quarto, pegar Jensen em meus braços e fazer amor com ele ali mesmo naquela poltrona apertada e pequena que ele estava sentado antes. Mas é claro que eu me contive, pois se nem me mexer direito eu estava conseguindo, que dirá fazer amor com ele de um jeito selvagem.

Esse pensamento me deprimiu um pouco.

"Bem, Jensen... Ainda é muito cedo para sabermos a extensão do trauma causado pelos ferimentos do acidente, mas ele está consciente, escuta, enxerga e fala normalmente. Os movimentos voltarão aos poucos, pois ele ficou muito tempo deitado e imóvel... Além de vermos a extensão da lesão na coluna..."

"E quando ele pode ir pra casa?" Jensen perguntou interrompendo o médico, parecendo animado e se aproximou de mim, buscando minha mão e sorriu.

"Preciso fazer mais alguns exames e depois ele estará liberado!" O médico falou e eu sorri abertamente. A coisa que eu mais queria era sair daquela porra daquele hospital. "Acho que mais dois dias e ele pode ir pra casa."

"Dois dias?" Perguntei decepcionado. "Eu não vejo a hora de sair daqui logo!"

"Muita calma nessa hora, grandão!" O médico sorriu e colocou a mão no meu ombro. "Você ainda não está 100% e precisamos fazer alguns testes e mais exames antes de te liberar."

"Amor, eu vou ficar aqui com você. Não se preocupe com nada que eu vou cuidar de tudo!" Jensen falou e beijou minha mão ainda sorrindo.

Ele parecia tão feliz, mas por dentro eu ainda estava meio inseguro com o que poderia acontecer caso eu não conseguisse mais recuperar meus movimentos das pernas. O médico tinha falado de lesão na coluna... Eu não queria pensar nisso e olhei para Jensen.

"Se é assim, então eu não tenho outra alternativa..." Falei sorrindo fraco e me senti um pouco cansado de repente. Recostei minha cabeça no travesseiro e fechei os olhos sorrindo com aquela sensação de Jensen ao meu lado.

O médico se despediu, prometendo voltar mais tarde e a tal enfermeira saiu também para nos dar mais privacidade.

"Jen?" O chamei.

"O que foi, amor?" Jensen se inclinou para perto do meu rosto e eu sorri vendo aquelas sardas tão lindas e aqueles olhos incrivelmente verdes que faziam meu coração disparar. Ele tocou em meu rosto esperando que eu respondesse alguma coisa, mas só ficar ali o olhando já era mais do que eu poderia sonhar. "Jay? Tudo bem, amor?"

"Eu só queria dizer que eu te amo mais do que qualquer coisa na minha vida e que senti tanto a sua falta que às vezes parecia que eu ia morrer, tamanha era a dor que eu sentia quando acordava de manhã e não te via ao meu lado..." Falei e as lágrimas vieram, tanto nos meus olhos quanto nos dele. "Eu só queria que você soubesse disso, amor. Eu nunca quis dizer aquelas coisas e nem te agredir daquele jeito, eu..." Eu não conseguia mais falar.

"Eu sei Jay... Não se preocupe com isso, amor. O que importa é que você está bem, acordado e que depois de amanhã iremos pra casa!" Jensen falou depositando vários beijos pelo meu rosto e depois intensificou as carícias nos meus cabelos e na minha nuca.

Minha respiração ficou ofegante e eu queria me levantar, agarrar aquele loiro que me enlouquecia, mas percebi que as coisas não estavam funcionando como eu queria e o afastei de mim.

"O que foi amor?" Jensen buscou meu rosto, como se quisesse ler a minha expressão com a ponta dos dedos, parecendo confuso com a minha atitude. "Jay? Fala comigo... O que aconteceu?"

"Não aconteceu nada Jen e foi por isso que eu parei." Respondi um pouco irritado.

"Não entendi, Jared." Jensen falou sério.

Olhei para ele enquanto ele processava as palavras que eu havia dito e então ele sorriu para mim de uma forma tão linda que eu não consegui ficar sério.

"Jay, meu amor... As coisas vão voltar ao normal aos poucos. Você vai ver!" Jensen disse tão tranqüilo que achava que aquilo era mesmo verdade, mas eu sabia que o que estava acontecendo era mais do que preocupante. Se a minha coluna tinha sido realmente afetada, eu poderia ficar com problemas de locomoção e isso eu não ia agüentar.

Antes do acidente, bastava eu olhar para os lábios carnudos e apetitosos dele que eu já ficava de pau duro e agora, depois de tanto tempo longe, com ele me beijando e acariciando eu não consegui sequer ficar excitado de verdade.

"Jen... desculpe..." Falei com lágrimas nos olhos e ele me abraçou, deixando que eu sentisse aquele perfume inebriante que ele exalava. Consegui me acalmar e lentamente o abracei de volta.

"Não fica assim amor. Olha a gente vai embora depois de amanhã e vamos começar uma vida nova." Jensen falava tão animado que eu comecei a chorar abraçado a ele. "Vai ficar tudo bem, Jay! Eu prometo que vai!"

"Eu estou com tanto medo Jensen. Eu estou com muito medo de não ficar do jeito que eu era antes e você me..."

"Nunca mais fale uma coisa dessas Jared!" Jensen me interrompeu me apertando em seus braços. "Eu te amo e nada vai mudar isso! Eu vou te amar e querer ficar com você do jeito que for, na situação que for! Não me importa o que acontecer, eu quero ficar do seu lado."

"E se eu não conseguir mais transar como antes..."

"O amor não é só sexo, Jared! Achei que você já soubesse disso, amor. Eu te amo de qualquer jeito! Eu amo VOCÊ!" Jensen falou e acariciou meus cabelos, beijando minha boca em seguida.

"Jen... eu te amo tanto... Jen..." Falei quando ele alisava meu peito por baixo daquela roupa de hospital e o contato de suas mãos fortes e quentes em minha pele, me segurando com tanta segurança, me fez ficar arrepiado.

Percebi que Jensen estava excitado ao extremo e olhei para ele, que agora estava praticamente deitado ao meu lado e eu o massageava devagar por cima da calça.

"Jay... Estamos num hospital...Por favor..." Jensen falou com aquela voz rouca no meu ouvido e eu sorri quando senti que também estava excitado. Não tanto quanto ele, mas as coisas estavam ficando mais quentes a cada toque dele em meu corpo.

"Eu estava com tanta saudade de você, amor... do seu cheiro, da sua pele, da sua boca...oh...Jen..." Gemi quando ele tocou em minha ereção que ficava cada vez mais animada.

Jensen começou a me massagear e eu senti que gozaria a qualquer instante. O simples fato de tê-lo ali na minha frente, dizendo que me amava, me massageando daquela forma que ele sabia que eu adorava e me beijando com aquela boca pecaminosa, era torturante.

Tentei abrir sua calça, mas não consegui e beijei seu pescoço longamente.

"Abre sua calça pra mim, Jen?" Pedi lambendo sua orelha e ele gemeu, me deixando com mais tesão. Jensen soltou minha ereção, abriu rapidamente sua calça e beijou minha boca de um jeito indecente, chupando minha língua, me fazendo enlouquecer. "Eu te amo..."

Jensen continuou a massagem até que senti meus músculos do corpo se contraírem de maneira tão forte que achei que fosse morrer.

"Jen...eu..." Não consegui continuar. Meu corpo todo formigava diante da intensidade do prazer que eu havia sentido.

"Tudo bem, amor? Te machuquei?" Jensen me perguntou preocupado e eu sorri.

"Claro que você não me machucou, amor." Respondi sorrindo acariciando o rosto tenso dele. "É que esse orgasmo que eu tive agora vai definitivamente para a minha lista dos 10 mais!" Falei e voltei a massageá-lo, fazendo com que ele apertasse os olhos e mordesse o lábio inferior daquela maneira sexy como só ele conseguia fazer.

"Jay... Jay..." Jensen gemia e eu sorri abertamente quando ele disse meu nome na hora que atingiu o ponto máximo, como eu gostava que ele fizesse.

Nos beijamos tão apaixonadamente que parecia que só existíamos nós dois no mundo. Eu amava aquele homem mais que tudo e estaria disposto a fazer qualquer sacrifício por ele.

"Acho melhor a gente se limpar, Jay..." Jensen falou se virando para mim.

"É... vai que aquela sua amiguinha enfermeira entra e te vê assim..." falei rindo, mas com uma ponta de ciúmes.

"Não acredito que você está com ciúmes da Sandy!" Jensen falou e teve uma crise de risos.

"Eu vi o jeito todo carinhoso que ela te trata." Falei emburrado e cruzei os braços. "E ela já está toda íntima, né? Te chamando de Jen pra cá, Jen pra lá..."

"O que eu preciso fazer pra você entender a importância que tem na minha vida?" Jensen perguntou sério e me beijou intensamente. "Aliás, eu tenho uma surpresa pra você!"

"É mesmo? O que é?" Perguntei curioso enquanto observava Jensen entrar no banheiro e voltar com uma toalha molhada. "Fala Jen! Porra!" Pedi sorrindo enquanto ele me limpava.

"Vou me consultar com aquele médico e fazer tratamento para voltar a enxergar." Ele disse calmamente, como se dissesse que gostava mais de sorvete de morango do que de creme.

"Não acredito! Jura?" falei emocionado e ele sorriu, me abraçando.

"Eu preciso ficar bom pra você, amor..." Ele disse me dando um selinho.

Minha cabeça trabalhou rapidamente com aquelas palavras de Jensen.

"Você quer dizer que quer voltar a enxergar só pra poder cuidar de mim? É isso?" Perguntei indignado.

"Eu não falei isso, Jared!" Jensen passou a mão no rosto e eu já conhecia esse gesto muito bem. Ele não queria falar.

"Tudo bem, Jen." Falei simplesmente, sentindo meu coração menor que a ponta de uma agulha. Eu não sabia se ia agüentar esse tipo de situação, sei lá, ficar dependendo de todo mundo pra tomar banho, ir ao banheiro, me vestir...

"Eu quero te ver, Jay!" Jensen falou de repente e segurou minhas mãos. "Eu vou fazer esse tratamento por você! Pra você!"

Eu não sabia o que dizer diante daquelas palavras e vi que Jensen puxava o cordão que tinha em seu pescoço e para meu espanto ele estava com o meu anel pendurado nele.

"Jen..." Falei emocionado quando ele pegou minha mão, colocando o anel no meu dedo.

"Isso é seu, amor." Ele disse e se inclinou para me beijar de forma apaixonada. "Eu estava guardando pra você."

Olhei para a aliança em minha mão e depois para a mão dele, que também estava com o anel e sorri, tocando em seu braço.

"Jen..." Falei, querendo perguntar sobre o que o médico havia falado e passei minha mão pelo rosto, nervoso.

"Fala amor..." Jensen disse e acariciou meus cabelos e depois meu rosto. Como eu amava os carinhos dele!

"O Dr. Pellegrino disse que eu posso ter uma lesão na coluna e..." Comecei e ele apertou minha mão com força, ficando sério de repente.

"Jay... vamos esperar o médico terminar todos os exames primeiro. Não vamos sofrer por antecipação..." Jensen falava parecendo nervoso e eu já conhecia todas as expressões do seu rosto e aquela queria dizer que a coisa era séria mesmo.

"Jensen, eu não vou agüentar ficar assim..." falei sentindo meus olhos queimarem. "Eu não quero...".

Jensen parecia não ter o que dizer para mim naquele momento, mas eu vi a expressão de desespero que tomou conta daquele rosto que eu amava e me acalmei.

"Jen..." O chamei, mas quando eu ia falar que o amava mais uma vez, minha mãe entrou no quarto igual a um furacão.

"Meu bebê!" Minha mãe disse chorando e correu para me abraçar, beijando meu rosto inteiro. "Como você está, meu amor?"

"Oi mãe!" Falei sorrindo, sentindo o cheiro gostoso de minha mãe. "Se acalma! Eu estou bem!"

Minha irmã também me abraçou chorando e depois elas ficaram falando sem parar.

Olhei para Jensen, que estava parado perto do banheiro e ele parecia pensativo e sério. Nesse momento eu não pude deixar de pensar na ironia do destino.

Jensen voltaria a enxergar, mas dessa vez eu tinha medo de não conseguir fazê-lo feliz como ele merecia. Lembrei de quando ele me disse que queria se afastar de mim por não querer ser um peso em minha vida.

E agora eu entendia muito bem o que ele quis dizer com isso.

Continua...


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22

Depois de vários exames e testes, a cirurgia de Jensen estava finalmente marcada para o dia seguinte e ele estava mais do que tenso.

Já fazia duas semanas que Jared tinha saído do hospital e as coisas não estavam tão tranqüilas quanto Jensen pensava que ficariam. Jared queria ir para a casa da mãe alegando que não queria dar trabalho, mas Jensen colocou pé firme e falou que dava conta perfeitamente de ajudar o moreno no que fosse preciso.

Depois de muita discussão, estresse e choro, Jared decidiu ficar na casa do loiro.

Mas Jared estava demasiadamente irritado e sem paciência. Seus movimentos ainda não tinham voltado e ele, ou ficava deitado ou numa cadeira de rodas improvisada, que Jensen havia alugado.

Jared se recusou a comprar uma, pois isso significaria que ele estaria aceitando aquela situação e tudo que ele não queria era aceitar que ficaria daquele jeito para o resto da vida.

Todos os dias, Misha levava Jared até a fisioterapia e aos poucos seus movimentos estavam voltando, ele tinha sensibilidade e conseguia ficar em pé às vezes, mas por pouco tempo, pois suas pernas ainda não agüentavam o peso de seu corpo imenso.

Como o Dr. Pellegrino já havia falado anteriormente, existia uma lesão na coluna de Jared e ele poderia ficar com alguns problemas de locomoção, mas nada que o impedisse de ter uma vida completamente normal.

Mas Jared não pensava assim... Para ele o que importava era que não seria normal nunca mais e isso o estava matando por dentro. Não queria depender de ninguém. Não queria que os outros sentissem pena dele, muito menos Jensen. Isso ele não ia suportar.

Para Jensen estava mais complicado que o normal, ainda mais porque estava nervoso e apreensivo com a cirurgia que poderia dar certo... ou não.

Jensen tratava Jared com carinho, amor e compreensão. Às vezes levava alguma patada do moreno, mas deixava para lá, pois entendia que Jared estava sensível e que ainda não aceitara sua nova condição. Mas Jared não entendia que aquela condição em que se encontrava, podia não ser permanente e Jensen acreditava que dentro de alguns meses tudo voltaria ao normal.

Jared acordou e viu Jensen sentado na beirada da cama com as mãos no rosto. Lembrou que era o dia da cirurgia dele e queria dar apoio, mas já acordava tão irritado, que teve que se acalmar primeiro. Ele amava Jensen mais do que a si mesmo e precisava dar força para ele.

Jensen era a única pessoa que conseguia fazer com que Jared pensasse em outra coisa que não fosse o seu problema. O loiro o fazia esquecer tudo e se sentir a pessoa mais amada do mundo.

"Jen? Tudo bem, amor?" Jared falou, se virando de lado na cama e tocando o braço do loiro. "Bom dia!"

"Bom dia, amor! Dormiu bem?" Jensen se virou para onde Jared estava e escorregou para o lado do moreno, sendo abraçado fortemente por trás e tendo seu pescoço beijado várias vezes.

"E me explica como alguém pode não dormir bem ao seu lado? Sentindo esse cheiro tão gostoso que você tem?" Jared falou sorrindo e vendo que o sorriso de Jensen se abriu lindamente para ele. "Como você está? Preparado?" Jared perguntou se referindo à cirurgia.

"Estou com um pouco de medo que não dê certo, Jared." O loiro falou e se aconchegou mais ainda nos braços do seu amor. "O que a gente vai fazer se não der certo?"

"Vai dar certo, Jensen." Jared disse beijando a bochecha do loiro, que sorriu. "Vamos pensar positivo, ok?"

"Espero que sim..." Jensen respondeu pensativo.

"E você? Dormiu bem ou ficou rolando na cama a noite toda? Jared perguntou acariciando os cabelos do loiro.

"Não dormi muito bem, mas tudo bem, Jay." Jensen respondeu sorrindo.

"E por que você não me acordou?" O moreno perguntou e sua voz estava um pouco irritada. Jensen percebeu.

"Eu não quis te incomodar... só isso." Jensen falou segurando a mão de Jared, entrelaçando-a na sua.

"Só eu posso te incomodar? É isso?" Jared falou de forma ríspida e Jensen se afastou dele.

"Qual o problema, Jay?" Jensen passou a mão pelos cabelos. "Porra, você acorda todo dia nesse mal humor do cacete!" O loiro falou alto e sem paciência.

"Você não vê, Jensen? Como eu posso acordar de bom humor sabendo que não vou levantar e tomar um banho normal... Tenho certeza que você ficaria do mesmo jeito se estivesse no meu lugar." Jared falou emburrado.

"Eu sou cego, Jared! Eu não vejo mesmo!" Jensen falou sarcástico e sentou na cama de novo. Se sentia um pouco cansado de acordar todo dia assim, se estressando por qualquer coisa.

"Belo casal a gente faz né, Jensen! Um é cego e o outro é aleijado" Puta merda!"Jared desabafou e começou a chorar.

Jensen sentiu o nó em sua garganta quando ouviu as palavras de Jared e percebeu que ele chorava baixinho na cama. Se aproximou de Jared e o abraçou forte, consolando-o.

"Calma, amor... desculpe ter gritado com você..." Jensen falava no ouvido do moreno, tentando tranqüilizá-lo. "Olha, eu vou fazer a cirurgia e você vai conseguir se recuperar, entendeu? E a gente vai viver feliz para sempre!" Jensen sorriu ao dizer essa frase de conto de fadas.

"Jura?" Jared falou com a boca no pescoço do loiro.

"Eu juro que vamos ser felizes, Jay!" Jensen colocou a cabeça no peito de Jared e o abraçou, acariciando suas costas.

"Me perdoa Jensen... eu não devia ter falado aquilo..." Jared falou envergonhado das palavras que havia usado. "Eu não queria te magoar... eu te amo tanto, Jen..."

"Não tem nada para ser perdoado, amor. Eu te amo mais que tudo na vida e não são palavras ditas numa hora de desespero que vão acabar com o amor que eu sinto por você, Jared!" Jensen falou baixo, inspirando profundamente aquele odor que Jared exalava. O cheiro que ele queria sentir para sempre.

O moreno segurou suavemente o queixo de Jensen e levantou sua cabeça para que pudesse capturar seus lábios e começar um beijo totalmente apaixonado.

"Oh... Jay..." O loiro gemeu quando sentiu a língua de Jared percorrer seu pescoço até o lóbulo da orelha e depois a mão do moreno dentro de sua calça de moletom.

Jensen se virou de frente para o moreno e o enlaçou com seus braços, colocando uma de suas pernas por cima do quadril do namorado, roçando suas ereções. O loiro passava as mãos nas costas de Jared, arranhando de leve aquela pele macia e cheirosa. Depois puxou os cabelos do moreno, afastando um pouco seus rostos e se aproximou devagar, mordendo o lábio inferior de Jared de forma extremamente sensual, para em seguida passar sua língua pelos lábios do moreno, que a essa altura já estava delirando.

"Oh... Jen... por que você tem que ter essa boca tão gostosa? Puta que pariu!" Jared jogou sua cabeça para trás, quando sentiu a mão de Jensen por cima de sua cueca.

"Só a minha boca que é gostosa?" Jensen intensificou um pouco os movimentos e Jared gemeu alto. "O que mais eu tenho de gostoso, Jay?" O loiro perguntou com a voz extremamente rouca no ouvido de Jared, o deixando tonto.

"Você é todo gostoso... Não existe uma parte de você que eu não ame desesperadamente... Oh... Jen..." Jared falou, mas não conseguiu concluir, pois agora Jensen o massageava de forma tão lenta, que Jared não tinha condições nem de pensar. Ele simplesmente amava quando Jensen fazia aquilo.

Jensen sentou em cima do moreno, ainda o massageando lentamente e abriu um pouco suas pernas, para que ele pudesse encaixar no meio delas. O loiro abocanhou o membro de Jared de uma só vez, fazendo o moreno soltar um gemido rouco quando sentiu aquela boca quente na sua ereção.

"Ah... Jen... Oh... Meu Deus... Jen..." Jared falava enquanto o loiro o chupava com vontade, alternando movimentos com a língua e com a mão. "Eu preciso, Jen... Por favor... Jen... eu..."

Jensen sorriu ao ouvir que Jared implorava, sabendo que ele estava a ponto de gozar e parou. Jared praticamente gritou, pois estava à beira de um orgasmo e começou a bater com as mãos na cama, de puro desespero.

Jensen lambuzou seus dedos com o lubrificante e introduziu o primeiro dedo em Jared, que gemeu alto. Depois Jensen intensificou os movimentos dentro do moreno e introduziu mais um dígito.

Com a outra mão, Jensen segurou a ereção de Jared e colocou tudo em sua boca.

"Assim eu não vou aguentar, Jen! Caralho!" Jared olhou para Jensen e ficou mais excitado ainda com aquela cena de seu pau fodendo, literalmente, a boca maravilhosa de Jensen.

Ao mesmo tempo em que chupava deliciosamente o membro de Jared, o loiro mexia seus dedos dentro o moreno, que estava enlouquecendo de prazer.

"Você é muito saboroso, Jay... Meu Deus! Eu poderia ficar te chupando pro resto da vida!" Jensen falou passando a língua apenas na glande e depois abocanhando tudo como se fosse um picolé de chocolate. Jared estava fora de si, gemia coisas desconexas e apertava o lençol com as mãos.

Jensen colocou a camisinha e afastou um pouco mais as pernas de Jared. Lambuzou um pouco de lubrificante na entrada dele, assim como na ponta da camisinha e ficou passando seu membro duro como aço só na entrada de Jared, sem penetrá-lo.

"Vem Jen... Eu preciso te sentir aqui dentro... Vem amor..." Jared pediu e Jensen o penetrou de uma só vez. O moreno soltou um gemido de dor, mas depois, conforme Jensen estocava, a dor foi substituída por um prazer maravilhoso. Jensen o massageava enquanto entrava e saía dele, ás vezes com força e às vezes lentamente quando sentia que Jared ia gozar.

"Oh... Jen... Eu te amo..." Jared falava de olhos fechados enquanto Jensen o massageava com mais intensidade e o moreno gozou muito forte, lambuzando sua barriga e a mão de Jensen.

O loiro estocou mais algumas vezes e disse o nome de Jared alto entre os gemidos que saíam de sua garganta na hora em que explodiu de prazer.

Jensen se deixou cair nos braços do moreno e saiu de dentro dele devagar.

"Você é maravilhoso, Jen" Jared falou enlaçando o loiro em seus braços enormes, beijando o rosto inteiro dele. "Sabe, não importa o que aconteça... Nós sempre estaremos juntos, amor." Jared falou e sentiu uma lágrima rolar por seu rosto.

Jensen somente sorriu e imaginou o que aconteceria no momento em que visse Jared pela primeira vez...

Jensen estava sentado na cama do hospital, aguardando pela chegada do médico que tiraria os curativos de seus olhos. Jared estava ao lado de Jensen e segurava sua mão.

"Só espero que eu não seja uma decepção pra você, Jen!" Jared falou e beijou a mão do loiro, que sorriu.

"Eu sei que você é lindo, Jay! Pára de bobeira! Além do mais a gente nem sabe mesmo se essa porra funcionou!" Jensen falou sorrindo, mas por dentro estava inseguro e nervoso demais.

"Ai Meu Deus! Onde se meteu esse médico! Estou quase enlouquecendo com essa espera toda!" Misha falou de forma afetada e arrancou risadas de Jensen e Jared.

"Porra, Misha! Será que dava pra você ser menos gay?" Jensen falou rindo e Jared acariciou o braço do loiro.

Jared se sentia muito inseguro, pois Jensen nunca o tinha visto realmente e agora ele estava sentado naquela maldita cadeira. Tinha medo de não ser o que Jensen esperava que ele fosse. Tinha medo de Jensen não o amar quando o visse daquele jeito.

Jared sempre foi inseguro quanto a sua aparência e por mais que as pessoas sempre dissessem que ele era lindo, que parecia um ator de cinema, modelo e etc, ele nunca se via dessa forma. Agora que estava naquelas condições deprimentes, não via como Jensen poderia amá-lo.

"Você sabe como eu fico quando estou nervoso, Jen!" Misha andava de um lado para o outro, passando a mão nos cabelos.

"Assim você está me deixando tonto, Misha!" Jared falou e sorriu para o amigo de Jensen.

"Mesmo assim, Jen. Se prepara para o pior, entendeu?" Jared falou sorrindo fraco e Misha percebeu a insegurança do moreno.

"Olha, eu acho que nem o Jensen vai acreditar quando ver você, Jay!" Misha falou sinceramente, pois o moreno estava deslumbrante naquela camiseta preta que marcava seus músculos do peito. "Se eu fosse viado, eu te pegaria muito fácil!" Concluiu sorrindo.

"Opa! Pode parar Misha!" Jensen falou querendo parecer sério, mas não agüentou e riu alto. "Esse moreno extremamente gostoso já tem dono, ouviu? E sou EU!"

"Jen, eu falei _SE_ eu fosse viado... Mas eu não sou. Então pode ficar tranqüilo!" Misha riu do amigo e Jared só balançou a cabeça, corando, envergonhado da conversa deles.

"Jay... Eu te amo... E não precisa se preocupar que eu vou te amar de qualquer jeito..." Jensen falou e se inclinou um pouco para beijar os lábios de Jared.

"Eu sei..." Jared falou, mesmo sem ter 100% de certeza em suas palavras.

O médico entrou com uma prancheta nas mãos e olhou para os três homens que estavam ali, sorrindo abertamente.

"Bem, Sr. Ackles, acho que chegou o momento de tirarmos esses curativos." O médico foi até a janela e baixou a persiana, escurecendo um pouco a sala e apagou as luzes também. "Agora quero que o senhor relaxe e espere eu mandar para abrir os olhos, está bem?"

"Tudo bem. Vamos lá!" Jensen respondeu nervoso e agarrou com força a mão de Jared que estava ao seu lado.

"Calma, amor. Vai dar tudo certo." Jared falou baixinho para Jensen e ele somente assentiu.

O médico então foi retirando esparadrapo que cobria a gaze nos olhos de Jensen e os retirou sem maiores problemas. Tirou em seguida a gaze que cobria ambos os olhos do loiro, notando o inchaço normal e passou um algodão embebido em soro fisiológico para facilitar a abertura dos olhos.

Jensen estava muito nervoso e engoliu seco quando ouviu as palavras do médico.

"Agora quero que você abra os olhos devagar, Jensen." O médico pediu e Jensen apertou a mão de Jared.

Jensen tentou abrir os olhos, mas eles pareciam grudados. Aos poucos foi conseguindo abrir e a primeira coisa que viu foi a mesma escuridão de sempre. Mas conforme conseguiu piscar algumas vezes, o loiro começou a ver a claridade do ambiente e logo em seguida a fisionomia do médico totalmente embaçada e depois mais nítida.

As lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Jensen quando ele percebeu que estava conseguindo enxergar.

O coração de Jared parou quando viu as lágrimas descerem pelo rosto do loiro, junto com um sorriso muito aberto. Jensen estava conseguindo ver.

Jensen virou lentamente a cabeça para o lado e viu um moreno, de cabelos até a altura dos ombros, com olhos verdes azulados, sorrindo com aquelas covinhas que ele já tinha sentido em suas mãos tantas vezes.

"Amor?" Jared falou sentindo as lágrimas se misturarem com seu sorriso.

"Então... Quer dizer que você é que é o dono do meu coração?" Jensen falou e tocou o rosto de Jared.

Continua...


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23

A pergunta de Jensen ecoava nos ouvidos de Jared. Ele olhava para Jensen, meio sorrindo, meio chorando.

Jensen realmente o estava vendo pela primeira vez e o moreno não conseguiu conter o choro.

"Espero que sim..." Jared respondeu sorrindo sem graça e mordeu o lábio inferior de um jeito que o loiro achou lindo demais. O moreno estava envergonhado e apesar de amar Jensen e saber que era amado também, a insegurança por estar sentado naquela cadeira o atacou e ele baixou a cabeça.

"Jay... Você é exatamente como eu imaginava!" Jensen olhava para o amor de sua vida sem realmente acreditar no que estava vendo. Era bom demais para ser verdade! "Não... Você é melhor do que eu esperava!"

"Jen..." Jared falou mais sem graça ainda e Jensen viu maravilhado que ele estava corando. "Assim você vai me deixar mais sem graça..."

Jensen levantou da cama e se inclinou para segurar o rosto de Jared entre suas mãos. Olhou dentro dos olhos azul esverdeados do moreno e sorriu, fazendo o coração de Jared acelerar mais ainda.

"Eu te amo, sabia?" Jensen falou e beijou os lábios de Jared apaixonadamente.

Jared segurou Jensen pela nuca, puxando-o para sentar em seu colo e se estivessem sozinhos ali naquele quarto, o loiro teria começado a despir Jared naquele exato momento.

"Sr. Ackles? Preciso examinar seus olhos. Sente-se, por favor." O médico que acompanhava a cena, parecendo desconfortável, interrompeu o momento deles.

Jensen voltou a sentar na cama para que o médico terminasse o exame e concluísse que tudo tinha dado certo. "Agora eu quero que o senhor use esse colírio por aproximadamente um mês e volte aqui em uma semana para fazermos novos exames."

"Posso ir pra casa?" O loiro perguntou para o médico e olhou para Jared, que sorria abertamente, o que fazia com que suas covinhas ficassem mais evidentes e Jensen pensou que nunca havia visto um sorriso tão lindo em toda a sua vida.

"Vamos esperar somente mais algumas horas e eu venho para lhe dar alta." O médico respondeu e saiu do quarto.

Jensen viu um moreno de olhos azuis parado ao lado da porta de braços cruzado, sorrindo abertamente para ele e sorriu, reconhecendo Misha.

"Misha!" Jensen foi de encontro ao amigo e o abraçou longamente. "Como eu poderei um dia agradecer tudo que você fez por mim, meu amigo?"

"Só tem uma coisa que você pode fazer, Jen." Misha se afastou sorrindo e Jensen passou a mão no rosto do amigo. "Quero que você seja feliz! Só isso pra mim já é mais do que suficiente."

Jared continuava parado sorrindo, observando a cena entre os dois amigos, imaginando o que faria em seguida. Ele queria beijar, abraçar Jensen mais do que tudo na vida.

Jensen pareceu ler os pensamentos de Jared e se virou para ele, que o olhava com curiosidade. Se aproximou do moreno e sentou em seu colo, acariciando os cabelos macios dele e em seguida beijando sua boca.

O moreno o enlaçou em seus braços, sentindo aquele cheiro maravilhoso do pescoço de Jensen, que vestia somente uma roupa fina do hospital e Jared podia tocar e sentir o calor do corpo do loiro com mais intensidade.

"Eu te amo tanto, Jen..." Jared falou no ouvido do loiro, fazendo com que ele se arrepiasse da cabeça aos pés. "Eu estou tão feliz que deu tudo certo, amor."

"Eu também, Jay... Eu te amo muito e você sabe que se não fosse a sua insistência, eu jamais faria essa cirurgia, não sabe?" Jensen perguntou se afastando um pouco para olhar dentro dos olhos de Jared.

"Você merecia isso mais do que qualquer pessoa, amor! Você merece ser feliz mais do que qualquer um... pelo menos pra mim né..." Jared falou sorrindo e acariciando o rosto de Jensen, que o olhava impressionado.

"Você tem olhos tão lindos, Jay..." Jensen falou sorrindo e acariciou mais uma vez os cabelos do moreno, tirando alguns fios que teimavam cair em seus olhos com a ponta dos dedos. "Eu queria ficar te olhando pra sempre, sabia?"

"Jen..." Jared tinha voltado a ficar vermelho e sorriu.

"O que? Agora que eu posso ver, vou ficar te olhando 24 horas por dia!" Jensen riu e beijou o moreno repetidas vezes. "Não vejo a hora de chegarmos em casa pra poder fazer amor com você, ver os seus olhos quando eu te fizer gozar..." Jensen sussurrou no ouvido de Jared e passou a língua de leve em seu pescoço. "Quero ver todas as suas expressões... quero te ver gritar meu nome..."

Jared gelou na mesma hora. Se fosse em outra época, ele mesmo estaria eufórico para chegar logo em casa, mas agora...

"Jay?" Jensen o chamou e tocou em seu rosto. "Tudo bem, amor?" O loiro se preocupou com a palidez de Jared.

"Tudo! Claro!" Jared disfarçou e Jensen ficou olhando para ele sem conseguir definir aquela expressão.

"Então por que você está com essa cara?" O loiro perguntou intrigado.

"Nada, amor. Só estou cansado e com um pouco de dor nas costas." Jared falou e não era totalmente mentira. Toda vez que ficava muito tempo sentado, suas costas doíam tanto que ele pensava que ia morrer.

"Olha, vamos fazer o seguinte então..." Jensen falou e se levantou do colo do moreno, pois não queria piorar a situação colocando seu peso em cima de Jared, já que ele, Jensen, não era tão leve assim. "Por que você não vai pra casa com o Misha, toma um banho e me espera lá?" Jensen falou sorrindo para Jared e depois abriu o pequeno armário onde estavam suas roupas. "O médico virá me dar alta e eu posso muito bem pegar um táxi."

"Nem pensar, Jen!" Jared falou empurrando sua cadeira para perto do loiro. "Eu vou esperar o médico te dar alta e voltamos pra casa juntos."

Jensen olhou para Misha, que deu de ombros.

"Mas e a dor?" Jensen perguntou preocupado.

"Eu vou tomar um analgésico e já volto. Não se preocupe com isso." Jared falou e saiu do quarto.

Jensen olhava a cena sem entender realmente o que tinha acontecido.

"Misha, o que ele tem?" Jensen sentou na cama e encarou o amigo, que agora se aproximou e sentou ao seu lado. "Falei alguma coisa errada? Fiz alguma coisa errada?"

"Ele está inseguro, Jen." Misha falou e tocou no ombro de Jensen. "Ele acha que você não vai amá-lo como antes por ele estar agora naquela cadeira."

"O que?" Jensen levantou e ia sair do quarto atrás de Jared, mas Misha o segurou.

"Onde você pensa que vai?" Misha o olhava incrédulo.

"Vou atrás dele, porra! Me solta, Misha!" Jensen tentava se soltar do braço do amigo.

"Jensen! Você está somente com essa roupa de hospital e mais nada! E se você não reparou, sua bunda está de fora!" Misha falou rindo e Jensen olhou para a própria roupa pela primeira vez. "Vamos dar um tempo pra ele, Jen. Em casa vocês conversam melhor, entre quatro paredes." Misha piscou para Jensen, que sorriu.

"Você acha melhor mesmo?" Jensen perguntou inseguro.

"Claro que acho! Eu tenho certeza que você vai conseguir reverter essa situação usando todo o seu charme, o seu sorriso irresistível, esse corpinho que Deus te deu, essa boca que deixa homens e mulheres loucos e..."

"Cala essa boca, Misha!" Jensen riu alto das bobagens que o amigo dizia.

Jared estava parado no corredor perto da lanchonete e tentava colocar sua cabeça em ordem. Lógico que ele estava feliz por Jensen! Como poderia não estar feliz com uma coisa dessas? Mas o problema era que antes, quando Jensen era cego, ele não podia ver as dificuldades de Jared para se locomover, tomar banho, trocar de roupa e outras coisas do dia-a-dia. Jensen sempre o ajudava, mas sem realmente saber o que acontecia. Mas agora, que Jensen podia ver, Jared não sabia se estava preparado para isso.

Não estava preparado para Jensen sentir pena dele.

Sem alternativa, Jared voltou para o quarto e Jensen o olhou diretamente nos olhos assim que ele abriu a porta.

"Pensei que tinha fugido de mim." Jensen falou brincando, já de roupa trocada e se levantou da cama, indo na direção de Jared, o beijando em seguida. "Eu estava pensando, que talvez a gente possa fazer uma viagem. O que você acha, amor?"

"Eu não sei, Jen..." Jared respondeu passando a mão pelos cabelos e sorrindo sem graça.

"Misha, por favor, me dê um minuto com o Jared?" Jensen olhou para o amigo, que assentiu e saiu do quarto.

"Agora quero que você me explique o que está acontecendo, Jay?" Jensen falou acariciando o rosto de Jared suavemente.

"Nada, amor. Não está acontecendo nada. Por que?" Jared tentava evitar os olhos verdes de Jensen.

"Por que eu sei que tem alguma coisa errada e não adianta negar!" Jensen falou e sorriu para o amor de sua vida.

"Jen..." Jared falou cabisbaixo e Jensen viu uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto do moreno.

"Por favor, não faça isso Jay..." Jensen sentou novamente no colo de Jared e o abraçou forte. "Não fique assim, amor. Eu te amo tanto, Jay...Eu quero passar o resto da minha vida com você... do jeito que for..."

Jared continuava em silêncio. Não sabia o que dizer.

"Olha, amor..." Jensen falou e levantou o rosto do moreno com a ponta dos dedos. "Você vai sair dessa! Você vai levantar dessa cadeira, Jay!"

"E se eu não conseguir? O que vai acontecer, Jen?" Jared perguntou soluçando.

Jensen sentiu seu coração ser espremido olhando para aquele rosto que desejou ver tantas vezes e que agora o olhava chorando desesperado.

"Calma meu amor... vamos dar um passo de cada vez, ok?" Jensen parecia falar com uma criança de dez anos. "Lembra que um dia você me pediu para confiar em você? Pois agora eu quero que você confie em mim! Vai dar tudo certo!"

"Olha pra mim, Jensen! Olha no que eu me transformei!" Jared falava chorando sem parar. "Como você vai querer ficar com alguém assim?"

"Jared, pra mim você continua o mesmo! Pra mim você sempre vai ser o homem maravilhoso por quem eu me apaixonei perdidamente!" Jensen se declarou e Jared relaxou um pouco. Confiava muito no loiro e sabia que ele estava falando a verdade.

"Eu tenho tanto medo de te perder, Jen...de novo..." Jared sussurrou.

"Presta atenção numa coisa, Jay! Você nunca vai me perder!" Jensen segurou novamente o rosto do moreno entre suas mãos, o forçando a olhar diretamente em seus olhos. "Você é a pessoa mais importante do mundo pra mim! E eu te amo como nunca achei possível amar alguém!"

Eles se abraçaram e o coração de Jared se sentiu seguro ali naquele momento.

Durante o percurso para casa, Jensen não conseguia parar de olhar as coisas maravilhosas que passavam rápido enquanto Misha dirigia o carro na direção do apartamento deles.

Jared ia ao lado de Misha, pois ficava mais fácil entrar na frente e Jensen foi no banco de trás, com a mão nos cabelos do moreno.

"Como essa cidade é linda!" Jensen falou sorrindo e Jared se virou para ele, vendo a felicidade estampada no rosto do loiro.

"Eu vou te levar em vários lugares, Jen!" Jared pegou a mão de Jensen e beijou.

"Dá pra vocês pararem de melação aí, porra!" Misha falou sorrindo, feliz com a situação. A coisa que ele mais queria era que Jensen fosse feliz e agora, pelo retrovisor, ele via a expressão de alegria e satisfação no rosto do amigo.

Jensen e Jared riram alto de Misha e assim que ele estacionou na porta do prédio deles, o loiro ficou olhando para a porta do prédio.

"Por acaso é nessa espelunca que a gente mora, Misha?" Jensen perguntou sacaneando o amigo.

"Vai se foder, Jen! Esse prédio é muito bom!" Misha respondeu contrariado. "Não vou poder subir, mas o Jared vai te mostrar tudo, ok?" Misha falou com segundas e terceiras intenções. Ele queria que os dois tivessem aquele momento sozinhos e não ia ficar empatando.

Jensen desceu e tirou a cadeira de Jared da mala. O moreno não se sentiu nenhum pouco confortável com aquilo, mas fingiu não se importar.

Subiram com Jensen empurrando Jared e assim que entraram no apartamento, Jensen trancou a porta.

Jared ficou olhando para o loiro que sorria para tudo que via e olhava de volta para o moreno, sorrindo mais abertamente.

"Porra, Jen... como seu sorriso é lindo!" Jared falou e de repente toda aquela insegurança que sentia se apagou diante daquela felicidade nos olhos e no sorriso do homem de sua vida.

"E você é a coisa mais linda que eu já vi, Jared... Como você aceitou ficar comigo?" Jensen se aproximou do moreno, passando a língua pelos lábios.

"Se olha no espelho, Jen! Você é um cara extremamente lindo, porra!" Jared falou sorrindo e estendeu os braços para Jensen, que segurou suas mãos e sentou no colo do moreno, beijando-o intensamente.

Jensen passava as mãos pelo peito de Jared, que arfava a cada toque daquelas mãos quentes e fortes do loiro.

"Jen... vamos pro quarto..." Jared falou e soltou um gemido quando Jensen passou a língua pelo lóbulo de sua orelha, chupando-o em seguida. "Aqui vai ser desconfortável, amor... vamos..."

Jensen se levantou e puxou Jared para o quarto.

Jared deitou na cama de costas e Jensen apenas o observava atentamente. Depois tirou as roupas do moreno com calma, aproveitando para ver cada pedaçinho daquele corpo maravilhoso que ele já havia tocado, beijado e acariciado tantas vezes. Tocou na ereção de Jared e o moreno gemeu alto.

"Jen... vem logo..."Jared queria puxar Jensen pra cima dele e assim poder abraçá-lo, beijá-lo...

Jensen tirou sua roupa inteira e Jared reparou que ele estava completamente duro e sua expressão era pura luxúria.

"Eu te amo, Jared Padalecki." Jensen falou e deitou por cima do moreno, iniciando um beijo apaixonado e intenso ao mesmo tempo. O loiro chupava com habilidade a língua de Jared, o deixando louco de tesão.

Ao mesmo tempo em que beijava, massageava o membro de Jared, que falava coisas desconexas e beijava Jensen de volta com uma fome desenfreada.

"Oh... Jen..." Jared gemeu quando Jensen soltou seus lábios e começou a beijar seu peito, chupar seus mamilos rígidos e desceu para a barriga, passando a língua torturantemente em volta do umbigo.

Jared estava totalmente entregue e Jensen viu a expressão de prazer do moreno e isso o deixou mais excitado ainda. Não pensou duas vezes... Afastou as pernas de Jared com cuidado e abocanhou o membro do moreno, que praticamente gritou nessa hora e começou uma massagem com a língua tão quente e deliciosa, que Jared achou que gozaria naquele instante.

"Ah... Ah... Jen... Puta merda... Jen... isso é gostoso demais..." Jared falava em meio aos gemidos altos que saíam de sua boca.

Jensen intensificou as lambidas e chupadas de forma tão ritmada, que Jared gozou em sua boca alguns segundos depois, gritando o nome de Jensen. O loiro então recolheu todo o sêmem com a língua e engoliu tudo sem deixar uma gota para trás.

"Jen... eu te amo ..." Jared conseguiu dizer quando recobrou o fôlego e a sanidade.

Era a primeira vez que Jensen via a expressão de Jared quando o fazia atingir o clímax e quase gozou também.

"Jay... eu preciso agora!" Jensen estava muito duro e precisava sentir-se dentro de Jared de qualquer maneira.

Jared o olhou de forma sacana e passou a língua nos lábios, puxando o loiro para um beijo enlouquecedor.

"Assim eu vou gozar antes de te comer, amor..." Jensen falou sorrindo e soltou de Jared.

Jared mordeu o lábio inferior e sorriu para Jensen, que imediatamente lubrificou seus dedos e introduziu o primeiro, observando atentamente o rosto de Jared. O moreno fez uma cara de dor no início, mas quando Jensen introduziu o outro dedo lentamente, viu o prazer ser estampado no rosto daquele homem que ele tanto amava.

Depois que Jensen introduziu o terceiro dedo, notou que Jared já começava a gemer muito alto, pedindo mais contato e o loiro enlouqueceu com o que via.

"Jay... Fala pra mim que ta gostando... olhando pra mim... Fala Jay!" Jensen colocou a camisinha, lubrificou a ponta e a entrada do moreno, que se contorceu de prazer e o penetrou lentamente.

"Eu to adorando, Jen... Enfia com força, amor..." Jared conseguiu dizer, mas Jensen continuava a meter devagar e não conseguia desviar os olhos do moreno, se contorcendo na sua frente, implorando por mais e cada vez mais.

Jared a essa altura já tinha ficado duro novamente e quando Jensen começou a bombeá-lo, gritou alto. O moreno segurou as coxas de Jensen com força, apertando e puxando, fazendo com que o contato entre eles aumentasse mais.

"Jay... eu te amo..." Jensen falava entre as coisas desconexas que saía de sua boca e Jared sorriu. Jensen abriu os olhos e viu que o moreno apertou os olhos e ele sabia que estava preto de ter um orgasmo.

"Eu te amo, Jen... Eu sempre... vou te... amar..." Jared gozou forte pela segunda vez, acabando definitivamente com todas as suas forças.

No momento em que Jensen viu o líquido esbranquiçado ser lançado de encontro a sua mão e a expressão de Jared enquanto gozava, não agüentou e gozou igualmente forte.

"Jay... Jay... Ah... Jay..." Jensen falou enquanto se derramava dentro de Jared, sentindo que ia desmaiar de tanto prazer.

Depois de alguns segundos, deixou-se cair nos braços de Jared, que o enlaçou e beijou seu rosto, seu pescoço e finalmente sua boca de forma carinhosa e apaixonada.

"Eu queria que você um dia pudesse entender o tamanho do amor que eu sinto por você, Jared." Jensen falou se virando para olhar o moreno nos olhos e sorriu abertamente.

"Eu sei, Jen... Você está aqui comigo e isso já é mais do que prova que o seu amor por mim, além de verdadeiro, é sincero." Jared falou beijando Jensen nos lábios.

"Não gosto quando você fala assim, amor" Jensen falou acariciando o rosto do moreno, sem perder contato visual " Pôxa, eu te amo de verdade e se hoje estou aqui te olhando foi porque você insistiu, me fez acreditar que valia à pena tentar!"

E eles não precisaram mais de palavras. Somente se abraçaram e deixaram que seus corações falassem uma língua que somente eles entendiam.

Aquilo era amor, compreensão, carinho, respeito e acima de tudo cumplicidade.

Continua...


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24

Nas semanas seguintes tudo transcorreu como previsto. Jensen voltou ao médico para fazer novos exames e, para sua felicidade, constatou que a cirurgia tinha sido realmente um sucesso. Ainda teria que usar o colírio por mais algum tempo e também voltaria regularmente ao médico por pelo menos mais seis meses. A claridade às vezes fazia com seus olhos doessem um pouco, mas nada que uns óculos escuros não resolvessem o problema.

Jensen já tinha voltado a dirigir e levava praticamente uma vida normal. Aos poucos ia se acostumando com as coisas novamente e ele se sentia extremamente feliz.

Jared continuava indo à fisioterapia diariamente e a cada dia estava fortalecendo mais seus músculos, mesmo que não tão rápido quanto ele gostaria, mas estava evoluindo. Pelo menos ainda tinha esperança de se recuperar totalmente. Já conseguia ficar de pé nas barras paralelas e dar alguns passos sozinho. Sua musculatura do quadril também estava se fortalecendo cada vez mais e o fisioterapeuta havia falado para Jensen que era só uma questão de tempo para que Jared voltasse a ser como era antes.

Eles tomavam café tranquilamente numa sexta-feira e Misha já havia saído para a loja.

"Vou te deixar na fisioterapia e depois passo pra te pegar, amor." Jensen falou tomando o suco de uma vez. "Tenho que ir até a faculdade pra destrancar a minha matrícula e depois vou passar na loja." O loiro concluiu animado.

"Tudo bem, Jen." Jared falou meio desligado e comeu mais um pedaço de pão. "Só vou pegar minha carteira e a gente já pode ir."

Jensen assentiu e quando Jared passou por ele, o puxou pela mão e o beijou longamente nos lábios, acariciando seus cabelos.

"Só pra você não esquecer nunca o quanto eu te amo, Jay." Jensen falou sorrindo e Jared o beijou novamente, sugando um pouco a língua do loiro. "Assim eu vou desistir de sair, amor... Não me beija desse jeito...".

Jared sorriu quando Jensen levantou de seu colo e foi na direção do quarto pegar suas coisas e escovar os dentes. Ele também tinha umas coisas para resolver sem que Jensen soubesse.

"Vamos?" Jared saiu do quarto e Jensen já havia arrumado a mesa e lavado a louça do café.

"Vamos sim." Jensen respondeu e pegou suas chaves do carro. "A que horas eu passo pra te pegar, amor?"

"Hoje eu vou demorar um pouco mais, Jen." Mentiu Jared. "O fisioterapeuta vai começar uns exercícios novos e pelo que ele já adiantou, a coisa vai ser meio complicada."

"Então quando você terminar lá, me liga que eu vou te buscar." Jensen falou abrindo a porta e dando passagem para Jared.

Jensen parou em frente a clínica e ajudou Jared a entrar.

"Mais tarde a gente se vê, amor." Jensen deu um selinho em Jared e voltou para o carro. "Faz os exercícios direitinho e não se cansa muito, ok?" Jensen falou piscando o olho para o moreno, que sorriu assentindo. Logicamente, Jared já sabia o motivo de Jensen pedir para que não se esforçasse muito e não teve como não sorrir se lembrando das noites de loucura que eles faziam.

Jensen parou o carro na frente da faculdade e ficou durante algum tempo olhando para aquele prédio tão imponente e sorriu. Iria concluir seu curso, se formar, morar com Jared e ser feliz. Finalmente.

Depois que cuidou de toda a parte burocrática e deu uma volta pelo campus, lembrou que ainda ia dar uma passada na loja para falar com Misha. O loiro tinha tido umas idéias muito boas e queria logo contar para o amigo e sócio, mas quando acordou, Misha já havia saído.

Resolveu ligar para Jared e como a ligação caiu na caixa postal, Jensen concluiu que ele devia estar no meio de algum exercício complicado e não podia atender.

A coisa que Jensen mais queria era que Jared se recuperasse logo. Não por ele, Jensen, mas por Jared. Ele sentia que enquanto o moreno não se recuperasse eles não poderiam ser felizes por completo, pois sempre existiria aquele fantasma assombrando a vida deles.

Ele amaria Jared de qualquer jeito e se ele de fato não se recuperasse totalmente, isso não mudaria seus sentimentos, mas Jensen tinha muito medo da reação de Jared. Tinha medo que ele fugisse, quisesse se separar, dissesse que não servia para ele e etc.

Mas no fundo, Jensen ainda tinha esperanças que tudo acabaria bem.

Jared terminou de fazer os exercícios rapidamente e ficou do lado de fora da clinica esperando Chad. Jensen não podia nem sonhar que ele estava se encontrando com o loiro. Na verdade, Chad o estava chantageando e Jared estava muito puto com aquela situação. Não esperava essa atitude de Chad, mas em vista de tudo que já havia acontecido, realmente não era nenhuma surpresa que ele o tivesse procurado na semana anterior.

_**Flashback on**_

_Jared esperava Jensen na porta da clínica e o loiro tinha acabado de ligar dizendo que se atrasaria uns vinte minutos._

_O moreno levou um susto quando viu Chad se aproximando. Desde o acidente que ele não o via e ficou meio nervoso._

"_Jay? É você mesmo?" Chad falou sorrindo e tocando no ombro de Jared._

"_Chad." Jared falou secamente._

_Chad o olhava com aquele olhar de pena estampado no rosto e Jared ficou irritado._

"_O que você quer, Chad? Já não basta tudo que você fez? Toda a intriga que você criou?" Jared perguntou irritado._

"_Que bom que eu te encontrei aqui, Jay! Estava mesmo querendo falar com você sobre uma coisinha..." Chad sorriu fingindo que não tinha escutado e Jared ficou com medo do que sairia da boca do loiro._

"_Fala logo! O Jensen vai vir me buscar e eu não queria que vocês se encontrassem." Jared estava tenso demais. Não queria nem pensar no que poderia acontecer se Jensen o visse conversando com o Chad._

"_Calma, grandão!" Chad riu da expressão de desespero de Jared e se abaixou para falar com ele. "Eu soube que agora vocês estão felizes, que o ceguinho não é mais ceguinho..."_

"_Cala essa boca, Chad!" Jared falou irritado e Chad gargalhou alto._

"_E se eu não me calar? O que vai acontecer?" Chad falava e olhava Jared de cima a baixo balançando a cabeça. "Do jeito que você está meu amigo, acho que eu nem preciso me preocupar..."_

"_Eu não acredito que um dia eu pude chamar um filho da puta como você de amigo!" Jared olhava para o ex-amigo injuriado. _

"_Olha, Jay... Quando você estava em coma eu até fui no hospital, sabia? Eu queria fazer as pazes com o ceguinho, queria ver como você estava... Mas você sabia que ele proibiu a minha entrada no hospital?" Chad falava gesticulando exageradamente. "Ele me tratou mal, me proibiu de te ver..."_

"_E o que você esperava que ele fizesse depois de todas as suas atitudes?" Jared perguntou encarando o loiro._

"_Sei lá... esperava pelo menos compreensão!" Chad falou como se isso fosse óbvio. _

_Jared olhava para o relógio, preocupado. Se Jensen chegasse e o visse ali com Chad, eles iam brigar com certeza._

"_Era só isso que você queria?" Jared perguntou debochado. "Jogar na minha cara que agora eu sou uma porra de um inútil que não pode nem te dar a surra que você merece?_

"_Claro que não!" Chad respondeu e Jared percebeu que parecia meio louco enquanto falava. Acendeu um cigarro e tragou profundamente, depois olhou para Jared e sorriu._

"_Eu só queria te fazer uma pergunta... A sua mãe e a sua irmã já sabem que foi o Jensen que matou o Jeff?" Chad perguntou calmamente._

_O sangue de Jared ferveu nessa hora e ele se aproximou de Chad, o pegando pela gola da camisa e o puxando para perto. Apesar de estar naquela cadeira, Jared ainda era extremamente forte._

"_Em primeiro lugar, o Jensen não teve culpa na morte do Jeff e você sabe disso melhor do que qualquer pessoa seu babaca. Em segundo lugar, não se meta com a minha família!" Jared falou entre os dentes e apertou mais a gola da camisa do loiro. "Não se meta mais na minha vida, nem na vida do Jensen..."_

"_Senão...?" Chad sorriu e se soltou das mãos de Jared, se afastando um pouco._

_Jared passou as mãos pelos cabelos e olhou triste para o loiro que ainda sorria abertamente para ele. Se sua mãe soubesse o que havia acontecido, nunca perdoaria Jensen e com certeza acusaria Jared de traidor. E o moreno a conhecia muito bem para saber que ela não entenderia que Jeff estava bêbado e Jeff que havia batido no carro de Jensen e não o contrário._

"_O que você quer?" Jared perguntou._

"_Grana!" Chad respondeu ainda sorrindo._

"_Mas eu estou desempregado, Chad!" Jared falou incrédulo. "Como eu vou te dar dinheiro?"_

"_E você deve achar que eu sou idiota, não é mesmo Jay?" Chad falou sarcástico. "Eu sei muito bem que o seu ex-ceguinho tem grana, porra! Eu sei que ele tem dinheiro guardado!"_

_Jared passou a mão pelo rosto, sentindo o suor escorrer pela sua testa._

"_Chad... o dinheiro é dele e não meu."_

"_Não me interessa, Jay! Eu quero a grana e acabou... senão eu conto pra sua mãe que quem matou o filhinho amado dela foi o seu namoradinho!"_

_Jared teve vontade de dar um soco na cara de Chad, mas se controlou._

"_E como eu vou conseguir esse dinheiro? Será que você poderia me dizer?" O moreno tentava pensar no que dizer._

"_Eu sei que você tem seus métodos e eu confio em você, grandão!" Chad sorriu._

"_Chad... por favor..." Jared pediu._

"_Não tem essa de por favor não, Jared! Eu quero essa grana e quero rápido!" Chad falou e Jared imediatamente imaginou que ele poderia estar envolvido em alguma coisa ilegal._

"_Quanto?" Jared perguntou apreensivo._

"_Cem mil dólares." O loiro respondeu acendendo outro cigarro._

"_O que?" Jared perguntou estupefato. "Não tenho como conseguir essa grana toda! Ficou maluco, Chad?"_

"_Eu te dou duas semanas pra conseguir a grana e depois nunca mais você vai ouvir falar de mim novamente." Chad falou e bateu de leve no rosto de Jared. "Eu sei que você vai conseguir."_

_**Flashback off**_

Jared não havia conseguido o dinheiro. Na verdade não tinha nem tentado falar com Jensen sobre o que estava acontecendo, mas ele sabia que uma hora teria que falar alguma coisa. Não poderia simplesmente ficar mentindo para a pessoa que ele mais amava.

Mas ao mesmo tempo precisava de tempo para pensar no que ia fazer.

Chad o ajudou a entrar no carro e parecia animado.

"Conseguiu, Jay?" Chad perguntou olhando para o moreno sério sentado ao seu lado. "Cadê a grana?"

"Chad... é muita grana, cara! Eu não vou conseguir convencer o Jen a me dar esse dinheiro assim! Ele vai querer saber o motivo e o que eu vou dizer?"

"Isso já é problema seu, Jay! Eu preciso dessa grana agora!" Chad, de animado, ficou nervoso. Nervoso demais para Jared, que o conhecia bem.

"Em que tipo de sujeira você está metido, hein?" Jared perguntou e o loiro acendeu um cigarro enquanto pararam num sinal vermelho.

"Não é da sua conta porra! Eu quero a grana, Jay!" Chad parou no píer de frente para a praia e tragou mais uma vez, sem olhar para Jared. "Olha, eu vou te dar só mais alguns dias, Jay... ou vou ter que falar com a sua mãe sobre o acidente."

Jared engoliu seco.

"Eu vou dar um jeito! Eu prometo." Jared falou e Chad assentiu, dessa vez, sorrindo. "Até quarta-feira da semana que vem eu vou ter esse dinheiro. Mas não me ligue! O Jen não pode nem sonhar que a gente ta se encontrando!"

"O ex-ceguinho é ciumento mesmo, hein Jay!" Chad falou passando a língua nos lábios. "Se eu tivesse um cara como você ao meu lado, eu também seria possessivo como ele é."

"Agora me leva de volta porque o Jensen vai me pegar lá na clínica." Jared falou nervoso. Não gostava quando o loiro começava com aquele tipo de assunto.

"Então... pra compensar que você não me trouxe a grana, que tal me dar um beijo?" Chad chegou mais perto de Jared, que tentou se afastar o máximo que conseguiu.

"Pára com essa porra cara!" Jared falou empurrando Chad, que já estava praticamente em cima dele.

Mas chad não parou. Em vez disso, colou seus lábios sobre os de Jared e forçou a entrada de sua língua dentro da boca do moreno. Jared o empurrou com força e o olhou assustado.

"O que foi, Jay?" Chad perguntou acariciando os cabelos de Jared. "Foi melhor do que você esperava?"

Jared queria dizer que estava com nojo daquela boca com gosto de cigarro, mas se conteve. Ele queria sair dali naquele instante, mas não podia.

"Eu acho que você está ficando maluco! Por favor, me leva embora... o Jen vai me pegar daqui a pouco e eu não quero confusão." Jared falou mudando de assunto.

"Tudo bem, grandão... mas eu tenho certeza que meu beijo é bem melhor do que o do Jensen." Chad falou convencido e sorriu olhando para Jared.

Jared não respondeu, pois se pronunciasse uma única palavra, poderia falar o que não devia e piorar a situação.

"Quarta-feira, Jay!" Chad falou depois que ajudou Jared a sair do carro. "Nem um dia a mais, entendeu?"

Jared somente assentiu e Chad se inclinou para dar um beijo no moreno, que virou o rosto com vontade de vomitar.

"Vai se fazer de difícil, Jay?" Chad brincou.

"Vai embora, Chad... por favor..." Jared implorou, mas Chad segurou o rosto de Jared entre suas mãos e o beijou à força.

"Me solta, Chad!" Jared o empurrou com força, mas Chad se agarrou nos braços de Jared e o beijou novamente.

O que Chad não esperava era ser puxado por alguém por trás.

Quando se virou para ver quem era, levou um soco tão forte, que caiu no chão.

Jensen saiu da loja depois de passar um bom tempo olhando a contabilidade e arrumando algumas coisas. Tentou ligar para Jared novamente, mas ele continuava não atendendo.

"Misha, vou buscar o Jay!" Jensen falou para o amigo, que estava no telefone e fez somente um sinal de positivo.

Jensen saiu um pouco preocupado da loja e no caminho até a clínica resolveu parar numa confeitaria e comprar uns doces que Jared adorava. Sempre que podia, tentava agradá-lo de alguma forma. Para Jensen era uma coisa maravilhosa ver aquele sorriso tão cheio de covinhas que ele dava quando Jensen aparecia com alguma surpresa, que Jensen sorriu.

Entrou na confeitaria e comprou vários tipos de doces, balas, chocolates para Jared. Voltou para o carro e tentou ligar para o moreno, mas ele não atendeu.

Jensen começou a ficar realmente preocupado, pois já tinha quase três horas que Jared estava na fisioterapia e não atendia o celular.

Conforme se aproximava da clínica, Jensen não acreditou no que viu.

Jared estava falando com Chad, que de repente se inclinou para o moreno e tentou beijá-lo. Jared virou o rosto e Chad segurou seu rosto e o beijou à força.

Jensen estacionou e saiu do carro com tanta raiva, que puxou Chad de cima de Jared e deu um soco na cara dele tão forte, que achou que tinha quebrado a mão.

"Ah... o ex-ceguinho chegou?" Chad perguntou debochado, tocando em sua boca dolorida pelo soco.

"Jay? Tudo bem, amor?" Jensen se virou para Jared, que assentiu com a cabeça.

"Como o amor é lindo, não é mesmo, Jay? O que mata é a falsidade!" Chad falou olhando para Jared, que engoliu seco.

"Do que você está falando, seu babaca?" Jensen se aproximou mais dele.

"Pergunta pro seu namoradinho..." Chad falou e limpou o sangue que tinha na boca.

Jensen olhou para Jared, que nesse momento ficou pálido como uma folha de papel.

"Do que ele está falando, Jared?" Jensen perguntou, agora chegando perto do moreno.

"Conta pra ele, Jay! Assim quem sabe eu possa finalmente sumir daqui!"

Jensen olhava para Jared sem entender o que estava acontecendo, mas de repente seu coração perdeu uma batida. Chad e Jared juntos?

"Jay..." Jensen olhava sem entender para o moreno.

"Não é nada disso que você está pensando, Jen!" Jared percebeu o olhar e a expressão do loiro mudar.

"Não? Então o que é, Jay?" Jensen perguntou, tentando se manter calmo e controlado.

"Ele está querendo dinheiro, Jen..." Jared colocou a cabeça entre as mãos.

"Dinheiro? Que porra é essa?" Jensen não estava entendendo absolutamente nada daquela conversa.

"Ele quer dinheiro, Jen... senão vai contar pra minha mãe sobre..." Jared não conseguiu terminar.

"Sobre o que esse verme imundo vai falar com a sua mãe, Jay?" Jensen olhou com nojo para Chad, que apenas sorria e acendia mais um cigarro.

"Jen... ele vai contar pra minha mãe sobre o acidente do Jeff..."

A mente de Jensen deu um estalo e ele entendeu tudo aquilo em menos de um segundo. Se virou para Chad com tanta raiva que se tivesse uma arma, teria matado o loiro ali mesmo.

"Calma, Jen..." Jared pediu e tocou o braço de Jensen. Mas Jensen não conseguia mais ouvir nada. Ele estava tomado por um sentimento de revolta tão grande olhando para Chad.

"Então você quer dinheiro para não contar sobre o acidente?" Jensen perguntou sorrindo. "Eu pensei que aquela vez que nos encontramos no hospital, você tinha mudado... que você estava realmente arrependido das barbaridades de fez e falou..."

"Eu até estava mesmo, sabe Jensen? Mas quando percebi que não ia ganhar essa parada... que o Jared nunca se apaixonaria por mim, eu mudei de idéia. E agora que você não é mais cego, eu não tenho mais chance nenhuma, Jensen!" Chad falava e seu olhar era triste. "Então eu me envolvi numas paradas aí e agora preciso dessa grana."

"E o que a gente tem a ver com isso, porra!" Jensen perguntou irritado.

"Jensen, eu quero a grana agora! Ou você prefere encarar a mãe do Jay quando ela souber que você matou o filhinho querido dela?"

Jensen já tinha pensado mais de uma vez na possibilidade de contar toda a verdade para a família de Jared sobre o que realmente havia acontecido naquela noite, mas sempre ficava adiando. Não tinha mais motivos para esconder nada.

"Você quer contar pra mãe do Jay?" Jensen estava rindo agora e Chad ficou desconcertado. "Conta! Pode contar seu babaca!"

Chad não esperava que Jensen respondesse aquilo e pensou no que diria agora, mas não deu tempo, pois o loiro o pegou pela gola da camisa com muita força, afinal Jensen era bem mais forte que ele.

"Eu não vou te dar porra de dinheiro nenhum" Jensen falou o segurando com muita força.

"Você não sabe com quem está mexendo, cara!" Chad ameaçou e foi o suficiente para que Jensen perdesse a cabeça.

"Seu filho da puta desgraçado! Nunca mais chega perto dele, entendeu?" Jensen falou apontando para Jared e deu outro soco na boca de Chad. "Essa foi por ter nos chantageado de um jeito tão baixo!" E mais um soco. "Essa foi por Jared!" Mais um. "Esse foi por ter me sacaneado por tanto tempo!" E outro. "Esse foi por ter me separado do Jared!"

Jensen continuava a lista e cada coisa que falava, metia mais um soco na cara de Chad, que a essa altura já estava quase desmaiado. Mas Jensen não via mais nada à sua frente a não ser aquele cara que ele tinha jurado surrar.

"Jensen!" Jared gritou quando notou que Chad já estava quase desmaiado. "Pára, Jen! Assim você vai matar ele!"

Jensen não escutava o que Jared dizia. Ele estava tão puto, tão revoltado que não conseguia se controlar.

"Jen! Você não é igual a ele! Pára, Jen!" Jared falava desesperado, pois ele via que Jensen estava fora de controle e não podia fazer nada para apartar a briga. "Jen! Por favor!"

Jensen parou quando ouviu as palavras de Jared. Focou seu olhar no homem quase desmaiado na sua frente e olhou para suas mãos que estavam cobertas de sangue.

"Chega, amor... ele já está desmaiado." Jared falava e segurou o ombro de jensen, que ainda estava ajoelhado no chão. "Vamos embora daqui."

Jensen olhou para Jared e este sorriu aquele sorriso que fazia com que o loiro esquecesse tudo de ruim.

"Jay..." Jensen falou e se levantou, ainda olhando para Chad. "Será que eu matei ele?"

"Não, amor. Claro que não! Ele só está desmaiado..." Jared falou sem muita certeza, mas suspirou aliviado quando Chad começou a se mexer. "Vamos embora, Jen!"

Jensen se abaixou para falar com Chad e limpou suas mãos na camisa dele.

"Se eu te encontrar novamente ou souber que você tentou falar com o Jared, eu não vou ser tão bonzinho quanto hoje, entendeu seu babaca filho da puta?"

Chad somente assentiu e Jensen foi em direção ao carro, onde Jared já o esperava para entrar.

"Você devia ter me contato, Jay!" Jensen falou enquanto se aproximava do carro.

"Desculpe, amor... eu fiquei com tanto medo..." Jared falou olhando para Jensen.

"Tudo bem, amor. Vamos esquecer esse babaca, ok?" Jensen falou sorrindo.

"Sua mão está doendo muito?" jared perguntou preocupado olhando as mãos do loiro.

"Vaso ruim não quebra! Eu estou bem!" Jensen respondeu sorrindo sabendo que aquela surra tinha lhe lavado a alma.

"Jen... você é o meu herói, sabia?" Jared falou sorrindo e Jensen o ajudou a entrar, roubando um beijo apaixonado assim que entrou perto do moreno no carro para poder falar em seu ouvido.

"Eu te amo, Jay! Nunca se esqueça disso, ouviu?" Jensen falou com uma voz extremamente sexy e grossa, que fez Jared ficar duro na mesma hora. Jensen percebeu e sorriu. "Precisamos chegar em casa o mais rápido possível, amor..."

"Concordo plenamente!" Jared sorriu e beijou mais uma vez aquela boca maravilhosa de Jensen.

Quase não deu tempo de fechar a porta de casa direito, pois Jensen se jogou em cima de Jared e o beijava de forma agressiva, como se quisesse mostrar que o moreno era dele, marcar seu território.

Jared o apertava em seus braços, passando suas mãos por baixo da camisa do loiro e notou que ele estava mais do que duro. Alisou sua ereção por cima da calça e Jensen gemeu alto.

"Puta que pariu, Jay! Eu to com muito tesão!" Jensen falou no ouvido de Jared, que se arrepiou inteiro. "Eu preciso, Jay..."

"Vamos pro quarto, amor..." Jared falou em meio a um beijo e outro. "Eu também preciso, Jen..."

Foram para o quarto e Jared deitou na cama, esperando e se deliciando enquanto Jensen se despia e ele podia se maravilhar com aquela visão do corpo musculoso e lindo do loiro.

"Vem, amor..." Jared pediu com urgência e Jensen o ajudou a tirar a camisa, a calça e por fim, a cueca.

Jared se recostou na cama e pediu que Jensen deitasse e começou a massagear a ereção do loiro com destreza, arrancando vários gemidos e gritos da boca de Jensen.

"Eu queria me sentir dentro de você, Jen...mas acho que ainda não dá..." Jared falou um pouco triste.

"Mas é claro que dá!" Jensen sorriu e sentou em cima de Jared, massageando o membro do moreno de forma deliciosa. Depois se afastou um pouco, chegando um pouco para trás, de modo que ficasse deitado e abocanhou a ereção de Jared.

"Ah... Jen... Meu Deus!" Jared gemeu alto ao sentir o contato da boca quente de Jensen.

O loiro lambia a extensão inteira da ereção de Jared e chupava somente a glande. Com uma de suas mãos segurou o saco do moreno e começou a massageá-lo ali também. A cada lambida, chupada ou massagem, Jared ficava mais duro.

"Jen... por favor..." Jared delirava. Queria saciar aquele prazer.

"Calma, amor. Estou lubrificando primeiro antes de sentir sua pele dentro de mim..." Jensen falou e enfiou o membro inteiro de Jared na boca, o retirando em seguida, lambendo somente a glande. "Não vamos usar camisinha hoje, amor... quero te sentir inteiro dentro de mim..."

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Jared achou que ia gozar, mas Jensen parou as lambidas e a massagem.

"Jen...Vem Jen..." Jared esticou os braços e Jensen pegou o lubrificante, colocando um pouco na cabeça do pau de Jared e um pouco em sua entrada.

Jensen sentou devagar em cima de Jared e deixou que ele entrasse lentamente. Se acostumou com a dor e aos poucos, Jared estava inteiro dentro dele.

Jared queria que o loiro se mexesse e o puxou , mas Jensen o impediu com um movimento dos braços.

"Deixa eu sentir você inteiro, Jay... Oh... Meu Deus!" Jensen gemeu quando começou a se mover lentamente.

O loiro estava muito duro e Jared começou uma massagem no membro de Jensen.

Aos poucos, Jensen foi intensificando os movimentos, alternando devagar e rápido.

Às vezes, deixava o membro de Jared sair inteiro de dentro dele e ficava esfregando a cabeça do pau do moreno na sua entrada sem deixar que ele o penetrasse.

"Jen... Por favor...Jen!" Jared implorava por alívio e puxou Jensen com força pelos braços para que ele se encaixasse novamente.

Jared recomeçou a bombear Jensen com habilidade e o loiro gozou muito forte, espalhando o sêmem pela barriga de Jared, gritando seu nome.

"Jay!" Jensen conseguiu dizer enquanto tentava continuar se movimentando em cima do moreno, que no instante que sentiu as contrações de Jensen, apertou os olhos e se deixou derramar dentro do loiro com muita força.

Depois de alguns segundos, Jared tocou de leve os braços de Jensen que parecia estar em outro mundo.

As bocas entre abertas, o suor escorrendo pelos corpos e os olhos com as pupilas dilatadas, denunciavam que eles haviam sentido um prazer sem precedentes.

Jensen saiu de cima de Jared e deitou ao seu lado, respirando forte.

"Não falei que você conseguia, amor?" Jensen sorriu ofegante e tocou nas covinhas de Jared, que sorria.

"Foi maravilhoso te sentir desse jeito, Jen. Obrigado..." Jared falou sentindo as lágrimas se formarem em seus olhos.

"Eu te amo, Jay..." Jensen falou antes de abraçar Jared . "Tudo o que eu fizer vai ser sempre pouco perto do que você realmente merece!"

Continua...


	25. Chapter 25  Parte I

Capítulo 25 - Parte I

Jensen guardou alguns papéis na gaveta e olhou para a foto que tinha em sua mesa. Era uma foto que eles haviam tirado uma semana antes em casa. Jensen estava abraçando Jared por trás e Jared sorria com as mãos nos braços do loiro. Realmente era uma foto linda e Jensen sorriu, passando os dedos de leve sobre o vidro do porta retratos. Olhou no relógio e viu que já estava atrasado para buscar Jared na clínica.

Depois de muito insistir, Jensen tinha conseguido convencer o moreno a não abandonar os exercícios e tentar mais um pouco. Trocaram de médico, que mudou os exercícios e as dores nas costas de Jared tinham praticamente desaparecido.

"Misha, eu vou pegar o Jay e depois encontramos você e a Katie naquele restaurante italiano que inaugurou mês passado!" Jensen falou para o amigo.

"Tudo bem, Jen. Vamos esperar vocês lá." Misha respondeu e depois riu abertamente. "Vê se vocês não se atrasam muito, ok? Da última vez ficamos lá mais de quarenta minutos esperando..."

"Vou tentar me controlar pra poder chegar no horário, mas você sabe que o Jay às vezes é tão irresistível que eu não consigo me conter..." Jensen riu e Misha rolou os olhos. "Até mais tarde, Misha!"

Jensen parou o carro na frente da clínica e ficou olhando para ver se Jared já estava por ali o esperando, mas como não o viu, resolveu entrar. O loiro entrou e ficou conversando com a recepcionista, quando alguém o chamou.

"Sr. Ackles?" Jensen se virou para ver um rapaz todo de branco sorrindo.

"Sou eu." Falou sério.

"O Jared está chamando o senhor lá dentro." O rapaz vestido de branco falou analisando-o de cima a baixo.

"Está tudo bem com ele?" Jensen perguntou meio preocupado.

"Está sim... pode ficar tranqüilo." O rapaz disse enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor até a sala de exercícios. "Acho que ele quer mostrar uma coisa para o senhor."

Jensen andava rápido, porque mesmo sabendo que estava tudo bem, seu coração só ficaria tranqüilo quando colocasse seus olhos em cima de Jared e visse que estava realmente tudo bem.

Qualquer coisa que Jensen pudesse imaginar não o preparou para o que seus olhos viram quando entrou na sala de exercícios.

Jared estava de pé se segurando nas barras paralelas e olhou sorrindo para Jensen. Aquele sorriso de covinhas que ele amava e que o loiro se derretia inteiro quando via.

"Jay!" Jensen falou se aproximando mais, com um sorriso maior que seu rosto e lágrimas de felicidade escorrendo por seus olhos. "Você está..."

"Fica parado aí, Jen... quero te mostrar uma coisa." Jared falou e Jensen parou exatamente no final das barras paralelas.

Jared então começou a andar devagar, colocando uma perna na frente da outra e indo na direção do loiro, que olhava tudo maravilhado. Aos poucos Jared foi se aproximando de Jensen e quando chegou no final das barras, o loiro o abraçou pela cintura e beijou seu pescoço, depois sua boca.

"Isso é covardia, Jen! Se eu fizer o que estou com vontade, vamos os dois cair no chão!" Jared falou rindo alto e Jensen se afastou dele para poder olhar em seus olhos.

"Eu ia adorar cair no chão com você..." Jensen falou no ouvido do moreno, que sentiu seus braços fraquejarem um pouco, de tanto tesão que sentia. "Eu ia adorar fazer várias coisas com você nesse chão, Jay..."

"Assim você me mata de tesão, Jen..." Jared beijou Jensen nos lábios, sem se importar se tinha alguém olhando ou não.

"Eu falei que você ia conseguir, amor! Eu estou tão feliz por você!" Jensen falou o abraçando novamente depois do beijo.

"Eu queria que você fosse o primeiro a ver, por isso deixei um recado pra você vir aqui assim que chegasse." Jared falou sentindo seus braços doerem um pouco. "Mas agora eu preciso me sentar, amor. Não estou agüentando mais..."

Jensen fez um movimento com a mão e pediu ao rapaz para que trouxesse a cadeira do moreno.

Jared sentou aliviado e esfregou as mãos doloridas. Olhou para Jensen, que limpava algumas lágrimas em seu rosto e sorriu.

"Não queria te fazer chorar assim, amor..." Jared falou e segurou a mão do loiro.

"São lágrimas de felicidade, Jay..." Jensen falou ainda sorrindo. "Você não sabe como eu fico feliz por te ver assim tão bem, se recuperando..."

"Eu sei, amor... E eu devo tudo isso somente a você!" Jared falou beijando as mãos do loiro, que não se conteve e o abraçou, o apertando em seus braços.

"Eu te amo tanto, sabia?" Jensen falou deixando que mais lágrimas escorressem por seu rosto.

"Mas agora vamos parar de choro!" Jared falou secando o rosto de Jensen e sorriu. "Combinou tudo com o Misha?"

"Ele disse que não era pra gente se atrasar e eu falei que isso às vezes é meio impossível..." Jensen piscou o olho para Jared sorrindo de maneira maliciosa.

"Então vamos logo pra casa, amor! Tenho certeza que vai dar tempo de sobre pra gente se arrumar, tomar banho e outras coisas mais..." Jared falou e sorriu tão abertamente que Jensen sentiu seu coração acelerar e o volume da sua calça crescer assustadoramente.

"Vamos embora logo, Jay!" Jensen falou e eles se dirigiram para a saída da clínica.

Quando Jared saiu do banho, Jensen ainda estava somente de boxer, tentando escolher uma camisa.

"Você prefere azul ou preto?" Jensen perguntou para o moreno que acabara de entrar no quarto.

"Eu prefiro você!" Jared falou olhando Jensen de costas, com aquela bunda maravilhosa, aquelas pernas arcadas e aquelas costas musculosas.

"Jay..." Jensen se virou para o moreno sorrindo e depois voltou seu olhar para as camisas. "Preta ou azul?"

"Preta. Você fica lindo de preto com essa sua pele branquinha." Jared falou ainda observando Jensen e notando que sua ereção crescia por baixo da toalha em seu colo. "Eu já te falei que essas suas pernas arcadas me deixam doido... Essa sua bunda é... Meu Deus, Jen... eu fico louco só de te olhar... puta merda!"

Jensen se virou para Jared e viu que ele o olhava com tanto desejo, que imediatamente soltou a camisa e caminhou na direção do moreno, que tirou a toalha de cima de seu colo.

"Olha só como você me deixa..." Jared falou puxando Jensen delicadamente para o seu colo.

"Oh... Jay..." Jensen gemeu quando Jared tocou em seu membro de leve por cima da boxer. "Você é que me enlouquece... Eu te amo..."

"Eu também te amo... Jen..." Jared disse e Jensen começou a massageá-lo devagar.

Jensen se levantou e puxou Jared para a cama. O moreno deitou e Jensen abriu suas pernas, se encaixando no meio. Subiu pelo corpo de Jared passando a língua, provando aquele gosto que o enlouquecia. Se demorou um pouco nos mamilos do moreno, que a essa altura estavam duros.

Subiu para o pescoço e depois para a orelha, segurando Jared pelos cabelos.

"Eu preciso te comer agora, Jay..." Jensen falou no ouvido de Jared com a voz rouca de desejo.

"Eu sou inteiramente seu, Jen... Faz o que quiser comigo..." Jared falou delirando de prazer enquanto o loiro passeava com aquela língua quente e macia pela sua pele.

Jensen desceu um pouco e quando chegou na barriga do moreno, lambeu o umbigo e depois passou direto pela ereção de Jared, indo na direção das coxas. Beijou e lambeu o interior das coxas de Jared, que se contorcia de prazer, gemendo alto e mordendo os lábios de forma muito sensual.

"Jen... Eu preciso...Jen..." Jared implorava por mais prazer e Jensen subiu, engolindo a ereção do moreno de uma vez só.

Jared gritou alto e sentiu seu corpo levar choques tão fortes, que um instante achou que estava gozando. Mas não.

"Jen...Jen.. Oh Deus...Jen..." Jared gemia alto, segurando os braços do loiro e o apertando com suas mãos.

Jensen sentiu que Jared ia gozar e parou. Introduziu um dedo na entrada de jared, que fez uma careta de dor, mas depois de alguns minutos a expressão do moreno mudou para de intenso prazer. Jensen então, introduziu mais um dedo e depois outro, mexendo de forma que Jared se acostumasse.

Jared se sentia nas nuvens com aquela massagem de Jensen dentro dele, mas queria mais... queria Jensen inteiro dentro dele.

"Vem, Jen... Me fode gostoso!" Jared falou com os olhos vidrados e Jensen passou um pouco de lubrificante na entrada do moreno, invadindo-o em seguida devagar.

"Coloca tudo, amor! Preciso te sentir inteiro dentro de mim!" Jared pediu e puxou Jensen pelos braços, fazendo com que o loiro entrasse de uma vez só.

"Jay... parece que você fica mais apertado a cada dia... Oh... Jay..." Jensen falou sentindo a quentura dentro de Jared e estocou com mais força, atingindo aquele ponto que fazia com que o moreno gritasse de prazer.

Jensen começou então a bombear Jared e viu Jared gozando forte, apertando os olhos e explodindo seu líquido em sua barriga e em suas mãos.

Jensen começou então a estocar com força e quando gozou, gritou o nome do moreno alto, várias vezes.

"Jay! Oh... Jay... Jared... Jay..." Jensen falava enquanto o orgasmo o invadia, fazendo seu corpo inteiro formigar de prazer.

Jensen caiu em cima de Jared, colocando seu rosto no pescoço do moreno, que o abraçou forte.

Seus corações estavam juntos, batendo um contra o peito do outro, como se fosse somente um.

Misha e Katie estavam num restaurante italiano que tinha inaugurado na semana anterior e queriam anunciar o noivado deles com seus melhores amigos.

O moreno já estava impaciente. Eles estavam mais de meia hora atrasados e ele estava com fome.

"Vamos pedir, Katie! Eu falei com o Jen que não era pra eles se atrasarem muito, porra!" Misha falou irritado e Katie suspirou.

"Calma, Misha! Eles já devem estar chegando!" Katie disse e avistou os dois entrando no restaurante. "Olha eles ali!"

Misha se levantou quando seus amigos se aproximaram.

"Desculpa, Misha. A culpa foi do Jensen!" Jared falou sorrindo e Katie se levantou para dar um beijo no moreno.

"Eu sabia que a culpa era dele!" Misha falou olhando sério para Jensen, mas depois não agüentou e caiu na gargalhada. "Porra, Jen, eu estou morrendo de fome!"

"Como eu te falei Misha...não deu pra resistir quando o Jay saiu do banho..." Jensen falou na maior cara de pau e Jared ficou vermelho de vergonha.

"Já escolheram?" Jared perguntou para mudar rapidamente de assunto.

"Ainda não consegui me decidir, Jay... Tem tanta coisa gostosa nesse cardápio!" Katie falou olhando para as inúmeras opções e se virou para o namorado. "Mi, escolhe pra mim? Me surpreenda!"

"Acho que o Misha tá ferrado agora." Jensen falou baixo para Jared enquanto observava o amigo apontar as opções no cardápio e ver Katie fazer caretas para cada uma delas.

""Eu não acredito!" Uma voz feminina falou alto atrás de Jensen e ele se virou para ver quem era. Não reconheceu de imediato aquela mulher morena e extremamente bonita parada, sorrindo para ele.

"Desculpe... mas eu te conheço?" Jensen falou sem graça.

"Sou eu, Jen! Eu não acredito que você está enxergando!" A mulher falou e Jensen sorriu quando reconheceu aquela voz.

"Sandy!" Jensen se levantou a abraçou a amiga, beijando seu rosto em seguida. "Que saudade de você!"

Jared não gostou nenhum pouco daquele encontro, mas sorriu amarelo.

''Oi Sandy. Tudo bem?"Jared perguntou se sentindo desconfortável de ver aquela mulher abraçar Jensen.

"Oi Jay!" Ela falou tão simpática, que Jared não teve como ser desagradável. "Nossa! Estou tão feliz de ter encontrado vocês!"

"Nossa vida tá uma loucura, Sandy. Jared ainda está se recuperando e eu tenho trabalhado demais." Jensen falou e ela deu mais um abraço nele.

Misha e Katie acompanhavam toda a cena e já conheciam Sandy do hospital. Sorriram e acenaram para ela, mas notaram o desconforto de Jared.

"Mas o que você está fazendo aqui, Sandy?" Jensen se soltou dela e perguntou.

"Meu namorado é o dono do restaurante!" Sandy falou orgulhosa. "E hoje como eu não estou de plantão, resolvi ficar aqui com ele pra ajudar."

"Esse restaurante é mesmo o máximo! Parabéns!" Jensen falou e pegou a mão de Jared.

"Chris, querido!" Sandy chamou um homem de cabelos longos presos num rabo de cavalo que estava de costas e ele se virou, indo na direção deles com um sorriso estampado no rosto. "Quero te apresentar meus amigos Jensen e Jared!"

"Prazer Jensen! Prazer Jared!" Chris Kane apertou a mãos dos dois e abraçou Sandy, depositando um beijo em seu ombro.

"Desculpe, esqueci o nome de vocês..." Sandy falou sem graça, olhando para Misha e Katie.

"Misha. Prazer, seu restaurante é muito aconchegante." Misha falou e sorriu. "Essa é minha noiva, Katie."

"Noiva? Desde quando ela é sua noiva?" Jensen perguntou assustado.

"Desde hoje! Foi por isso que marcamos aqui. Era pra contar que a gente resolveu se casar!" Misha falou rindo e beijou Katie.

"Mas que honra! Vou pedir champanhe pra gente poder comemorar!" Kane falou sorrindo e chamou um garçom, pedindo a bebida e as taças.

"Parabéns, Misha!" Jensen abraçou o amigo querido e depois Katie. "Desejo pra vocês toda a felicidade do mundo!"

"Parabéns, Misha e Katie!" Jared falou segurando a mão de Misha e depois a de Katie.

"Viva os noivos!" Kane levantou a taça quando o garçom serviu a bebida e eles puderam brindar aquele momento de felicidade.

Misha e Katie foram comemorar o noivado numa boate e Jared não quis ir. Jensen também estava cansado e quando saíram do restaurante ainda ficaram um tempo conversando com Sandy.

"Pôxa, Jens! Vê se não some. Olha, anota meu número e me dá o seu. Não quero perder contato com vocês!" Sandy falou animada e Jared ficou um pouco irritado.

"Pode deixar! Não vamos sumir não." Jensen abraçou a amiga mais uma vez e se despediu.

"Jay, foi muito bom ver que você está se recuperando, viu!" Sandy falou e beijou a bochecha do moreno. "Se cuida!"

Era inacreditável ver Jared assim tão recuperado depois de vê-lo naquela cama do hospital por tanto tempo.

"Obrigado, Sandy." Jared falou sem muita vontade e sorriu amarelo.

Foram na direção do carro de Jensen e Jared permanecia calado.

"Quem diria que o Misha ia ficar noivo, Jay!" Jensen falou abrindo a porta e esperando que Jared entrasse. Depois dobrou a cadeira dele e colocou na mala.

Jared continuava calado.

"O que foi, amor?" Jensen perguntou assim que entrou e ligou o carro, notando que o moreno estava calado demais.

"Nada." Jared respondeu secamente.

"Nada? Por que você está tão calado? Você sempre fala pelos cotovelos!" Jensen falou rindo olhando para Jared, que estava sério demais.

"Só estou cansado. Não é nada." Jared respondeu e ligou o rádio para acabar com aquele silêncio desconfortável.

Jensen desligou o rádio e encarou Jared.

"Por acaso você está tendo uma crise de ciúmes?" Jensen perguntou perplexo. "Você está com ciúmes da Sandy?"

"E se eu estiver? Não gostei dela te chamando de _Jens_..." Jared desafiou. "Eu queria ver o que você ia achar se eu ficasse me agarrando com alguma mulher por aí!"

"Eu não estava me _agarrando por aí_, Jay! Pelo amor de Deus! Ela é minha amiga e tem namorado!" Jensen pegou a mão de Jared e beijou.

"Eu não vou com a cara dela!" Jared falou e olhou para Jensen. "Não gosto quando ela fica te agarrando, te abraçando! Não gosto dela! Posso?"

"Você não devia falar isso." Jensen balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Durante todo o tempo que você esteve em coma, foi a Sandy que cuidou de você, Jared. Ela te dava banho, te limpava, penteava seus cabelos, toda hora entrava no quarto pra ver se você estava bem..."

Jared engoliu seco com as palavras de Jensen.

"Ela foi minha amiga durante todo aquele tempo, ela me dava força, ouvia meus lamentos, secava minhas lágrimas, ouvia nossas histórias, me acalmava dizendo que você ia acordar, Jay..." Jensen fechou os olhos lembrando do desespero daqueles dias. "Ela te arrumava pra quando eu chegasse, mesmo sabendo que eu não podia te ver, ela te penteava, fazia sua barba e você estava sempre cheiroso e limpo."

"Jen... eu... não sabia disso..." Jared estava com os olhos marejados ouvindo o loiro. "Me desculpe..."

"Ela gosta muito de você e sempre dizia que quando você acordasse, ela seria sua amiga." Jensen segurou o rosto de Jared. "Ela não tem interesse em mim e nem eu nela, que não seja apenas amizade. Eu te amo, seu bobo!"

"Jen... eu não sabia..." Jared falou com lágrimas nos olhos.

Jensen beijou intensamente os lábios de Jared, que correspondeu de imediato.

As semanas passavam rapidamente e eles nunca mais tiveram notícias de Chad.

No domingo, como era sagrado, foram almoçar na casa da mãe de Jared, que os recebeu com muito carinho.

Megan tinha começado a namorar um rapaz da escola e ele também estava lá.

"Jensen, meu filho, será que você poderia me ajudar com a louça?" Sharon perguntou quando terminaram de almoçar.

"Mãe! Nós somos visitas! Você vai querer explorar o Jen?" Jared perguntou rindo, arrancando gargalhadas de todos.

"Pára de bobagem Jay! Tenho certeza que o Jensen não vai se importar!" Sharon falou indo na direção do filho, beijando-o na bochecha.

"Claro que não, Sharon!" Jensen falou pegando alguns pratos na mesa e os levando para a cozinha.

"Jared, eu trouxe um jogo novo. Vamos jogar uma partida?" Alex, o namorado de Megan, perguntou para o cunhado.

"Claro! Qual é o jogo?" Jared respondeu empolgado, colocando sua cadeira ao lado do sofá, pegando o jogo das mãos de Alex, analisando-o. "Cara! Eu tava doido pra jogar esse aqui!" O moreno falou animado.

Jensen estava na cozinha com a mãe de Jared e tinha certeza que ela queria falar alguma coisa. Imediatamente ficou com medo daquele babaca do Chad ter falado alguma coisa para ela.

"Jensen..." Sharon segurou no braço do loiro quando ele abriu a torneira da pia.

"O que foi, Sharon? " Jensen perguntou com carinho, olhando aquela mulher que ele aprendera a amar com se fosse sua mãe. "Está acontecendo alguma coisa?"

"Jensen, eu queria que você soubesse que eu já sei de tudo..." Sharon disse e fechou os olhos, deixando que as lágrimas escorressem por seu rosto.

Jensen congelou no lugar. Ela sabia que ele havia matado Jeff.

"O Chad veio aqui ontem e me contou tudo..." Ela disse depois que se acalmou um pouco.

"Sharon... eu..." Jensen disse chorando e se afastou um pouco da mãe de Jared.

"Olha Jensen... eu não estou te acusando de nada, meu filho. Eu conheço o Chad e sei que ele foi leviano em tudo que disse." Sharon olhava para Jensen, que parecia que ia desabar a qualquer instante. "Eu queria que você soubesse que eu sempre soube que a culpa por aquele acidente tinha sido culpa do Jeff... eu nunca culpei ninguém pela morte dele." Sharon segurou as mãos de Jensen com força. "O Jared ficou obcecado com isso e por esse motivo nos mudamos pra cá. Eu sabia que se continuássemos morando ali naquele lugar, o Jay nunca ia se recuperar da morte do irmão."

"Me perdoa, Sharon...Por favor..." Jensen soluçava forte e Sharon o puxou para um abraço.

E eles choraram juntos.

"Não existe nada para perdoar, meu filho! Eu só tenho que te agradecer, Jensen..." Sharon falou afastando-se um pouco do loiro e o olhando nos olhos. "O jeito como você trata o Jared, a forma como cuida dele, como se preocupa com o bem estar dele, é mais do que qualquer mãe poderia desejar. Eu estou muito feliz de meu filho ter encontrado uma pessoa tão iluminada como você para amá-lo desse jeito, Jensen!"

Jensen chorava enquanto a mãe de Jared dizia aquelas palavras que esquentavam seu coração e o fazia finalmente respirar com mais facilidade.

"Obrigado, Sharon. Obrigado." Jensen falou, beijou as mãos da mãe de Jared e em seguida se abraçaram mais uma vez.

Continua...

n/a: Gostaria de informar que a continuação do capítulo 25 será dividido em duas partes. um final feliz e um não tão feliz assim... Espero que gostem! Beijundas...*-*


	26. Chapter 26

FINAL TENSO...

O dia do aniversário de Jensen já estava chegando e Jared queria fazer uma surpresa que o loiro nunca esqueceria.

"Misha, você tem que levar o Jen naquele bar que a gente combinou e segurar ele lá até eu chegar." Jared falou rapidamente enquanto Jensen tomava banho. "Ele vai ficar puto, preocupado com a minha demora, mas você tem que dar um jeito de não deixá-lo sair de lá, entendeu?"

"Eu entendi tudo, Jay! Se acalma que vai dar tudo certo." Misha disse baixo e de uma forma tão engraçada que Jared gargalhou alto.

"Também quero rir! Qual a piada sem graça que o Misha contou, Jay?" Jensen saiu do quarto de bermuda, sem camisa e com os cabelos ainda pingando um pouco.

"O Misha nem precisa contar piada, amor. Só a cara dele já é engraçada!" Jared falou disfarçando e Jensen riu alto.

"Com dois amigos como vocês, quem precisa de inimigos?" Misha brincou se fingindo de indignado e depois riu junto com eles.

"A gente te ama Misha!" Jensen falou e acariciou os cabelos de Jared. "Não é amor?"

"Claro que sim!" Jared respondeu e puxou Jensen para um beijo. "Se você soubesse como fica tentador assim todo molhadinho, Jen..."

"Então aproveita porque eu sou todo seu!" Jensen falou e sentou no colo do moreno, o abraçando forte, sentindo aquele cheiro maravilhoso que o inebriava.

"Porra! Eu ainda estou aqui, caralho!" Misha falou vendo aquela cena que ele não conseguia se acostumar. Aqueles dois homens enormes se agarrando daquele jeito era demais para ele. Não que Misha tivesse preconceito, mas ficava sem graça quando eles demonstravam carinho e amor daquela forma tão exagerada.

"Desculpa, Misha..." Jensen falou se levantando do colo do moreno e sorriu.

"Tudo bem... podem continuar com essa melação porque eu preciso sair." Misha falou rindo e saiu para resolver o que Jared havia pedido.

"Será que ele ficou chateado?" Jensen perguntou assim que Misha saiu e Jared o puxou novamente para seu colo.

"Acho que não... Mas, Jen, eu acho que a gente devia começar a procurar um canto só nosso." Jared falou entre um beijo e outro que dava no loiro. "O que você acha?"

"Eu acho uma excelente idéia, Jay! Vamos começar a procurar amanhã mesmo." Jensen falou

e segurou o rosto de Jared entre suas mãos. "Eu te amo..."

"Eu também te amo, Jen." Jared falou dando aquele sorriso que fazia Jensen perder o juízo.

"O que você vai querer de presente de aniversário amanhã, amor?" Jared perguntou depois do beijo apaixonado que recebeu do loiro, acariciando o rosto de Jensen.

"Acho que não tenho o direito de pedir nada, Jared." Jensen falou com a voz rouca, olhando o moreno nos olhos. "Eu tenho você e não há nada no mundo que eu possa querer mais do que isso..."

**J2**

Jensen já estava no bar ao lado de Misha e nada de Jared aparecer.

"Por que você não me disse que era ele no telefone, Misha?" Jensen perguntou indignado.

"Porque ele disse que não precisava falar com você e que já estava chegando porra!" Misha respondeu rindo internamente da impaciência de Jensen. "Ele já vai chegar!"

"Não sei... estou com um pressentimento ruim, Misha..." Jensen sentia seu coração apertado dentro do peito. Uma angústia que o deixava inquieto e com vontade de sair dali correndo e procurar Jared até encontrá-lo e se certificar que ele estava bem.

"Eu não acredito que deixei o Jay me convencer a vir da clínica sozinho!" Jensen se amaldiçoava por dentro. "E se aconteceu alguma coisa, Misha?"

"Que paranóia Jen! Não aconteceu nada!" Misha falou rindo da maluquice do amigo.

O celular de Jensen tocou e ele atendeu imediatamente.

"Alô?" Jensen atendeu nervoso, pois não conhecia aquele número.

"Jensen? Jensen Ackles?" A voz do outro lado da linha perguntou.

"Sim. É ele. Quem é?"

"Não deixe transparecer nada do que vou lhe dizer. Estou com Jared e quero que você venha nos encontrar imediatamente." A voz falou e Jensen empalideceu.

"Quem está falando?" Jensen perguntou, mas ele já sabia quem era.

"Você tem vinte minutos para chegar aqui sozinho ou seu namorado vai pra terra do pé junto!"

Jensen ouviu o endereço e olhou para o telefone quando a pessoa desligou, sem saber o que fazer.

"Pelo amor de Deus, Jensen! O que aconteceu? Quem era no telefone?" Misha perguntou histérico.

"Vou ter que ir embora agora, Misha..." Jensen se levantou e Misha o segurou pelo braço.

"Você não vai a lugar nenhum antes de me dizer o que está acontecendo!" Misha falou olhando para o loiro extremamente pálido na sua frente.

"Ele... ele pegou o Jay e disse que vai matá-lo seu eu não for agora encontrar com eles." Jensen falou e uma lágrima rolou por seu rosto.

"O que? Ele quem?" Misha estava confuso.

"O Chad..." Jensen estava trêmulo e não queria nem pensar no que Chad poderia fazer com Jared.

"Eu vou com você!" Misha tirou o dinheiro do bolso e jogou algumas notas em cima da mesa.

"Não, Misha... Ele quer que eu vá sozinho e eu não posso arriscar a vida do Jay." Jensen falou olhando desesperado para o amigo.

"Me fala pelo menos onde é esse lugar!" Misha falou e anotou num guardanapo o endereço que Jensen lhe passou.

"Por favor, não chame a polícia." Jensen pediu e Misha assentiu.

"Jen, se você não voltar em duas horas eu vou chamar a polícia." Misha disse e Jensen assentiu. "Boa sorte."

**J2**

Jared não via a hora que Jensen o visse fora daquela cadeira. Ele tinha combinado com Misha que entraria andando no bar para encontrar Jensen e assim fazer a grande surpresa da noite.

O moreno foi à fisioterapia normalmente e evitou falar muito com Jensen durante o dia. Sentiu que o loiro havia ficado meio chateado com a ausência dele no dia de seu aniversário, mas tudo fazia parte do plano para surpreender Jensen à noite.

Por outro lado, falou inúmeras vezes com Misha, cuidando dos últimos preparativos, que iam muito além da sua entrada triunfante no bar.

Seu telefone vibrou e ele viu que era Jensen. Sorriu e atendeu parecendo estar com pressa para desligar.

"Oi, Jen!" Jared falou assim que atendeu.

"Oi, amor. Tudo bem?" Jensen perguntou cheio de saudades. "Você não quer que eu vá te buscar?"

"Não, Jen. Não precisa porque hoje eu vou demorar um pouco e depois eu te encontro lá naquele bar." Jared sorriu depois de falar. Podia sentir a decepção na voz do loiro.

"Tem certeza? Eu estou com saudades..." Jensen falou manhoso.

"Eu também estou com saudades, amor. Mas agora eu tenho que ir!" Jared falou ouvindo Jensen suspirar do outro lado da linha. "A gente se vê à noite! Beijo meu amor!" Jared falou e desligou sorrindo imaginando a cara de Jensen quando ele desligou.

Jared voltou para seus exercícios, intensificando os passos que agora dava sem ajuda e assim continuou pelo resto da tarde.

Quando já eram quase sete da noite, Jared foi para casa, mas ligou antes para Misha que confirmou que eles estavam indo para o bar esperá-lo. Ainda ouviu a voz de Jensen perguntando se era ele e riu.

"Misha, fala que eu estou com pressa e que vejo vocês daqui a pouco!" Jared falou e desligou o celular.

Esperava um táxi na calçada e estava se sentindo o mais feliz dos homens. Finalmente sua vida ia voltar ao normal e estava ansioso por voltar a trabalhar, montar seu apartamento com Jensen, viajar pelo mundo, dormir e acordar todos os dias ao lado da pessoa que ele mais amava no mundo.

"Jay?" Jared ouviu Chad o chamando e o loiro parou o carro ao lado da calçada. "Tá esperando o Jensen?"

"Não. Estou esperando um táxi." Jared respondeu secamente.

"Deixa que eu te dou uma carona. Entra aí!" Chad falou descendo do carro. "Vamos esquecer tudo que aconteceu, Jay!"

"Vai se foder, Chad!" Jared falou alto e esticou o pescoço na tentativa de ver algum táxi vazio se aproximando, mas todos que passavam estavam cheios. Olhou no relógio e viu que já era quase oito horas.

"Entra logo porra! Vai querer ficar a noite toda aí esperando um táxi?" Chad falou rindo e Jared pensou por apenas alguns segundos.

"Tudo bem, Chad. Vou aceitar sua carona até em casa." Jared falou se aproximando do carro. "Mas sem graçinhas, ok?"

"Sem graçinhas, eu prometo!" Chad falou sem acreditar na sua sorte. Ajudou Jared com a cadeira e entrou do lado do motorista ainda sorrindo.

Aos poucos, Jared foi percebendo que o caminho que Chad tomava não era o da casa de Jensen e ficou preocupado, já arrependido de ter aceito aquela carona.

"Que porra de caminho é esse?" Jared perguntou quando eles entraram numa espécie de estrada de terra.

"Relaxa, Jay! É só um atalho pra gente chegar mais rápido." Chad falou e olhou para o amigo, que parecia assustado.

Jared entendeu o que estava acontecendo num estalo. Chad o estava levando para algum lugar e com certeza iria extorquir dinheiro de Jensen.

"Seu filho da puta! Me leva de volta agora, Chad!" Jared falou tentando segurar o volante do carro e levou um empurrão e em seguida um soco na boca de Chad.

Jared devolveu o soco e Chad limpou a boca com as costas da mão.

"Cala essa boca, Padalecki! Não me irrita porque eu não estou com a mínima paciência pra aturar a sua ladainha, porra!"

Jared tentava pensar rápido, mas estava com medo de Chad estar armado e com certeza devia estar. Pensava em como se defender daquele maluco e seu desespero aumentou.

"Por que você está fazendo isso, Chad?" Jared perguntou aflito.

"Olha, Jay... Eu gosto de você e tudo mais, mas preciso dessa grana, cara!" Chad falou parando o carro em frente a um galpão abandonado. "Se eu não pagar essa dívida, eles vão me matar, Jay!"

"Eles quem?" Jared tentava ganhar tempo.

"Melhor você não saber..." Chad então pegou um pano molhado em clorofórmio e foi para cima de Jared, que ainda tentou empurrá-lo, mas aos poucos foi perdendo a consciência.

"Porra, como eu vou levar esse gigante lá pra dentro?" Chad olhou o homem imenso desmaiado em seu carro.

**J2**

Jensen entrou naquele galpão escuro que parecia abandonado. Olhou em volta e não viu Jared em lugar nenhum.

"Jared!" O loiro gritou assustado e ouviu um barulho que vinha do fundo do local. "Jay? Você está aí?

De repente uma luz foi acesa e Jensen viu Jared ajoelhado no chão, suspenso pelos braços com as mãos amarradas em cima de sua cabeça e Chad atrás dele com uma faca em seu pescoço.

"Jen..." Jared falou e Jensen viu as lágrimas de desespero e medo nos olhos do seu amor.

"Chad... eu sabia que era você..." Jensen falou se aproximando e Chad colocou o braço em volta do pescoço de Jared apertando com força.

"Pode parando aí, Jensen!" Chad falou e encostou a faca no moreno com mais força. "Você veio sozinho?"

"Eu vim sozinho. Por favor, não o machuque!" Jensen pediu quase chorando. Ver Jared naquela situação o fazia se sentir impotente.

"Isso vai depender somente de você, loirão!" Chad riu e soltou um pouco o pescoço de Jared.

"O que você quer para soltá-lo? Dinheiro?" Jensen perguntou e Chad sorriu abertamente.

"Você podia ter me dado a porra da grana daquela vez, mas como sempre, você prefere as coisas do jeito mais difícil e aqui estamos nós!" Chad riu mais ainda e Jared engoliu seco. Suas costas estavam doendo muito pela posição extremamente incômoda e Chad segurava seu pescoço com força, fazendo com que o moreno ficasse mais desconfortável ainda sem ter como se mexer direito.

"Você está bem, Jay? Ele te machucou?" Jensen olhou para o rosto de Jared notando, indignado, que ele estava com vários hematomas. "Você bateu nele, Chad?"

"Pára de ser dramático! Foi só um soco para que ele se acalmasse enquanto eu o amarrava. Não vai nem deixar cicatriz no rostinho de príncipe dele." Chad falou olhando para Jared e o segurou pelos cabelos com força, fazendo o moreno gemer de dor, pois Chad puxava sua cabeça para trás.

"Solta ele, Murray. Vamos conversar?" Jensen notou que Jared devia estar com dor nas costas e Chad o puxava pelos cabelos. "Ele está com dor! Por favor... solta ele..." Jensen estava à ponto de ter um ataque, mas felizmente Chad soltou o moreno, que suspirou e fechou os olhos como se sentisse um pequeno alívio. "Eu dou tudo que você quiser... mas por favor... não o machuque."

"Agora estamos falando a minha língua, loirão! Sabe que essa proposta é bem tentadora, já que você é realmente um pedaço de mau caminho, mas..." Chad passava a faca pelo rosto de Jared, que tinha uma expressão de dor estampada no rosto.

"Quanto você quer?" Jensen perguntou desesperado.

"Quinhentos mil dólares." Chad falou rindo.

"Mas é muito dinheiro, Chad! Vou demorar pelo menos uma semana pra conseguir levantar essa grana." Jensen falou olhando para Jared.

"Muito dinheiro é?" Chad perguntou irritado e foi para trás de Jared, depositando uma joelhada forte nas costas do moreno, que gritou alto. "Por acaso o Jay não vale isso não?"

"Filho da puta! Você tá machucando ele porra!" Jensen gritou e tentou se aproximar dos dois, mas Chad mais uma vez posicionou a faca no pescoço de Jared e o loiro parou na mesma hora.

"Se você não me der o dinheiro até amanhã, esse rostinho lindo vai amanhecer com a boca cheia de formiga, Jensen!" Chad falou determinado e puxou a cabeça de Jared para trás com força, fazendo o moreno soltar um gemido de dor muito alto. "E antes de matá-lo, eu vou provar exatamente tudo que você provou. "

"Não! Eu vou conseguir o dinheiro... mas, por favor, não o machuque mais." Jensen estava tremendo de raiva. Queria pegar Chad e chutar a cara dele até matá-lo.

"Se você não aparecer aqui amanhã no mesmo horário, eu vou matar o Jared." Chad falou e sorriu sarcástico. "E com requintes de crueldade, entendeu loirão?"

"Chad, eu vou te matar pessoalmente..."Jared falou baixo e Chad riu com vontade.

"Me matar?" Chad perguntou e deu outra joelhada nas costas do moreno com mais força do que na primeira vez.

Jared não agüentou de dor e desmaiou, ficando com seu corpo pendurado somente pelas cordas que prendiam suas mãos.

"Seu desgraçado! Eu é vou te matar porra! Olha o que você fez seu babaca!" Jensen olhava para o corpo de Jared inconsciente. "Jay! Jay!"

"Ele vai ficar bem. Ele é frouxo mesmo, Jen. Relaxa!" Chad falou e pegou um pano molhado em amoníaco e o encostou no nariz de Jared, que acordou quase que imediatamente.

"Ai, minhas costas... Jen..." Jared falou entre os soluços que saíam de sua garganta. Não conseguia nem respirar direito. Parecia que alguma coisa pressionava seus pulmões e percebeu que era o pé de Chad que estava em suas costas, o empurrando para frente. "Pára Chad... eu não estou agüentando de dor... Por favor..."

"Solta ele agora, Murray! Pára com isso! Você está machucando ele!" Jensen falava desesperado e Chad apenas sorria. "Eu já falei que vou conseguir a grana, porra!"

"Mas é claro que vai!" Chad falou sorrindo.

"Jay... "Jensen chorava vendo seu amor ser tratado daquela maneira e ele não podia fazer nada. Se tentasse se aproximar demais daquele maluco, ele podia enfiar a faca em Jared. Jensen não podia arriscar.

"Vou estar com o dinheiro em algumas horas." Mentiu Jensen. "Mas você precisa soltar o Jared agora."

"E você acha que eu sou idiota?" Chad perguntou tirando o pé das costas de Jared, que tentava se levantar, sem sucesso. "Você entrega o dinheiro e eu entrego o Jay!"

Jensen viu quando Chad segurou Jared pelos ombros e o beijou na boca. Jared estava chorando de dor e tentava se ajeitar, procurando uma posição melhor, um jeito de se soltar de Chad.

"Eu preciso... deitar... por favor... eu não estou agüentando de dor..." Jared falou parecendo sufocado quando Chad se afastou de seus lábios e Jensen se desesperou nessa hora.

"Pelo amor de Deus! Ele está com muita dor!" Jensen gritava com as mãos na cabeça. "Deita ele no chão, Chad!"

Chad viu a expressão de Jared e ele parecia realmente estar sentindo muita dor mesmo.

"Eu vou deitar o Jared no chão e você vai ficar quietinho aí, entendeu?" Chad cortou a corda com a faca e o corpo de Jared desabou no chão. O moreno bateu com o rosto no cimento frio e molhado, gemendo de dor.

"POLÍCIA! FIQUE ONDE ESTÁ E SOLTE A ARMA!" Uma voz masculina invadiu o ambiente, pegando Jensen de surpresa.

Nesse instante a polícia invadiu o local e Chad segurou Jared forte pelo pescoço, o fazendo de escudo.

"Solta o rapaz!" Um policial que se aproximava com uma arma falou alto. "Solte a faca, largue o rapaz e deite de bruços no chão agora!"

"Se vocês se mexerem eu vou enfiar a faca no pescoço dele... eu estou avisando..." Chad falou forçando a ponta da faca , cortando um pouco a pele de Jared.

E foi tudo muito rápido. Apenas com um tiro na testa, Chad caiu morto no chão.

Jensen correu imediatamente para o moreno e se jogou no chão ao lado dele, o colocando em seus braços, o embalando e apertando forte.

"Jen... desculpe..." Jared murmurava baixo entre os gemidos de dor que saíam de sua garganta.

"Calma, amor. Vai ficar tudo bem agora." Jensen falava e beijava Jared, que parecia quase desmaiado. "Uma ambulância pelo amor de Deus!"

Jensen viu Misha que corria na direção deles.

"Misha! Ele está muito machucado!" Jensen falava enquanto tentava ajeitar Jared da melhor maneira possível para que ele não sentisse tanta dor. "Aquele filho da puta chutou as costas dele várias vezes..."

"Jen, a ambulância já chegou e eles vão levar o Jay agora." Misha falou olhando para aquela cena desesperadora.

**J2**

_**Três anos depois... **_

Como sempre fazia antes de ir para casa, Jensen passou na confeitaria e comprou vários doces para Jared.

Eles agora moravam numa confortável casa dentro de um condomínio fechado. Depois do acontecimento com Chad, Jensen havia ficado neurótico com segurança e por mais que Jared dissesse que agora não tinha mais perigo, que Chad estava morto, o loiro não quis arriscar.

Na casa deles havia alarme, câmeras e todos os dispositivos de segurança que Jensen conseguiu colocar.

O celular de Jensen vibrou enquanto ele dirigia para casa e sorriu, vendo que era Misha.

"Fala Misha!" Jensen atendeu sorrindo. "Tudo bem com a Katie?" O loiro perguntou, pois a esposa de Misha estava prestes a dar a luz a uma menina, que por sinal seria sua afilhada e eles tinham ido para o hospital mais cedo.

"Tudo. Foi alarme falso." Misha riu alto. "De novo..."

"Qualquer novidade, liga pra gente." Jensen falou, entrando na garagem e vendo que as luzes estavam acesas. Jared já devia ter chegado do trabalho.

"Estamos indo pra casa agora também e pode deixar que eu aviso se a Julie for nascer." Misha falou e olhou para a esposa que parecia cansada ao lado dele. "Dá um abraço no Jay por mim."

"Vou dar mais do que um abraço nele, Misha..." Jensen falou maliciosamente.

Misha desligou na cara de Jensen, que riu alto.

O loiro desceu do carro e pegou as sacolas no banco de trás. Colocou a chave na porta e entrou, sentindo imediatamente o cheiro de comida.

"Oi, amor! Cheguei!" Jensen falou jogando as chaves no console ao lado da porta.

"Estou aqui na cozinha!" Jared respondeu e Jensen foi direto encontrar seu amor.

Jared estava de costas e mexia uma panela com algum tipo de molho.

Jensen o abraçou por trás e beijou seu pescoço carinhosamente.

Depois do episódio traumático com Chad, Jared, infelizmente, não tinha mais conseguido sair daquela cadeira e depois de alguns dias no hospital, teve alta com o diagnóstico de que Chad tinha fodido de vez com sua coluna e suas chances de recuperação agora eram mínimas.

No início foi um baque muito grande, já que o moreno já conseguia ficar de pé e dar alguns passos. Jensen teve toda a paciência do mundo com Jared, pois seu humor nos primeiros meses não tinha sido dos melhores. Mas com o tempo, o moreno conseguiu aceitar sua condição, voltou a trabalhar e se adaptou melhor do que Jensen imaginava.

"Está cozinhando o que aí, amor?" Jensen perguntou passando a mãos nos cabelos do moreno. "Tá cheiroso demais e eu estou morto de fome!"

"Estou fazendo um molho que a minha mãe me ensinou. Tomara que fique bom!" Jared falou rindo e puxou o loiro para um beijo apaixonado. "Eu estava com saudades, Jen."

"Não mais do que eu, Jay..."

"Como foi o seu dia? Tudo bem?" Jared perguntou acariciando o rosto de Jensen.

"Foi ótimo e você? Tudo bem na agência?" Jensen o beijou antes de deixar o moreno responder.

"Se eu tivesse ficado em casa, fazendo amor com você o dia todo, seria bem melhor. Mas até que meu dia foi bom, mesmo sem isso." Jared respondeu se afastando um pouco para olhar seu namorado.

"Jay... você fica tão sexy cozinhando..." Jensen falou lambendo a orelha de Jared, o fazendo gemer alto.

"Acho que vou desligar o fogo..." Jared falou vendo como o loiro estava excitado. "Depois eu termino a comida."

"Eu também acho uma ótima idéia..." Jensen gemeu quando Jared tocou de leve em seu membro.

Eles foram para o quarto e se amaram como tantas outras vezes.

"O que eu fiz para merecer uma pessoa tão maravilhosa como você na minha vida?" Jared perguntou depois de exausto pelo prazer inigualável que Jensen o proporcionara.

"O que você fez?" Jensen perguntou abraçando Jared com força, tentando pensar numa resposta que estivesse à altura do tamanho de seu amor pelo moreno e depois de pensar um pouco, sorriu.

"Você simplesmente nasceu. E nesse momento, mesmo sem saber, eu já era seu, Jay!" Jensen falou emocionado. "Eu te amo muito e não existe nada no mundo que eu queira mais do que ficar ao seu lado pra sempre." Jensen falou e viu que Jared estava emocionado com suas palavras.

Eles não sabiam se ia durar para sempre, mas isso não importava mais.

Eles eram almas gêmeas que se encontraram mais uma vez nessa vida e tentavam ser felizes.

E se dependesse deles, seria mesmo para sempre.

_**#The End#**_

_N/A: Bem crianças... Espero que tenham gostado desse final um pouco mais tenso...kkkkkk... Espero que me digam o que acharam desse primeiro final, ok? Beijundas...*-*_


	27. Chapter 27

**Final Feliz… **

_**Because You Loved Me**_

**For all those times you stood by me**

_(Por todas aquelas vezes que você me apoiou)_

**For all the truth that you made me see**

_(Por toda a verdade que você me fez enxergar)_

**For all the joy you brought to my life**

_(Por toda a alegria que você trouxe para minha vida)_

**For all the wrong that you made right**

_(Por tudo de errado que você transformou em certo)_

**For every dream you made come true**

_(Por todo o sonho que você tornou realidade)_

**For all the love I found in you I´ll be forever thankful baby**

_(Por todo amor que eu encontrei em você eu serei eternamente grato)_

**You´re the one who held my me up**

_(Você é quem me sustentou)_

**Never let me fall**

_(Nunca me deixou cair)_

**You´re the one who saw me through, through it all**

_(Você é quem me acompanhou através disso, através disso tudo)_

Jared acordou antes de Jensen. Afinal era o dia 1º de março e seu amor completava mais uno de vida nesse dia. Analisou minuciosamente o rosto de Jensen e sorriu feliz por estar ao lado da pessoa que mais amava na vida.

Jared lembrou da surpresa que faria à noite para o loiro e sorriu novamente em antecipação, contando os segundos para que mostrasse o que havia conseguido.

"Lembra de quando eu te falei que era falta de educação ficar olhando os outros dormirem?" Jensen falou sentindo que Jared o observava e sorriu se espreguiçando lentamente.

"Eu simplesmente não consigo evitar, Jen. Você é lindo demais quando dorme." Jared falou abraçando o namorado possessivamente. "Feliz aniversário, amor."

Era de longe, o melhor aniversário da vida de Jensen. Ser acordado desse jeito, pela pessoa que você ama era melhor do que qualquer coisa que o loiro tivesse experimentado na vida.

Se bem que tinha a impressão que sua vida só tinha começado realmente, depois que Jared apareceu nela.

"Esse aniversário só é feliz porque eu tenho você aqui comigo." Jensen falou apertando Jared em seus braços, cheirando aquele pescoço que fazia seu coração acelerar.

"Eu sempre vou estar com você, Jen... se você me quiser por perto, eu vou estar sempre aqui..." Jared falou beijando o loiro intensamente.

**You were my strength when I was week**

_(Você foi minha força quando eu estava fraco)_

**You were my voice when I couldn´t speak**

_(Você foi minha voz quando eu não podia falar)_

**You were my eyes when I couldn't see**

_(Você foi meu olhos quando eu não podia ver)_

**You saw the best there was in me**

_(Você enxergou o melhor que havia em mim)_

**Lifted me up when I couldn't reach**

_(Me ergueu quando eu não consegui alcançar)_

**You gave me faith 'coz you believed**

_(Você me deu fé porque acreditou)_

**I´m everything I am because you loved me**

_(Eu sou tudo o que sou porque você me amou)_

"E além do mais, eu quero que esse seja o aniversário mais perfeito que você já teve, amor." Jared falou no ouvido do loiro e mordeu o lóbulo de sua orelha o fazendo gemer baixo.

"Ele já é o melhor aniversário da minha vida porque você está aqui, Jay... Oh... Jay..." Jensen falou e gemeu quando sentiu a mão de Jared acariciar seu membro que já começava a dar sinais de vida.

"E você ainda não viu nada... espera só até o final do dia..." Jared falou e despiu o loiro da única roupa que ele usava. Sua boxer preta.

"Jensen, acordar todos os dias assim, te amando, te beijando, abraçando, sentindo seu cheiro... é melhor coisa do mundo..." Jared balbuciou no ouvido do loiro, que delirava com a massagem torturante do moreno.

"Amor, eu preciso agora... Eu preciso Jay..." Jensen falou e empurrou Jared, que estava de lado, contra a cama e abriu suas pernas. O loiro se inclinou para frente e enfiou seus dois dedos na boca de Jared, que os chupou de maneira tão sensual que Jensen por pouco não gozou ali mesmo.

Em seguida introduziu um dos dedos lambuzados pela saliva de Jared na entrada do moreno, que gemeu alto de dor. Depois introduziu o segundo e começou a mexer devagar até que Jared começou a se mexer, tentando mais contato com o loiro.

"Ah... Jen... vem logo... Jen... Por Deus, Jen..." Jared gemia e implorava que o loiro o invadisse de uma vez, mas Jensen ainda com os dedos dentro do moreno, começou a chupá-lo com vontade.

Jared parecia que ia explodir cada vez que Jensen mexia com dedos dentro dele e principalmente quando sentia aquela boca macia, quente e sua língua explorar cada pedaçinho de seu pau.

"Ah... Jen... assim eu vou gozar..." Jared falou sentindo que o prazer se aproximava a cada lambida e a cada vez que o loiro atingia sua próstata.

Jensen tirou os dedos e enfiou lentamente seu membro extremamente duro dentro do moreno.

Jared tentou puxar Jensen pelos braços para que ele entrasse de uma vez, tamanha era a sua excitação, mas o loiro não cedeu e enfiou o mais lento que conseguiu.

"Oh... Jay... como você é quentinho por dentro... e apertado... Jay..." Jensen delirava enquanto entrava em Jared e quando introduziu tudo, parou por alguns segundos tentando se controlar para não gozar.

Mas Jared se mexia sem parar embaixo dele e Jensen viu a expressão de prazer estampada no rosto do moreno e começou a estocar com força, massageando o moreno com a mão.

Jared gozou forte e Jensen gozou em seguida, quando sentiu o líquido ser expelido e molhar sua mão.

"Ah... Jay... eu te amo..." Jensen falou caindo sobre o corpo suado de Jared, que o enlaçou e acariciou suas costas igualmente molhadas.

"Eu te amo mais que tudo, Jay... Feliz aniversário!" Jared falou e desejou parabéns mais uma vez para o amor de sua vida.

**You gave me wings and made me fly**

_(Você me deu asas e me fez voar)_

**You touched my hand I could touch the sky**

_(Você tocou minha mão e eu pude tocar o céu)_

**I lost my faith, you gave it back to me**

_(Eu perdi minha fé, você a devolveu para mim)_

**You said no star was out of reach**

_(Você disse que nenhuma estrela estava fora de alcance)_

**You stood by me and I stood tall**

_(Você me apoiou e eu fiquei de pé)_

**I had your love I had it all**

_(Eu tive seu amor, eu tive isso tudo)_

**I´m greatful for each day you gave me**

_(Sou grato por cada dia que você me deu)_

**Maybe I don´t know that much, but I know this much is true**

_(Talvez eu não saiba tanto, mas eu sei que isso é verdade)_

**I was blessed because I was loved by you**

_(Eu sou abençoado porque fui amado por você)_

Jensen olhava o relógio de cinco em cinco minutos, impaciente. Já eram 8:00h e nada de Jared aparecer. Ele, por insistência de Jared, não o buscaria na fisioterapia e teria que esperá-lo naquele bar com música ao vivo que o moreno adorava freqüentar. Contra a vontade, porque se dependesse de Jensen, ele não deixaria o moreno nenhum minuto naquele dia.

"Misha, eu acho melhor a gente ir buscar o Jay. Ele tá demorando demais!" Jensen falou preocupado com o namorado. "Ele não costuma demorar assim e eu já tentei ligar várias vezes para o celular dele e nada!"

"Relaxa, Jen. Eu falei com ele antes de sair da loja e ele confirmou que estaria aqui às 8:00h." Misha falou olhando para o amigo aflito ao seu lado.

Logicamente que Misha sabia de tudo que iria acontecer e sua função era justamente essa. Segurar Jensen dentro do bar enquanto o moreno se preparava.

"Katie!" Misha avistou sua noiva e ela sorriu, se aproximando do moreno.

"Parabéns, Jen! O Jay ainda não chegou?" Katie perguntou dando dois beijinhos em Jensen e sentou ao lado de Misha, o beijando em seguida na boca.

"Ainda não, Katie." Jensen respondeu nervoso.

Avistaram mãe e a irmã de Jared e Misha acenou para elas, que se aproximaram.

"Oi Jen. Feliz aniversário!" A mãe de Jared abraçou seu genro com carinho e em seguida foi a vez de Megan.

"Obrigado, Sharon." Jensen falou sorrindo para a sua sogra e indicou para que elas se sentassem.

"O Jay já está aí?" A mãe de Jared perguntou olhando em volta.

"Ainda não Sharon e eu já estou vendo a possibilidade de ir buscá-lo!" Jensen falou abraçando a mãe de Jared e depois a irmã.

"Sharon, eu já falei pra ele que o Jay dever chegar a qualquer momento, mas ele está uma pilha de nervos." Misha falou piscando o olho para a mãe de Jared que também sabia do plano.

"Jen, meu filho." Sharon falou segurando as mãos do loiro. "Fica tranqüilo. Você sabe como o Jay demora para se arrumar. Ele já deve estar chegando."

"Tudo bem, Sharon. Mas se ele não chegar em vinte minutos, eu vou buscá-lo." Jensen falou decidido.

**You were my strength when I was week**

_(Você foi minha força quando eu estava fraco)_

**You were my voice when I couldn´t speak**

_(Você foi minha voz quando eu não podia falar)_

**You were my eyes when I couldn't see**

_(Você foi meu olhos quando eu não podia ver)_

**You saw the best there was in me**

_(Você enxergou o melhor que havia em mim)_

**Lifted me up when I couldn't reach**

_(Me ergueu quando eu não consegui alcançar)_

**You gave me faith 'coz you believed**

_(Você me deu fé porque acreditou)_

**I´m everything I am because you loved me**

_(Eu sou tudo o que sou porque você me amou)_

Jared sabia que se desse tudo certo, esse seria o melhor presente que Jensen iria receber e com certeza o faria mais feliz ainda.

O moreno saiu de casa com a ajuda de Sandy, que agora era sua melhor amiga e foram na direção do bar onde Jensen os aguardava.

Sandy parou o carro perto da entrada para que Jared saísse com mais facilidade.

"Está pronto, Jay?" Sandy perguntou para o amigo.

"Não." Jared respondeu rindo nervoso. "Mas vou entrar assim mesmo. A essa altura o Jen já deve estar querendo sair pra me procurar. Então, não tenho escolha."

"Eu tenho certeza que vai dar tudo certo!" Sandy falou segurando a mão de Jared com força e o moreno a abraçou.

"Obrigado por tudo, Sandy. "Jared falou sinceramente, sabendo que se não fosse por causa da amiga ele nunca estaria prestes a fazer aquela surpresa para Jensen.

Jensen se mexeu inquieto e olhou no relógio mais uma vez. Já eram 08:25h.

"Agora chega! Eu vou buscar o Jay!" Jensen falou alto e no mesmo instante olhou para a porta, vendo que Jared entrava ao lado de Sandy. E Jared estava andando.

Jensen não podia acreditar no que seus olhos viam. Jared estava de pé segurando apenas uma bengala e sorria para o loiro que colocou as mãos na boca, tamanha foi a surpresa quando viu o moreno entrando devagar no bar.

"Jay!" Jensen correu para o namorado. "Jay, você está de pé..." Jensen sentia as lágrimas molharem seu rosto, mas não se importou. "Eu não acredito, amor..."

"Feliz aniversário, Jen! Gostou da surpresa?" Jared falou e se soltou da mão de Sandy, abraçando Jensen. "Desculpe o atraso."

Jensen não conseguia conter sua alegria ao ver que Jared estava de pé. O loiro chorava copiosamente, emocionado. Era muita felicidade para uma pessoa só e Jensen se agarrou a Jared como se sua vida dependesse disso.

"Se eu soubesse que você ia ficar igual a uma manteiga derretida, tinha vindo na minha cadeira, Jen..." Jared falou brincando e Jensen sorriu para ele. "Agora melhorou... eu sempre quero te ver sorrindo, amor. Eu sempre quero te ver feliz."

"Jay... ser amado por você me faz muito mais do que feliz." Jensen falou olhando agora para cima, pois Jared era mais alto que ele. "Tinha esquecido que você é um gigante, amor..."

"Mas sou um gigante que te ama mais do que tudo no mundo." Jared falou e voltou a abraçar Jensen.

"Sandy... Não sei porque eu acho que você sabia de tudo isso e não me contou. Estou certo?" Jensen falou soltando Jared com cuidado e abraçando a amiga.

"Mas você não pode nem me condenar, Jen. Você sabe muito bem o namorado que tem e que ele consegue convencer todo mundo quando quer." Sandy falou beijando a bochecha do amigo.

"Se sei!" Jensen sorriu e abraçou Jared para que eles fossem até a mesa falar com o restante das pessoas.

**You were always there for me**

_(Você sempre esteve lá para mim)_

**The tender wind that carried me**

_(O vento carinhoso que me levava)_

**A light in the dark shining your love into my life**

_(Uma luz no escuro, brilhando seu amor na minha vida)_

**You´ve been my inspiration**

_(Você tem sido minha inspiração)_

**Through the lies you were the truth**

_(Em meio a mentiras você foi a verdade)_

**My world is a better place because of you**

_(meu mundo é um lugar melhor por sua causa)_

_**Três anos depois...**_

Jared estava sentado na varanda da casa que haviam comprado e esperava Jensen chegar de viagem. Depois que o loiro e Misha abriram duas filiais, Jensen sempre se revezava com Misha nas viagens de trabalho e agora que Katie estava grávida e prestes a dar a luz, Jensen precisava ajudar o amigo.

Eles haviam comprado aquela casa há mais ou menos um ano atrás e haviam se casado em Vancouver na mesma época numa cerimônia simples, mas muito charmosa e que exalava amor por todos os lados.

A vida dos dois era perfeita.

Jared avistou o carro de Jensen e se levantou para esperá-lo. Estava com saudades, pois o loiro havia passado quase uma semana longe e apesar de se falarem várias vezes ao dia, isso nunca seria suficiente para eles.

Eles nunca estariam juntos o suficiente para extravasarem a quantidade de sentimentos que existia dentro deles. Eles se amavam como poucas pessoas tiveram o privilégio de amar. Eles eram verdadeiramente almas gêmeas.

Jensen olhou para o banco de trás do carro e sorriu, depois viu Jared o esperando na varanda. Ele ia adorar o que estava no banco de trás e Jensen parou o carro, vendo o moreno descer as escadas rapidamente e correr para abraçá-lo.

"Jen! Que saudade, amor!" Jared enlaçou Jensen e o tirou do chão.

"Também estava com saudades!" Jensen se soltou um pouco dos braços de Jared e o beijou intensamente.

"Acho que não vou deixar mais você viajar por tanto tempo assim!" Jared falou acariciando o rosto do loiro e depois os lábios dele, que sorria abertamente. "Não posso viver um segundo sequer sem esse sorriso."

"Amor, eu trouxe uma surpresa pra você!" Jensen lembrou da caixa no banco de trás do carro e sorriu, puxando Jared pela mão.

"Eu adoro surpresas, Jen!" Jared falou parecendo uma criança de cinco anos, mas que tinha quase dois metros de altura. "O que é?"

Jensen abriu a porta de trás do carro e retirou a grande caixa e depois abriu a tampa para que Jared visse dois filhotes de cachorro.

"Jen! Eu não acredito!" Jared falou sorrindo e imediatamente pegou um dos filhotes, o abraçando. O cachorrinho lambeu o rosto de Jared o fazendo sorrir mais ainda. "Ele são lindos, Jen!"

Jensen pegou o outro filhote e o segurou de encontro ao peito.

"Gostou, amor?" Jensen perguntou enquanto eles entravam na sala da casa, colocando os filhotes no chão.

"Se eu gostei? O que você faz que eu não gosto?" Jared puxou Jensen e o deitou no chão da sala, o beijando apaixonadamente.

"Eu te amo..." Jensen falou no ouvido de Jared, que se arrepiou inteiro.

"Não mais do que eu... Jensen, você me completa totalmente. Eu nunca imaginei em toda a minha vida que eu fosse encontrar alguém tão maravilhoso como você, amor." Jared se declarou e o beijou carinhosamente, afagando suas costas.

O amor deles era completo, sincero, verdadeiro e principalmente para sempre.

Bem, se era para sempre, eles não podiam prever, mas se existia alguma coisa perfeita no mundo, essa coisa se chamava Jared e Jensen.

**You were my strength when I was week**

_(Você foi minha força quando eu estava fraco)_

**You were my voice when I couldn´t speak**

_(Você foi minha voz quando eu não podia falar)_

**You were my eyes when I couldn't see**

_(Você foi meu olhos quando eu não podia ver)_

**You saw the best there was in me**

_(Você enxergou o melhor que havia em mim)_

**Lifted me up when I couldn't reach**

_(Me ergueu quando eu não consegui alcançar)_

**You gave me faith 'coz you believed**

_(Você me deu fé porque acreditou)_

**I´m everything I am because you loved me**

_(Eu sou tudo o que sou porque você me amou)_

**#The End#**

n/a: Esperam que tenham curtido esse Final Feliz, e que me contem o que acharam.

Beijundas no coração de todas! *-*


End file.
